Butterfly
by JungJ
Summary: A story by JungJ
1. Prolog

**Butterfly**

 **Prolog**

Kedua mata cokelat itu nampak berair. Begitu pula dengan hidung bangirnya yang nampak memerah. Sesekali terdengar isakan pelan dari bibir anak yang kini tengah berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada pintu kayu jati yang berjarak lima langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah perlahan mendekati pintu. Kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Namun, pintu itu terbuka sebelum ia sempat mengetuknya.

"Eom-ma..." panggil anak itu. Seseorang yang baru muncul dari pintu yang tertutup itu berjongkok, menyesuaikan tingginya dengan anak didepan nya.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu.

"PSP-..." cicitnya pelan. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi anak itu -putranya- yang basah. "Henry menyukai benda persegi milikmu. Mulai sekarang, benda itu adalah milik Henry."

"T-tapi itu milikku-..." sahutnya dengan suara yang lirih.

Wanita bermarga Cho itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengulas senyum ringan pada putranya. "Kyuhyun, kau harus terbiasa mengalah. Henry masih kecil. Ia akan meminta semua benda yang kau punya. Kau sebagai hyung tidak boleh egois." Dielusnya rambut kecoklatan itu sekilas. "Eomma harus ke dapur. Kau cepatlah masuk kamar dan belajar."

Kedua manik cokelat itu menatap nanar pada ibunya yang berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

 _"Tapi aku sudah sering mengalah-..."_

 _"Dan-..."_

 _"PSP itu hadiah dari Changmin..."_

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, eomma, appa..."

Sepasang suami istri yang tengah duduk di kursi makan itu menoleh pada sang anak yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

"Pagi, Kyuhyun." Balas sang ibu yang baru saja meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng di meja makan. Sedangkan sang ayah -yang sedang membaca koran sembari menyesap kopi menoleh sejenak- hanya mengulas senyumnya .

Kyuhyun menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi ibunya. Namun-...

"Itu tempat Henry, Kyu." _Ah, ia lupa_. "Kau duduklah di sebelahnya." Lanjut wanita itu.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah kursi Henry -yang bahkan belum ditempati oleh pemiliknya. Matanya menelusuri berbagai hidangan yang tersaji di meja makan. Ia tersenyum senang saat mendapati seporsi ramen -makanan kesukaannya- di meja makan. Ya, walau lumayan aneh mengingat saat ini waktunya sarapan.

Tangan pucatnya terulur untuk menggapai mangkuk ramen di meja. Namun-...

"Itu milik Henry..."

 _Oh_

"Tadi malam ia merengek untuk dibuatkan ramen saat sarapan. Eomma tidak tega menolaknya. Kau sarapan dengan nasi goreng saja, ya. Atau jika kau ingin ramen, masih ada beberapa bungkus di lemari dapur. Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum tulus dan Kyuhyun tak sampai hati untuk mengeluh padanya.

"Harusnya kau juga membuatkan satu untuk Kyuhyun." Suara bass milik sang kepala keluarga membuat keduanya menoleh. Pria berkacamata itu meletakkan koran yang tadi ia baca di pinggir meja. Ia menatap istrinya serius.

"Tadi aku lupa, Han. Aku hanya teringat pada Henry saat memasak tadi."

Ada sebilah pedang tak kasat mata yang dengan tega menusuk hati Kyuhyun. Hanya sebuah senyum yang Kyuhyun tampilkan. "Sudahlah, appa. Tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Aku akan makan nasi goreng ini saja."

.

.

.

 _Aku berharap bisa terbang bebas layaknya kupu-kupu yang baru bermetamorfosa. Aku berharap memiliki sayap seindah itu. Aku berharap bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang sebuah kepompong._

 _Semua perasaan yang menjerat hidupku selama ini, aku ingin melepasnya._

 _Tapi..._

 _Aku tidak berharap mendapat bantuan saat terbang. Aku tidak berharap ada tangan lain yang mengangkat sayapku. Aku tidak berharap akan hal itu._

 _Karena jika hal itu benar terjadi..._

 _Percayalah..._

 _Aku tak akan mampu untuk terbang..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya sebatas prolog. Ada yg tertarik? Kalo responnya bagus, bakal kulanjut jadi fanfic.

Need review, please.


	2. Chapter 1 (The Story Begin)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **Summary:** "Uljima, Kyuhyun-ie tidak boleh menangis lagi ya. Kyuhyun-ie kan sudah jadi hyung, jadi harus kuat."/"Jja, Henry naik ke punggung hyung. Palli!"/"Kyuhyun-ah...!"/"Aku memakannya, eomma."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(The Story Begin)**

 _Ctik ctik ctik_

Bunyi tombol yang ditekan keras berulangkali menggema di ruang tamu yang sepi. Gerutuan tidak jelas sesekali terdengar dari bibir merah yang mengerucut lucu -seperti moncong bebek kata ayahnya. Bocah yang baru menginjak umur tiga tahun itu meletakkan benda persegi yang sedari tadi menemaninya membunuh sepi. Tulisan 'game over' -yang bahkan ia tidak tau bunyinya apa- terpampang dilayar hitam itu.

"Ugh...," keluhnya lalu beranjak dari sofa merah yang sedari tadi ia gunakan sebagai tempat duduk. Mata karamel miliknya berputar untuk menengok pintu rumahnya yang masih tertutup.

"Naaaa..." Rengeknya dengan logat cadelnya lalu berlari menuju dapur. Ia memeluk kaki wanita muda yang selama ini mengasuhnya.

Wanita itu tersentak kaget mendapat pelukan pada kakinya. Beruntung ia tidak sedang memegang panci penggorengan saat ini. Wanita dengan baju merah muda yang sedang mencuci sayuran itu menangguhkan pekerjaannya, lalu berjongkok -menyesuaikan tingginya dengan bocah menggemaskan berpipi bulat itu.

"Eoh, ada apa Kyuhyun-ie sampai mengangetkan noona?"

Senyum yang diulas oleh noona cantik -menurut bocah berpipi bulat itu- membuat bocah yang sedari tadi memajukan mulut itu sedikit mengubah ekspresinya.

"Ppa...Mma..." Ucap bocah berpipi bulat bernama Kyuhyun dengan bahasa yang tidak jelas namun ditangkap oleh wanita itu.

Wanita duapuluhlima tahun dengan nama Im Yoona itu tersenyum. Ia meraih Kyuhyun lalu menggendongnya.

"Appa dan eomma Kyuhyun-ie pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun-ie rindu appa dan eomma, uhm?" Tanya Yoona disambut anggukan cepat oleh Kyuhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum manis, membuat bocah dengan logat cadel itu ikut tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi mereka pulang sambil membawa adik bayi, adik Kyuhyun-ie."

Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali mendengar penuturan Yoona. Ia tidak mengerti. Siapa itu adik bayi? Apakah mainan baru yang akan dibawakan orangtuanya? Atau apa?

"Adik bayi itu yang dibawa di perut eomma Kyuhyun-ie." Ulang Yoona lagi pada Kyuhyun yang masih tampak tidak memahami ucapannya.

"Ddiii... ddiii..." Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Berpikir jika appanya akan pulang dengan adik bayi diperut eommanya.

Yoona dibuat gemas dengan tawa renyah dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mencium pipi bulat itu, menimbulkan tawa yang semakin menggema dari Kyuhyun.

"Jja, Kyuhyun-ie main lagi, ya. Noona harus masak dulu untuk appa dan eomma Kyuhyun-ie." Yoona menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di karpet bawah -dengan mainan berserakan disana. "Kyuhyun-ie tidak boleh nakal, ne?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Yoona menjawil pipinya pelan lalu kembali ke dapur.

Sepeninggal Yoona, bocah bernama Kyuhyun itu meraih buku gambar yang tergelatak disampingnya. Ia juga meraih seperangkat _crayon_ yang biasa digunakan olehnya.

Goresan-goresan tidak beraturan mulai nampak di buku yang semula berwarna putih mulus. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Ppaa...Mmaa...Yuu...Dii.." dan berakhir dengan tepukan gembira dari bocah tiga tahun yang tengah bermain sendiri di ruang tamu yang luas.

.

.

.

Apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan selama seharian ini ternyata salah. Ia pikir adiknya akan dibawa pulang dengan masih berada di perut eommanya. Ia pikir apa yang Yoona katakan tadi pagi seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa appanya yang pulang sendirian itu justru menunjukkan gambar yang Kyuhyun baru tahu jika itu bernama adik bayi. Dan yang lebih membuat Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, adik bayi yang dimaksud oleh Yoona ada dalam gambar yang ditunjukkan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun bingung, sungguh bingung. Ia ingin bertanya lebih pada appanya yang masih tersenyum sambil menunjukkan gambar itu. Namun, hanya kata-kata tidak jelas yang lagi-lagi Kyuhyun katakan.

"Kyuhyun-ie senang, bukan? Besok Henry akan pulang bersama eomma." Jelas pria itu -Hangeng- pada putranya.

Namun, respon yang diberikan putra sulungnya itu justru diluar dugaan. Kyuhyun menangis dengan keras sembari berlari menuju pintu depan. Hangeng langsung berteriak khawatir dan mengejar putranya.

"Huwwwaaaa...! Weeeee...!" Tangis Kyuhyun semakin keras. Tubuh kecilnya berdiri tegak didepan pintu sembari merentangkan tangan. Seolah menghalangi siapapun yang akan masuk kedalam rumah melalui pintu tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ie, uhm? Kyuhyun-ie senang 'kan punya adik?" Hangeng berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun yang mengusap lelehan airmata dipipi bulatnya yang telah memerah karena tangis.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dengan keras. Ia ingin mengatakan jika ia tidak mau benda yang disebut appanya sebagai adik bayi itu pulang. Namun, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata-kata tidak jelas yang bahkan Hangeng sendiri tidak tau maksudnya.

Pria itu mendekati putranya. Namun, tangis Kyuhyun justru semakin menjadi. Kulit wajah putranya yang semula berwarna putih pucat kini telah memerah.

"Huweee! Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Tak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis semakin keras, maka Hangeng segera mendekap putranya. Tangannya mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun. Sesekali mulutnya membisikkan kalimat bernada menenangkan untuk putranya itu.

Selang dua puluh menit kemudian, tangis Kyuhyun mereda walau sesekali masih terdengar isakan dari bibir merah itu.

"Uljima, Kyuhyun-ie tidak boleh menangis lagi ya. Kyuhyun-ie kan sudah jadi hyung, jadi harus kuat."

Hangeng mencoba merayu putranya untuk berhenti menangis. Terdengar kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas dari bibir Kyuhyun. Pria bermarga Cho itu hanya tersenyum skeptis menyadarinya. Putranya itu termasuk sangat terlambat dalam berbicara. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak tiga tahun, Kyuhyun bahkan belum bisa mengucap kata 'appa' dan 'eomma' dengan benar. Ia dan istrinya telah membawa Kyuhyun ke dokter. Menurut dokter, tidak ada yang aneh dari pertumbuhan anaknya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun memang sedikit terlambat dalam berbicara.

"Eomma dan Henry akan pulang lusa. Kyuhyun-ie ikut appa menjenguk mereka, ne?" Tawar Hangeng.

Kyuhyun yang masih terisak tidak bereaksi apapun selain sibuk dengan lelehan airmata yang sesekali turun.

"Jja, sekarang waktunya mandi."

.

.

.

Mata bulat itu mengerjap berulang kali. Wajah bingung justru membuatnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

"Dia adik Kyuhyun-ie. Namanya Cho Henry." Hangeng berucap pelan. Ia melirik istrinya -Heechul- yang duduk menyandar di ranjang rumahsakit. Heechul hanya melempar senyumnya.

"Bukankah Henry sangat lucu, Kyuhyun-ie?" Giliran Heechul yang berucap. Ia mengelus pelan kulit kepala putranya yang baru lahir beberapa jam lalu.

"Ddiii...diiii..." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit keras. Membuat bayi yang tengah terlelap itu sedikit terusik dengan menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Ssttt...Kyuhyun-ie tidak boleh berisik. Nanti Henry terbangun."

Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak berpaling dari Henry. Hangeng mendekati istrinya lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak menangis seperti katamu tadi, Han."

Hangeng berganti mengamati Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar karena melihat Henry yang kembali tenang dalan tidurnya. Kemudian kembali menatap istrinya dengan tatapan teduh. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri.

"Ya. Dan terima kasih telah memberiku dua putra yang lucu."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, appa dan eomma akan pergi sebentar. Kau jaga adikmu, ya. Jangan biarkan Henry bermain diluar area rumah."

Bocah sepuluh tahun itu mengangguk. Ia tersenyum manis saat kedua orangtuanya mengecup kepalanya dan Henry secara bergantian.

"Oh! Dan jangan lagi memakan coklat didepan Henry! Henry pasti akan merengek meminta benda perusak gigi itu nantinya."

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar pantangan sang eomma.

"Ne, eomma." Jawabnya lesu. Heechul tersenyum karena Kyuhyun yang menurut.

"Kyuhyun-ie, Henry-ya, appa pergi dulu. Jangan bertengkar selama kami pergi."

Dua bocah berselisih tiga tahun itu mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Hangeng tersenyum tipis lalu mengusak rambut kedua putranya.

"Heenim, ayo!"

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk kemudian segera masuk kedalam mobil. Walau ada rasa tidak rela karena harus meninggalkan kedua putranya di rumah sendirian. Ada urusan penting yang harus ia bereskan bersama Hangeng dan tidak bisa membawa keduanya. Memang hanya dua jam, tapi kekhawatirannya sebagai ibu tidak berkurang.

"Kami pergi dulu. Kyuhyun-ie, jaga Henry! Jangan membuka pintu untuk orang yang tidak kalian kenal. Eomma menyayangimu."

Lambaian tangan Kyuhyun dan Henry membalas setiap ucapan Heechul. Kyuhyun menghela napas saat mobil yang ditumpangi ayah dan ibunya menghilang di belokan jalan. Ia merangkul Henry yang belum mengalihkan mata dari tempat terakhir mobil kedua orangtuanya terlihat.

"Jja, Henry-ya. Ayo masuk. Kita main didalam."

Henry mendongak pada sang kakak. Mengulas senyum manis di pipi putihnya yang bulat seperti kue mochi.

"Ne, Hyung-ie. Kita main!"

.

.

.

"Henry, jangan lari-lari terus! Nanti kalau kau jatuh, eomma akan marah."

Bocah sepuluh tahun itu menumpukan tangannya pada lutut. Ia mengelap peluh yang menetes di keningnya akibat terlalu lama berlari di halaman rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang sempit ini.

 _Brugh_

"Huweee..."

Benar kan. Belum ada semenit Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu dan sekarang Henry telah tersungkur di rerumputan. Kyuhyun segera berlari pada Henry.

"Hyung...appo..." isak Henry seraya memegangi lututnya yang memar.

"Omo! Henry jangan menangis, ne? Sini biar hyung gendong Henry kedalam."

Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan Henry. "Jja, Henry naik ke punggung hyung. Palli!" Dengan gerakan pelan Henry naik ke punggung Kyuhyun.

"Wahh... Henry berat juga, uhm." Komentar Kyuhyun karena lumayan kesusahan menggendong tubuh Henry yang berisi itu.

Henry memajukan bibir. Tangisnya telah berhenti sejak Kyuhyun menggendong tubuhnya. "Henry tidak gendut, Hyung-ie..." balasnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kan hyung hanya bilang kalo Henry berat. Itu artinya Henry tidak gendut."

"Jeongmal?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Uhm" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menyesal, karena setelah itu Henry langsung melonjak dalam gendongannya. Tubuhnya yang memang tidak segemuk Henry langsung oleng. Dan berakhir dengan Henry yang menimpa tubuhnya yang tersungkur di halaman.

"Aduhh... Henry memang tidak gemuk. Tapi jangan melonjak-lonjak saat hyung menggendongmu."

.

.

.

"Cukup, Heenim! Kau tidak perlu menghukum Kyuhyun-ie sampai seperti ini." Ucap Hengeng pada istrinya. Kemudian menarik pelan Kyuhyun yang tengah menahan tangis di pojok ruang tamu dengan kedua tangan yang memegang telinga dan satu kaki yang dinaikkan.

"Itu pelajaran agar dia menjaga Henry dengan baik. Lihatlah lutur Henry yang memar karena terjatuh! Kalau Kyuhyun menjaga adiknya dengan baik, seharusnya ini tidak terjadi."

Tatapan tajam ia layangkan pada Hangeng yang tengah memeluk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin Henry kecilnya sampai mengalami memar seperti itu. Padahal hanya dua jam Henry di rumah bersama Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan Henry terluka seujung jaripun.

Hangeng menghela napas panjang. "Kyuhyun hanyalah anak kecil. Terkadang ia akan bermain sesuai keinginannya. Lagipula itu bukanlah luka serius. Hal itu wajar dialami anak seusia Henry."

"Tapi Kyuhyun adalah seorang kakak. Ia tidak boleh egois pada adiknya." Tutur Heechul terdengar sangat egois.

"Eomma... Kenapa Hyung-ie harus berdiri disitu?" Henry yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi kali ini menarik ujung rok ibunya. Heechul menunduk. Dengan cepat mengubah tatapan tajamnya menjadi lembut saat menatap Henry.

"Itu hukuman untuk Hyung-ie. Ayo kita ke kamar, Henry." Tanpa mengatakan apapun pada suaminya, Heechul menuntun Henry menuju kamar.

Sekali lagi. Hangeng menghela napas kasar. Ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dan menciumnya beberapa kali.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ne? Appa akan menemanimu tidur malam ini." Hanya anggukan pelan yang dirasakan Hangeng. Dengan langkah lebarnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar putra sulungnya.

.

.

.

 _Srek srek srek_

Suara mata pensil yang beradu dengan kertas gambar terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya. Suasana yang sepi membuat gerakan yang seharusnya tidak bersuara itu mendominasi ruangan.

 _Krek_

"Huhh...patah." keluhnya sambil mengamati pensil yang kini patah menjadi dua bagian. Sedetik kemudian, pensil itu telah berpindah kedalam tempat sampah di pojok kamar.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi lalu melangkah mendekati jendela. Ia menyibak gorden yang menutupi jendela, menampilkan langit kota Seoul yang tengah diselimuti awan. Malam yang gelap, tanpa cahaya bulan.

Bocah kelas empat sekolah dasar itu menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya terlihat keruh. Jelas sekali ada beban yang sedang ia pendam.

Tatapan ceria yang biasa ditampilkan saat bersama sang adik, hilang tak berbekas. Menerawang jauh, hanya ada kesenduan di wajah putihnya.

 _Srett_

Ditengah lamunan, Kyuhyun melihat ada seberkas cahaya yang menyorot kearahnya. Seperti cahaya senter yang berasal dari rumah sebelah. Tunggu. Jika berasal dari rumah sebelah, berarti dari rumah Changmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah...!"

Ternyata benar. Cahaya itu dihasilkan dari senter yang tengah Changmin bawa. Kyuhyun membuka kedua sisi jendela lebar-lebar lalu memperhatikan Changmin yang berdiri diambang jendela kamar.

"Ada apa, Chang?" Balas Kyuhyun tanpa berteriak -seperti yang Changmin lakukan, mengingat jarak jendela kamar mereka hanya sekitar lima meter.

Changmin duduk disisi jendela. Mengarahkan senter yang sedari tadi ia nyalakan tepat pada Kyuhyun.

"Ishh... silau, Chang! Singkirkan itu!" Keluh Kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan mata. Mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Changmin meringis minta maaf. Ia kemudian mematikan senter tersebut dan meletakkannya di lantai.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Changmin, sedikit menajamkan penglihatannya. Lampu kamar Kyuhyun sepertinya dimatikan dan hanya disinari oleh lampu belajar yang samar-samar bisa Changmin lihat dari tempatnya duduk. Sementara Changmin sendiri masih menyalakan lampu kamarnya karena ia baru masuk kamar setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas dibantu oleh eomma dan appa-nya di ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Changmin dengan duduk disisi jendela kamar miliknya. Kedua bola matanya menerawang jauh ke langit.

"Belum bisa, Chang. Aku sedang belajar merangkai kata menjadi kalimat setelah pulang les tadi. Tapi...," jeda. Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Kenapa sangat sulit jika belajar sendiri? Padahal saat saenim memberi contoh ditempat les tadi terlihat sangat mudah." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak bosan terus mengikuti les seperti itu?"

"Sangat bosan sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagamina lagi, Chang. Eomma ingin aku bisa membaca dengan baik."

"Itu karena ahjumma ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Kata orangtuaku, setiap ayah dan ibu pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Begitu, Kyu." Jelas Changmin sembari menirukan logat ayah dan ibunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar celoteh sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu.

Obrolan kedua sahabat itu berlanjut. Sampai satu jam kemudian, terdengar teriakan Jaejoong -ibu Changmin- yang menyuruh anaknya itu untuk segera tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah telah datang. Saatnya orang-orang memulai harinya lagi dengan lebih semangat. Begitupula Kyuhyun. Senyum lebar tidak lepas dari wajahnya sejak bangun tidur.

"Wahh... ada telur dadar." Seru Kyuhyun lalu menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan ibunya.

Heechul mengulas senyum. "Ini spesial untuk Kyuhyun-ie sarapan. Maafkan eomma, ne? Kemarin eomma terlalu khawatir pada Henry sampai menghukum Kyuhyun-ie seperti itu." Tutur Heechul pada putranya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Pada intinya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang ibunya ucapkan. Namun, ia masih mendengarnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari telur dadar yang sepertinya hanya ada satu di piringnya.

"Henry-ya... Ayo cepat sarapan." Heechul menoleh pada Henry yang tengah berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Aku mau duduk disitu!"

"Eh?"

Ketiga orang di ruang makan itu berseru kebingungan.

"Aku mau duduk disitu!" Ulang Henry dengan ketus sembari menunjuk kursi yang tengah ditempati oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak disamping eomma saja? Kan disina masih ada tempat, sayang." Bujuk Hangeng sembari meneguk kopi.

Henry tidak bereaksi. Hanya saja bibirnya mengerucut imut dan kedua alisnya menyatu.

"Baiklah. Henry, duduklah disini. Hyung akan pindah kesamping."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya. Tidak lupa membawa sepiring telur dadar miliknya.

"Dan aku juga mau makan itu! Eomma..." rengek Henry. Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. "Maksud Henry?" Tanyanya pada sang adik.

"Aku mau makanan itu, Hyung-ie..."

"T-tapi ini milik hyung, Henry. Lihat di meja makan ada nasi goreng kesukaan Henry." Kyuhyun menarik piringnya kesamping. Lalu menunjuk pada nasi goreng di ujung meja.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya mau itu..." rengek Henry dengan mata memerah.

Hangeng hanya menghela napas. Ia melirik istrinya yang juga nampak kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, jangan berdebat. Heenim, buatkan satu lagi untuk Henry." Suruh Hangeng pada sang istrinya.

Heechul tergagap. "Itu telur yang terakhir. Di dapur sudah tidak ada telur lagi. Aku lupa membelinya."

Menghela napas. Hangeng menatap kedua putranya yang tidak biasa berdebat apalagi disaat sarapan seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun-ie, kemarikan telurnya." Ucap Hangeng. Kyuhyun terlihat akan menolak namun Heechul melempar pandangan untuk menuruti sang appa. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Kyuhyun mengulurkan telur dalam piring itu pada Hangeng.

Pria berkacamata itu mengambil sendok lalu membagi telur dipiring itu menjadi dua bagian. Setengah bagian ia letakkan di piring lain kemudian ia angsurkan pada Henry. Dan setengah bagian yang tersisa di piring ia berikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Jja. Sekarang makanlah. Ini lebih adil."

Kyuhyun menatap nanar telur yang kini tersisa setengah. Bukannya ia tidak mau berbagi pada adiknya. Namun, mengingat alasan kenapa ibunya membuat telur dadar spesial itu untuknya, ada rasa tidak rela yang menelusup dihatinya.

"Wow... appa hebat. Hehe..." Henry mengacungkan jempolnya pada sang ayah. Mulutnya melengkungkan senyum manis.

Melihat Henry yang tidak lagi merengek membuat Heechul tersenyum. Ia melirik suaminya yang kembali sibuk dengan koran pagi ini. Kemudian, Heechul berpaling mengamati Kyuhyun yang belum menyentuh telur di piring makannya. Berbeda dengan Henry yang tengah menyuap telur dengan lahap kedalam mulut.

"Kyuhyun-ie, kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Suara Heechul membuat Kyuhyun menoleh pada ibunya. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku memakannya, eomma."

Ya. Seharusnya ia memang harus sadar. Jika ingin menjadi kakak yang baik, maka ia harus mengalah pada adiknya. Itu pilihan yang terbaik yang ibunya berikan.

.

.

.

.

 _Benarkah? Lalu, apakah yang terbaik selalu benar?_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Maaf masih pendek.

*jgnketawalagipengenpakekataSAYAbukanAKU

Saya kembali dengan fanfic baru, tapi dg genre yg hampir mirip fanfic sebelumnya. Maaf juga karena jarak antara prolog sama chapter satu lumayan lama.

Oh ya. Ada yg protes sama tulisan 'SEMI-HIATUS' di akun ini?

Sebenarnya, berat buat pasang tulisan itu. Tapi, mohon maaf buat readers semua. Berhubung saya udah kelas 12, jadi harus lebih fokus sama pelajaran. Status semi hiatus juga buat ingetin saya kalo harus nomor satu-kan belajar. Ya, maklum lah. Kalo udah keenakan nulis, kadang sampe lupa kalo harus belajar.

Saya gak sepenuhnya hiatus kok. Kalo saya mau update cerita ya bisa aja. Tapi, dg catatan jangka waktu yang gak tentu. Bisa aja saya update chapter selanjutnya di bulan depan. Atau kalo gak dua bulan sekali bakal update fanfic. Tapi, inget! Ini gak pasti loh!

Gak enak banget sih. Kan biasanya saya sebulan bisa udpate dua atau tiga kali. Terus ini T_T mianhee...

But, don't worry. Saya bakal balik nulis seperti biasanya(read:normal) sekitar bulan Juli. #yakelahngomongajatahundepangitu -_-

Aduh, tisu mana tisu -_- *lupakan ini.

Buat yg review kemarin:

 **KuroiIlna/mayakyu/Younghee/meimeimayra/simahiro/siyohyuncho/Lily/blackbee/HyukRin67/Atik1125/kyukyu/AnandaELF/michhazz/LeeGyuWon/Apriliaa765/ChoKyuhyun34/jnonk/ratna/Lenychan/Nanakyu/nenkkurnia/Guest/Liilakyu/Choding/Songkyurina/btobae/Cuttiekyu94/rain/Awaelfkyu13/dd/abelkyu/sparkyuNee13/readlight/FitriMY/kyuli99/anaenyKyu/yulielf/WonhaesungLove/UL/triya/lydiasimatupang2301/angelsparkyu/MissBabyKyu**

Terima kasih buat kalian. Ada yg belum kesebut? Maaf kalo kecewa sama chapter ini. Dan juga maaf kalo pada pengen muntah akibat curhatan saya yg seolah jadi orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini*apaini?!

Udah ah, gitu aja.

Sekali lagi terimakasih. Dan maaf karena kita bakal jarang ketemu(?)/

Last, thank you very much*bow.

See you again.

 **July 2** **4,** **2016**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Jung Je Ah**


	3. Chapter 2 (Unforgettable Words)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **Summary:** **Aku juga belum percaya sepenuhnya. Sekali lagi, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah yang terbaik selalu benar?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Unforgettable Words)**

Keriuhan mulai menguar kala beberapa murid ber-almamater itu keluar dari aula. Ucapan selamat berdengung disetiap sudut sekolah yang tengah merayakan hari kelulusan itu. Ada yang saling berpelukan, saling berjabat tangan, saling mengucapkan selamat, dan saling berfoto sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir di hari kelulusan.

"Hana, dul, set."

 _Ckrek_

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sekarang giliranku berfoto dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin-ah, tolong foto kami berdua."

"Yak, Jong! Kenapa hanya Kyuhyun? Kau tidak mau berfoto denganku?!" Protes terdengar dari mulut Changmin. Jonghyun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh kemudian menyerahkan kameranya pada Changmin. Ia berdiri disamping Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mengulas senyum.

"Hei, Kyu. Selamat!" Mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Kyuhyun menyambutnya. "Terima kasih, Jong. Aku juga mengucapkan selamat untukmu yang akan meneruskan kuliah di Jepang. Kau hebat!"

"Jangan bicara seolah aku orang yang luar biasa. Kau lebih hebat, Kyu. Lulusan terbaik Seoul High School tahun ini." Kyuhyun mengulas senyumnya lagi.

"Aku tau, aku memang hebat." Ucapnya diiringi tawa renyah dari kedua pemuda yang telah resmi menanggalkan seragam SMA itu.

"Ehem! Chogiyo, apakah ada orang disini?"

Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun serempak menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana Changmin yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan kamera menggantung pada lehernya.

"Maaf, kami lupa padamu. Ayo, kita berfoto, Kyu." Jonghyun merangkul pundak Kyuhyun lalu menunjukkan tanda damai menggunakan jarinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya kearah kamera.

"Baiklah." Walau sedikit tidak rela, Changmin mulai memegang kameranya lalu mengatur fokus lensa.

"Hana, dul, set."

 _Ckrek_

"Sekarang giliranku berfoto dengan Jonghyun. Kyuhyun-ah, fotokan kami berdua." Dengan langkah lebar Changmin mengampiri kedua orang itu lalu menyerahkan kamera yang ia pegang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurutinya. Setelah berhasil mengambil gambar Changmin dan Jonghyun, ketiganya mengobrol sejenak. Selain itu, mereka juga meladeni beberapa teman seangkatannya yang meminta foto -terutama gadis.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi. Orangtuaku menunggu disana."

Sepeninggal Jonghyun, keduanya memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di koridor kelas. Kyuhyun memeluk buket bunga yang ia dapat di upacara kelulusan tadi. Rangkaian bunga dengan berbagai warna itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia tanpa sadar mengelus bunga-bunga kecil didalamnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keputusanmu saat itu? Apakah eommamu menyetujuinya?" Tanya Changmin yang duduk dengan buket bunga dipangkuannya. Ia baru saja mengecek foto hasil jepretannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

 _"Tidak boleh! Apa jadinya perusahaan appa jika kau memilih jurusan musik? Eomma tidak menyetujuinya, Kyuhyun."_

 _Menghela napas berat. Kyuhyun telah kehilangan akal untuk membujuk Heechul agar menyetujui keinginannya dengan mengambil jurusan seni musik. Padahal sejak sekolah dasar, Kyuhyun sudah menampakkan bakat dibidang musik utamanya tarik suara._

 _"Tapi-..."_

 _"Eomma tidak menerima penolakan, Kyu. Appamu memerlukan seorang penerus cepat atau lambat. Dan penerus itu adalah kau! Kau putra tertua dari keluarga Cho. Ingat itu!"_

 _Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mencoret marga Cho didepan namanya. Sudah sejak tiga bulan sebelum lulus dari sekolah menengah namun sepertinya pendirian sang eomma sangatlah kuat. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Bahunya terkulai karena penolakan keras dari sang eomma._

 _"Baiklah, aku mengerti, eomma. Ini pilihan terbaik untukku kan." Senyum palsu kembali terukir dibibirnya._

 _Ketegangan di wajah perempuan paruh baya itu perlahan mengendur, digantikan dengan senyuman yang tanpa sadar berarti lain bagi Kyuhyun. "Akhirnya kau mengerti. Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Kyu."_

"Tidak berhasil." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh pada Changmin. "Aku tetap akan masuk fakultas ekonomi."

Sekelebat rasa iba masuk dalam relung hati pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. "Hei, jangan bersedih! Kita masih satu universitas walau berbeda fakultas." Ujar Changmin dengan nada ceria khas miliknya. Tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh merusak hari bahagia ini dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum. "Aku tau itu, Chang. Tapi aku heran, kenapa kau dan aku selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama? Ini sangat aneh bagiku. Atau jangan-jangan kau menguntitku?!"

Changmin terbelalak karena ucapan Kyuhyun. "Mwo?! Mana mungkin aku mau repot-repot menguntitmu? Apa untungnya untukku?!" Ujarnya lalu meninju pundak Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun meringis lalu mengusap pundaknya. Pukulan Changmin memang pelan, namun tetap saja terasa nyeri baginya.

"Hyung!" Teriak seseorang. Kyuhyun dan Changmin refleks menoleh kearah suara. Senyum lebar terulas diwajah Kyuhyun kala mendapati adiknya tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Henry-ya... Bukannya kau masuk sekolah hari ini?" Kyuhyun melempar pertanyaan setelah sang adik sampai didepannya. Henry hanya meringis pada Kyuhyun.

"Hehe... aku membolos." Cengirnya lalu memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku dengar hyung mendapat nilai terbaik tahun ini. Selamat ya, Hyungie. Kau memang hyung paling hebat yang ku punya."

Dengan perlahan Henry melepas pelukannya. Ia mengamati Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum. "Terima kasih, adikku tersayang. Tapi lain kali jangan membolos lagi ya." Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah sentilan pada kening Henry.

Henry mengaduh lalu mengusap keningnya. Ia baru menyadari ada seseorang yang lain setelah mendengar suara tawa. "Astaga, Chang hyung! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"

Tawa Changmin memudar. Ia justru menyentil kening Henry sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi. Dan Henry kembali mengaduh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jahat sekali kau, Henry. Aku bahkan sudah duduk disini bersama kakakmu sejak kau belum datang." Ujarnya membuat Henry melempar pandangan meminta maaf.

"Kau datang sendiri kesini tadi?"

"Uhm... Aku tadi naik bis kesini. Geser sedikit hyung!"

Changmin hampir terjengkang jika saja kursi yang ia duduki tidak memiliki penyangga. Ia menahan diri untuk mengumpat didepan Henry.

"Kau memang sangat nakal, Henry-ya." Kyuhyun kembali menyerang wajah Henry dengan tangannya. Kali ini hidung bangirnya yang harus Henry relakan untuk menjadi korban kegemasan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, hentikan! Sakit..." sambil memajukan bibirnya, Henry terus merengek. Changmin yang duduk disamping Henry terkikik geli. Ia menganggap itu sebagai balasan untuk Henry.

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. Ia mengucap maaf pada sang adik kemudian memeluknya. Membuat Changmin yang duduk disamping keduanya merenggut karena ia tidak punya saudara yang bisa diajak berbagi kebahagiaan disaat seperti ini.

"Ah, menyebalkan! Aku akan menemui appa dan eomma saja. Aku pergi dulu." Tanpa menunggu balasan, Changmin langsung melesat menuju kedua orangtuanya yang tengah berbincang dengan beberapa rekan kerja -yang kebetulan anaknya bersekolah disini.

"Changmin hyung marah ya hyung?" Tanya Henry kemudian, setelah keduanya sadar jika Changmin benar-benar meninggalkan mereka.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu sang adik. "Tidak, Henry-ya. Changmin memang seperti itu. Ia hanya sedikit cemburu karena tidak punya saudara." Ujarnya lalu menyerahkan buket bunga dipangkuannya pada Henry.

Henry memandang bingung pada Kyuhyun. Namun ia menerima buket bunga tersebut lalu memeluknya didepan tubuh. "Oh ya, hyung. Dimana appa dan eomma?" Tanya Henry pada sang kakak.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Mata coklatnya mengedar untuk mencari keberadaan kedua orangtuanya yang tadi masih mengobrol dengan beberapa guru dan teman kerjanya.

"Mereka masih mengobrol dengan seseorang. Ayo kita mencari mereka." Ajak Kyuhyun pada Henry yang mengangguk menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

"Dia putra sulungku, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan putra bungsuku, Cho Henry."

Kyuhyun dan Henry mengucapkan salam dan membungkuk pada sepasang suami istri yang menjadi lawan bicara kedua orangtuanya. Kyuhyun lalu berdiri disamping appanya dan Henry berdiri disamping eommanya.

"Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun yang sering diceritakan putriku adalah putra sulungmu, Hangeng-ah. Aku tidak menyangkanya." Hangeng menanggapinya dengan senyum. Ia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berdiri lebih dekat dengannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun memang putraku. Dia calon penerus perusahaan kami dimasa depan." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengamati ekspresi dari keempat orang dewasa di sekelilingnya. Ia mulai tidak nyaman karena pembicaraan mereka.

Sepasang pria dan wanita yang Kyuhyun ketahui menyandang marga Cha yang tengah berbincang dengan kedua orangtuanya itu adalah orang tua dari teman sekelasnya. Tidak dekat memang, tapi mereka cukup sering membicarakan masalah pelajaran.

"Dimana Kyuhyun akan meneruskan sekolahnya? Apakah putramu akan mengambil studi ke luar negeri?" Wanita dengan gelar Nyonya Cha itu bertanya kemudian.

Heechul menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Aniya, dia akan masuk Universitas Seoul. Kami merasa tidak perlu kuliah di luar negeri jika di negara sendiri masih terdapat universitas yang bagus. Lagipula, ini yang terbaik untuknya." Ujarnya melempar senyum. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Ah, begitu. Lalu Henry?"

"Henry masih menunggu pengumuman kelulusan bulan depan. Tapi, dia sudah memohon agar masuk Seoul High School. Dia merajuk setiap hari saat kami belum mengabulkannya." Terdengar suara tawa. Henry menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Kenapa eomma memberitahukannya? Aku malu." Keluhnya dengan wajah memerah. Heechul mengusak rambut Henry pelan.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat memanjakan Henry." Komentar Tuan Cha setelah tawanya mereda.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum simpul. "Mungkin karena dia putra bungsu, jadi kami masih menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil." Ujarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku dengar dari putriku jika kau pandai bernyanyi." Ujar Nyonya Cho tiba-tiba. "Kenapa tidak mengambil jurusan musik saja?"

Untuk sejenak, keadaan berubah hening. Tuan dan Nyonya Cha saling berpandangan. Begitupun Kyuhyun yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Bukankah Hangeng sudah bilang jika Kyuhyun akan mengambil alih perusahaan suatu hari nanti? Dia ingin meneruskan perjuangan ayahnya di perusahaan." Sahut Heechul dengan cepat. Kyuhyun menatap sang eomma lekat. Rasa itu kembali muncul.

"Eomma benar. Saya ingin meneruskan perjuangan appa. Lagipula, appa perlu seseorang untuk membantunya jika saya belum siap mengambil alih perusahaan." Tambah Kyuhyun dengan sopan. Sepasang suami istri itu terkesan dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Putramu sangat dewasa di umurnya yang sekarang. Ia pasti akan menjadi orang yang sukses suati saat nanti."

Heechul dan Hangeng tersenyum bangga mendengarnya. Kyuhyun mereka memang luar biasa. Begitupun Henry yang dalam hatinya berjanji akan menjadi seperti kakaknya yang benar-benar hebat.

"Tentu saja. Kyuhyun memang dididik untuk menjadi penerus di perusahaan kami. Ia harus menjadi orang yang sukses."

Hanya saja, mereka tidak menyadari satu hal.

Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya.

.

.

.

"Kukira kau pulang dengan orangtuamu." Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Changmin tengah bersandar pada batang pohon disamping kursi yang ia duduki.

"Kukira kau juga sudah pulang." Changmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Aku masih ingin disini lebih lama. Hitung-hitung sebagai salam perpisahan pada suasana sekolah." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya. Pikirannya justru melayang jauh dari raganya yang masih duduk disamping Changmin.

"Kalau kau? Kenapa masih disini?"

Hening.

Merasa ucapannya tidak ditanggapi membuat Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Dan saat mendapati kedua mata itu begitu kosong, Changmin terdiam.

Selama beberapa menit, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Kyuhyun dengan lamunannya dan Changmin yang enggan menganggu. Sampai di menit kelima belas, Changmin mulai menyadari jika ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Ia menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. Temannya itu tersentak kaget lalu menoleh pada Changmin.

"Kau melamun, Kyuhyun-ah." Changmin berujar pada Kyuhyun. "Maaf." Balas Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan balik bertanya. Kau melamun, Kyuhyun-ah. Lagi."

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun."

Changmin mengamati Kyuhyun yang tengah memainkan alas sepatunya dengan menggesek-gesekkannya ke tanah.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku mengenalmu sejak kita masuk taman kanak-kanak. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak berbohong." Ia lalu beranjak untuk berdiri. "Jika kau masih ingin disini, aku akan pulang dulu." Ia mulai melangkah pergi.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Aku telah berjanji pada Henry untuk bermain game bersamanya setelah pulang."

"Kyuhyun."

"Aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya kau-..."

"Apakah kata-kata itu lagi?"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Aku benar kan?" Tanya Changmin lagi. Namun, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak ingin menanggapi. Dua detik kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali melangkah pergi. Menjauh dan semakin menghilang dari pandangan Changmin.

"Aku menyesal karena menjadi orang yang pertama kali mengatakan kata-kata itu padamu."

.

.

.

"Aish! Aku kalah lagi." Keluh Henry. "Aku tidak mau main lagi." Dilemparkannya joystick ditangannya lalu menelungkupkan tubuhnya pada karpet yang tengah ia duduki.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengemasi joystick dan beberapa bungkus makanan kecil yang menemaninya bermain game. Ia melirik adiknya yang belum merubah posisi.

"Henry-ya..." panggilnya, namun Henry tidak menyahut. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya lalu menghampiri sang adik.

"Hen-... Dia tertidur." Bisiknya pelan. Ia menahan tawanya lalu bergegas menuju kamar untuk mengambil selimut. Diselimutinya tubuh Henry yang hanya memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaos pendek itu. Ia takut Henry kedinginan mengingat ia tidur hanya beralaskan karpet yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Selesai menyelimuti Henry, kemudian Kyuhyun berniat masuk ke kamarnya. Namun saat baru menaiki anak tangga ketiga, suara eommanya membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Kyuhyun."

"Ya, eomma."

"Dimana Henry? Apa dia pergi keluar?"

"Henry tertidur setelah bermain game. Dia tertidur di ruang tamu."

"Aigo... anak itu. Jam berapa ini? Kenapa tertidur di saat jam makan malam hampir datang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat sang eomma yang tampak heboh sendiri. "Biarkan ia tertidur sejenak, eomma. Mungkin Henry benar-benar lelah hari ini." Heechul mengangguk setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke kamar dulu, eomma."

"Tapi jangan tidur ya. Sebentar lagi makan malam. Eomma akan memanggilmu saat makan malam sudah siap."

"Baik, eomma."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam selama beberapa detik. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri setelah membuka mata.

Jendela kamar Changmin tidak terbuka seperti biasanya. Mungkinkah Changmin belum pulang?

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu berdiri di ambang jendela kamarnya yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Matanya tidak lepas dari jendela kamar milik Changmin yang masih tertutup.

Merasa sia-sia dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Kyuhyun mengakhiri kegiatannya menatap jendela kamar Changmin. Ia beralih mengamati kamarnya.

Berbagai perhargaan terpasang dengan apik di dalam pigura yang menggantung di dinding. Piala dan tropi mulai dari yang berukuran kecil sampai yang berukuran besar berjejer di lemari kaca di samping meja belajarnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu piala yang ia dapat saat mengikuti lomba Sains saat masih SMP. Ia mengelus permukaan piala yang terbuat dari logam itu dan tersenyum. Ia mendapat juara satu saat itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan piala tersebut pada tempatnya lagi.

"Kupikir penderita disleksia hanya berakhir seperti orang bodoh."

Kenangan itu kembali berputar. Saat dimana dokter mengatakan jika ia menderita disleksia.

 _"Disleksia. Putra anda mengalami disleksia. Terlambat belajar berbicara, kesulitan menulis dan juga membaca merupakan tanda-tanda seseorang menderita disleksia. Biasanya anak penderita disleksia akan kesulitan dalam mengingat huruf dan angka. Tapi disisi lain, kreatifitas dan inovasi yang mereka miliki lebih tinggi dibanding anak lain. Dan juga, kemungkinan besar mereka memiliki kecerdasan yang lebih."_

Kyuhyun bahkan baru berusia tujuh tahun saat dokter mengatakan hal itu. Ia belum mengerti dengan penjelasan dokter yang baginya sangat membingungkan.

Yang Kyuhyun tau, ia memang kesulitan dalam belajar membaca dan menulis. Terutama soal mengingat huruf dan angka. Kyuhyun memerlukan waktu 'sedikit' lebih lama dibanding anak lain untuk mengingat kedua puluh enam huruf alphabet.

Lalu saat menulis satu kata saja begitu sulit baginya. Ia bahkan selalu salah menuliskan huruf 'b' menjadi huruf 'd'. Ia juga salah menuliskan huruf 'p' menjadi huruf 'q'. Huruf-huruf itu seolah berputar di kepalanya dan menempati posisi lain yang bukan tempatnya.

Karena itulah, kedua orangtuanya membawanya ke tempat les dengan 'guru spesial' untuk mempercepat proses belajarnya. Lebih cepat memang. Kyuhyun juga lebih mudah belajar dengan metode yang diajarkan selama les dibanding saat di sekolah.

Orangtuanya selalu menyemangatinya. Berkata jika semua itu dilakukan agar Kyuhyun lebih cepat belajar. Memang benar, tapi hal itu juga membuat Kyuhyun lelah. Umurnya masih kurang dari sepuluh tahun saat les dengan jadwal yang padat itu ia laksanakan. Lima hari seminggu setelah pulang sekolah. Ia hanyalah anak-anak yang masih ingin bermain dengan teman sebayanya.

Ayahnya yang sibuk mengurus perusahaan dan ibunya yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Henry yang masih kecil saat itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa kesepian. Ia hanya bertemu ayah dan ibunya saat sarapan. Saat makan siang, ia masih di sekolah. Lalu saat makan malam, ia kadang makan bersama ibunya dan Henry karena ayahnya masih di kantor. Namun, terkadang ia hanya sendiri di meja makan karena ibunya menemani Henry yang rewel di kamar.

Tapi, setidaknya ada satu orang yang selalu menemaninya.

Changmin.

Temannya itu satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas dengannya. Temannya itu bahkan menungguinya pulang les sambil bermain game. Temannya itu bahkan datang kerumahnya dan secara khusus menemaninya makan malam. Temannya itu bahkan juga mau dibuat pusing karena berusaha membantu Kyuhyun dalam belajar membaca dan menulis.

Bahkan setelah mengetahui jika Kyuhyun mengalami disleksia pun, Changmin masih tetap menemaninya.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berdiri diambang jendela. Ia mendapati Changmin tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Dan temannya itu selalu tau saat ia perlu seseorang disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Mau tambah nasi lagi, Henry-ya?" Henry menggeleng pada sang eomma.

"Oh ya, appa, eomma. Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku waktu itu? Aku boleh masuk Seoul High School kan?" Tanya nya dengan antusias. Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Henry memilih sibuk dengan makanannya.

Hangeng meneguk air putih dalam gelas. "Tentu saja, Henry-ya." Ujar Hangeng.

Mata Henry berbinar senang. "Benarkah?!" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Heechul mengangguk dengan senyum, begitupula Hangeng. "Iya, sayang. Apapun asalkan kau senang akan kami turuti."

Sendok yang Kyuhyun pegang hampir saja jatuh. Kyuhyun mengamati ketiga orang anggota keluarganya itu. Henry yang bahkan sudah bersorak senang sampai Heechul memperingatkannya.

 _Semudah itukah?_

"Hyung! Aku akan masuk Seoul High School! Sekolahmu yang dulu." Seru Henry penuh binar.

Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Adik hyung memang harusnya mengikuti jejak hyungnya. Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan hyung saat bersekolah disana." Ujarnya lalu menepuk kepala Henry penuh sayang.

Hangeng yang semula tersenyum pada sang istri beralih menatap putra sulungnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, appa sudah mendaftarkan namamu di Universitas Seoul. Minggu depan kau tinggal membawa berkas-berkas yang sekiranya diperlukan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pada sang ayah. Namun, kepalanya semakin turun. Tangannya memegang sendok dengan erat.

"Kau harus bersungguh-sungguh selama kuliah disana. Masuklah dengan teratur dan cepatlah lulus. Appa benar-benar memerlukan bantuan orang lain yang bisa dipercaya dari keluarga kita sendiri."

Lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa menunduk, Kyu? Kau tidak suka?" Suara Heechul membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aniya, eomma. Kenapa aku harus tidak suka? Bukankah ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai anak tertua kalian? Aku punya tanggung jawab lebih dibanding Henry yang masih SMA."

Heechul tersenyum. Benar kata Tuan dan Nyonya Cha saat disekolah tadi jika Kyuhyun-nya benar-benar bersikap dewasa.

"Syukurlah, eomma pikir kau masih memikirkan keinginanmu untuk masuk fakultas seni musik. Kau tahu kan jika ini yang terbaik untukmu?"

Dengan sebisanya, Kyuhyun menarik ujung bibirnya agar membentuk senyum.

"Sayang sekali, padahal suara hyung itu sangat indah. Tapi tak apa. Mungkin eomma benar hyung."

"Ya, ini memang yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun."

Bibir itu kembali mengukir senyum.

"Ya, ini memang yang terbaik."

.

.

.

 _"Eomma, kenapa Kyu selalu ikut les seperti ini?" Heechul tersenyum pada putranya. "Ini supaya Kyuhyun bisa cepat membaca dan menulis. Kyu mau kan bisa membaca dan menulis seperti Changmin?" Kyuhyun mengangguk._

 _"Apa ini namanya yang terbaik? Changmin bilang jika semua orangtua ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Jadi, eomma ingin yang terbaik untuk Kyu. Begitukah?"_

 _Heechul lumayan terkejut dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang sangat logis untuk ukuran anak sepuluh tahun._

 _"Ya, eomma memang ingin yang terbaik untuk Kyu. Karena itu, Kyuhyun tidak boleh mengeluh."_

 _"Baik, eomma. Kyu mengerti."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Kyu.**_

 _ **Lagipula, ini yang terbaik untuknya.**_

 _ **Kau tahu kan jika ini yang terbaik untukmu?**_

 _Terbaik._

 _Terbaik._

 _Dan selalu yang terbaik._

 _Aku mulai terbiasa._

 _Aku mulai menerima._

 _Dan aku tau jika kata-kata itu takkan kulupa._

 _Namun aku tetap tidak suka dengan kata-kata itu._

 _Aku belum percaya sepenuhnya._

 _Sekali lagi, aku ingin bertanya._

 _Apakah yang terbaik selalu benar?_

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Ditengah tugas yg menggunung sempatin update. Mianhe, mungkin bakal ketemu lagi di bulan depan*kaloberuntung -_-

.

.

August 13, 2016

.

With Love

Jung Je Ah


	4. Chapter 3 (The Other Side)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **Summary:** **Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya.** **Akan terjadi suatu hari.** **Saat sisi lain dari sebuah kebenaran terungkap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(The Other Side)**

Bola mata sewarna lelehan cokelat itu meredup kala tak mendapati kehadiran kedua orangtua maupun adiknya di ruang makan. Ia baru teringat sesuatu sekarang. Kyuhyun menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di sana lalu mendudukinya. Tak ada hidangan sarapan yang tersaji diatas meja. Hanya ada roti tawar dan beberapa botol selai saja.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana anggota keluarganya yang lain, mungkin jawaban ini bisa membantu. Ayah dan ibunya sedang menghadiri pertemuan antar pebisnis di Busan dan mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Sedangkan sang adik, Kyuhyun tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Mungkin Henry belum keluar dari kamar mengingat jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam.

"Roti bakar sepertinya tidak buruk."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi lalu mulai menyiapkan roti bakar untuknya dan juga Henry. Ia tidak bisa memasak dan hanya membuat roti bakar yang ia bisa. Selesai dengan kegiatannya membakar roti, Kyuhyun beralih ke kamar sang adik.

 _Tok tok tok_

Ia mendengar suara langkah dari dalam kamar. Lalu pintu terbuka, menampilkan Henry yang telah siap dengan seragam Senior High School nya. Oh, ingatkan Kyuhyun jika sang adik telah masuk SMA, begitupun dengan dirinya yang kini berstatus mahasiswa.

"Pagi, Hyung. Kau mau mengajakku sarapan, kan? Ayo kita sarapan." Sapa Henry manis seraya menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. "Pagi juga, Henry. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkannya tapi kau sudah tau maksudku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Henry pelan, menimbulkan erangan dari sang empunya karena rambut yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa menjadi rusak karena ulah Kyuhyun.

Keduanya sampai di meja makan. Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya begitu melihat ekspresi Henry. "Sedikit gosong tapi masih bisa dimakan." Ujarnya disambut senyum maklum dari Henry.

"Tak apa, Hyung. Lebih baik sarapan dengan roti bakar gosong daripada tidak sama sekali." Kyuhyun meringis malu mendengarnya. Keduanya duduk di kursi makan dengan Henry yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun disela kegiatannya mengunyah roti. Henry menggumam pelan lalu menelan roti dalam mulutnya. "Aku sangat suka sekali. Akhirnya aku merasakan kehidupan anak SMA yang sebenarnya. Yah, walau beberapa aspek sangat melenceng dengan perkiraanku, tapi tak apa. Menjadi anak SMA itu menyenangkan, Hyung." Ujarnya dengan senyum, membuat kedua matanya yang sudah sipit semakin hilang.

"Ya, kupikir begitu. Kau sekelas dengan Minho atau tidak?" Henry menggeleng. "Aniyo, si tower berjalan itu ada di kelas yang berbeda denganku. Menyebalkan. Padahal aku sangat ingin sekelas dengannya terus." Ucapnya sembari mendengus.

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Sudahlah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu lalu kita berangkat." Ucapan Kyuhyun diiringi anggukan lucu dari Henry.

.

.

.

"Belajar yang rajin ya. Hyung akan ke kampus." Henry mengangguk. Namun sedetik kemudian ia seolah teringat akan suatu hal. Ia menyentuh lengan kiri Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke mobil.

"Wae, Henry-ya?"

"Kapan eomma dan appa pulang? Aku-aku hanya merasa sangat merindukan mereka, Hyung. Aku takut." Henry mengucapkannya sembari menunduk. Sedikit memalukan memang untuk mengakuinya. Ia sudah SMA namun sifat manjanya belum bisa hilang. Jangankan hilang, berkurangpun belum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Henry. Ia menepuk pucuk kepala Henry. "Mereka akan pulang nanti petang." Membuat Henry refleks mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap kakak satu-satunya itu dengan lekat. "Kau mungkin belum terbiasa dengan mereka yang sering keluar kota, tapi tenanglah. Hyungmu ini sudah biasa dan akan menjagamu dengan baik. Percayalah, mereka juga akan baik-baik di Busan."

Memang kedua orangtuanya baru berani kembali berkiprah di kancah yang lebih tinggi setelah Henry masuk SMA. Alasannya apa, Kyuhyun dan juga Henry pun tak tahu. Yang jelas, ini baru ketiga kalinya Henry merasakan jauh dari appa dan eommanya. Sedangkan bagi Kyuhyun, ini sudah kesekian kalinya.

"Hyung akan menjagamu." Senyum itu perlahan terukir di bibir Henry. Ia selalu suka Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Kakak laki-lakinya ini sangat tahu cara menenangkan hatinya yang tengah gelisah. Henry jadi teringat saat ia masih kecil dulu. Saat pertama masuk sekolah dasar dulu ada anak nakal yang dengan iseng menaruh kodok di tas sekolahnya. Sontak Henry yang kaget langsung menangis dan berhambur keluar kelas. Ia menangis dan menolak untuk masuk kelas. Permen, coklat, dan segala macam makanan yang diiming imingi oleh guru kelasnya ia tolak. Sampai akhirnya, guru kelasnya memanggil Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya. Henry ingat betul kata-kata Kyuhyun saat itu.

 _"Henry-ya, jangan menangis lagi. Kalau Henry menangis, nanti kodok-kodok itu akan mengejarmu."_

Sedikit tidak masuk akal memang. Namun ia masih kecil dan tidak mengerti jika hal itu adalah sebuah guyonan belaka. Sampai berapa tahun kemudian Henry masih beranggapan jika kodok-kodok akan mengejarnya jika ia menangis -walau kenyataannya tidak ada kodok yang mengejarnya saat ia menangis. Baru saat Henry menginjak kelas lima sekolah dasar, Kyuhyun menjelaskan kebenarannya.

"...ry... Henry-ya..." wajah khawatir Kyuhyun menyadarkan Henry. "Ne?" Balasnya membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

"Kau melamun. Kupanggil berulang kali tapi kau tak menyahut."

"Hehe... maaf, Hyung. Hanya teringat sesuatu saja."

"Ya sudah, cepat masuk. Hyung akan ke kampus."

"Uhm... hati-hati di jalan, Hyung."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu masuk ke mobil. Henry yang masih berdiri di pinggir jalan masuk sekolahnya melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Kyuhyun mulai melaju. Setelah mobil Kyuhyun menghilang dibelokan jalan, Henry memutar tubuhnya memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Henry!" Panggil seseorang -dengan mata kodok- itu membuat Henry menoleh. Remaja dengan tinggi jauh diatas Henry itu tersenyum manis lalu menghampirinya. "Ayo ke kelas bersama." Ajaknya.

Henry memutar bola matanya. "Kita beda kelas, Minho." Ah, ingatkan Henry jika anak nakal yang menaruh kodok di tasnya saat sekolah dasar adalah sahabatnya saat ini.

"Aku lupa. Hehe."

.

.

.

"Baiklah, mata kuliah hari ini sampai disini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan."

"Terima kasih, Prof..."

Dosen yang sedari tadi mengajar didepan kelas telah keluar disusul beberapa mahasiswa yang lain. Kyuhyun mematikan alat perekam yang ia taruh di kolong meja lalu memasukkannya dalam ransel.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Belum selesai Kyuhyun mengemasi alat tulisnya, suara Changmin menyapa indera pendengarnya. Tanpa menyahutpun Kyuhyun tahu apa maksud Changmin. "Ayo ke kantin." Benar kan? Pasti Changmin akan mengajaknya ke kantin saat jam segini.

"Kau akan memaksa jika aku tidak mengiyakan, Min." Pemuda dengan tinggi beberapa senti diatas Kyuhyun itu meringis. Mungkin sahabatnya itu sudah hapal dengan kebiasaannya.

Changmin mengangguk sekilas saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar. Temannya itu sepertinya tengah mencari sesuatu. Buktinya, Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan seluruh isi ranselnya.

"Akhirnya ketemu." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Changmin menyimpulkan jika Kyuhyun tadi mencari ponselnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya lalu sesekali tersenyum saat beberapa gadis yang ada dalam ruangan itu mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Tanpa sengaja, Changmin mendapati Kyuhyun tengah memasukkan alat perekam dalam ransel. Ah, ia tidak pernah lupa akan benda itu.

"Ayo, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah rampung dengan kegiatannya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan di koridor kampus.

"Kau masih menggunakan alat perekam itu?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahi namun akhirnya mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak? Aku belajar menggunakan benda itu." Jawabnya enteng. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya balik.

Changmin menggeleng. "Tak ada. Hanya saja,... alat itu sudah butut dan-..."

"Langsung ke intinya saja, Min."

Changmin menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kau tidak berniat menggantinya?" Ucapnya to the point.

Kyuhyun terlihat menerawang. "Tidak mau. Aku suka dengan benda itu." Melempar senyum pada Changmin.

"Lagipula alat perekam itu kudapat dari sahabat terbaikku."

.

.

.

 _Buliran airmata perlahan turun di pipi chubby nya. Tangan kecilnya memeluk benda kesayangan yang selama ini membantunya._

 _"Hiks... hiks..." isakan lolos dari bibir bocah itu. "Eotteohke? Eomma pasti marah."_

 _Alat perekeram yang dibelikan ibunya kini telah hancur menjadi serpihan kecil. Kyuhyun lupa menyimpan alat itu dan berakhir dengan Henry yang membantingnya ke lantai._

 _Kyuhyun bahkan baru menggunakannya selama sebulan terakhir. Dan menurutnya, ibunya akan sangat marah jika mendapati alat perekam yang telah hancur itu. Tak peduli walau Henry bisa dibilang sebagai 'tersangka' utama. Namun, mengingat Henry yang masih kecil, pasti berujung dirinya yang kembali bersalah._

 _Kyuhyun kembali terisak. Sedangkan seorang bocah yang tengah mencuri dengar dari balik semak itu mengguman pelan._

 _._

 _"Ini untukmu." Tanpa permisi Changmin meletakkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dipangkuan Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Apa ini, Min?" Tanyanya tak disambut respon berarti dari bocah tinggi itu._

 _"Buka saja. Itu untukmu." Ujar Changmin pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengamati kotak dipangkuannya itu. "Cepat buka, Kyu." Suruh Changmin sedikit memaksa._

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mulai membuka kotak tersebut. Matanya terbelalak setelah mengatahui apa yang terdapat dalam kotak._

 _"M-min?"_

 _"Hadiah teruntuk sahabatku."_

.

.

.

"Kau ada kelas lagi atau tidak?" Changmin menelan makanan dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. "Eobseo. Tadi sudah kelas terakhirku." Kyuhyun tidak menyahut lagi, justru kembali sibuk dengan makanan dalam piringnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti meja mereka. Tidak seperti biasanya memang. Biasanya Changmin dan Kyuhyun akan saling melempar lelucon saat makan di kantin. Namun sekarang? Entahlah.

Changmin melirik tempat dimana Kyuhyun duduk. Selalu disitu. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi kenapa Kyuhyun selalu duduk di sisi itu. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi kenapa Kyuhyun selalu duduk di kursi sebelah kanan. Changmin tahu alasannya.

.

.

.

"Jangan bilang jika Kyu hyung sedang pergi bersama Chang hyung. Aisshh... menyebalkan!" Gerutuan itu sayup-sayup terdengar disepanjang jalan. Henry sesekali menghentak kakinya dengan kasar ke aspal. Jelas sekali jika remaja itu tengah kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal. Henry sudah menunggu selama satu jam dan Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjemputnya di sekolah. Dan saat ia memutuskan untuk pulang naik bus, tak ada satu bus pun yang lewat. Alhasil, disinilah Henry sekarang. Berjalan melewati gang sempit sebagai jalan pintas agar lebih cepat sampai ke rumah.

"Hyung, kau harus mentraktirku makan ramen setelah ini." Ucapnya dengan nada mengancam, didukung dengan ekspresi wajah dan tangan kananya yang terkepal didepan wajah. Bayangan Kyuhyun yang meminta maaf setelah sampai di rumah nanti terlintas di benak Henry.

"Huh..." Sedetik kemudian, Henry menghela napas kesal. "Aku terlalu berlebihan." Desahnya lalu kembali melangkah. Sesekali ia menendang botol maupun kaleng didepannya.

 _Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Henry terhenti. Ia membalik badan. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menegang.

"Serahkan uangmu sekarang juga, _haksaeng_!"

Dan Henry menyesal telah memilih lewat jalan pintas sebagai alternatif pulang.

.

.

.

Bunyi alas sepatu yang bergesekan dengan tanah itu terdengar samar-samar. Di kursi taman bercat putih itu Kyuhyun duduk, menatap sepatu dengan tali yang terurai itu dengan wajah serius. Sejak setengah jam lalu, kegiatannya adalah -mari mengamati sepatu.

Kyuhyun mulai membungkuk. Tangannya mulai sibuk membuat simpul untuk tali sepatu putihnya. Namun, bukannya tertali dengan benar, tali sepatu itu justru saling membelit dan tak membentuk simpul. Kyuhyun memincingkan mata.

"Sepertinya sudah benar seperti yang Changmin bilang. Tapi, kenapa-..." Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan tali sepatunya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, Kyuhyun memilih mencopot sebelah sepatunya kemudian kembali berkutat dengan tali sepatu tersebut.

Sampai satu jam kemudian-...

 _Bugh_

Sepatu yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu ia lempar dengan asal. "Akh! Kenapa sangat sulit?" Keluhnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

Mata cokelat itu menerawang langit kota Seoul yang dihiasi semburat kemerahan. Entah berapa lama ia sudah berdiam disini. Kyuhyun kemudian melirik arlojinya.

 _04:37 pm_

"Astaga! Aku lupa menjemput Henry." Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki lalu memakai sepatu yang sempat ia lempar. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjungkal karena tali sepatunya yang berurai tanpa sengaja terinjak oleh sepatunya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya. Ia mendapati mobil milik appanya telah terparkir di garasi. Tadi, ia sudah datang ke Seoul High School dan nyatanya keadaan sekolah telah sepi. Ia langsung menghubungi Henry dan adiknya itu bilang jika dirinya sudah pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena tidak mendapati bus selama perjalanan.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Mengantar dan menjemput Henry adalah tugas yang ia dapat dari orangtuanya -lebih tepatnya dari eommanya- sejak enam bulan lalu. Ia harus meminta maaf pada sang adik.

Kyuhyun masih menyentuh gagang pintu, saat pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati eommanya yang membuka pintu -untuknya.

"Masih ingat jalan pulang." Nada bicara Heechul yang terdengar dingin membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan alis. Ia bahkan baru menyadari jika tak ada senyum di wajah cantik ibunya itu.

"Tentu saja, eomma. Aku ingat jalan pulang." Balas Kyuhyun walau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ibunya katakan.

"Ada apa, eomma? Kenapa eomma-..."

"Ikut aku! Lihat hasil perbuatanmu." Sela Heechul lalu menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun. Kaget. Pemuda itu berjalan terseok karena sepatunya yang belum tertali dengan benar.

Sampai di ruang tamu, Heechul menghempas tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. "Lihat!" Ucap Heechul keras.

Bagai gerakan slow motion, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sofa. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia melihat adiknya tengah meringis kesakitan dengan sudut bibirnya yang nampak membiru.

"Henry-ya..."

"Ugh... Hyung.."

 _Srett_

 _Plakk_

"Eomma!" Suara teriakan tertahan Henry dan juga tarikan napas dari Hangeng -yang tengah duduk disamping Henry- menghiasi ruangan ber-AC yang terasa panas itu. Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat merasakan nyeri pada pipi kanannya.

"Kau melalaikan tugasmu, Kyuhyun. Lihat adikmu! Henry pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu karena dipukuli oleh preman saat berjalan sendiri melewati gang. Jika kau menjemput Henry, ini semua tidak akan terjadi." Suara napas Heechul terdengar lebih keras diruangan yang terasa sunyi itu.

Kyuhyun menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah sang ibu. "Maaf, eomma. Aku bersalah." Ucapnya penuh rasa menyesal. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

Di tengah rasa sakit pada sudut bibirnya, Henry mencoba menyela. "Eomma tidak perlu menampar Kyuhyun hyung. Ia tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Diam kau, Henry-ya! Eomma sedang berbicara dengan kakakmu ini." Tukas Heechul tak membuat Henry ketakutan.

Ada rasa tidak nyaman di hati Henry saat ini. Ia berniat menghampiri ibu dan kakaknya itu, namun gerakannya harus terhenti karena sang ayah menyentuh lengannya. Hangeng seolah berbicara lewat matanya untuk tidak membantah ucapan Heechul.

"Tapi appa-..." Sama seperti sang ibu, Hangeng juga tipe orang yang tidak bisa dibantah. Pada akhirnya, Henry hanya bisa menatap kedua orang itu dengan sedih. Ibunya itu paling tidak suka jika dibantah. Tapi ia juga tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun dimarahi oleh Heechul.

"Eomma sangat kecewa padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kupikir kau bisa menjaga adikmu dengan benar." Rahang wanita paruh baya itu mengeras, menandakan kemarahan yang kentara.

 _Brukk_

"Maafkan aku, eomma. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Henry dengan baik. Maafkan aku. Tapi tolong, ijinkan aku untuk terus menjaga Henry."

"Hyung,..."

Kyuhyun berlutut di depan sang ibu. Henry sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, mengabaikan rasa sakit pada sudut bibirnya. Hangeng hanya menghela napas kasar.

Sedangkan Heechul justru semakin meradang karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Baginya, Kyuhyun itu sudah mengecewakannya. Karena Kyuhyun lah, Henry sampai celaka.

Ia menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menatap putranya itu. Memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menatap wajahnya pula.

 _Srett_

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata.

"Cukup, Heechul-ah! Ini sudah cukup. Kyuhyun sudah dewasa. Ia pasti mengerti tanpa kau harus menamparnya lagi." Hangeng yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri disana, menahan tangan Heechul yang berniat menampar Kyuhyun lagi. "Kau keterlaluan jika seperti ini." Tambahnya lagi.

"Hah! Keterlaluan kau bilang?! Ini pantas didapat oleh Kyuhyun! Ia yang menyebabkan Henry celaka!"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menampar Kyuhyun!"

"Kau membela Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak membela siapapun. Aku hanya tidak ingin istriku bertingkah seperti ini. Kau seorang ibu, Heechul-ah. Harusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan jika aku bukan istri yang baik? Aku bukan ibu yang baik? Begitukah?

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia mendapati ayah dan ibunya bertengkar. Dan penyebab semua itu adalah dirinya.

"Appa-... eomma-..."

"Masuk ke kamar! Obati luka Henry!" Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Appa-..."

"Jangan membantah! Cepat bawa adikmu ke kamar!"

Wajah tegang kedua orangtuanya itu membuat Kyuhyun tertegun untuk kesekian kali. Apalagi ayahnya yang biasanya selalu kalem dan berwibawa itu kini nampak merah padam.

Percuma saja Kyuhyun membantah. Ia kemudian menghampiri Henry lalu merangkul bahu adiknya -yang nampak terguncang- itu.

"Ayo, Henry-ya, kita ke kamar. Lukamu harus diobati."

Mata sipit Henry beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "T-tapi..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng, mengisyaratkan jika Henry tidak bisa membantah. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun menuntun Henry masuk ke kamar. Walau sesekali keduanya nampak menoleh kearah ayah dan ibunya yang masih saling melempar ucapan dengan nada keras.

.

.

.

Suara Heechul dan Hangeng yang saling beradu argumen masih terdengar. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengamati pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Hyung..." Dan suara Henry membuatnya tersadar. "Ah, mianhe. Apa kau kesakitan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Henry menggeleng. Ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengolesi lukanya dengan kapas. Tangan hangat yang selalu menjaganya itu nampak bergetar. Henry juga merasakan sensasi dingin pada ujung kulitnya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa-..."

"Eomma dan appa akan segera berbaikan. Mereka akan berbaikan setelah ini. Orang bilang, pertengkaran adalah bumbu rumah tangga, Henry-ya. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

Senyum tulus itu menghangatkan hati Henry. Padahal ia tidak ingin bertanya soal itu. Selain itu, ia masih bisa mendengar suara ayah dan ibunya yang masih berdebat dengan jelas dari dalam kamar. Namun, ucapan Kyuhyun seolah membiusnya untuk kembali tenang.

Henry mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Aku hanya kaget, namun tak ada rasa khawatir tentang appa dan eomma dalam hatiku." Kyuhyun balas memeluk sang adik, menepuk punggung Henry pelan.

"Aku justru merasa khawatir denganmu, Hyung." Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak. Lidah pemuda itu kelu untuk sekedar menjawab. Henry melepas pelukannya lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

Tangan remaja itu perlahan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. "Apakah sakit, Hyung? Apa eomma menamparmu dengan keras?" Tanya Henry. Matanya mulai berair.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Henry. Sebelah tangannya menepuk bahu sang adik.

"Jangan khawatir. Hyung-mu ini sangat kuat. Tamparan eomma sama sekali tidak sakit. Justru aku sangat bersyukur karena tamparan eomma tadi."

Wajah yang mulai dihiasi airmata itu menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Eomma menyadarkanku untuk selalu menjagamu, Henry-ya. Maafkan aku karena lupa menjemputmu. Maafkan aku, Henry-ya."

"Kenapa, Hyung? Kenapa kau sangat ingin menjagaku?" Henry bertanya dengan wajahnya yang mencerminkan ketidakmengertian.

"Karena kau adalah adikku, Henry-ya. Kau adik yang paling ku sayang. Aku sangat menyayangimu." Kyuhyun membawa Henry dalam pelukannya, membuat remaja itu justru terisak.

"Maaf membuatmu sampai seperti ini. Maaf karena tidak berada disana saat kau dipukuli oleh preman itu. Maaf karena belum bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu."

Henry menggeleng dibalik punggung Kyuhyun. "Aniyo, hyung tidak perlu meminta maaf. Selama ini hyung telah menjagaku dengan sangat baik. Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf, Hyung. Aku belum bisa menjadi adik yang baik bagimu. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan eomma yang menamparmu tadi. Maaf, Hyung."

Tak ada percakapan setelahnya. Henry yang berada di pelukan Kyuhyun masih saja menangis. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Henry lewat tepukan lembut pada punggung sang adik.

 _Aku baru menyadari sisi lain dari sebuah keluarga. Dan hari ini, aku belajar satu hal. Aku menyesal telah mengecewakan eomma. Aku menyesal telah menjadi penyebab tersulutnya emosi antara eomma dan appa. Aku juga menyesali satu hal lain. Aku telah gagal menjaga adikku. Aku gagal menjaga Henry. Aku belum bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Henry._

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, menghalau buliran airmata yang mungkin jatuh saat ia berkedip.

.

.

.

 _Wusshh_

Angin di awal bulan September berhembus, menyibak gorden jendela dalam kamar tersebut. Rasa dingin mulai merasuk ke sela sela kulit tubuhnya. Bergeming. Changmin mengabaikan angin musim gugur yang terasa dingin. Matanya tidak lepas dari bangunan yang berada persis disamping rumahnya.

"Kenapa tidak menutup jendela, Changmin-ah? Angin malam ini cukup dingin. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Suara seorang wanita membuat Changmin menoleh. Ibunya, Jung Jaejoong menghampirinya dengan senyum.

"Aku tidak kedinginan, eomma." Balasnya dengan senyum simpul lalu kembali menatap lurus pada jendela kamar Kyuhyun yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamar miliknya.

Jaejoong tanpa sadar mengikuti arah pandang Changmin. "Tidak biasanya keluarga Kyuhyun bertengkar." Jelasnya.

"Mwo?"

"Heechul dan Hangeng tidak pernah bertengkar sehebat tadi. Selama menjadi tetangganya, baru kali ini eomma mendengar mereka bertengkar."

Terhitung sejak satu jam yang lalu, Jaejoong dan Changmin yang berada di rumah, harus mendengar suara cekcok dari rumah sebelah -rumah Kyuhyun. Dan hal ini sangat mengangetkan Jaejoong yang selama hampir lima belas tahun bertetangga dengan Heechul dan Hangeng. Setahu wanita bermarga Kim itu, keluarga Heechul dan Hangeng sangatlah harmonis. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar suara pertengkaran dari keluarga itu.

Berbeda dengan dirinya dan Yunho yang terkadang saling berteriak dan memaki saat bertengkar. Begitupun Changmin yang terkadang tidak mau 'memasang' nada rendah saat sedang marah.

"Jadi, Hee ahjumma dan Han ahjussi tidak pernah bertengkar selama ini?" Changmin bertanya penuh selidik pada sang ibu.

Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan. "Setahu eomma seperti itu. Tapi sudahlah, Changmin-ah. Bukan hak kita mengurusi rumah tangga orang lain. Cepat tutup jendela kamarmu. Lagipula, sepertinya Kyuhyun tak akan menemanimu mengobrol malam ini." Changmin tak merespon.

"Selamat malam. Eomma ada di ruang tamu jika kau butuh sesuatu." Jaejoong berlalu setelah mengelus rambut Changmin.

Meninggalkan Changmin yang sepertinya tidak ingin beranjak dari sisi jendela kamar.

.

.

.

"Heechul-ah, jangan seperti ini." Pria berkacamata itu berujar sambil memijat ujung hidungnya. Sudah hampir satu jam dan Hangeng belum bisa mengembalikan senyum sang istri.

"Seperti ini bagaimana? Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" Tinggi dan keras. Nada bicara Heechul tak terkontrol. Wanita paruh baya itu masih diselimuti emosi.

Jengah dengan keadaan, Hangeng bergerak mendekati Heechul lalu merengkuh wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Heechul menolak. Ia memberontak, namun lengan kurusnya tak sepadan dengan lengan kekar Hangeng yang memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Heechul-ah. Tapi kumohon, hentikan sikapmu yang seperti ini. Kita sudah berdebat hampir dua jam. Sebelumnya kita tidak pernah bertengkar sehebat ini."

Tak ada gerakan lagi dari wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Henry sudah beranjak remaja dam sebentar lagi akan beranjak dewasa. Kita tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti anak sepuluh tahun. Kadang, ia juga harus merasakan betapa sulitnya dunia luar."

 _Tes_

"Dan aku juga memohon. Jangan melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Kyuhyun. Putra sulung kita sudah dewasa dan mampu berpikir sendiri."

 _Tes_

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan jika kedua putra kita sudah mulai dewasa. Mereka bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa kau atur ini dan itu dalam segala hal."

Airmata berlomba untuk keluar. Wanita itu terisak hebat. Tangannya mencengkeram jas coklat suaminya dengan erat. Kenyataan itu seolah terlupakan oleh Heechul.

"M-maaf, Han... M-maafkan aku."

Sebelah tangan Hangeng mengelus pelan rambut sang istri dan sebelah tangan yang lain mengelus punggung wanita itu naik turun. Sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala Heechul, bermaksud menenangkan istrinya.

Selama ini Hangeng hanya diam dan mengamati saja saat istrinya mengatur ini itu pada kedua putranya. Ia masih menganggapnya hal biasa. Namun semakin hari, bukannya berkurang, istrinya itu justru semakin menjadi. Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya. Ia tidak bisa mentoleril sikap Heechul yang berniat menampar Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Terlalu menyakitkan jika dibanding apa yang Henry rasakan akibat pukulan preman tadi.

"Sudahlah. Kita ke kamar saja. Tengah malam sudah lewat. Aku dan kau butuh istirahat." Ujar Hangeng lalu melepas pelukannya kemudian menuntun sang istri menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Cicitan burung terdengar manis. Cahaya matahari dengan nakal menerobos sela sela jendela yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat.

Henry perlahan membuka matanya lalu menguap. Ia mendudukkan dirinya lalu terdiam sejenak. Setelah kembali dari alam sadarnya, Henry menengok ke kanan. Kyuhyun masih tertidur. Ah, jadi tadi malam Henry tertidur di kamar Kyuhyun.

Menyingkap selimut lalu turun dari ranjang. Remaja itu sedikit membenarkan selimut agar menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun sebatas dada. Melangkah pelan untuk menyusuri ruang kamar Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat keren.

Kamar Kyuhyun tergolong bersih dan simple. Sama seperti kamarnya. Namun ada satu perbedaan yang mencolok. Jika di kamarnya hanya ada tiga piala, namun di kamar Kyuhyun berjejer puluhan piala di rak kaca dengan berpuluh piagam terpajang di dinding.

Kakaknya itu pintar. Sangat pintar. Henry bahkan sering menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai jenius di depan teman temannya.

Kakaknya itu juga suka bermain game, sama seperti dirinya. Jika dirinya sangat suka bermain PSP, Kyuhyun justru lebih sering bermain PS4. Saat Henry mengajak Kyuhyun bertanding PSP, selalu saja kakaknya itu mengelak dengan alasan lebih nyaman bermain PS4. Padahal menurut Henry, bermain PSP atau PS4 itu sama nyaman nya.

Jika orang bilang seorang remaja memliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar, sepertinya hal itu adalah benar. Terbukti Henry kini sibuk memperhatikan tumpukan kardus di pojok ruangan.

"Apa ini? Kenapa benyak sekali?"

.

.

.

 _Kedua mata cokelat itu nampak berair. Begitu pula dengan hidung bangirnya yang nampak memerah. Sesekali terdengar isakan pelan dari bibir anak yang kini tengah berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada pintu kayu jati yang berjarak lima langkah dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _Kaki mungilnya melangkah perlahan mendekati pintu. Kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Namun, pintu itu terbuka sebelum ia sempat mengetuknya._

 _"Eom-ma..." panggil anak itu. Seseorang yang baru muncul dari pintu yang tertutup itu berjongkok, menyesuaikan tingginya dengan anak didepan nya._

 _"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu._

 _"PSP-..." cicitnya pelan. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi anak itu -putranya- yang basah. "Henry menyukai benda persegi milikmu. Mulai sekarang, benda itu adalah milik Henry."_

 _"T-tapi itu milikku-..." sahutnya dengan suara yang lirih._

 _Wanita bermarga Cho itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengulas senyum ringan pada putranya. "Kyuhyun, kau harus terbiasa mengalah. Henry masih kecil. Ia akan meminta semua benda yang kau punya. Kau sebagai hyung tidak boleh egois." Dielusnya rambut kecoklatan itu sekilas. "Eomma harus ke dapur. Kau cepatlah masuk kamar dan belajar."_

 _Kedua manik cokelat itu menatap nanar pada ibunya yang berjalan menuju dapur._

 _._

.

.

 _"Tapi aku sudah sering mengalah-..."_

 _"Dan-..."_

 _"PSP itu hadiah dari Changmin..."_

.

.

.

 _Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya_

 _Akan terjadi suatu hari_

 _Saat sisi lain dari sebuah kebenaran terungkap_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai ketemu lagi sama fanfic ini. Terima kasih buat respon kalian. Review sama sarannya selalu author tunggu. Walau agak meringis liat penurunan review di prolog sama chapter 1 dan 2. But it's okay.**

 **Last, thank you very much.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi.**

 **.**

 **September 9, 2016**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Jung Je Ah**


	5. Chapter 4 (Hurt, Again)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **Summary: Sekedar menyetujui bukan berarti menyukainya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Hurt, Again)**

 _"Hyungie, tadi Henry diberi pr oleh Seongsangnim. Seongsangnim tanya, setelah bulan Mei itu bulan apa?"_

 _Bocah bersurai coklat itu mendekap sang adik sembari mendengar ocehannya. Sesekali ia bermain-main dengan surai kehitaman milik sang adik._

 _"Hyungie...!" Kyuhyun terperanjat. Adiknya itu sedang menatapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir._

 _"Ah, ya?" Balasnya seraya menunduk pada Henry. Henry melipat tangannya didepan dada. Bocah kelas satu sekolah dasar itu memasang mode merajuk. "Hyungie tidak mau mendengar cerita Henry."_

 _Kyuhyun segera berpindah ke depan Henry lalu menepuk kepala Henry pelan. "Maafkan, Hyung. Henry mau cerita apa?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban. Masih dengan mode merajuknya, Henry memalingkan wajah, tak ingin menatap Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun justru tersenyum geli._

 _"Ya sudah kalau Henry tidak mau memberitahu. Hyung mau main bersama Changmin saja."_

 _Henry gelisah. Matanya menatap ke kanan kiri secara tak tentu. Ia menggigit jempolnya dan tanpa sadar menggumam lirih. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang masih menunggu jawabannya -dengan menahan senyum._

 _"Waktu habis. Hyung mau main bola dulu. Dah Henry-ya..."_

 _Tepat sebelum Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, Henry dengan sigap menggelayut pada lengannya. "Hyung..." Henry merengek. Memasang wajah anjing terbuang yang membuat Kyuhyun luluh._

 _"Arra...arra. Henry mau cerita apa? Hyung akan mendengarkan." Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri disamping Henry._

 _Dalam sekejap, wajah dengan pipi bulat itu kembali berbinar. Mata sipit keturunan dari ayahnya itu nampak jelas saat Henry mulai tersenyum._

 _"Seongsangnim bertanya pada Henry waktu di sekolah karena Henry tidak tau, jadi Seongsangnim menyuruh mengerjakannya di rumah. Hyung tau bulan setelah Mei itu bulan apa?"_

 _Terdiam sebentar. Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat cara yang 'guru spesial'nya ajarkan. 'Januari...Februari...Maret...April...Mei...-setelah itu apa?"_

 _Gelisah. Kyuhyun melirik Henry yang menatapnya penuh harap. Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Atau lebih tepatnya, kenapa ia belum bisa mengingatnya?_

 _Manik cokelat itu mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruang keluarga. Dan saat menemukan kalender dia atas laci, Kyuhyun bernafas lega._

 _"Kita lihat di kalender saja, Henry-ya." Kyuhyun mengambil kalender tersebut lalu membaliknya satu persatu. Henry mengikuti dibelakang Kyuhyun._

 _"J-...u-...n-...i-...Ju- ...ni... Juni. Jawabnya Juni, Henry." Serunya mengundang decak kagum dari Henry._

 _"Hyungie hebat! Henry mau menulisnya di buku dulu."_

 _Dengan cepat, Henry melesat masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia menggenggam kalender ditangannya dengan erat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ini.. untuk apa Hyung menyimpan kaset sebanyak ini?" Henry bergumam pelan setelah membuka salah satu kardus yang paling atas.

"Sepertinya kaset jenis ini sudah jarang dijual. Kenapa Kyu Hyung punya sebanyak ini?"

Tangan putihnya terjulur untuk mengambil salah satu kaset betuliskan deretan angka yang Henry tidak tahu maksudnya. Mungkin ini semacam kode yang hanya diketahui Kyuhyun.

"Henry?"

Belum sempat Henry menyentuhnya, suara Kyuhyun terlebih dulu menginterupsi. Henry terpaksa melupakan niatnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih mengucek matanya.

"Hyung sudah bangun?" Tanya Henry kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. "Sedang apa disitu?" Tanyanya sembari beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Henry tergagap untuk beberapa saat. Otaknya berputar cepat untuk memilih jawaban yang sesuai.

"Eungg.. hanya melihat piala-piala di lemari itu, Hyung."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menepuk kepala Henry pelan. "Sekarang mandilah, kau harus sekolah."

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Henry justru terdiam. Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Ia berpindah ke depan adiknya itu lalu memegang kedua bahu Henry.

"Tidak apa-apa, Henry-ya. Anggap tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Percayalah pada Hyung."

Henry menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang mencerminkan sebuah keyakinan. Perlahan ia menganggukkan kepala lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Setelah pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup, Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. Segera ia melangkah menuju pojok kamar lalu mengamati tumpukan kardus dibawahnya.

"Mau kutaruh dimana lagi?"

.

.

.

Kesan pertama yang Kyuhyun lihat saat memasuki ruang makan adalah sebuah keluarga bahagia. Appa, eomma, dan anak lelakinya yang terlihat manja.

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat untuk masuk lebih dalam ke sana. Ia justru menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik dinding untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah meja makan, dimana ketiga orang itu terlihat berbincang dengan akrab. Sama sekali tidak terlihat jika kemarin telah terjadi pertengkaran hebat.

 _Mungkin jika tidak ada aku pun, keluarga ini sudah cukup bahagia..._

Dengan menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembusnya perlahan, Kyuhyun kembali menguatkan kakinya untuk melangkah ke dalam. Kyuhyun menarik senyum manisnya saat Henry yang pertama kali menyadari kehadirannya langsung bersorak.

"Selamat pagi, appa, eomma, Henry-ya..." ucapnya sedikit menundukkan kepala pada ayah ibunya. Ia kemudian menarik kursi tempat duduk disamping Henry kemudian mendudukinya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun.." itu sahutan dari ayahnya yang sedang meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Pria berkacamata itu nampak seperti biasanya di mata Kyuhyun.

Heechul kemudian beranjak dan menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Kemudian menuang jus jeruk dalam gelas dan meletakkannya di sisi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang makanlah. Kau pasti lapar. Eomma sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum begitu tulus. Kyuhyun menoleh pada adiknya yang kini sedang melahap sepiring nasi goreng sama seperti miliknya.

"Terima kasih, eomma."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun mulai menyantap nasi goreng dalam piring makannya. Rasanya enak, Kyuhyun mengakuinya. Walau tidak seenak ramen -kesukaannya. Ia sesekali tersenyum pada eomma dan appanya saat menyuap makanan tersebut.

"Appa minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin." Hangeng membuka pembicaraan dengan berwibawa. Pria itu tidak terkesan gengsi untuk meminta maaf pada anaknya sendiri.

"Ne, appa. Aku juga meminta maaf atas kelalaianku menjaga Henry." Balas Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan sendok garpunya. Tidak sopan jika ia masih makan saat orang lain mengajaknya bicara.

"Eomma harap kau melupakan hal kemarin. Anggap saja eomma tidak mengatakan hal itu padamu, Kyuhyun.." Heechul menimpali. Terdengar berbeda jauh dengan cara penyampaian kalimat Hangeng yang terkesan sopan, Heechul lebih pada intinya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ne, eomma..."

Sepertinya ayah dan ibunya sudah meminta maaf dulu pada Henry dan sekarang adalah gilirannya. Kyuhyun melirik pada Henry yang sibuk dengan makanannya. Adiknya itu sudah nampak biasa saja, tak ada raut ketakutan seperti saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya mandi tadi.

.

.

.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Changmin yang khawatir membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup. Ia tersenyum tipis pada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Gwenchanha, Changmin-ah... Masuklah ke kelasmu." Usirnya halus. Suaranya terdengar serak dan pelan.

Changmin tak menggubris. Ia sungguh khawatir karena Kyuhyun datang ke kampus dengan wajah pucat. Saat Changmin bertanya, Kyuhyun hanya bilang jika ia baru saja memakan makanan yang paling tidak bisa ia makan.

Terhitung sudah beberapa kali Changmin mendapati Kyuhyun yang datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini dulu. Dan Changmin rasa kekhawatirannya sama sekali tidak berkurang meski sudah biasa dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya apa makanan yang paling tidak bisa kau makan? Lagipula, kenapa kau masih memakannya jika tubuhmu menolaknya?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis lagi ditengah rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya.

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan bilang tadi kau sarapan di rumah?! Berarti makanan yang paling tidak bisa kau makan dimasak oleh eommamu kan?" Changmin berujar dengan heboh sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak cuek. Sahabatnya itu duduk meringkuk di bangku yang sama dengannya.

"Aku benar kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun justru menutup kedua matanya lagi.

"Pergilah ke kelasmu, Changmin-ah. Aku ingin disini saja."

Changmin menatap sulit pada Kyuhyun. Ia rasa percuma menanyai Kyuhyun yang sedang seperti ini. Changmin kemudian beranjak dari bangku. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Jangan duduk disini terlalu lama. Kau bisa bertambah sakit." Ujarnya memperingatkan Kyuhyun jika saat ini ia tengah duduk di bangku taman kampus.

"Aku akan masuk ke kelas. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar langkah kaki Changmin yang semakin menjauh.

Sepuluh detik kemudian Kyuhyun membuka mata. Ia meringis karena kepalanya yang terus berdentum. Perutnya juga terasa melilit sejak tadi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa eomma masih menyebut makanan itu sebagai makanan kesukaanku." Kyuhyun berucap lirih.

 **Flashback on**

 _Selamat pagi, eomma, appa..."_

 _Sepasang suami istri yang tengah duduk di kursi makan itu menoleh pada sang anak yang baru turun dari kamarnya._

 _"Pagi, Kyuhyun." Balas sang ibu yang baru saja meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng di meja makan. Sedangkan sang ayah -yang sedang membaca koran sembari menyesap kopi menoleh sejenak- hanya mengulas senyumnya ._

 _Kyuhyun menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi ibunya. Namun-..._

 _"Itu tempat Henry, Kyu." Ah, ia lupa. "Kau duduklah di sebelahnya." Lanjut wanita itu._

 _Akhirnya, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah kursi Henry -yang bahkan belum ditempati oleh pemiliknya. Matanya menelusuri berbagai hidangan yang tersaji di meja makan. Ia tersenyum senang saat mendapati seporsi ramen -makanan kesukaannya- di meja makan. Ya, walau lumayan aneh mengingat saat ini waktunya sarapan._

 _Tangan pucatnya terulur untuk menggapai mangkuk ramen di meja._

 _"Itu milik Henry..."_

 _Oh_

 _"Tadi malam ia merengek untuk dibuatkan ramen saat sarapan. Eomma tidak tega menolaknya. Kau sarapan dengan nasi goreng saja, ya. Atau jika kau ingin ramen, masih ada beberapa bungkus di lemari dapur. Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri."_

 _Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum tulus dan Kyuhyun tak sampai hati untuk mengeluh padanya._

 _"Harusnya kau juga membuatkan satu untuk Kyuhyun." Suara bass milik sang kepala keluarga membuat keduanya menoleh. Pria berkacamata itu meletakkan koran yang tadi ia baca di pinggir meja. Ia menatap istrinya serius._

 _"Tadi aku lupa, Han. Aku hanya teringat pada Henry saat memasak tadi."_

 _Ada sebilah pedang tak kasat mata yang dengan tega menusuk hati Kyuhyun. Hanya sebuah senyum yang Kyuhyun tampilkan. "Sudahlah, appa. Tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Aku akan makan nasi goreng ini saja."_

 **Flashback end**

Mengingat hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin sakit saja.

Sekedar menyutujui bukan berarti menyukainya. Kyuhyun benci nasi goreng sejak masih SMP. Ia benci karena setelah memakannya, perutnya akan terasa melilit dan kepalanya menjadi pusing.

Sudah berulang kali ia mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja setelah memakannya, tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Sedikit koreksi, mungkin didepan keluarganya ia masih bisa berlagak baik-baik saja. Tapi saat didepan Changmin, ia baru bisa mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ia sangat tidak menyukai makanan yang eommanya sebut sebagai makanan kesukaannya. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu, darimana eommanya bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin kaset-kaset tadi bukan hal yang tidak penting. Kira-kira apa isinya? Jika sudah sebanyak itu, otomatis Kyu Hyung mengumpulkannya sejak lama."

Henry memutar otaknya lagi. Sejak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada tumpukan kaset dalam kardus yang dilihatnya tadi pagi.

Remaja kelas satu SMA itu menggigit jempolnya. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat. Jonghyun yang duduk tepat dibelakang Henry hanya bisa mngelus dadanya pelan karena terkaget.

"Bisa tidak berpindah posisi dengan cara biasa?"

Henry tak menanggapi pertanyaan Jonghyun. Ia memasang wajah serius lalu memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih mendekat ke meja Jonghyun.

"Kenapa wajahmu serius sekali?"

"Jong, menurutmu kenapa seseorang menyimpan banyak kaset di kamarnya?"

Jonghyun menatap Henry heran. Selain karena tingkahnya yang aneh, Henry juga justru balik bertanya tanpa menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Kaset apa?"

"Uhm...kaset...kaset dengan dua lingkaran di dalamnya. Err... kau tahu?"

"Oh, itu kaset pita. Setahuku kaset jenis itu sangat jarang atau mungkin langka ada, mengingat sekarang sudah jarang yang menggunakan. Tapi, siapa yang menyimpan kaset pita? Ayahmu?"

Jonghun tahu sedikit tentang kaset pita karena ayahnya masih suka mendengarkan lagu dari koleksi kaset pita di rumahnya. Ayahnya menyimpan banyak kaset pita berisi lagu-lagu lawas.

"Tidak penting. Kau tahu alasannya?" Henry bertanya dengan semangat.

"Aku tak tahu, Henry-ya. Tergantung siapa yang punya koleksi kaset semacam itu. Kalau orang tua seumuran ayah ibu kita biasanya mereka lebih suka sensasi mendengarkan lagu lawas dari situ. Kata ayahku seperti itu."

"Lalu jika anak muda?"

Jonghyun menaikkan alisnya. "Anak muda?" Ia mengetukkan jarinya ke dahi lalu menjetikkan jari beberapa saat kemudian. Henry menunggu jawaban Jonghyun dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Yak!" Kesal Henry sambil menggebrak meja Jonghyun keras. "Aishh... kukira kau serius, Jong! Aku sudah menunggu jawabanmu."

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi aku sangat penasaran, siapa yang menyimpan kaset jenis itu di jaman sekarang?"

Henry tak menyahut. Ia justru mendengus ke arah Jonghyun.

"Pikir saja sendiri!" Tukas Henry galak. Ia memutar posisinya tubuhnya lagi sehingga mengahadap ke depan.

"Apakah orang itu adalah kakakmu?"

Sedikit terkaget namun Henry tetap bungkam.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku kesini?"

Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan dua langkah di depannya. Ia baru selesai dengan mata kuliah terkhirnya dan langsung ditarik menuju tempat ini oleh Kyuhyun.

Sahabatnya itu sudah terlihat lebih baik dibanding beberapa jam lalu. Setidaknya raut wajahnya tidak sepucat dan semenyedihkan tadi.

"Bagaimana jika aku membeli yang ini?"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah benda pada Changmin. Yang Changmin tahu, itu adalah alat perekam.

"Kemarin kau bilang tidak mau menggantinya. Sekarang apa?"

Mendengar respon Changmin membuat Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia manyimpan benda yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula dengan hati-hati. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun harus mengganti barang yang bahkan ia tidak membelinya.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan pelan menyusuri deretan alat-alat elektronik dan sejenisnya. Changmin menghela napas karena Kyuhyun yang cenderung cuek. Ia mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Aku terpaksa membeli yang baru karena tidak bisa mendapatkan kaset pita kosong lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari melihat ke arah alat-alat disamping kiri tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang jika alat itu sudah butut. Kalau kau mau tahu, alat itu sebenarnya milik ayahku yang sudah tidak terpakai. Ayahku membelinya saat aku berumur setahun." Changmin akhirnya membuka rahasia ini.

Dengan memasang wajah kaget, Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya.

"Jinjja? Woahh, pantas aku agak kesulitan saat memakainya pertama kali. Ternyata alat itu hampir seumuran dengan kita."

Changmin mengangguk membenarkan. Ia kemudian menarik Kyuhyun ke sudut toko lain.

Kebetulan sekali seminggu lalu Changmin sudah ke toko ini untuk sekedar melihat alat perekam yang mungkin bisa ia berikan untuk Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengambil kotak barang yang sempat ia temui seminggu lalu. Ia memeperlihatkan isinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau lebih baik memakai alat perekam yang ini. Bentuknya seperti bolpen dan tidak akan mencolok jika dipakai. Alat ini juga didukung memori penyimpanan sebesar 2 GB. Kau bisa memakainya selama enam jam. Jika kehabisan baterai, bolpen ini tinggal di charge selama empat jam."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis mendengarkan penjelasan Changmin yang sudah seperti pramuniaga di toko ini.

"Kau tahu banyak soal alat ini ternyata." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu mengambil benda di tangan Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengamati dengan seksama bolpen 'ajaib' ditangannya.

"Apakah ini tombol perekamnya?" Kyuhyun menunjuk ujung atas bolpen itu. Changmin mengiyakan.

Jika dipikir lagi, alat ini memang lebih praktis dibanding yang sebelumnya ia gunakan. Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot mencari kaset pita untuk penyimpanan.

"Baiklah. Aku beli yang ini saja."

Changmin tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menuruti usulannya.

"Jja, kita ke kasir! Biar aku yang membayarnya."

Dengan gerakan cepat Changmin mengambil bolpen di tangan Kyuhyun lalu berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju kasir.

"Yak! Changmin-ah!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari sekolah adiknya -mantan sekolahnya juga- yang masih sepi. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada waktu sekitar tujuh menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak terlambat seperti kemarin.

Untuk mengisi kekosongan waktunya, Kyuhyun memilih menghidupkan radio. Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum saat lagu milik salah satu penyanyi favoritnya terdengar.

Jarinya mengetuk kemudi pelan seiring dengan irama musik yang menghanyutkan. Sesekali Kyuhyun ikut menggumamkan lagu tersebut walau samar.

 **Our trust, our love**

 **The eternal promises**

Lagu ballad dengan lirik menyayat hati adalah tipikal lagu kesukaan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan bosan mendengarkan lagu jenis ini.

 **If you remember me, then strongly walk forth**

Andai saja Kyuhyun bisa masuk jurusan musik. Pasti lagu-lagu indah seperti ini akan menjadi makanannya setiap hari. Walau hal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

 **Our meets, our separation**

 **The faded memories**

Setidaknya ia tidak harus menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir. Ia hanya perlu memakai hatinya dalam bermusik.

 **If you loved me, then smile**

Kyuhyun tersadar dari alamnya saat mendengar suara ketukan pada kaca mobil. Ia mematikan radio lalu membuka pintu mobil dengan segera.

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali membuka pintu?" Ujar Henry setelah mendudukkan diri disamping kursi kemudi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Maaf. Mungkin Hyung sedang melamun tadi."

"Uhm... tak apa. Cepat jalankan mobilnya, Hyung! Aku ingin cepat sampai ke rumah." Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya mobil hitam itu melaju, membelah padatnya jalanan kota Seoul.

.

.

.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?"

Suara Henry memecah keheningan dalam mobil itu. Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas pada Henry.

"Mau tanya apa?"

"Uhm... aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. Err... kenapa Hyung menyimpan begitu banyak kaset pi..ta?"

Pertanyaan Henry semakin lirih pada kata terakhir. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Intuisinya tidak pernah meleset.

"Jangan kau pikirkan soal itu, Henry-ya. Hyung hanya suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu lama dari kaset pita."

Henry membuka mulutnya karena jawaban Kyuhyun. Kenapa jawaban Kyuhyun sama seperti yang Jonghyun katakan tadi. Hanya saja, menurut Jonghyun kebiasaan itu dimiliki oleh orang seumuran ayah ibunya.

"Ahh... jadi begitu." Henry tersenyum lebar. Membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Meski Kyuhyun sudah menjawabnya, Henry masih merasakan hal janggal.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja ayahnya yang tertutup. Meski pun Hangeng adalah ayahnya, Kyuhyun, Henry, bahkan ibunya tetaplah orang asing selama Hangeng bergulat dengan berkas-berkas kerja itu.

"Masuklah, Kyu."

Setelah suara Hangeng terdengar, Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Ia kembali menutup pintu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Duduklah. Appa ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Suara tegas Hangeng membuat rasa gugup timbul dalam hati Kyuhyun. Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati Hangeng lalu duduk di kursi yang ada.

"Kyu.."

"Ne, appa.."

"Kau tahu bukan alasan kenapa appa dan eomma dengan tegas memintamu masuk fakultas ekonomi?"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya yang mendadak terasa kering.

"Ne, appa. Aku akan menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga kita setelah lulus."

Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk senang. Meski bibirnya tidak tersenyum, namun Kyuhyun mengerti jika sang ayah puas dengan jawabannya.

"Karena itulah, appa ingin kau mulai mengenal lebih jauh tentang perusahaan. Appa ingin kau masuk ke perusahaan mulai bulan ini."

Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"T-tapi appa... bagaimana dengan kuliahku?"

Hangeng beranjak dari kursi. Ia berdiri di sisi Kyuhyun lalu menepuk bahu sang putra sulung.

"Appa percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Kau tetap kuliah disamping statusmu sebagai direktur."

Senyum itu. Betapa Kyuhyun ingin melawan senyum sang ayah dengan jawaban tidak. Namun, pada nyatanya Kyuhyun kalah telak.

"Ne, appa. Aku pasti akan berusaha."

Sejak awal Kyuhyun tahu, ia tidak punya hak untuk menolak. Tidak, ia bahkan tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak.

.

.

.

 _Seperti yang kubilang_

 _Sekedar menyetujui bukan berarti menyukainya_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **October 30, 2016**

 **With Love,**

 **.**

 **Jung Je Ah**


	6. Chapter 5 (Be Selfish)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **Summary: Jadi untuk sekali ini saja, izinkan aku untuk bersikap egois.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Be Selfish)**

 _"Tuan Cho, apakah akhir-akhir ini anda sering merasa nyeri pada dada kiri anda? Seperti saat tubuh anda merasa letih lalu tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu muncul."_

 _"Jika dibilang sering juga tidak, Dokter. Saya pernah beberapa kali merasakan nyeri pada bagian dada kiri. Saat itu saya sedang lelah tapi tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat."_

 _"Apakah anda kurang memperhatikan kesehatan akhir-akhir ini?"_

 _"Dua bulan belakangan saya harus mengurus masalah perusahaan keluar kota. Mungkin saya hanya kurang waktu istirahat."_

 _"Maaf, Tuan Cho. Sepertinya anda harus memperbanyak waktu istirahat anda. Saya khawatir jika terus seperti ini, anda akan colaps. Nyeri pada bagian dada kiri anda disebabkan karena kerja jantung anda yang menurun. Kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi."_

 _"J-jantung..? Kemungkinan terburuk?"_

 _"Anda bisa saja mengalami serangan jantung."_

Pria berkacamata itu memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. Diagnosis dokter kemarin terus mengiang di pikirannya. Ia meletakkan pulpen di tangannya.

Butuh waktu seharian penuh bagi Hangeng untuk memutuskan jika Kyuhyun akan bergabung ke perusahaan. Hati pria paruhbaya itu sebenarnya tidak tega. Ia berencana memasukkan Kyuhyun ke perusahaan setelah putra sulungnya itu dewasa. Setidaknya sampai Kyuhyun mendapat gelar sarjana atau pun master.

"Ya Tuhan..." lirihnya sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Hangeng hanya tidak meyangka rencananya harus gagal karena diagnosis dokter kemarin. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika rasa nyeri di bagian dada kirinya disebabkan karena kerja jantungnya yang bermasalah. Hangeng tidak bodoh. Ia tahu seberapa bahaya seseorang yang terkena serangan jantung. Beberapa nama teman bisnisnya dikabarkan merenggang nyawa tiba-tiba karena penyakit itu dan Hangeng tidak ingin mengambil kemungkinan terburuk.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Hangeng dari lamunannya. "Masuk." Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Heechul dengan secangkir minuman di tangannya.

"Aku membuatkan teh hangat untukmu, Han." Heechul meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja kerja Hangeng.

"Terima kasih, Heenim." Ucap Hangeng dengan senyum kemudian meminum teh dalam cangkir itu. Ia melirik Heechul di sela kegiatannya meminum teh. Wanitanya itu sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Ada yang aneh eoh?" Hangeng meletakkan cangkir teh diatas meja. Ia kemudian mengamati Heechul yang kini berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti lelah," tangan halus Heechul dengan lihai memijat bahu Hangeng yang terasa tegang. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Han." Ucapnya masih dengan tangannya yang memijat bahu Hangeng.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sayang."

 _Maaf._

Hangeng memejamkan mata, menikmati pijatan sang istri yang ampuh melemaskan otot bahunya. Menit-menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Heechul menghentikan pijatannya saat sebelah tangannya digenggam oleh tangan hangat lain. Perempuan itu sedikit menurunkan pandangannya dan mendapati sang suami sedang menatapnya.

"Aku akan memasukkan Kyuhyun ke perusahaan bulan ini," ucap Hangeng seraya mengelus tangan Heechul pelan.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali, Han? Karir perusahaan sedang melejit. Bukankah terlalu beresiko dengan memasukkan Kyuhyun di saat seperti ini?" Heechul yang notabene selalu bekerja di bawah kendali Hangeng pastinya tahu seluk beluk perusahaan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Kyuhyun adalah calon direktur di perusahaan nantinya. Dia harus belajar sejak dini. Lagipula, Kyuhyun bisa diandalkan. Apa kau ragu dengan kemampuan putramu?" Wanita itu menggeleng, namun tak pelak Heechul bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bukankah suaminya berencana memasukkan Kyuhyun ke perusahaan setelah Kyuhyun lulus kuliah? Lalu kenapa mendadak berubah?

"A-apa...apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Hangeng menatap istrinya dengan tatapan teduh. Heechul bergetar. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika sejak pertama kali mengenal Hangeng saat kuliah dulu, tatapan pria itu selalu membuat sudut hatinya bergetar. Namun kali ini berbeda, Heechul juga merasakan perasaan lain yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga saja..."

Dan ucapan Hangeng membuat Heechul mendadak takut.

.

.

.

 _Kriiett_

"Hyung... kau sedang sibuk atau tidak?" Henry melongok dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Hyung..." panggilnya lagi karena Kyuhyun tidak menyahut padahal jelas-jelas Henry bisa melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Aku masuk, Hyung." Memutuskan dengan sepihak, Henry lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Remaja itu melangkah pelan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk. Belajar mungkin.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul di pikiran Henry. Ia mengangkat kakinya dengan pelan, berusaha meminimalisir suara langkah kakinya. Sampai di dekat Kyuhyun, Henry mengangkat kedua tangannya, bersiap mengangetkan Kyuhyun.

 _ **"Hanbeonman nal saranghaejwoyo... Ttakhanbeon michidorok bulleobwado doenayo..."**_

Penggalan lirik lagu tersebut mengalun dari mulut Kyuhyun. Henry yang mendengarnya tertegun. Selain suara kakaknya yang bergitu indah, tatapan kosong milik Kyuhyun membuat Henry bertanya dalam hati.

"Eh, Henry-ya... sejak kapan kau masuk?" Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya terkejut mendapati kehadiran Henry. Ia melepas earphone di telinganya. "Henry-ya..."

Suara halus Kyuhyun membuat Henry tersadar. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang masih menggantung di udara lalu memindahkannya ke belakang lehernya. Bersikap seolah sedang menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali, tapi Hyung tidak mendengarnya. Jadi aku langsung masuk saja." Ucap Henry. Ia tidak tahu Kyuhyun tadi bertanya apa. Namun Henry yakin Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa ia ada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, Hyung sedang mendengarkan lagu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi belajarnya lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Henry mengamati Kyuhyun. Ia masih berdiri di samping meja belajar sang kakak.

 _Sangat kontras._

"Duduklah disini." Kyuhyun menepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya. Henry menurut lalu duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Kenapa uhm? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang meneduhkan hati Henry. Senyum itu yang selalu menenangkan Henry. Henry tanpa sadar menggeleng.

"Tidak ada masalah. Aku lupa ingin bicara apa, Hyung. Aku akan bicara jika sudah mengingatnya."

Setelah mengatakan kalimatnya, Henry segera beranjak lalu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Begitu cepat sehingga Kyuhyun tidak sempat mengatakan apapun. "Kenapa dengannya?"

Pintu kamarnya tertutup setelah Henry melenggang keluar. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya karena tingkah Henry. Ia kembali ke meja belajarnya lalu memasang earphone pada kedua telinganya. Suara itu mengalun dengan indah. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar kembali bersenandung.

 _"Karena itulah, appa ingin kau mulai mengenal lebih jauh tentang perusahaan. Appa ingin kau masuk ke perusahaan mulai bulan ini."_

Kyuhyun mengeraskan rahangnya saat mengingat kalimat yang ia dengar beberapa jam lalu dari mulut sang ayah. Ia kecewa. Padahal Kyuhyun berharap, Hangeng bisa mengerti akan kemauannya. Sejak kecil, Hangeng yang akan membelanya di depan Heechul saat marah.

 _"Cukup, Heenim! Kau tidak perlu menghukum Kyuhyun-ie sampai seperti ini."_

 _"Cukup, Heechul-ah! Ini sudah cukup. Kyuhyun sudah dewasa. Ia pasti mengerti tanpa kau harus menamparnya lagi."_

 _"Aku tidak membela siapapun. Aku hanya tidak ingin istriku bertingkah seperti ini. Kau seorang ibu, Heechul-ah. Harusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."_

Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyebut Heechul sebagai ibu yang jahat. Heechul baik, wanita itu adalah ibu terbaik yang Kyuhyun tahu. Heechul sangat menyayangi keluarganya lebih dari apapun. Hanya saja, rasa sayang Heechul kadang diungkapkan dengan cara berbeda dan kadang justru melukai perasaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sadar. Ia bukan seperti anak normal yang bisa dengan mudah menulis dan membaca. Karena ia, ayah dan ibunya pasti mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk membayar biaya les ini dan itu.

"Tapi aku tidak suka ini..." bisik Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan gejolak kemarahan yang muncul tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun ingin berteriak. Ia ingin bilang jika ia tidak suka dengan semua ini. Ia ingin bebas.

"Aku ingin menjadi egois... sekali saja..."

.

.

.

Henry berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Dulu ia belum bisa berpikir kenapa Kyuhyun kadang mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak ingin diganggu olehnya. Saat itu ia masih kecil dan berpikir jika Kyuhyun tidak ingin bermain dengannya.

 _"Eomma, hyungie tidak mau main sama Henry. Huweee..." tangis Henry membuat Heechul menangguhkan pekerjaannya. Wanita itu segera mengangkat tubuh Henry ke pangkuannya._

 _"Wae? Kenapa Kyuhyun Hyung tidak mau main sama Henry? Katakan pada eomma, biar eomma yang marahi dia."_

 _Masih dengan terisak Henry menjawab, "Hyungie tidak mau keluar kamar. Dia bilang Henry jangan ganggu Hyung dulu. Begitu, eomma. Huweee... Hyung tak sayang Henry..."_

 _"Owh, sayang... Jangan menangis lagi. Jja, kita ke kamar Hyung!"_

 _Heechul menurunkan Henry lalu mulai menuntunnya menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Ia menahan untuk diri untuk tidak marah pada Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan adiknya begitu saja._

 _Tok tok_

 _"Kyuhyun, buka pintunya! Eomma ingin bicara, buka pintunya!"_

 _Tak berapa lama, pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar, terkejut melihat ibunya yang berdiri di depan kamarnya bersama Henry yang menangis. Tunggu. Menangis?_

 _"Kenapa Henry menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada Henry yang justru menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang kaki Heechul._

 _"Harusnya eomma yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa Henry bisa sampai menangis? Eomma sudah bilang padamu untuk menjaga Henry. Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkan Henry sendiri di ruang tamu?"_

 _Kyuhyun terlonjak karena ucapan Heechul. Ia menundukkan kepalanya takut._

 _"M-maaf, eomma. Aku tadi sudah bilang pada Henry untuk menemui eomma, tapi ternyata..."_

 _"Astaga! Bukankah eomma sudah bilang padamu? Eomma sedang sibuk. Eomma harus mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu hari ini. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti, Kyuhyun? Eomma hanya memintamu menjaga Henry sebentar."_

 _Henry memeluk kaki Heechul dengan erat. Ia takut karena Heechul berucap dengan keras._

 _"M-maaf, eomma. T-tapi aku sedang belajar. Aku tidak fokus jika Henry bermain di sampingku."_

Henry ingat benar saat itu. Ibunya benar-benar marah pada kakaknya. Namun sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun tak pernah membiarkannya bermain sendiri. Kakaknya itu akan meninggalkannya saat ada ayah atau ibunya yang bisa menjaganya.

Henry sudah remaja. Ia mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh keluarganya, entah itu apa.

.

.

.

Heechul meletakkan bolpen keatas meja. Pekerjaannya belum selesai, namun ia masih enggan melanjutkannya. Pernyataan Hangeng membuatnya kepikiran. Keputusan suaminya bisa dibilang berisiko. Tetapi Heechul hapal betul sifat suaminya yang selalu berpikir dengan matang sebelum mengambil keputusan.

"Tapi... aku masih merasa aneh. Ini terlalu mendadak. Apa yang Han pikirkan saat ini?"

Meski ia tahu Kyuhyun memang disiapkan sebagai penerus perusahaan, tapi tetap saja Heechul merasa aneh. Kyuhyun masih sembilan belas tahun. Kyuhyun bahkan baru masuk kuliah tahun ini.

 _Tok tok_

"Eomma, aku masuk ya.." suara Henry mengalun memecah keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Heechul menoleh kearah pintu. Ia tersenyum melihat Henry. "Ada apa uhm?" Tanyanya. Henry hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak ada, eomma. Aku hanya ingin menemani eomma saja. Eomma bisa meneruskan pekerjaan. Jangan hiraukan aku ne!"

Heechul tergelak karena ucapan Henry. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan eomma jika kau bosan." Henry mengangguk kecil. Kemudian Heechul kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Eomma..."

"Uhm..."

"Kenapa tidak satu ruangan dengan appa saja saat mengerjakan itu? Eomma kan bekerja di perusahaan appa."

"Eomma tidak bisa fokus kalau satu ruangan dengan appamu. Kau tahulah, pesona appamu membuat eomma berdesir."

"Awh, begitu. So sweet..."

Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar respon Henry.

"Eomma tidak bosan dengan berkas-berkas itu?"

"Ani. Dari dulu eomma suka bekerja di bidang ini."

"Apa Hyung juga suka dengan bidang ini?" Heechul lantas melirik pada Henry. "Hyung kan kuliah di bidang ekonomi juga. Berarti hyung suka dengan bidang ini bukan?" Jelas Henry.

"Kyuhyun memang harus siap sebagai penerus perusahaan karena dia putra tertua dari keluarga Cho." Balas Heechul kembali berfokus dengan berkas-berkas itu.

Henry mengerutkan dahi. Heechul tidak menjawab pertanyaan Henry.

"Meski Kyu Hyung tidak suka itu?"

Heechul tertegun karena pertanyaan Henry. Tangannya yang memegang bolpen berhenti menulis. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada sang putra.

"Bukankah sudah eomma bilang, Kyuhyun adalah penerus perusahaan keluarga kita, Henry-ya."

"Meskipun Kyu Hyung tidak menyukainya?"

"Henry-ya..."

"Eomma, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kyu Hyung sangat berbakat dalam bidang musik. Aku pernah mendengar suara Kyu Hyung dan itu sangat bagus. Eomma, apa ini... bukan suatu kesalahan?"

"Henry-ya, kau belum mengerti masalah orang dewasa. Tidak ada yang salah dengan keputusan eomma. Kau tidak tahu, semua tidak semudah itu. Kau tidak tahu kan jika..."

"Eomma, aku memang tidak tahu soal bisnis ataupun perusahaan. Tetapi, aku sudah remaja. Jangan menganggapku sebagai anak kecil."

Heechul lantas menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menghampiri Henry yang duduk di kursi. Ia membelai rambut Henry dengan sayang.

"Eomma tahu, sayang. Kau sudah remaja, tapi semua tidak semudah itu. Kyuhyun adalah putra tertua, jadi ia harus mau menjadi penerus."

"Bagaimana jika itu aku?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika putra tertua kalian adalah aku? Apakah aku harus menuruti eomma?"

Heechul tersentak dengan kalimat Henry yang terkesan dingin. Putra bungsunya itu membuang muka, enggan menatapnya.

"Kau bicara apa, Henry sayang?"

"Tidak ada. Maaf, mungkin aku melantur. Aku akan ke kamar saja."

Henry berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Heechul. Wanita paruh baya itu mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar.

"Ada apa dengan Henry?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka laci meja paling bawah lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Beberapa map dan lembaran kertas berpindah ke atas meja.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka satu persatu map tersebut. Pemuda itu mengeraskan rahang saat mengamati setiap tulisan yang tertera disana.

Di dalam map itu, berisi sekumpulan formulir dari berbagai universitas yang memiliki keunggulan dalam bidang musik. Dari mulai Kyunghee University, Seoul National Art of University, dan berbagai nama universitas top lainnya ada disana.

Dulu saat masih SMA, Kyuhyun sangat tertarik dengan Universitas Kyunghee. Ia bahkan mencari informasi agar bisa masuk ke sana. Ia belajar musik secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui ayah atau ibunya.

Semua syarat yang ditentukan agar bisa masuk Kyunghee telah Kyuhyun penuhi, ia hanya perlu mendapat persetujuan orangtuanya. Namun, harapan Kyuhyun hancur begitu saja karena penolakan keras dari ibunya. Ia baru bertanya pada Heechul, namun ibunya itu langsung membentaknya, menolaknya dengan keras tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dulu.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meremat kertas-kertas itu menggunakan tangannya. Kertas-kertas yang semula tersusun rapi kini telah berubah menjadi gumpalan kertas dan berpindah dalam tempat sampah.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang. Ia menunggu jawaban dari seberang telepon sembari berjalan ke arah jendela.

 _"Yeoboseo, Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa menelpon?"_

Kyuhyun duduk di jendela kamarnya yang besar sembari mengamati jendela kamar disebelah rumahnya. Jendela itu terbuka dan menampilkan Changmin dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga kirinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum walau Changmin menatapnya penuh tanya. Ia melambaikan tangan kirinya pada Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, kurasa... aku ingin kabur dari rumah... aku tidak menyukai ini..."

Dan Changmin di seberang jendela terbelalak.

.

.

.

 _Aku sadar_

 _Aku tidak menyukai hal ini_

 _Jadi untuk sekali ini saja_

 _Izinkan aku untuk bersikap egois_

.

.

 **TBC**

Hei, lama gak update ff ini ya*dijitak. Maaf ya kalau lama, author jg ga tahu kenapa. Mendadak kehilangan feel buat ngetik. Sorry banget kalau updatean ini pendek dan agak gimana. Aku berusaha membangun feel buat nerusin fanfic ini lagi. Doakan semoga gak discontinued.

Terima kasih buat review, follow dan favorite dari kalian. Author sangat berterima kasih. Maaf kalo reviewnya belum bisa bales.

Last, thank you very much

.

 **December 12, 2016**

 **With Love,**

 **.**

 **Jung Je Ah**


	7. Chapter 6 (Time Bomb?)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **Summary: Apa kau tahu siapa kupu-kupu itu?**

 _ ***disarankan baca chapter sebelumnya biar gak lupa sama jalan ceritanya***_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 6**

 **(Time Bomb?)**

"Kau belum tidur?" Jaejoong yang terbangun karena merasa haus sedikit berjengit saat mendapati putranya tengah duduk sendiri dalam dapur. Perempuan bermata boneka itu mengernyit saat tak mendapati respon dari Changmin. "Changminie..."

Pemuda yang sepertinya tengah melamun itu terlonjak seketika. "E, eomma..." respon Changmin begitu mengetahui sang ibu yang mengagetkannya.

"Kau melamun. Ada apa?"

Jaejoong duduk di kursi sebelah Changmin. Perempuan itu mengelus surai hitam Changmin pelan. Changmin hanya menggeleng samar sebagai jawaban.

"Hanya memikirkan tugas kuliah saja." Oh. Semoga saja Changmin tidak mendapat dosa karena membohongi sang ibu.

"Benarkah?" Changmin adalah putranya. Jaejoong hapal setiap gestur yang Changmin lakukan saat berbicara dengannya dan Jaejoong yakin jika Changmin tengah mengatakan suatu kebohongan.

"Iya, eomma..." jawab Changmin meyakinkan.

Jaejoong mengamati wajah Changmin. Jelas sekali ada kebohongan di sana walau Changmin berusaha menekannya. "Baiklah," ujarnya. Sepertinya kali ini Jaejoong tak mau ikut campur. Ia memilih diam.

Jaejoong kemudian melanjutkan tujuan awalnya ke dapur. Ia meneguk air putih dari gelas yang dipegangnya. "Cepat masuk kamarmu lalu tidur." Tegurnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari pintu dapur.

Changmin tersenyum tipis. "Sebentar lagi, eomma. Aku akan tidur setelah ini." Jaejoong berlalu setelah itu.

Begitu sosok sang ibu menghilang di balik pintu, Changmin langsung mendesah keras. Pemuda itu bahkan menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Itu bukan sekedar candaan..." gumamnya lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja.

 _"Changmin-ah, kurasa... aku ingin kabur dari rumah... aku tidak menyukai ini..."_

 _Dan Changmin di seberang jendela terbelalak._

 _"M-mwo?! Y-ya! Kyuhyun-ah, jangan bercanda! Apa yang kau katakan?! K-kau mau apa?" Changmin langsung grasak-grusuk di kamarnya, antara kaget dan bingung. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam dari balik jendela kamarnya. Changmin bahkan mulai bergumam tidak jelas sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga kirinya._

 _"Ehehe..." kekehan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Changmin. Kyuhyun justru tersenyum kearahnya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa menganggapnya serius?"_

 _Changmin merasa lemas seketika. Pemuda itu menumpukan sebelah tangannya pada sisi jendela, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum._

 _"Bercandamu tidak lucu sama sekali." Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mendengus. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya._

 _"Kau sangat khawatir, ya?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban hingga sepuluh detik setelah Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan. Changmin masih diam._

 _"Hanya takut seseorang melakukan hal konyol."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana pagi di meja makan keluarga Cho itu nampak berbeda. Tak ada obrolan ringan yang biasanya selalu mengiringi pagi keluarga itu. Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Ia melirik Henry yang sedari tadi hanya diam sembari mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Pandangannya beralih pada sang ibu yang tidak jauh berbeda. Raga wanita itu memang berada di samping Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak yakin dimana nyawa sang ibu saat ini. Lalu sang ayah, Kyuhyun yakin pria itu sedang banyak pikiran. Mengingat ucapan sang ayah kemarin pada Kyuhyun, pasti hal itu menjadi alasannya.

Suasana pagi yang biasanya hangat dengan obrolan ringan itu kini terasa dingin. Akan tetapi, bolehkah Kyuhyun mengatakan jika ia menyukai suasana seperti ini?

"Aku selesai." Suara Henry memecah keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Remaja itu beranjak dari kursi lalu menggendong ranselnya.

"Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu, Henry-ya."

"Aku sudah kenyang, eomma." Akunya pada Heechul. Henry lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Ayo berangkat, hyung."

Kyuhyun meresponnya dengan anggukkan. Ia menyudahi sarapannya yang bahkan belum habis setengahnya. Henry melangkah begitu saja tanpa berpamitan pada Heechul maupun Hangeng. Kyuhyun terkejut melihatnya. Begitupula kedua orangtuanya.

"A-aku akan bicara dengan Henry. Kami berangkat dulu, appa, eomma." Pamitnya kemudian membungkuk sedikit pada kedua orangtuanya.

Saat sosok Kyuhyun menghilang dari ruangan, Hangeng menatap istrinya. Pria itu seolah meminta jawaban dari Heechul. Wanita itu mencoba tersenyum menenangkan. "Kurasa hanya sedikit salah paham."

"Karena?"

"Hal kecil."

Jawaban Heechul mengundang kelegaan di hati Hangeng. Kalau memang seperti itu, berarti perihal diamnya Henry pagi ini bisa diatasi dengan mudah.

"Segera selesaikan hal ini, Heenim. Aku tidak tahu hal kecil apa yang menyebabkan Henry mendiamkan kita. Akan tetapi, aku berharap hal ini tidak berkepanjangan."

Heechul tersenyum. "Pasti, Han. Hal kecil ini akan segera selesai. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Benarkah itu hanya hal kecil, Nyonya Cho?

.

.

.

"Henry-ya..." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Henry, sehingga adiknya itu berhenti. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Henry tak menjawab. Adiknya itu justru memandanginya dengan lekat. Kyuhyun dibuat bingung dengan sikap Henry.

"Aku tidak apa, hyung. Ayo kita berangkat." Ungkap Henry setelah diam beberapa saat.

Ketika Henry membuka pintu mobil, Kyuhyun kembali menahan pergerakannya. "Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku siap menjadi pendengar dan jika bisa aku akan memberi solusi."

Henry kembali menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Bagaimana bisa Henry menceritakan hal ini jika objek permasalahannya adalah Kyuhyun.

Henry menarik ujung bibirnya sehingga membentuk kurva senyum. "Ya, hyung."

.

.

.

Changmin buru-buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tiang besar rumah saat mobil Kyuhyun lewat di depan rumahnya. Matanya terus mengikuti laju mobil yang kini menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Tanpa sadar Changmin menghela napas. Ia tadi berniat menumpang mobil Kyuhyun lagi hari ini karena motornya masih di bengkel. Namun, saat Changmin berniat menyapa tetangganya itu, ada aura tegang yang ia rasakan. Entahlah, padahal Changmin belum mendekati dua saudara Cho itu, namun aura tegang itu terasa menguar.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang keluarga mereka sedang ada masalah."

"Changmin-ah..."

Suara sang ayah membuat Changmin terlonjak. Pria bersetelan jas itu menghampiri putranya.

"Katamu mau berangkat bersama Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa masih disini?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu sembari melirik halaman rumah keluarga Cho. Ia mengernyit karena mobil yang biasanya digunakan Kyuhyun kini tidak ada. Berarti Kyuhyun sudah berangkat kan.

"Aku tidak jadi, appa. Jadi, bisakah appa mengantarku ke kampus hari ini?"

.

.

.

Saat tiba di kampus, orang pertama yang menghampiri Kyuhyun adalah Changmin. Sahabatnya itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memandanginya dari atas ke bawah. Aneh dan menjengkelkan.

"Apa maksud pandanganmu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mulai jengah. Apa yang Changmin lakukan mengingatkannya pada Henry yang masih belum bicara apapun. Bahkan ketika adiknya itu sudah turun dari mobil.

Changmin hanya menggeleng. "Kupikir kau akan melakukan hal konyol."

Ah, Changmin bicara soal kemarin. Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan gumaman. Ia melangkah terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul Changmin yang menyejajarkan langkahnya.

"Kau masuk berapa kelas hari ini?"

"Hanya dua. Kau?"

"Wahh... kita sama. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke game center?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Changmin yang memasang senyum lima jarinya.

"Tumben sekali." Komentarnya lalu meneruskan langkah untuk menaiki anak tangga. Kelasnya berada di lantai tiga.

"Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu. Dulu kau selalu mengajakku ke sana setiap dua minggu sekali, tapi sejak tiga bulan lalu kau tidak pernah mengajakku ke sana lagi."

"Kita bukan anak SMA lagi, Changmin-ah."

"Jadi, kita tidak boleh kesana lagi jika sudah masuk universitas?"

Pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya. Kyuhyun sendiri yakin jika Changmin tahu jawabannya.

"Jangan berlaga bodoh."

Changmin nyengir saja. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu ingin menanyakan semua hal kepada Kyuhyun hari ini. Mungkin dengan mengajak Kyuhyun ke game center bisa menjadi pilihan yang tepat.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun nampak menimang-nimang. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lebih dari jam tiga. Aku harus menjemput Henry."

"Ok. Deal. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menjauhinya ketika mereka sampai di lantai dua. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum lalu kembali meneruskan langkah menuju lantai tiga.

"Semua orang terlihat aneh hari ini."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berdering sejak lima menit yang lalu. Namun, sepertinya remaja berpipi bulat itu enggan untuk bergeser dari duduknya. Padahal perutnya sudah berteriak kelaparan. Ingatkan Henry jika saat sarapan ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Mochi...!" Satu-satunya manusia yang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan itu adalah si mata kodok. "Kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya si mata kodok begitu mendudukkan diri di samping Henry.

"Malas," balasnya singkat. "Kau bisa ke kantin. Tak usah menungguiku. Aku tak akan ke sana hari ini." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah..." balas si mata kodok, Minho sedikit lesu. Padahal ia jauh-jauh berjalan dari kelasnya di lantai satu ke kelas Henry yang berada di lantai dua.

Henry menggumam maaf saat Minho berjalan keluar. Saat ini perasaannya sedang gundah. Jadi, untuk melangkah ke kantin rasanya sangat malas. Ia menyangga kepalanya di atas tangan. Matanya beralih mengamati keluar jendela, dimana seorang siswa tengah menunduk. Sepertinya tengah memperbaiki simpul sepatunya yang terlepas.

Tunggu, simpul sepatu? Henry teringat seseorang yang jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah memakai sepatu bertali.

"Makanlah!" Henry dibuat terkejut dengan suara itu. Ia mendapati Minho telah duduk di depannya sambil mengulurkan sebungkus roti padanya.

"Kukira kau pergi ke kantin."

"Iya, aku kesana untuk membeli roti. Aku tahu kau lapar."

"Gomawo, Minho-ya." Ucap Henry lalu menerima sebungkus roti rasa kacang itu.

"Kau memperhatikan apa sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku?"

Minho membuka bungkus roti miliknya lalu mengigitnya. Ia mengamati keluar jendela sama seperti yang Henry lakukan tadi. Henry mengikuti arah pandang Minho.

Haruskah Henry menanyakan hal ini pada Minho?

"Tanya saja. Aku akan jawab sebisaku."

Henry menatap Minho takjub. Apakah Minho bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Aku tidak sedang membaca pikiranmu."

What? Lalu bagaimana bisa Minho mengetahui isi pikirannya?

"Itu tertulis jelas di keningmu."

Henry tanpa sadar memegangi keningnya. "Apa sejelas itu?" Tanyanya pada Minho yang kini tengah membuka bungkus roti kedua.

"Aku kenal dirimu sejak SD. Setidaknya aku hapal setiap mimik wajahmu. Saat ini kau ingin bertanya padaku namun ragu. Betulkan?"

Henry mengangguk. Ia menunduk untuk mengamati sebungkus roti yang diberikan Minho. Ia membukanya lalu mulai menggigitnya.

"Menurutmu, apakah seorang anak harus selalu mengikuti kehendak orang tuanya?"

Minho mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Henry. "Siapa?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Baiklah." Berpikir. "Kalau menurut pendapatku, seorang anak mempunyai hak untuk menentukan kehendaknya, tanpa campur tangan orangtua. Orangtua hanya bertugas mengarahkan, bukan menentukan. Saat seorang anak melangkah ke jalur yang salah, saat itulah peran orangtua baru terlihat."

"Jika setiap langkah yang diambil seorang anak telah ditentukan oleh orang tua, bagaimana? Apakah anak itu masih punya harapan untuk menggunakan haknya?"

Minho tertegun. Mana ada orangtua yang seperti itu?

"Apakah ada orangtua yang seperti itu? Bukankah... bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengekang anaknya?"

Kini Henry yang tertegun mendengar jawaban Minho. Mengekang?

"Siapa sebenarnya yang kau maksud, Henry-ya?" Tanya Minho dengan serius. Henry tidak berani menatap wajah Minho.

"Seseorang yang kukenal."

"Henry-ya... hal itu tidak benar. Mengekang keinginan seorang anak bukanlah hal yang baik. Yang kutakutkan dari didikan seperti itu adalah..." jeda. Henry kini memandang Minho yang menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...si anak akan membangkang suatu saat nanti."

.

.

.

Wanita itu mengulurkan map berwarna merah. Hangeng menerimanya lalu membaca isinya.

"Pihak JJ Group telah menyepakati kerjasama yang telah diajukan. Mereka ingin anda datang ke Jepang untuk membicarakan masalah kerjasama lebih lanjut."

Hangeng mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan sang sekretaris. "Baiklah, katakan pada pihak mereka jika aku akan datang minggu ini." Ucapnya setelah mengecek jadwal kegiatan.

"Baik, Sajangnim. Saya permisi." Sekretaris membuka pintu, berniat untuk keluar saat Heechul masuk. Ia menunduk pada atasannya itu. Heechul membalasnya dengan senyum singkat.

"Apakah kau akan ke Jepang? Lagi?" Hengeng yang sibuk menulis akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tipis mendapati Heechul, sang istri tengah berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Sejak kapan Kwajangnim boleh bicara sebelum ku perbolehkan untuk bicara?" Tanyanya sembari melempar pandangan menggoda pada wanita itu.

"Aku bicara sebagai Samonim, bukan Kwajangnim!" Balas Heechul sedikit keras. Sungguh wanita itu tidak pantas menggunakan nada seperti itu saat bicara pada suaminya. Akan tetapi, ia punya alasan. "Kau baru pulang dari Jepang dua hari lalu dan kau akan berangkat lagi minggu ini?"

Hangeng mengernyitkan keningnya. Bagaimana Heechul bisa tahu?

Seolah tahu jika Hangeng tengah bertanya-tanya, Heechul kembali menyahut. "Oke, aku sedikit mendengar sebelum masuk ke ruanganmu."

Hangeng melepas kacamatanya lalu beranjak dari kursi. Ia mendekati sang istrinya lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat di pojok ruangannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, hm?" Tanya Hangeng lalu menggenggam tangan sang istri.

Heechul membalas genggaman tangan Hangeng. Ia menatap suamainya itu. "Aku khawatir jika kau harus ke sana sendirian." Ucapnya tanpa menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Heenim. Bukankah aku sudah biasa keluar negeri?"

"Bukan. Aku sudah tahu soal itu. Hanya saja... Han, aku mulai khawatir dengan kesehatanmu. Kau tidak muda lagi. Fisikmu tidak sekuat saat kau masih tiga puluhan."

Naluri seorang wanita lebih kuat dari apapun. Hangeng tidak pernah berpikir jika istrinya akan menanyakan hal ini. Ia tahu, sebuah kesalahan jika menyembunyikan soal kesehatannya. Hanya saja, sepertinya bukan sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang..."

.

.

.

"Tidak ingin jujur mengenai suatu hal padaku?" Changmin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Tangannya juga sibuk menggerakkan joystick untuk mengatur permainan.

"Memang aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

Sering. Ingin rasanya Changmin menjawab seperti itu. Namun, ia menahan mulutnya untuk berucap.

"Tadi aku melihatmu saat bersama Henry, sebelum berangkat ke kampus."

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi. Ia asyik dengan permainannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menumpang lagi padamu hari ini. Tapi, melihat kalian berdua, aku seolah melihat ketegangan diantara kalian."

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, memastikan jika Kyuhyun masih mendengarkan lalu kembali fokus pada permainannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja aku enggan untuk mendekati kalian berdua tadi."

"Henry mendiamkan kami. Aku, ayah, dan ibuku. Dia belum mau bicara alasan ia mendiamkan kami hari ini."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyahut.

"Mungkin masalah anak SMA?"

"Entahlah. Selama ini Henry tidak pernah marah ataupun mendiamkan kami."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Setelah itu, hening. Hanya terdengar suara joystick yang digerakkan selama lebih kurang dua puluh menit.

"Apa kau percaya?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar. Changmin memasang telinganya.

"Soal?"

"Kupu-kupu yang bisa terbang setelah ada tangan lain yang membantunya. Apa kau pikir kupu-kupu itu bisa melakukannya?"

Changmin membiarkan 'GAME OVER' tertera di layar. Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan mengamati wajah itu dengan lekat. Orang lain mungkin berpikir jika Kyuhyun tengah fokus dengan permainan di depannya. Akan tetapi, Changmin tidak berpikir seperti itu. Ada hal lain yang mengusik pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela napas.

"Kupu-kupu yang baru bermetamorfosa, mereka harus berjuang sendiri untuk terbang dengan sayap yang mereka miliki. Lalu, apakah mereka bisa tetap terbang sendiri jika ada tangan lain yang membantu?"

Apakah Kyuhyun tengah menggambarkan seseorang lewat kupu-kupu itu?

"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah mendengar soal itu."

Changmin berkata jujur. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar soal kupu-kupu seperti yang Kyuhyun bicarakan.

"Mau kuberitahu jawabannya?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mengernyit. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa bertanya padanya?

"Kupu-kupu yang mendapat bantuan tangan lain... kupu-kupu itu akan lumpuh." Changmin terbelalak. "Kupu-kupu itu hanya bisa merangkak tanpa bisa menggunakan sayap indah mereka untuk terbang."

.

.

.

Henry memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan lesu. Ia sampai di rumah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hari ini ada rapat dadakan guru yang menyebabkan semua siswa dipulangkan lebih awal. Ia hanya mengabari Kyuhyun jika ia pulang cepat. Namun, ia tidak meminta kakaknya itu untuk menjemput karena ia pulang bersama Minho. Mungkin bukan pulang bersama karena Henry memaksa Minho untuk mengantarnya pulang dengan dalih ingin bercurhat ria dengannya.

Memang tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi tidak benar juga. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Henry hanya diam sambil mengamati keluar jendela mobil. Lalu Minho, remaja bermata kodok itu juga enggan untuk angkat bicara.

Tap

Remaja itu menghentikan langkah saat berada di tengah-tengah halaman rumah. Matanya menelusuri bangunan besar yang ia sebut rumahnya. Rumah berlantai dua dengan gaya modern itu tak banyak berubah sejak ia kecil. Terlihat sama.

Kedua orangtuanya adalah orang penting di perusahaan keluarga mereka. Karena hal itu lah Henry tahu kenapa rumahnya sebesar ini. Hanya saja...

 _"Henry-ya... hal itu tidak benar. Mengekang keinginan seorang anak bukanlah hal yang baik. Yang kutakutkan dari didikan seperti itu adalah..." jeda. Henry kini memandang Minho yang menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...si anak akan membangkang suatu saat nanti."_

 _"M-mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Aku bicara sesuai dengan apa yang pernah kulihat dan kudengar. Anak yang dikekang sejak kecil akan menumpuk keinginannya untuk melakukan hal yang mereka suka. Namun, saat tumpukan keinginannya itu tidak bisa terwujud... kau tahu, mereka bisa berubah menjadi bom waktu."_

 _Henry menatap Minho._

 _"Mereka bisa meledak kapan saja."_

Henry sebenarnya terkejut karena Minho bisa memberinya jawaban dengan pemikiran yang sangat dewasa. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan kelakuan Minho yang Henry tahu sangat kekanakan.

Kemudian, apakah kalian tahu siapa 'seseorang yang Henry kenal' yang ia tanyakan pada Minho? Seseorang yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Seseorang yang kini Henry tahu sebagai bom waktu. Dan bom waktu itu adalah...

Tin tin

Mobil audi hitam itu memasuki halaman rumah, melaju ke arahnya, dan berhenti sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Kaca mobil terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang Henry kenal. Dia adalah...

"Kyuhyun hyung..."

...kakaknya.

.

.

.

Jam dinding dalam ruangan telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Namun sepertinya sang pemilik ruangan belum beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya. Masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang harus selesai hari ini. Bahkan pintu ruangannya yang terbuka tidak mampu mengalihkan atensinya.

"Kau belum selesai?"

Heechul menghampiri sang suami yang akhirnya menyadari kedatangannya. Sedikit menjengkelkan karena Hangeng akan mengabaikan siapapun jika sudah berhadapan dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus lembur hari ini. Kau bisa pulang lebih dulu, Heenim."

Hangeng mengulurkan kunci mobilnya pada sang istri. Ia hapal jika Heechul akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kantor setiap jam lima sore. Heechul bilang ia harus memasak untuk suami dan anaknya. Sedikit lucu karena sang suami kadang masih di kantor saat jam itu.

"Lalu kau? Bagaimana kau pulang nanti?" Tanya Heechul sembari menerima kunci mobil dari Hangeng.

Hangeng tersenyum. "Aku akan meminta Kyuhyun menjemputku nanti."

Heechul mengangguk. Ia berdiri lebih mendekat pada Hangeng lalu mengecup pipi sang suami. "Jangan lupa untuk makan malam. Aku akan meminta sekretarismu untuk memesankan makanan untukmu." Dibalas dengan kecupan pada puncak kepala.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, sayang."

.

.

.

Ada satu kursi kosong di meja makan yang besar itu. Sang kepala keluarga masih di kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Karena hal itu, hanya ada Heechul, Kyuhyun, dan Henry.

Masih sama seperti pagi tadi. Hanya ada aura dingin yang menguar di ruangan itu. Henry baru keluar dari kamar setelah mengunci diri setelah pulang dari sekolah. Sang nyonya rumah yang juga hanya diam. Kyuhyun, ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kyuhyun, ayahmu memintamu untuk menjemputnya di kantor."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne, eomma."

"Dan Henry, eomma ingin bicara padamu setelah ini." Lanjut Heechul lagi. Henry hanya mengangguk tanpa membuka mulutnya.

Setelah itu hanya hening. Sampai acara makan malam itu berakhir, ketiga orang di ruangan itu tetap diam.

"Ikuti eomma."

Heechul langsung beranjak dari kursi dan melenggang menuju kamarnya. Henry mengikuti ibunya tidak lama setelah itu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti. Mungkin saja penyebab diamnya Henry hari ini karena sang ibu. Mungkin saja.

.

.

.

"Henry-ya, kau masih mendiamkan eomma?"

Heechul buka suara setelah keduanya hanya diam sejak masuk kamarnya. Lima belas menit berlalu dengan hening. Henry membuang muka. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega mendiamkan keluarganya seperti ini.

"Apa ini soal pembicaraan kita kemarin?"

"Ya." Balasnya singkat. Heechul kemudian duduk disamping Henry, menggenggam tangan putra bungsunya itu. Henry mau tidak mau menatap ibunya.

"Kakakmu menyukainya, Henry-ya. Ia tahu posisinya di keluarga ini. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu karena hal itu."

"Bagaimana eomma bisa tahu jika Kyu hyung menyukainya?"

Heechul tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Henry.

"Karena eomma adalah ibu. Eomma tahu yang terbaik untuk anak eomma."

"Aku tidak mendapati hal itu dimata Kyuhyun hyung." Jawab Henry membuat Heechul terdiam. "Eomma dan appa seolah mengatur setiap langkah yang harus Kyu hyung tempuh selama hidupnya. Dulu aku tidak menyadari hal ini. Namun, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai sadar jika Kyu hyung tidak pernah berkata tidak untuk setiap keinginan eomma dan appa. Apa eomma menyadari itu?"

Kini Heechul tertegun dengan penjelasan Henry. Darimana anak bungsunya itu mendapat pemikiran seperti itu?

"Henry-ya, kau tidak mengerti masalah orang dewasa. Semua tidak semudah itu."

"Eomma bicara seolah aku tidak mengerti apa-apa."

"Karena itu memang benar."

Henry bungkam beberapa saat.

"Bom waktu."

"Ya? Kau bicara sesuatu, Henry-ya?"

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku jika anak yang terkekang sejak kecil akan meledak suatu saat nanti, seperti bom waktu. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk meledakkan dirinya."

Heechul membeku.

"Aku tidak akan mendiamkan eomma lagi. Mari akhiri sampai disini. Aku hanya ingin eomma memikirkan ucapanku." Henry beranjak menuju pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu kamar itu, Henry kembali menoleh pada ibunya.

"Dan satu lagi. Apakah ada hal yang tidak aku ketahui dari keluargaku sendiri?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil di basement parkir. Ia keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju ruangan ayahnya. Saat Henry dan eommanya masih bicara di kamar, sang ayah menyuruhnya untuk ke kantor. Kyuhyun yakin, ayahnya tidak hanya sekedar ingin dijemput.

Ia menyapa sekretaris sang ayah yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Wanita itu tersenyum. "Sajangnim menunggu anda di dalam." Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu jati bertuliskan 'Direktur Cho' itu, Kyuhyun menarik napasnya. Ia mengetuknya sekali dan suara Hangeng yang menyuruhnya masuk sebagai jawabannya.

"Duduklah dulu, Kyu."

Suasana ini mengingatkan Kyuhyun saat ia masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Hangeng.

"Apa Henry sudah lebih baik setelah pulang dari sekolah?"

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membuang napas lega.

"Belum, appa. Hanya saja, setelah makan malam tadi, eomma mengajak Henry bicara empat mata. Saat aku kesini, mereka belum selesai bicara. Jadi, aku tidak tahu setelahnya, appa."

"Eommamu bilang hanya hal kecil, sehingga terjadi kesalahpahaman." Hangeng tertawa ringan. "Henry itu lucu. Dia salah paham dengan ibunya, tapi kita juga mendapat getah."

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum karena tawa ringan ayahnya. "Henry belum cukup dewasa untuk menyikapi keadaan, appa."

"Ya. Kau benar, Kyuhyun-ah."

Setelah itu, obrolan ringan anatara ayah dan anak itu bergulir begitu saja. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena cerita yang sebagian besar tentang Henry.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Apa kau siap untuk memulai aktifitasmu di perusahaan mulai minggu depan?" Tanya Hangeng saat keduanya berjalan menuju basement parkir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada sang ayah, meski rasanya sulit. "Aku siap, appa." Hangeng menepuk pundak putranya dengan bangga. "Kau memang putraku. Appa bangga padamu." Ucapnya masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangga.

.

.

.

 _"Apa kau tahu siapa kupu-kupu itu?"_

 _"Memangnya siapa kupu-kupu yang kau maksud, Kyu?"_

 _"Aku, Changmin-ah."_

 _"M-mwo?"_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Gak tahu mau ngomong apa. Kemarin tiba-tiba kepingin ngelanjutin Butterfly. Dan boom! Jadilah chapter 6. Well, aku gak pede sama chapter ini. Lama banget gak buka filenya jadi agak lupa sama jalan ceritanya :3

Jgn cekik aku, pls. Besok masih ada try out dan dgn pedenya gak belajar -_- oke lupakan soal ini.

Terima kasih buat yg masih setia review. Aku gak tahu, jadi apa aku tanpa kalian#plakk. Oke, ini mulai lebay.

Balasan review :

ShappireBlue251 chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih untuk reviewnya.

angel sparkyu chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Itu masih kupikir juga. Enaknya gimana, tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya. Gomawo udah review.

kyuli99 chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Belum berontak loh. Masih dalam proses#maksudnyapaini. Doakan saja semoga gak ada hal buruk menimpa Kyuhyun. Gomawo untuk reviewnya.

readlight chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Maafkan author. Waktu ngetik chapter 5 itu masih dlam awang-awang pikirannya. Karena itu jadinya pendek. Aku usahakan bakal tetep lanjutin fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

yuyu chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Gemes sama author?#spechless. Kkk aku usahakan buat tetep nulis. Aku jarang update karena sibuk ujian. Gomawo untuk reviewnya.

Songkyurina chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Tapi akhirnya gak jadi kabur*ketawasetan. Soal Henry, dia emang kubuat gak terduga karakternya. Well, seperti itulah. Gomawo udah review.

Cuttiekyu94 chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Gomawo udah review. Gak jadi kabur Kyunya. Yup, Kyuhyun memang 'nurut' bgt sama appa eommanya.

sparkyucho0 chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Aku setuju*dijitak.

Kyuhae chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Gomawo untuk reviewnya. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah#inigaknyambung.

okaocha chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Kebanyakan setuju kalo Kyu mau kabur. Ada apa ini? #mendadakamnesia. Gomawo udah review.

dwi-yomi chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Semoga yg ini gak gantung yah. Gomawo..

Nada Sparkyu chapter 1 . Nov 27, 2016

'Bingit' nya bikin gak nahan. Lama bgt aku gak pake istilah itu. Kkk gomawo untuk reviewnya.

LittleEvil19 chapter 2, 3, 5 . Nov 27, 2016

Ini udah dilanjut ya. Gomawo untuk reviewnya. Maaf kalo balesnya cuma gini*puppyeyes

julia dewi chapter 6 . Jan 6

Sudah lanjut. Semoga suka... gomawo

HyukRin67 chapter 6 . Dec 15, 2016

Gomawo untuk reviewnya. Entah kenapa kalau author suka banget bikin fanfic yg alurnya kek siput. Mungkin kebiasaan :3 aku usahakan alurnya agak dipercepat.

dewidossantosleite chapter 6 .

Dec 13, 2016

Hangeng masih belum mau jujur. Gomawo untuk reviewnya.

Sparkyubum chapter 6 . Dec 13, 2016

Itu saran yang bagus :) mungkin gak akan dibuat gitu atau malah dibuat gitu*dijitak. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja. Gomawo udah review.

Kuroi Ilna chapter 6 . Dec 13, 2016

Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak*digaplok. Gomawo udah review.

michhazz chapter 6 . Dec 13, 2016

Dugaan-dugaan yg bagus :D aku gak tahu mau jawab apa karena belum kepikiran buat kedepannya. Gomawo udah review.

Fitri MY chapter 6 . Dec 13, 2016

Untuk sekarang kayaknya belum mau kabur. Tapi untuk kedepannya, gak janji loh. Gomawo reviewnya.

choi chapter 6 . Dec 13, 2016

Aku usahakan akan terus lanjut. Gomawo udah review.

Desviana407 chapter 6 . Dec 13, 2016

Dugaan yg 99% benar. Yah, semoga saja Kyuhyun gak kabur*lari. Kkk gomawo udah review.

annisah563 chapter 6 . Dec 13, 2016

Iya, udah update. Kenapa aku dijitak*sokpolos. Heechul mah, entah gimana mau jawab :3 tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja ya. Gomawo...

uixalmt chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Aku juga setuju sama kamu*tos. Dari awal aku nulis fanfic ini, aku bukan mau mengangkat soal kasih sayang yg beda antara anak sulung sama bungsu. Gak ada yg beda dari kasih sayang yang mereka berikan untuk Kyuhyun maupun Henry. Seperti katamu, yang salah dari keluarga ini adalah keterbukaan. Aku beneran setuju sama pendapat kamu. Gomawo udah review...

sparkyuNee13 chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Wow, aku gak mau bikin death chara disini :D jadi mungkin gak deh. Tapi gak janji juga*dijitak. Gomawo reviewnya.

melaniskhadijah chapter 6 .

Dec 12, 2016

Lebih berasa apanya? Kkkk gomawo udah review.

Au no Est chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Apa ini? Jangan gitu dong. Ingat kata-kata Kyuhyun. Jalani dengan ikhlas walau itu terasa sulit. Jangan nyerah, okay? Gomawo udah review, gak masalah mau pake akun yg mana, yang penting tetep review ya?*maksa

Guest chapter 6 . Dec 12, 2016

Ini update. Gomawo untuk reviewnya...

.

.

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih. See you again*bow

Ada yg mau mendoakan author biar lulus dengan nilai bagus? *krik

 **February 22, 2017**

 **With Love,**

 **Jung Je Ah.**


	8. Chapter 7 (Missing You)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **Summary: "Aku tidak berjanji akan kembali. Untuk sekarang... maafkan aku."—Kyuhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 7**

 **(Missing You)**

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan tergesa. Ia melirik arloji pada tangan kirinya dan mendesah. Ia memiliki kelas pagi yang dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Dan celakanya, mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok setelah mengantar Henry ke sekolah.

Begitu bus yang ditunggu datang, Kyuhyun segera masuk. Ia harus menghela napas lega karena masih mendapati kursi kosong. Saat Kyuhyun akan duduk, ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri didekatnya. Wanita itu kebingungan karena tak ada kursi yang bisa ditempati. Kyuhyun akhirnya tak jadi menduduki kursi tersebut.

"Ahjumma, anda bisa duduk disini," ujarnya pada wanita itu. Kyuhyun sedikit meminggirkan badannya agar wanita itu bisa lewat.

"Terima kasih, anak muda."

Wanita itu bernapas lega lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum. Ia berpegangan saat bus mulai melaju.

Drrttt

Getaran ponselnya membuat Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengernyit karena merasa asing dengan nomor penelpon. "Nomor siapa ini?" Gumamnya pelan. Setelah berpikir sejenak Kyuhyun menggeser ikon hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo—Ne, Cho Kyuhyun imnida—" wanita paruh baya yang duduk di kursi itu menoleh begitu mendengarnya. Ia nampak terkejut. Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya karena masih tersambung dengan sang penelpon yang ternyata adalah professor di kampusnya.

Bus berhenti setelah sampai tujuan. Kyuhyun buru-buru turun. Ia masih tersambung dengan professor. "—setelah makan siang—ne, Prof. Saya akan menemui anda—ne."

Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya lagi setelah panggilan terputus. Professor ingin bertemu dengannya untuk membicarakan kompetesi antar mahasiswa. Kyuhyun pikir, mungkin professor ingin ia mengikuti kompetesi itu.

Pluk. Tepukan pada bahu kirinya membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak. Ia berbalik dan mendapati wanita paruh baya yang tadi di bus, kini berdiri di depannya.

"Anda yang tadi di bus. Ada apa, ahjumma?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kebingungan. Apa ia mengenal wanita ini?

Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Justru memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan—rindu. "Kau sudah besar."

"Ne?" Kyuhyun kembali terbingung dengan ucapan wanita itu. "Maksud anda?"

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun putra Cho Hangeng, bukan?"

"Ne, saya Cho Kyuhyun. Anda mengenal saya?"

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum.

"Aku Im Yoona, pengasuhmu saat masih kecil."

.

.

.

Hangeng membolak-balik lembaran album foto yang berisi foto keluarganya. Pria itu kadang tersenyum sendiri melihat potret kedua putranya saat kecil. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendong putranya, tetapi nyatanya Kyuhyun dan Henry sudah dewasa.

Hangeng mengelus foto putra sulungnya saat kelulusan. Foto Kyuhyun dan Changmin—keduanya tersenyum.

"Mereka tidak pernah berpisah sejak kecil."

Sejak keluarga Jung menjadi tetangganya, Kyuhyun menjadi akrab dengan Changmin. Hangeng ingat betul bagaimana setianya Changmin saat menunggui Kyuhyun pulang les. Putra tunggal Jung Yunho itu sangat keras kepala namun begitu perhatian pada putranya. Ia juga ingat bagaimana Changmin yang selalu cemburu pada Kyuhyun karena mempunyai adik seperti Henry.

"Apa Changmin masih suka cemburu pada Kyuhyun? Ah—aku sudah lama tidak bertemu anak itu."

Beberapa tahun belakangan, Hangeng jarang melihat Changmin datang ke rumahnya. Meski begitu, ia masih sering memergoki putranya dan Changmin yang mengobrol lewat jendela kamar.

Tersenyum kecil saat Hangeng melihat foto Kyuhyun—dengannya dan istrinya. Namun, senyuman Hangeng tak bertahan lama. Hangeng menarik keluar semua foto Kyuhyun saat memenangkan olimpiade atau saat Kyuhyun menjadi siswa unggulan. Pria itu memandang satu persatu foto tersebut.

"Aku baru menyadari—" ujar Hangeng. Ia mengamati foto Kyuhyun yang lain, saat menang olimpiade sains, saat menang olimpiade matematika, saat—

Nyut. Pria itu memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri. Ia mengeratkan giginya menahan sakit. Kedua matanya menutup seiring rasa sakit yang menusuk pada jantungnya. Ia menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Terus seperti itu hingga rasa sakitnya mereda.

Hangeng membuka matanya lalu mengambil satu foto saat Kyuhyun menjadi juara pertama olimpiade matematika. Bukan senyum bangga lagi yang terulas pada wajahnya. "—bagaimana mungkin—putraku sama sekali tidak tersenyum..."

.

.

.

"Kita akan makan malam dengan siapa, hyung?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, pertanda dirinya tidak mengerti. Sekitar pukul tiga tadi, ibunya menelpon. Menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk pulang lebih cepat. Katanya ada makan malam dengan salah satu relasi bisnis perusahaan ayahnya. Mereka—Hangeng, Heechul, Kyuhyun, dan Henry—kini berada di salah satu restoran bintang lima yang biasanya digunakan untuk pertemuan penting orang-orang berdasi.

"Apa kalian sudah menunggu lama?"

Dua—tidak, tiga orang datang. Seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya—serta seorang gadis. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin gadis itu sesusia dengannya. Hangeng dan Heechul menyambut tiga orang yang baru datang dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Kyuhyun dan Henry memberi salam dengan sopan. Ingat!—keduanya dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan.

"Tidak, Tuan Kim. Kami belum lama datang." Hangeng menambahi setelah mereka duduk. Ayahnya itu melempar senyum pada pria yang dipanggil Tuan Kim itu. Tuan Kim tertawa ringan. Pria itu kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dan Henry. "Mereka berdua putramu, Tuan Cho?"

"Ya, Tuan Kim. Mereka Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Henry." Kyuhyun dan Henry menundukkan kepalanya. "Henry masih SMA. Kyuhyun masih kuliah tahun pertama namun ia adalah calon penerus kami." Imbuh Heechul dengan senyum. "Oh gadis ini putri anda, Tuan Kim? Dia sangat cantik."

Gadis itu tersenyum malu. Sepasang Kim itu melempar senyum. "Dia putri tunggalku, Kim Mi Sun. Kurasa putriku seusia dengan putra sulungmu." Saat Kyuhyun bertemu pandang dengan Mi Sun, gadis itu akan menunduk. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. _Apa aku terlihat menakutkan?_

"Sebaiknya kita memesan makanan terlebih dahulu." Usul Hangeng disambut persetujuan dari Tuan Kim. Mereka menyebutkan pesanan kemudian menunggu beberapa saat sambil bercakap-cakap sampai pesanan datang.

"Bukankah Kyuhyun masih begitu muda untuk masuk perusahaan?" Tanya Tuan Kim membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah mengiris daging dalam piring menghentikan kegiatannya. Pria Kim itu menatap Kyuhyun.

Heechul meneguk air putih sebelum menjawab pertanyaan. "Kami merasa lebih cepat Kyuhyun belajar di perusahaan maka akan lebih baik, Tuan Kim. Lagipula saya dan Hangeng sudah semakin tua. Saya bahkan mulai berpikir untuk mencarikan pasangan untuk Kyuhyun." Hangeng lantas menatap istrinya. _Ini diluar perkiraanku._

"Wah anda sangat memperhatikan putra anda, Nyonya Cho. Bagaimana kalau Mi Sun kami masuk daftar calon pasangan untuk Kyuhyun. Kita akan menjadi besan." Mereka tertawa mendengar gurauan Nyonya Kim. Heechul—wanita itu sungguh tersanjung dengan ajakan secara tidak langsung dari keluarga Kim. Ia tertawa. Hangeng—entahlah, pria itu benar-benar tertawa atau hanya sekedar formalitas. Kyuhyun—jangan bertanya, ia harus memegang pisau dan garpu dengan erat. Dan Henry memperhatikannya.

Trakkk. "Maaf, saya harus ke kamar kecil terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun berlalu dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Heechul sempat menyela. Heechul menatap suaminya yang masih memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang melangkah menuju toilet. Ia menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Meski terlihat tenang namun ada gurat tersinggung di wajah kedua orang itu.

"Eomma, Kyuhyun-ssi sepertinya tidak menyukaiku." Gadis itu merengek pada Nyonya Kim. Meski dengan suara pelan namun Heechul dapat mendengarnya. Sejak awal Heechul tahu jika Mi Sun sudah tertarik pada Kyuhyun. Setiap ada kesempatan Mi Sun akan menatap Kyuhyun tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui.

"Maafkan putra kami. Dia biasanya tidak seperti itu. Maafkan kami." Heechul buru-buru merendahkan dirinya. Ia tidak mau hubungan keluarga Cho dan Kim menjadi buruk.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Nyonya Cho."

Dan suasana hangat berubah menjadi canggung.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun?! Kau ingin merusak hubungan baik keluarga kita dengan keluarga Kim?! Begitukah?!" Baru saja Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, ibunya telah menjejalinya dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang tidak mengenakkan hati. "Sikapmu membuat mereka tersinggung! Apa eomma dan appa pernah mengajarimu bersikap seburuk itu?!"

Hangeng menarik istrinya untuk duduk. Diusapnya bahu istrinya yang tegang. Ia tidak bisa membela Kyuhyun. Sikap Kyuhyun memang kurang tepat. "Jangan marah dulu, Heenim. Kyuhyun harus menjelaskan alasannya dulu." Ucapnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Duduklah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia duduk di sofa yang agak jauh dari ibunya. Jujur saja—Kyuhyun takut dan juga marah. Tapi—untuk siapa kemarahannya itu?

"Eomma tidak mau tahu! Saat kau masuk perusahaan hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah meminta maaf pada Tuan Kim."

"Ne, eomma."

"Kau juga harus setuju dengan gadis yang akan menjadi pasanganmu kelak!"

Kini Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Bola matanya membesar—ia terkejut. Hangeng hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa membendung keinginan Heechul. Saat Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun, putranya itu juga tengah menatapnya—seolah memohon bantuan. Namun yang bisa Hangeng lakukan hanya menggeleng samar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan orangtuanya. Bahkan ucapan Hangeng tentang ia yang harus menjelaskan alasan pun tidak sempat terucap. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Setidaknya dengan anggukkan ini membuat kemarahan ibunya perlahan memudar.

 _Kau melakukannya lagi, eomma._

.

.

.

 _"Eomma tidak mau tahu! Saat kau masuk perusahaan hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah meminta maaf pada Tuan Kim."_

 _"Ne, eomma."_

 _"Kau juga harus setuju dengan gadis yang akan menjadi pasanganmu kelak!"_

Henry menutup pintu kamarnya. Mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu melempar tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur. Henry mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Hyung itu pandai tapi bodoh! Bisa-bisanya setuju begitu saja. Kalau aku jadi hyung, mungkin aku akan kabur."

Kabur? Henry mendudukkan dirinya dengan cepat. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menyebar dalam otaknya. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun berpikiran sama dengannya? Bagaimana jika bom waktu itu benar-benar terjadi?

"Tidak, tidak! Hyungie tidak berpikiran pendek sepertiku. Ya. Hyungie pasti berpikir panjang sebelum melakukan sesuatu."

.

.

.

"Yang terbaik, ya?" Kyuhyun teringat ucapan Changmin saat mereka masih kecil. Changmin bilang orangtua akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. "Memaksa. Apakah itu juga yang terbaik, Changmin-ah?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengambil bolpen ajaib yang dibelikan Changmin untuknya. Diambilnya kartu memori yang tersimpan dalam badan bolpen tersebut. Kemudian Kyuhyun memasukkan kartu memori dalam mp3 player. Ia memasang earphone yang tersambung pada mp3 player. Ketika Kyuhyun memencet tombol 'mulai' suara dosen yang sedang menerangkan materi mengalun. Ingat! Kyuhyun adalah penyandang disleksia. Ia kadang masih kesulitan membaca terlalu banyak huruf dalam buku pelajaran. Satu-satunya cara yang tidak membebani pikirannya adalah dengan mendengarkan.

Kaset-kaset pita yang ia simpan dalam kardus—semuanya berisi rekaman suara guru yang sedang menerangkan materi. Kyuhyun memberi kode untuk setiap mata pelajaran. Jika Kyuhyun memberi label nama secara gamblang, Kyuhyun takut Henry akan tahu.

"Bagaimana respon Henry saat tahu keadaanku?"

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela. Ia teringat alasan kenapa tak ada yang memberi tahu soal ini pada adiknya itu.

Kyuhyun tak ingin adiknya malu.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin Henry melihatnya sebagai kakak yang normal. Kakak yang bisa membaca dengan baik. Kakak yang bisa menulis dengan baik.

"Ah mungkin dia akan marah padaku."

Kyuhyun melepas earphone setelah rekaman itu berakhir. Ia membuka laci mejanya untuk meletakkan mp3 player dan bolpen ajaibnya. Saat Kyuhyun akan menutup laci, ia menemukan selembar kartu nama. Diambilnya kartu nama tersebut. Kyuhyun memandangi kartu nama ditangannya.

 _"Kau Cho Kyuhyun putra Cho Hangeng, bukan?"_

 _"Ne, saya Cho Kyuhyun. Anda mengenal saya?"_

 _Wanita itu kembali tersenyum._

 _"Aku Im Yoona, pengasuhmu saat masih kecil."_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Wanita itu menepuk tangannya pelan. "Kau mungkin belum ingat denganku. Saat aku berhenti kerja, umurmu masih empat tahun."_

 _"Saya memang belum mengenali wajah anda. Tapi eomma pernah bercerita tentang anda dulu."_

 _Wanita itu mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tas lalu mengulurkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku membuka kedai mie. Kau bisa berkunjung kesana jika ingin. Kita bisa mengobrol lebih disana."_

 _Kyuhyun menerima kartu nama ditangannya. Ia menatap wanita itu. "Saya bisa datang kesini kapan saja?" Tanyanya. Wanita itu sedikit terheran dengan kata 'kapan saja'. Namun akhirnya mengangguk._

 _"Kapan saja."_

Kyuhyun menyimpan kartu nama dalam saku. Ia menutup laci meja. Ia terdiam.

.

.

.

Changmin mengamati bangunan didepannya. "Sauna?" Entah pada siapa Changmin bertanya. "Dia menyuruhku keluar jam segini untuk pergi ke sauna?"

Brukk. Seseorang menabrak bahunya dengan tiba-tiba. Changmin bersiap menyumpahi namun terhenti saat melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya itu.

"Ayo masuk!" Orang itu—Kyuhyun melangkah masuk kedalam bangunan. Changmin segera tersadar lalu mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan begitu cepat.

"Hei, untuk apa kesini?" Changmin menyejajari langkah Kyuhyun. Ia—seumur hidupnya baru kali ini masuk sauna. Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah petugas dan membayar untuk dua orang.

Sampai keduanya selesai berendam dan mengganti baju dengan kaos pendek, Kyuhyun tak mau menjawab. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas alas tidur yang disediakan. Changmin memandanginya dengan heran.

"Kau mau tidur disini?" Meski bertanya seperti itu, Changmin mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Ia mengambil satu alas tidur lalu berbaring diatasnya.

"Lebih nyaman disini daripada di rumah." Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang menatap lurus pada langit-langit ruangan. Sejak pengakuan Kyuhyun di game center beberapa hari lalu, Kyuhyun masih bungkam. Tak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut soal itu—kupu-kupu yang lumpuh adalah Kyuhyun.

"Darimana ide bermalam di sauna ini muncul? Kau baru pertama kesini kan?"

"Hanya tidak sengaja mendengar dari orang lain."

"Apakah orangtuamu tahu kalau kau kesini?"

.

.

.

"Hyuuung..." panggil Henry dengan suara pelan begitu masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. "Eoh—dimana Kyu hyung?"

Tempat tidur Kyuhyun kosong. Henry mencari di kamar mandi namun tak mendapati sosok Kyuhyun. "Tidak mungkin!" Ia mulai panik. "Jangan bilang—"

Kedua manik Henry menangkap notes kecil yang diletakkan diatas meja. Ia mengambilnya. Begitu membaca kalimat dalam notes tersebut, Henry terduduk lemas.

"Benar-benar terjadi. Hari ini akhirnya tiba. Apa ini yang kau inginkan, hyung?"

.

.

.

Saat jam melewati tengah malam lewat, Kyuhyun membuka mata. Ia melirik Changmin yang telah terlelap. Pemuda itu beranjak duduk.

"Kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Anggap aku masih disampingmu."

Sebelum tertidur, Changmin mengoceh tentang betapa khawatirnya ia pada Kyuhyun. Karena terlalu khawatir Changmin bilang ia tidak bisa tidur dengan baik selama beberapa hari.

"Maafkan aku, Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara serak. Kedua matanya memanas perlahan. "Aku belum melakukan apapun. Tapi mereka ingin aku menerima gadis manapun yang mereka pilih untuk menjadi pasanganku. Demi Tuhan...aku belum melakukan hal yang ingin kulakukan."

Tak ada sahutan. Kyuhyun justru berharap seperti itu.

"Tidak cukupkah selama ini aku menuruti apa yang mereka mau? Aku manusia bukannya robot. Selama ini aku menunggu mereka berkata 'kau mau apa, Kyu?' semacam itu. Tapi nyatanya tak pernah kudapat."

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. Ia mengelus rambut Changmin sebentar. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang berair. "Maafkan aku, Changmin-ah. Aku menitipkan Henry padamu." Kyuhyun melangkah pergi. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Begitu suara langkah tidak lagi terdengar, sebulir air mata jatuh dari ujung mata Changmin.

.

.

.

 _ **"Aku tidak berjanji akan kembali. Untuk sekarang... maafkan aku."—Kyuhyun**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf. Chapter ini pendek. Udah gitu lama update pula. Maaf bgt.

Uri Kyuhyunie berangkat wamil tanggal 25 Mei, ya?

ㅠㅡㅠ

Well, mau nangis sebanyak apapun gak akan merubah kenyataan kalau bakal ditinggal selama 24 bulan.

Seperti yang Yesung bilang, "sudah saatnya ia pergi."

Hiks— ㅠㅡㅠ

Thanks to:

 **faika—annisah563—jasminshahida—juliadewi—ainadaysmn—dwiyomi—MrsEvilGameGyu—Desviana407—ailedachangkyu—sparkyuNee13—angelsparkyu—ParkRinHyunUchiha—Kyulennychan—dewileitte—sofyanayunita1—Songkyurina—michhazz—jihyunelf—Cuttiekyu94—kyuli99—FitriMY—KuroiIlna—auliaMRQ—Guest(1)—sparkyucho0—Guest(2)—ladyelf11—HyukRin67—Sparkyubum**

Maaf belum bisa bales reviewnya.

 **April 25, 2017**

 **With Love,**

 **Jung Je Ah.**


	9. Chapter 8-A (A Short Journey)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **Summary: "Aku akan segera pulang. Aku akan pulang, Changmin-ah."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Part 1**

 **(A Short Journey)**

Kyuhyun mengamati kartu nama ditangannya lalu berganti mengamati sebuah kedai mi didepannya. Kedai tersebut sudah sepi. Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam mungkin sebentar lagi kedai tersebut akan tutup. Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke depan.

Seorang wanita keluar dari kedai untuk menutup pintu. Wanita itu—Yoona melihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di depan kedainya. Awalnya Yoona akan masuk begitu saja. Namun setelah mengamati wajah pemuda itu, Yoona terkejut. "Kyuhyun—" panggilnya kemudian mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, ahjumma. Apakah saya datang terlalu pagi?"

.

.

.

Changmin menutup pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Changmin menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu. Perlahan—tubuh Changmin merosot. Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" lirih Changmin. "Kyuhyun-ah... apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Changmin tidak bodoh. Ia menyadari niat Kyuhyun sejak awal. Tepatnya setelah kejadian di game center beberapa hari lalu. Hanya saja Changmin tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan mengambil langkah sebesar ini.

"Bodoh! Kyuhyun bodoh! Kau pikir bisa meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini?!"

Airmata perlahan turun dari kedua mata Changmin. Pemuda itu tidak ingin Kyuhyun melakukan hal semacam ini. Namun, disisi lain Changmin menginginkan Kyuhyun pergi.

"Kau bahagia kan setelah pergi?"

.

.

.

 _Apa aku begitu keterlaluan pada putraku?_

Kalimat itu terlintas begitu saja dalam pikiran Hangeng. Pria paruh baya itu menghentikan langkah didepan salah satu pintu kamar. Padahal ia sudah terlelap namun tiba-tiba terbangun tengah malam dan kakinya melangkah tanpa komando. Ke kamar Kyuhyun. Pria itu menggenggam knop pintu. Berniat untuk masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah ini tidak sopan?" Hangeng mengurungkan niatnya. Ia melangkah pergi. Namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali kedepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Ini rumahku kan. Jadi kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu?" Entahlah pria itu tengah berdialog dengan siapa. Yang jelas Hangeng tanpa permisi membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Gelap. Kamar Kyuhyun gelap tanpa penerangan. Mungkin Kyuhyun lupa menyalakan lampu. Atau mungkin Kyuhyun terbiasa tidur dengan keadaan gelap seperti ini. Tapi seingat Hangeng, putranya itu tidak bisa tidur jika gelap.

Hangeng meraba dinding didekatnya untuk mencari sakelar lampu. Ctek. Sakelar menyala. Seketika kamar yang semula gelap menjadi lebih terang. Ia kemudian mengamati Kyuhyun yang tertidur di tempat tidur. Pria itu mendekatinya.

Dari jauh, mendekat, dan semakin dekat. "Hen—ry—" ucapnya terheran. Bukan Kyuhyun yang tertidur disana, tetapi Henry. Hangeng mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Kemudian ia membuka kamar mandi namun juga kosong. Kyuhyun tidak ada di kamar.

"Henry-ya... ireona," ucap Hangeng sembari mengguncang tubuh Henry. Putranya itu terusik lalu menggeliat. Hangeng mengguncang tubuh Henry lagi dan akhirnya Henry membuka mata.

"Appa—" ucap Henry serak sembari mengerjap. Hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah membuka mata adalah wajah cemas Hangeng. "Kenapa appa di kamarku?"

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"E?"

Sontak Henry membuka kedua matanya lebar. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari jika ini adalah kamar Kyuhyun. Henry buru-buru mencari notes yang kemarin ditinggalkan Kyuhyun. _Aishh dimana notes itu?_

"Dimana hyungmu?" Hangeng bertanya lagi. Secara otomatis Henry memutar pandangan pada Hangeng. Saat melihat raut cemas Hangeng, Henry tanpa sadar menunduk. "Kenapa kau sendiri di kamar Kyuhyun? Kemana hyungmu?"

Hangeng tidak mengerti. Mendadak perasaannya menjadi tidak baik. Ia merasa sesuatu terjadi pada putra sulungnya. Henry belum mau menjawab. Ia justru terbelalak begitu melihat notes yang ia cari ternyata berada dibawah kaki ayahnya. Pasti saat Henry tertidur, notes itu terjatuh dan Hangeng tidak menyadari jika ia telah menginjak notes.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan appa?"

Henry buru-buru menegakkan pandangannya. Ia sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku—mungkin hyung pergi keluar sebentar."

"Benarkah?"

Henry mengangguk dengan yakin. Sesekali matanya melirik notes yang masih terinjak oleh kaki Hangeng. Henry berharap ayahnya cepat pergi dari kamar tanpa menyadari kehadiran notes tersebut.

"Ayolah, appa. Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Sebentar lagi hyung pasti pulang."

Hangeng menatap putranya itu lekat. Secara perlahan perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Hangeng akhirnya mengusap kepala Henry.

"Ya sudah. Kau bisa tidur lagi. Maaf appa menganggu tidurmu."

Henry tersenyum. Hangeng kemudian melangkah keluar. Namun—

Srek. Pria itu berhenti melangkah lalu menunduk. Henry terbelalak. Ingin rasanya Henry meloncat dengan cepat kearah ayahnya lalu mengambil notes itu. Namun nyatanya Henry hanya terduduk di tempat tidur. Hanya memandangi ayahnya yang kini tengah mengamati notes tersebut.

Hangeng tak mengatakan apapun. Henry turun dari tempat tidur lalu mendekati ayahnya.

Brukk

"Appa!"

.

.

.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar."

Yoona meletakkan semangkuk mi saus hitam di meja. Wanita itu kemudian duduk dikursi yang berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk saya?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menujuk dirinya sendiri. Sontak Yoona tertawa.

"Tentu saja untukmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau pikir untuk siapa aku menyiapkan makanan ini?"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Cepat makan sebelum mie nya mengembang!" Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit lalu mulai memakan mie tersebut perlahan. Yoona mengamatinya dalam diam. Bocah kecil yang diasuhnya dulu telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang mempesona. "Apakah enak?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Yoona. "Ini sangat enak, ahjumma." Ia tidak bohong. Rasa mi saus hitam ini sangat enak. Kyuhyun mungkin baru sekarang merasakan mi seenak ini.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Kau mau tambah kimchi juga atau mau minum sesuatu?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Yoona membawa sepiring kimchi dan segelas teh hijau hangat. Wanita itu juga membawa beberapa makanan lain yang masih ada di dapurnya. "Nah makanlah. Karena kau datang terlalu pagi, hanya ini yang tersisa."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Bukan. Bukan karena ada banyak makanan dalam mejanya. Namun karena perhatian Yoona yang begitu besar padanya. Kedua matanya memanas secara perlahan.

"Terima kasih, ahjumma. Ini sangat enak. Saya akan memakannya dengan baik."

Pemuda itu kembali memakan mi nya tanpa berani memandang wajah Yoona. Kyuhyun takut airmatanya jatuh begitu saja. Perasaannya begitu sesak. Namun Kyuhyun tak tahu harus mengungkapkannya pada siapa.

 _Apa yang kulakukan sudah benar? Apa aku telah melukai hati orang yang kusayang?_

"Pelan-pelan saja memakannya. Makananmu tidak akan lari kemanapun, Kyuhyun-ah."

Airmata jatuh begitu saja. Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar. Yoona yang melihat airmata Kyuhyun, ia tertegun. "Kenapa, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau menangis?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pada Yoona. Ia menatap Yoona dengan senyumnya. "Mi nya terlalu pedas. Aku jadi mennagis begini, ahjumma." Balasnya menuai senyum getir pada wajah wanita itu.

 _Padahal aku tidak menambahkan bubuk cabai kedalam mi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Blankar didorong dengan cepat. Langkah kaki yang bersahutan menandakan tak ada waktu untuk melangkah tenang. Suara tangisan menggema disetiap sudut ruangan yang terlewat. Semerbak obat-obatan menusuk indra penciuman.

Heechul menggenggam tangan suaminya yang terasa dingin. Ia melangkah dengan cepat—seiring dengan gerakan blankar yang membawa tubuh suaminya.

"Bertahanlah, Han. Aku mohon bertahanlah."

Entah bagaimana raut wajah wanita itu bisa digambarkan. Yang jelas airmata tidak berhenti turun dari kedua mata bulatnya. Heechul bahkan masih memakai piyama tidurnya. Dan jangan lupakan kaki telanjangnya yang melangkah tanpa henti.

Pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka. Tubuh Hangeng dibawa masuk kedalam. "Maaf, kalian tidak boleh masuk." Seorang suster menghalangi langkah Heechul yang berniat masuk dalam ruang gawat darurat. Heechul mengusap wajahnya yang kacau. Airmata kembali turun dari kedua matanya.

Sepasang tangan memeluk tubuh Heechul dari belakang. "Eomma..." panggil Henry. Putra bungsunya itu sama dengannya—tengah menangis. Heechul membalik tubuhnya lalu memeluk tubuh Henry. Putranya itu pasti lebih takut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada appa? Kenapa, eomma?" Heechul memejamkan matanya. Ia juga tidak tahu. Hangeng—suaminya, Heechul tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada suaminya. "Tadi appa tidak seperti itu? Ia—ia tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja."

Racauan Henry membuat Heechul melepaskan pelukannya. Dipandanginya putranya itu. Jadi Henry berada di tempat dan waktu yang sama dengan Hangeng?

"Apa maksudmu, Henry-ya? Kau bersama appamu sebelumnya?" Putranya itu tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menangis. "Katakan pada eomma! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?! Lalu kenapa kalian berada di kamar Kyuhyun?!

Satu jam yang lalu Heechul terbangun karena teriakan Henry. Ia menemukan suaminya tergeletak dalam kamar Kyuhyun dengan Henry yang menangis disampingnya.

"A—aku—aku—" Henry tergagap. Ia meremas notes yang ia genggam dengan erat sejak tadi. Heechul terlihat menyeramkan saat ini.

"Katakan, Henry-ya!" Ucap Heechul keras. Henry sampai terlonjak. Seorang suster bahkan mendekati keduanya dan menyuruh mereka diam karena keduanya sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Akhirnya Heechul dan Henry duduk di kursi tunggu. Heechul sudah lebih tenang meski airmata masih menetes melewati pipinya. Henry sudah tidak menangis. Hanya matanya saja yang masih memerah.

"Sekarang katakan pada eomma, apa yang kalian lakukan sebelum kejadian ini terjadi?!" Meski dengan suara pelan namun Heechul menanyakannya dengan tegas. Henry meremat kedua tangannya. "Katakan, Henry-ya. Eomma tidak akan mengulang pertanyaan untuk yang ketiga kalinya."

Henry menggigir bibirnya pelan. Airmatanya kembali mendesak keluar. Ia membuka genggaman tangannya untuk mengamati notes yang kini telah lusuh.

 _Hyung—apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku memberitahu pada eomma, apa yang akan terjadi padamu nantinya?_

Ia menatap Heechul yang sejak tadi tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya. Henry mengulurkan notes ditangannya pada Heechul. Ia terisak dengan keras.

 _Maaf, hyung._

.

.

.

Changmin tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Ia terusik dengan ketukan pada pintu kamarnya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang bersandar pada pintu.

"Changminnie, buka pintunya!"

Itu suara ibunya. Changmin melirik jam yang belum mencapai angka empat. Kenapa ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya sepagi ini? Changmin berdiri. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, ibunya masuk dengan wajah tegang.

"Kenapa, eomma?"

"Cepat bersiap! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan panik. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa yang sakit?"

"Hangeng."

Dan Changmin terbelalak. Ia segera mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari rumah bersama ibunya. Sampai di luar rumah, ayahnya sudah menunggu di mobil dengan gusar. Changmin dan Jaejoong segera masuk dalam mobil.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yunho memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Membelah jalanan Seoul yang masih lengang di pagi buta. Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi selama perjalanan. Changmin memandangi ponselnya. _Apa Kyuhyun sudah tahu?_

Mobil berhenti. Changmin mengikuti langkah kedua orangtuanya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Jaejoong bertanya pada resepsionis untuk mengetahui letak kamar Hangeng. Begitu mendapat jawaban, mereka kembali melangkah dengan cepat.

Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat Heechul dan Henry yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu. Mereka mendekati keduanya. Jaejoong segera memeluk Heechul sedangkan Changmin merangkul Henry. Yunho berdiri di dekat pintu gawat darurat.

Heechul kembali menangis dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Tetangga sekaligus temannya itu mencoba menenangkannya. Keluarga Jung itu lebih banyak diam. Melihat kondisi Heechul dan Henry, rasanya tidak tega untuk menanyai ini itu tentang keadaan Hangeng.

Heechul tiba-tiba melepas pelukan Jaejoong lalu mendekati Changmin. Ditariknya tubuh Changmin agar berdiri. Heechul memegang tangan Changmin dengan erat. Changmin bisa merasakan emosi Heechul lewat genggaman tangannya.

"Kumohon carilah Kyuhyun. Changmin-ah—cari Kyuhyun. Bawa dia pulang."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengamati layar ponselnya yang terus berkedip sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ia tidak berniat menjawab ataupun menolak panggilan itu. Hanya ada satu nama penelpon. Changmin. Padahal Kyuhyun berharap ada orang selain Changmin yang menelponnya. Sampai layar ponselnya tak lagi berkedip, Kyuhyun memilih mematikan ponselnya—lagi.

Selama sehari Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah Yoona. Saat Yoona bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pulang, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab, _'Appa dan eomma sedang ke luar negeri. Henry juga sedang mengikuti camping sekolah. Daripada sendirian di rumah, lebih baik aku disini bersama ahjumma.'_

Yoona percaya saja. Wanita itu bercerita banyak tentang masa kecilnya. Yoona juga memperhatikannya dengan begitu baik. Namun karena kebaikan Yoona itulah Kyuhyun menjadi tidak tega untuk terus tinggal disana.

Kyuhyun tak punya tujuan. Ia akan pergi kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Saat Kyuhyun merasa lelah, pemuda itu lebih memilih berisitirahat di sauna. Lebih murah—dan nyaman.

Pemandangan di luar jendela mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Ia mengamati rimbunan pepohonan yang membentang di sepanjang jalan. Dahan-dahan pohon seolah melambai-lamabai. Terlihat indah dan menenangkan.

Bus berhenti. Satu persatu penumpang turun. Kyuhyun berniat turun paling akhir. Sebelum benar-benar turun, Kyuhyun bertanya pada sopir bus.

"Ahjussi, ini dimana?"

"Kau ada di Busan, anak muda."

"Ah begitu. Busan, ya." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Terima kasih, ahjussi." Kemudian Kyuhyun turun dari bus.

Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali ke Busan. Namun karena naik bus, rasanya Kyuhyun seolah buta arah. Kakinya melangkah begitu saja. Tak ada tujuan. Entah berapa lama Kyuhyun melangkah. Melewati perumahan, jalanan besar, pertokoan, dan banyak tempat lagi. Kyuhyun bisa melihat jembatan yang membentang dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak.

"Jembatan Gwangan..." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

Heechul menggenggam tangan suaminya. Hangeng sudah terbangun pagi tadi. Pria itu kembali tertidur setelah mendapat suntikan obat dari dokter.

 _Tuan Cho mengalami serangan jantung. Saya harap untuk tidak membebani pikiran Tuan Cho. Emosi yang berlebihan bisa memicu serangan jantung kembali terjadi. Dan nyonya Cho, suami anda sudah pernah check up ke rumah sakit. Saya sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini pada Tuan Cho._

"Jadi inikah alasan kau menyuruh Kyuhyun segera masuk perusahaan?"

Dielusnya telapak tangan Hangeng dengan pelan. Heechul tak lagi menangis. Keadaan Hangeng sudah membaik. Kata dokter, besok Hangeng sudah bisa dibawa pulang.

"Eomma..." Heechul terlonjak kecil. Ia menoleh kearah suara. Henry tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Masih dengan seragam lengkap dan tas di punggung.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak ganti baju dulu eoh?"

Henry duduk di sofa yang terdapat dalam ruang rawat. Ia meletakkan tas disamping tubuhnya. "Terlalu membuang waktu jika harus bolak-balik." Heechul tak menanggapi. Ia memperhatikan putranya yang masih bersikeras tidak mau berbicara sembari menatap wajahnya.

Heechul sudah cukup dibuat pusing dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak pulang dua hari ini. Dan wanita itu tak mau menerima tingkah aneh putranya lagi. "Kau harus menatap wajah orang yang kau ajak bicara."

Tap. Henry yang akan melangkah akhirnya kembali terdiam. Ia menarik napas dengan panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Ia mendongak dan menatap ibunya—dengan berani.

"Aku tidak mau bolak-balik. Terlalu merepotkan."

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Henry-ya? Kenapa kau memperlakukan eomma dengan seperti ini?" Heechul menyentuh lengan Henry, namun Henry dengan cepat menghindar.

"Eomma masih bertanya kenapa? Harusnya eomma bertanya alasan hyung pergi! Dua hari hyung tidak pulang. Apa eomma tidak mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Changmin sudah mencarinya, tetapi hyungmu belum bisa dihubungi. Tidak—"

"Kalau begitu eomma sendiri yang harus menghubungi hyung. Apa eomma tahu? Malam sebelum hyung pergi saat eomma mengatakan hal itu—hal yang pertama kupikirkan adalah kabur."

"Kau menyalahkan eomma?"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu. Eomma sendiri yang menyimpulkannya."

Heechul meradang. Dimana putra manisnya yang selama ini menurut padanya. "Kau mau bilang jika eomma terlalu mengekang Kyuhyun sehingga hyungmu itu kabur. Begitukah?"

Tak menjawab. Henry membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu biar eomma yang mencari Kyuhyun. Ini yang kau inginkan bukan, Henry?!"

Henry menatap gusar lantai dibawah kakinya. Ia ingin berkata tidak, namun ibunya telah berjalan melewati pintu. Henry berniat mengejar ibunya saat merasakan genggaman pada tangannya.

"Appa—"

.

.

.

Changmin keluar dari kereta dengan langkah lebar. Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti berlari. Pemuda itu meminta bantuan kenalannya untuk melacak nomor Kyuhyun. Dan posisi terakhir Kyuhyun adalah di Busan—di pemberhentian bus pertama dari Seoul. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun tak bisa terlacak lagi. Temannya itu pasti kembali mematikan ponsel.

"Ayolah angkat teleponku, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Changmin dengan gusar.

Sudah puluhan bahkan hampir ratusan kali ia menelpon Kyuhyun. Namun, nomor telepon Kyuhyun selalu tidak bisa dihubungi dan jika tersambung—Kyuhyun tak mengangkat teleponnya. Sudah tak terhitung pula banyaknya pesan yang ia kirim pada Kyuhyun. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Jika tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini, aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi." Rasa menyesal itu hadir dalam diri Changmin. "Ayahmu sakit, Kyuhyun-ah. Kumohon nyalakan ponselmu."

Changmin mencari-cari disekitar tempat pemberhentian bus. Berharap mungkin saja Kyuhyun belum pergi jauh dari sana.

"Kudengar ada seorang pemuda yang mencoba bunuh diri di Jembatan Gwangan."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja terlihat sangat macet. Apa polisi sudah mencoba negosiasi?"

"Dari berita yang beredar sepertinya sudah. Tapi sejak beberapa jam belum berhasil."

Tubuh Changmin sontak menegang. Ia buru-buru mendekati dua gadis yang tengah berbincang itu.

"Maaf—bisa aku tahu arah ke Jembatan Gwangan?"

Awalnya dua gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Namun salah satunya kemudian menunjuk arah selatan. Dimana terlihat jembatan yang membentang panjang dengan antrian kendaraan yang panjang.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Changmin segera menyetop taksi. Ia tak henti-hentinya merapalkan doa.

 _Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mohon..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jangan menyalahkan eomma-mu. Hyungmu pergi—juga karena appa. Heechul tidak sepenuhnya salah. Appa menginginkan hyungmu masuk perusahaan dalam waktu dekat._

"Eomma, berhenti!"

Henry memblokade jalan begitu mobil yang ditumpangi ibunya melaju dari kejauhan. Ia memejamkan matanya. Jika saja Heechul hilang kendali dan lupa menginjak rem.

Ckiittt. Gesekan ban dengan jalanan membuat suara decitan yang keras. Heechul keluar dari mobil lalu menghampiri Henry yang berdiri kurang dari satu meter dari mobil. Wanita itu terlihat kaget dan khawatir disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membuat eomma jantungan seperti appamu?!"

Henry tak mengatakan apapun. Ia memeluk tubuh tegang ibunya. "Maaf, eomma. Jangan pergi untuk mencari hyung. Kita bisa mempercayai Changmin hyung. Aku yakin Changmin hyung akan membawa Kyuhyun hyung pulang."

Pelukan hangat dari putra bungsunya itu membuat Heechul sedikit tenang. Tubuhnya yang tegang perlahan menjadi lebih tenang.

"Kita pulang ke rumah, eomma. Aku sudah menghubungi Jae ahjumma dan Yunho ahjussi. Mereka bilang bisa ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga appa selama kita pulang."

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Menjauh kalian semua! Aku akan melompat jika kalian berani melangkah mendekatiku!"

Seruan-seruan panik menggema. Polisi yang sejak dua jam lalu mencoba untuk bernegoisasi mulai kewalahan. Pasalnya pemuda itu begitu keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengar ucapan mereka.

Pemuda yang tengah berdiri di sisi luar jembatan itu menunjuk orang-orang yang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Pergi kalian! Aku mau mati saja! Hidupku bukan hidupku lagi sejak ayahku datang. Aku harus melakukan ini dan itu dengan kedok kebaikan. Baik untuknya tapi buruk untukku!" Pemuda itu berdecih. "Wajah memelasnya membuatku muak. Aku benar-benar muak dengan hidupku yang sekarang!"

"Tuan, ayah anda pasti ingin hidup anda menjadi lebih baik." Polisi itu kembali melakukan tugasnya—mencoba bernegoisasi dengan pemuda itu. Namun sepertinya tak berhasil. Pemuda itu kembali mengoceh tentang ayahnya—yang pemuda itu bilang telah merusak kesenangannya.

"Pengecut!" Suara seseorang mengalihkan atensi pemuda itu. "Jika mau mati ya mati saja. Cepat kau lompat ke laut sana!"

Orang itu maju ke barisan paling depan di kerumunan tersebut. Orang itu—Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah mengataiku pengecut!"

"Lalu kenapa tidak lompat sekarang?" Pemuda itu melirik ke bawah. Dimana hamparan laut membentang luas dan nampak begitu dalam. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya. "Kau takut kan?"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana muaknya hidupku selama ini! Melakukan hal yang tidak kusuka sungguh membuatku ingin mati. Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi aku!"

"Aku tahu."

"Hanya aku yang tahu rasa sakitnya. Kau hanya membual! Bayangkan, tiga tahun hidupku seperti dalam neraka! Kau tidak akan tahu!"

"Aku tahu. Aku merasakannya sepuluh tahun terakhir."

Pemuda itu sedikit terbelalak. Ia hampir goyah. "Kau berbohong!"

"Jika aku berpikiran sama denganmu, mungkin aku sudah mati sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Kau—hanya merasakan tekanan dari ayahmu kan?" Kyuhyun tertawa getir. "Ibuku bahkan lebih parah. Lebih dari sekedar muak yang kau rasakan. Aku merasakannya selama sepuluh tahun."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Bahkan polisi dan orang-orang yang berkerumun ikut terdiam.

"Jika anak lain masih merangkak, aku harus berlari. Kau tahu maksudku kan. Melakukan hal yang tidak kita sukai itu sangat menjengkelkan."

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah. "Tunggu!" Seru pemuda itu membuat Kyuhyun terhenti. "Apa yang membuatmu bisa bertahan selama itu? Katakan padaku."

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja—" terdiam sebentar. "—aku menunggu mereka bertanya 'kau mau apa, Kyu?' atau 'apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini, Kyu?'. Semacam itu. Aku masih menunggu saat itu terjadi."

Setelah mengatakan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun melangkah pergi. Pemuda itu meremat besi yang menjadi pegangannya dengan kuat. Airmata perlahan turun.

"Terima kasih. Kau sungguh tangguh, tidak seperti aku yang pengecut. Aku memang pengecut. Aku takut untuk menjalani hidup dan juga takut untuk melompat."

.

.

.

Changmin melihat ke sisi kanan dan sisi kiri jalan melalui jendela taksi yang ia tumpangi. Hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba. Tadi setelah sampai di tempat kejadian, Changmin tak mendapati Kyuhyun. Changmin juga berseru lega karena ternyata pemuda itu bukan Kyuhyun.

Di tempat kejadian, Changmin mendengar bisikan-bisikan orang yang masih berkerumun—tentang pemuda lain yang berhasil mengurungkan niat pemuda yang berniat bunuh diri itu. Changmin berpikir mungkin saja itu Kyuhyun. Jadi Changmin menanyakannya pada salah satu polisi.

 _Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Ah—tapi di kalimatnya tadi, ia mengatakan Kyu. Namanya mungkin Kyu._

Changmin sempat menunjukkan foto Kyuhyun dan polisi itu mengiyakan. Berarti Kyuhyun masih berada di Busan. Dan Changmin berharap bisa menemukan Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Angkat teleponku, Kyu." Gusar Changmin masih mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun. Changmin menunggu beberapa saat hingga suara operator yang membalas.

Tak mau menyerah, Changmin kembali menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun. Tanpa alasan Changmin merasa jantungnya berdebar. Nada tunggu terdengar beberapa kali. Hampir saja Changmin melonjak ketika Kyuhyun menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeob—"

 _"Aku akan segera pulang. Aku akan pulang, Changmin-ah."_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berteduh di pinggiran toko yang telah tutup. Ia mengusap lengannya untuk menghalau rasa dingin. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk meringkuk di sudut dinding. Kyuhyun merogoh saku jaketnya. Tak banyak uang yang tersisa di jaketnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun harus mencari pekerjaan. Atau—

"Apa kujual saja ponselku?"

Kyuhyun menimang-nimang ponsel ditangannya. Ia mengamati ponselnya untuk beberapa saat. Hingga tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ia justru menyalakan ponselnya.

"Kenapa ku nyalakan segala," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Begitu ponselnya kembali menyala, ratusan notifikasi masuk. Kyuhyun menatap datar layar ponselnya yang menampilkan tujuh puluh panggilan tak terjawab dan juga puluhan pesan.

Kyuhyun tak berniat melihat riwayat penelpon. Ia lebih tertarik pada pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Kyuhyun membuka pesan tersebut satu persatu.

 _ **"Pulanglah, ayahmu sakit."**_

 _ **"Kyuhyun-ah, pulanglah. Aku mohon."**_

 _ **"Jawab teleponku, Kyuhyun-ah."**_

 _ **"Kau harus pulang. Ayahmu sakit."**_

Kyuhyun tertegun membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirim Changmin. Dilihat dari tanggal pengiriman, maka ayahnya sakit pada hari dimana ia pergi. Kyuhyun buru-buru berdiri.

Drrrttt. Ponselnya bergetar. Changmin kembali menelponnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun menggeser ikon hijau pada layar.

 _"Yeob—"_

"Aku akan segera pulang. Aku akan pulang, Changmin-ah."

Kyuhyun mematikan panggilan. Ia berlari membelah hujan. Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, Kyuhyun berlari menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Setidaknya ia punya uang yang cukup untuk pulang ke Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ps: Heechul gak sejahat itu**_

Karena terlalu panjang, jadi chapter 8 dibagi jadi 2. Kalau jadi satu nanti kepanjangan. Takutnya nanti membosankan. Ini belum di edit. So, kalau ada typos mohon koreksinya.

Oh ya. Selama Kyuhyun wamil—aku gak janji bakal aktif di dunia fanfic. Targetku bakal nyelesain semua fanfic sebelum lebaran. But—just my planning. Bisa aja jadi sebaliknya.

Thanks to reviewers:

 **Gyuminshan—Ahsanriri22—kimkyu13—Princess435—sitimasya—annisah563—Sihee—meihwa04—uixalmt—Kyuhae—Songkyurina—dewileitte—yuyu—Cuttiekyu94—Kyulennychan—Guest—Awaelfkyu13—KuroiIlna—sparkyuhana—auliaMRQ—michhazz—FitriMY—ladyelf11—sparkyucho0—rheina—erka—ailedachangkyu—readlight—sparkyunee13—Sparkyubum—ParkRinHyunUchiha—sofyanayunita1—yolyol—ainadaysmn—rarangcn—kyuli99—mlulaby—yulianasuka—ekhasparkyu—AimaKim—mmzzaa**

Lagi-lagi gak bisa bales review. Maaf bgt.

 **April 30, 2017**

 **With Love,**

 **Jung Je Ah**


	10. Chapter 8-B (Y)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **Summary** **:** **"Aku yang seperti ini masih eomma bilang egois?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

 _Drrrttt. Ponselnya bergetar. Changmin kembali menelponnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun menggeser ikon hijau pada layar._

 _"Yeob—"_

 _"Aku akan segera pulang. Aku akan pulang, Changmin-ah."_

 _Kyuhyun mematikan panggilan. Ia berlari membelah hujan. Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, Kyuhyun berlari menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Setidaknya ia punya uang yang cukup untuk pulang ke Seoul._

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Part 2**

 **(Y)**

Satu setengah jam terasa seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya bagi Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu terus menggerakkan kaki dan meremas tangannya. Rasa cemas tidak dapat ditampik oleh Kyuhyun. Juga rasa bersalah yang kini bergelayut di hatinya. _Appa sakit karena aku. Ini semua pasti karenaku._

Hanya saja Kyuhyun yang terlalu cemas tidak menyadari penampilannya sendiri saat ini. Hampir semua mata tertuju pada dirinya. Tubuh Kyuhyun basah kuyup. Tetesan air masih jatuh dari ujung rambut dan pakainnya. Mereka memandang Kyuhyun prihatin. Namun tak sedikit pula yang memandangnya dengan acuh atau risi.

Seorang wanita tua duduk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Wanita itu mengamati Kyuhyun. Namun, nampaknya Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika tengah dipandangi.

"Kau kedinginan, anak muda." Barulah Kyuhyun menoleh pada wanita itu. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang terasa hampir membeku. "Kenapa tidak ganti baju dulu sebelum pergi?"

"Saya harus pulang. Nae appa sedang sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengeratkan giginya yang bergemeletuk. Kyuhyun baru merasa benar-benar dingin kali ini.

Wanita itu mengambil tas yang dipangkunya lalu mengeluarkan isinya. "Awalnya aku ingin memberikan ini pada cucuku. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya, anak muda." Sembari mengeluarkan selembar selimut abu-abu.

"Tidak perlu, Nyonya. Saya tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuhnya. Ia bohong jika sedang baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kaki dan tangannya kali ini.

"Kau akan pingsan jika tidak mengeringkan rambutmu. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelun sampai Seoul." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun, wanita tua itu menggunakan selimut yang dibawanya untuk mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun. "Meski keluargamu menyuruhmu pulang, setidaknya perhatikan dirimu terlebih dulu. Mereka pasti lebih khawatir melihatmu pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Selesai dengan rambut Kyuhyun yang kini tidak sebasah tadi, wanita itu kemudian melingkarkan selimut ke badan Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa wanita itu menggosok-gosok kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang sedingin es agar terasa hangat.

"Saya yang telah membuat mereka khwatir. Nae appa sakit karena saya kabur. Saya begitu jahat hingga melakukan hal ini."

Kyuhyun tak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan hal ini pada wanita disampingnya itu. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca merasakan emosi yang keluar dari hatinya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Kini ia merasa sangat jahat.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan usakan pelan pada rambutnya. Saat Kyuhyun mendongak, wanita tua itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak ada orangtua yang berpikiran seperti itu. Kalaupun benar kau jahat, seharusnya kau tidak pulang saat ini."

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk menangis. Wanita tua itu—walau Kyuhyun tidak mengenalnya, namun wanita itu sanggup membuat Kyuhyun tenang. Meski tubuhnya kedinginan, tetapi ada rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Yunho mengamati Hangeng yang masih betah menatap jendela kamar rawat yang menampilkan tetesan air hujan.

"Dimana anak dan istriku?" Masih tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, Hangeng bertanya.

Yunho menghela napas karena Hangeng tak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. "Jae melarang mereka datang sebelum hujan mereda. Tidak baik berkendara dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini." Sejak dua jam yang lalu hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Yunho beruntung ia dan istrinya datang sebelum hujan mulai turun.

"Begitu ya."

Kemudian hening. Yunho memilih diam. Ia tahu pasti penyebab ambruknya Hangeng dua hari yang lalu. Karena itulah, ia tidak akan bicara jika bukan Hangeng yang terlebih dulu bicara. Ia takut mengejutkan Hangeng dan berakhir dengan Hangeng yang kembali kolaps.

"Yunho..." panggil Hangeng. Pria yang kelihatan lebih kurus itu menoleh pada Yunho. "Kyuhyun sudah pulang?"

Yunho terdiam sebentar. Ia ragu untuk menjawab.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan itu, Hangeng." Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar rawat sudah terlebih dulu menjawab. Wanita itu berdiri di samping ranjang rawat Hangeng—didekat Yunho. "Kyuhyun pasti akan pulang."

Hangeng mengangguk. "Berarti belum pulang, ya." Ucap pria itu lalu terpekur.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya menjadi iba. Ia juga merasa bersalah disisi lain. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan genggaman pada tangannya. Yunho tengah menatapnya teduh.

"Changmin sedang mencarinya, Han. Kau tidak perlu meragukan putra kami. Kyuhyun pasti akan pulang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Hangeng memandang dua orang itu. Dalam hatinya Hangeng bersyukur mempunyai teman sekaligus tetangga yang mau repot repot menungguinya di rumah sakit. Hangeng sadar, ia tak memiliki orangtua sejak masih kecil. Ia besar di panti asuhan. Sedangkan istrinya sudah tidak memiliki orangtua. Ayah dan ibu Heechul meninggal saat Kyuhyun dan Henry masih kecil.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku berhutang banyak pada keluargamu, Yunho."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Keluargaku hanya membantu sebisanya."

Hangeng kembali mengamati tetesan air hujan yang mengenai permukaan kaca jendela. Pria itu kembali teringat putranya—putra sulungnya.

"Apakah aku begitu keterlaluan pada putraku?" Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang Hangeng ucapkan dua hari lalu. Pria itu menoleh pada sepasang Jung itu. "Apakah aku—bukan orangtua yang baik? Apakah Heechul bukan ibu yang baik untuk anak kami?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho terdiam.

"Aku merasa—kami telah gagal menjadi orangtua. Kyuhyun kami pergi karena ulah kami juga."

Hangeng berkata dengan pandangan menerawang. Nampak sekali jika pria itu tengah bersedih. Ayah mana yang tidak sedih saat putranya pergi. Terutama alasan sang anak pergi adalah karena keegoisan orangtua mereka sendiri.

"Aku—juga gagal menjadi suami yang baik. Heenim—dia terlalu ambisius. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan keinginannya. Bahkan jika itu salah, aku masih tidak berdaya. Aku terlalu lemah menghadapinya."

Yunho hanya bisa menepuk pelan lengan Hangeng untuk menenangkan pria itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa diam memperhatikan. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat sisi lemah Hangeng.

"Andai saja hari itu tidak terjadi. Heenim—mungkin dia tidak seperti ini."

 _"Ah, dia putra keluarga Cho yang terkenal itu kan? Aku tidak menyangka mereka mempunyai putra yang sangat bodoh."_

 _"Benarkah? Kau jangan asal bicara."_

 _"Iya. Putraku sekelas dengan putra mereka. Kau tahu, putra keluarga Cho bahkan belum bisa membaca alphabet dengan benar."_

 _"Mwo?!"_

 _"Iya. Aku tidak bohong. Bagaimana mungkin anak kelas tiga sd belum bisa membaca huruf jika tidak bodoh."_

 _Obrolan itu tertangkap dengan jelas di indera pendengaran wanita itu. Pria yang berjalan disamping wanita itu mencegah langkahnya yang akan menghampiri dua wanita yang sedang berbincang di luar gerbang._

 _"Heenim, tidak perlu menggapai mereka." Ucap pria itu._

 _"Tapi aku tidak terima, Han!"_

 _Han—Hangeng menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya. "Percaya padaku. Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Biarkan mereka berkata apa. Yang paling penting, Kyuhyun kita tidaklah seperti itu."_

 _Heenim—Heechul menyamakan genggaman tangannya. "Kalau begitu, kita harus buktikan pada semua orang. Kyuhyun kita bukanlah anak bodoh. Kyuhyun kita hanya terlambat memahami sesuatu karena dia penderita disleksia. Ani—tanpa menyebutkan kekurangannya, Kyuhyun kita akan menjadi anak yang pintar ."_

 _"Hangeng mengangguk. "Pasti, Heenim. Mari kita buktikan pada semua orang."_

 **Flash back end**

"Dulu Heenim tidak seperti ini. Sejak awal aku yang salah. Saat itu aku masih muda dan yang ku utamakan adalah pekerjaan. Heenim menjadi ambisius pada segala sesuatu yang menyangkut pendidikan Kyuhyun. Memasukkan Kyuhyun ke beberapa guru les. Berharap Kyuhyun bisa membaca dan menulis dengan lebih cepat. Tapi—setelah hal itu tercapai, aku mulai lupa memperingatkan Heenim."

Jaejoong meremas pelan tangan Hangeng. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa simpati untuk pri itu.

"Heenim mulai berambisi membuat Kyuhyun menjadi yang pertama tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan—hal itu kembali berhasil. Aku sungguh tidak menyadari jika hal itu benar-benar luar biasa bagi anak seperti Kyuhyun."

Hangeng menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Kyuhyun memenangkan banyak perlombaan. Aku bahagia—tentu saja. Putraku pintar. Henry bahkan menyebut Kyuhyun jenius."

Hangeng tersenyum pahit. "Aku—pada akhirnya juga kehilangan kendali karena penyakit ini. Kami sungguh gagal memahami putra kami sendiri."

.

.

.

Kereta berhenti.

Hari sudah sore bahkan menjelang malam. Kyuhyun tak lupa mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada wanita tua itu. Setelah itu Kyuhyun keluar dari kereta dengan cepat. Ia kembali berlari saat keluar dari stasiun.

Jarak stasiun kereta menuju rumahnya hampir tiga kilometer. Kyuhyun tak berniat untuk mencari taksi ataupun bus. Uangnya hanya cukup untuk membayar kereta ke Seoul sedangkan untuk pulang ke rumah, Kyuhyun harus berjalan kaki.

Hujan yang masih mengguyur membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan melihat jalanan. Kyuhyun berjalan sembari memeluk selimut pemberian wanita baik hati di kereta tadi. Tak jarang kakinya terpeleset bahkan terjerembab karena jalanan yang licin.

"Maafkan aku, eomma—appa."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kemudian berlari seolah tidak merasa lelah. Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin telah mengisi tenaga sejak pagi tadi. Yang Kyuhyun pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia bisa sampai di rumah dengan cepat, lalu meminta maaf pada orangtua dan adiknya karena telah melakukan hal konyol. Dan juga pada Changmin tentunya.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia berhenti dengan napas terengah. Rautnya pucat dengan bibir yang hampir membiru karena dingin.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyuhyun bisa melihat sosok ibu dan adiknya yang akan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia menghentikan langkah begitu jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari teras rumah.

"Aku pulang..."

Hujan turun dengan deras namun Kyuhyun yakin jika suaranya di dengar oleh kedua sosok itu. Dan benar saja. Beberapa saat kemudian Heechul menoleh padanya kemudian diikuti Henry.

"Aku pulang..."

.

.

.

Changmin turun dari kereta dengan langkah lebar. Sebelah tangannya memegang payung sedangkan tangan lainnya sibuk mengetik pesan untuk ayahnya.

 _ **Kyuhyun sudah menghubungi ku, appa. Dia bilang akan pulang sekarang.**_

Setelah terkirim, Changmin mengecek pesan yang ia kirim pada Henry. "Dia tidak membalas. Padahal aku mau memberitahu jika kakaknya akan pulang ke—"

Changmin termangu. Ia teringat ucapan Henry dua hari yang lalu.

 _Chang hyung, jika kau bisa menghubungi Kyu hyung, suruh dia langsung ke rumah sakit. Aku merasa bersalah pada Kyu hyung jadi aku tak berani menghubunginya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan eomma lakukan saat Kyu hyung pulang. Tapi setidaknya jika masih dalam lingkup rumah sakit, kalaupun eomma marah, eomma akan menahannya. Jangan sampai Kyu hyung pulang ke rumah saat eomma juga di rumah._

"Changmin pabbo!"

Sontak Changmin berlari. Membiarkan payungnya terjatuh. "Appa bilang jika ia dan eomma sedang di rumah sakit untuk menggantikan Hee ahjumma. Itu artinya—sial!"

Changmin menghentikan taksi. Ia masuk ke dalam dengan cepat. Selama perjalanan Changmin hanya terus berseru 'cepat, ahjussi' atau 'kenapa lama sekali' atau 'ayolah, ahjussi' seperti itu.

Namun—begitu Changmin sampai di rumah Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bisa menutup mata. Terlalu terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya.

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Henry yang berada di belakang Heechul memandangnya dengan cemas. Wanita itu membiarkan dirinya terguyur hujan.

"Kau sudah pulang—"

—PLAKK

"Eomma!" Henry sontak menghentikan Heechul yang terlihat akan menampar Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat rasa perih menghampiri. Bukan hanya bibirnya yang perih namun hatinya pun begitu.

"Kau—apa maksudmu dengan melakukan semua ini! Apa aku pernah mengajarimu melakukan hal semacam ini!"

Heechul memberontak dalam kungkungan Henry. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana sehingga wanita itu bisa melepaskan diri. Dan tamparan kedua kembali diterima Kyuhyun.

"Eomma! Jangan menampar hyungie lagi!"

"Jangan membela kakakmu jika tidak ingin mendapat tamparan!"

Henry tak menggubris. Ia segera memeluk tubuh Heechul dari belakang. "Hyung, pergilah! Datanglah ke rumah sakit Samsung. Cepat!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Henry! Biarkan eomma menghukum kakakmu!"

Kyuhyun tak beraksi.

"Hyung, palli!"

Tanpa Henry duga, Heechul kembali berhasil lolos dari pelukannya. Dan Henry kembali dibuat terkejut oleh ibunya.

PLAKK

Tamparan itu mendarat pada pipi bulat Henry. "Eom—ma..." Heechul seolah tidak merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan pada putranya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun.

"Cukup, eomma. Jangan tampar Henry lagi. Jika eomma marah, harusnya eomma marah padaku."

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Henry untuk tetap diam ditempat. Ia mengukir senyum tipis—ia baik-baik saja.

Heechul tertawa meremehkan. Lalu mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Oh—bagus jika kau sadar. Kau tahu—"

—PLAKK

"Appamu masuk rumah sakit karenamu. Appamu terkena serangan jantung—"

—PLAKK

"Dan itu karenamu."

—PLAKK

"Kau bilang tidak janji untuk kembali—"

—PLAKK

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang?!"

Empat buah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu bahkan berulang kali mengecap rasa asin pada sudut bibirnya yang sobek. Namun dibanding rasa sakit pada bibirnya, Kyuhyun merasa lebih sakit saat mendengar tentang sang ayah.

"Appa—sakit jantung?"

"Ya. Dan itu semua berkat tulisan tanganmu. Kalau saja kau tidak egois dengan tetap berada di rumah. Maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Appamu tidak akan sakit dan eomma tidak akan marah padamu."

"Aku yang seperti ini masih eomma bilang egois?"

Kyuhyun menatap ibunya dengan pandangan sendu. Airmatanya jatuh bersama tetesan hujan. Jadi kesabarannya selama sepuluh tahun tak bernilai apa-apa. Bahkan untuk sekedar mendapat sebutan tidak egois dari ibunya, Kyuhyun belum bisa.

Heechul yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu terkesiap untuk sejenak. Namun amarah kembali menguasai wanita itu dengan cepat.

"Bicaralah dengan jelas! Kau pikir appa dan eomma menyekolahkanmu di sekolah yang bagus untuk melihatmu kabur seperti ini! Untuk apa predikat pertama yang kau dapat?! Untuk apa semua medali dan piala yang kau peroleh jika diatur saja tidak mau?!"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan rahangnya. Emosinya muncul begitu ibunya menyinggung masalah sekolah.

"Itu semua untuk eomma. Bukankah eomma yang menginginkan semua itu?"

"Kau—menantang eomma?!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia menatap ibunya lalu menatap Henry yang menatapnya dengan mata memerah.

"Aku hidup untuk memenuhi keinginan eomma. Apa yang eomma inginkan maka harus aku lakukan. Apa yang eomma tidak suka maka harus aku jauhi. Bahkan untuk hal yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin jika eomma menginginkannya. Selama ini aku hanya hidup dalam jalur yang eomma buat. Jadi kalau aku keluar dari jalur untuk sekali saja, apa aku masih pantas disebut egois?"

"Kau mengatakan seperti itu—apa kau begitu membenci eomma?" Tanya Heechul dengan suara rendahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Namun tawanya terdengar hambar.

"Aku begitu menyayangi eomma. Aku melakukan hal ini agar tidak membenci eomma."

Heechul tertegun melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun yang memerah. Belum pernah wanita itu mendapati Kyuhyun dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Kekuranganku membuat aku sadar jika aku harus menjadi lebih. Awalnya ini terasa biasa saja, eomma. Aku—seorang disleksia—" Henry terbelalak. "—yang harus memenuhi keinginan eomma."

Kyuhyun menatap Henry, "Kau kaget, Henry-ya?" Henry tak menjawab namun tatapan mata Henry cukup menjadi jawaban. "Sudah kuduga."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Heechul yang terdiam. "Kupikir setelah apa yang eomma inginkan terpenuhi, eomma akan puas. Namun nyatanya eomma tidak pernah puas. Kau tahu eomma? Banyak yang kusesali. Banyak hal yang tidak bisa kurasakan karena keinginan ataupun aturan eomma. Aku tahu eomma begitu menyayangiku. Begitu pun appa, ia juga sayang padaku. Sebagai putra sulung, aku harus melakukan hal yang lebih baik dibanding Henry kan."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Heechul mendengar kalimat kalimat panjang yang Heechul yakini telah terpendam begitu lama dalam hati Kyuhyun.

 _Seseorang mengatakan padaku jika anak yang terkekang sejak kecil akan meledak suatu saat nanti, seperti bom waktu. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk meledakkan dirinya._

"Aku pernah berpikir untuk mati saja. Bahkan hari ini pun aku masih berniat melakukannya." Kedua mata wanita itu membola, begitu pula kedua mata Henry. "Tapi—aku masih ingin mendapat pertanyaan 'kau mau apa, Kyu?' atau 'apa yang kau inginkan, Kyu?' semacam itu dari appa dan eomma."

Kyuhyun menepuk dada kirinya. "Disini sangat sakit, eomma. Kalian—appa dan eomma tidak pernah mengerti tentangku. Aku tidak mungkin merengek pada Henry karena aku kakaknya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Sakit sekali."

Heechul membekap mulutnya. Ia merasakan airmatanya turun begitu saja.

"Aku lelah terus diatur. Aku lelah terus berjalan di jalur yang eomma buat."

Rasanya ingin Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimatnya dengan keras. Namun Kyuhyun tidak tega. Ia akan sangat berdosa jika melakukan hal itu.

"Maafkan kesalahan yang kuperbuat hingga appa jatuh sakit. Aku akan pergi seperti yang eomma inginkan."

Kyuhyun menyeret langkahnya yang terasa berat. Pemuda itu masih merasakan aliran hangat pada pipinya.

"Hyung—" Henry berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun begitu pias. Diguncangnya tubuh Kyuhyun agar kakaknya itu mau menatapnya. "Jangan pergi. Kumohon, hyung. Eomma tidak sungguh sungguh mengatakannya."

Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Henry lalu kembali berjalan menjauh tanpa menatap wajah sang adik. Pemuda itu tak yakin bisa melangkah lagi saat melihat wajah Henry.

"Kyu—hyun..." bisik Heechul di tengah rintik hujan. Wanita itu jatuh terduduk. "Kyuhyun—" racaunya lalu menutup wajahnya. Airmatanya bercampur dengan tetesan hujan yang belum mereda.

Henry dilema. Ia bingung harus mengejar kakaknya atau menghampiri ibunya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

BRUKK

Tubuh itu bersimpuh di jalanan sepi yang terguyur hujan. Suara hujan meredam suara tangisnya yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Dipukulnya dada kirinya yang masih menyisakan rasa sesak. Beban di pundaknya terasa lebih ringan, namun rasa sesak di hatinya tak kunjung hilang.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas aspal. Menyalurkan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk.

DUK DUK DUK

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul aspal dengan kedua tangannya. Pemuda itu meraung di tengah keheningan hujan. Mengharap rasa sesak dalam hatinya bisa berkurang.

Sungguh—Kyuhyun hanya ingin mendapat sedikit rasa iba dari orangtua. Hanya sedikit saja dan Kyuhyun akan merasa lega. Namun yang ia dapat hanya luka kali ini.

"Appo—appeuda—"

Kyuhyun terus memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada aspal. Kulit tangannya mulai terkoyak dan berdarah. Tetapi—luka di tangannya itu agaknya tak berarti untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus melakukannya sampai ada sepasang tangan yang menghalangi gerakannya.

"Geumanhe—"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan seseorang di depannya. Pandangannya mengabur karena air hujan.

"Changmin-ah—"

"Geumanhe, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Pemuda itu ikut menangis melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang menyedihkan. Changmin hampir tak mempercayai jika pemuda itu adalah Kyuhyun. Wajah pemuda itu—pias dengan bibir membiru. Jangan lupakan memar pada sudut bibirnya.

"Mianhe, Changmin-ah. Mianhe—aku mengacaukan segalanya."

Changmin memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku mau pergi. Eomma ingin aku pergi. Appa sakit karena aku."

Ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar polos itu membuat Changmin terisak. "Jangan gila! Tempatmu disini, memang kau mau pergi kemana?! Hahh?!" Dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun yang terasa menggigil itu.

"Semua karena aku. Aku yang menjadi penyebabnya. Aku mengacaukan segalanya."

Changmin menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terus berontak dalam pelukannya. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa menangis sehebat ini.

"Aku—aku benar-benar kehilangan sayapku. Terlalu banyak yang menopang hidupku, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa, Changmin-ah."

"Hentikan sampai disitu, Kyu. Ayo pulang."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Changmin. "Sebenarnya untuk apa aku hidup? Rasanya percuma. Lebih baik aku pergi."

Changmin terdiam. Ia menata hatinya untuk kembali menatap mata Kyuhyun. Jika boleh jujur, Changmin tak sanggup mendengar racauan Kyuhyun. Sesekali Changmin masih mendengar suara isakan sampai akhirnya sama sekali tak terdengar suara isakan.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Hening

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Hening

"Cho Kyuhyun, jawab aku!"

.

.

.

"Eomma, minumlah."

Henry mengangsurkan segelas teh pada sang ibu. Henry sempat kesulitan karena ibunya tidak mau mengganti baju. Namun akhirnya Henry berhasil. Meski Henry harus memaksa ibunya dengan ancaman ia akan ikut kabur seperti Kyuhyun.

"Eomma... jangan menangis..." ucap Henry begitu melihat ibunya kembali menangis. Henry mengusap air mata di pipi ibunya. Membuat wanita itu memandang wajah Henry.

"Kyuhyun—"

"Kyu hyung akan pulang."

"Hiks—" Henry membawa tubuh ibunya dalam pelukan. Ia mengusap punggung ibunya yang bergetar. "Chang hyung akan membawa Kyu hyung pulang, eomma."

 _Di tengah kebingungannya, Henry menangkap sosok Changmin dibalik pagar rumahnya. Pemuda itu mengisyaratkan agar Henry menghampiri ibunya._

 _"Tolong, hyung."_

 _Changmin mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang telah berjalan dengan langkah beratnya._

 _Henry memutar tubuhnya kemudian menghampiri ibunya. "Eomma, kita masuk ke rumah. Eomma harus ganti baju."_

KRING KRING

Henry terkesiap mendengar suara telepon rumah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku mengangkat telepon dulu, eomma."

Heechul mengangguk.

"Yeoboseyo," sapa Henry setelah mengangkat gagang telepon. "Ya, Chang hyung. Ada ap—"

Henry terbelalak.

PRAKK

Gagang telepon terjatuh begitu saja. Heechul menoleh pada Henry.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, eomma."

.

.

.

"Appa memang ingin kau pulang, tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Pria itu menyentuh kaca tranparan yang merefleksikan sosok putra sulungnya yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rawat dengan mata terpejam. Pria itu—Hangeng menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Padahal ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit, tetapi putranya justru menyusulnya kesini dengan keadaan seperti ini.

 _Kita beruntung karena pasien cepat di bawa ke rumah sakit. Jika terlambat sepuluh menit saja, saya tidak yakin pasien bisa selamat. Pasien mengalami hipotermia karena terlalu lama kehujanan. Selain itu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Luka luar yang didapat pasien tidak terlalu parah. Kita hanya perlu menunggu pasien siuman._

Hangeng merasa bersyukur—sangat bersyukur. Ia tidak kehilangan putranya. Ia juga bersyukur karena jantungnya tidak bermasalah setelah dokter mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Cepat bangun, Kyu. Maafkan appa."

Kemudian Hangeng menoleh. Pandangannya jatuh pada sang istri yang berdiri dua langkah disampingnya. Wanita itu—berurai airmata. Hangeng mendekati Heechul lalu menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Ma—maaf, Han. Maafkan aku—hiks..." ucap Heechul disela tangisnya.

Hangeng mengusap punggung Heechul mencoba menenangkan. Pandangan pria itu jatuh pada putra bungsunya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Henry-ya..." panggilnya membuat Henry menoleh. Kedua mata itu memerah dengan cepat. Henry ikut memeluk ayah dan ibunya.

Sedangkan tiga orang lain di ruang tunggu itu perlahan menyingkir. Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin memberi waktu pada keluarga kecil itu untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Setidaknya agar keadaan tidak semakin memburuk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wkkkkkk becanda**

 **Yg bener ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kurang panjang? Update lama? Kurang puas sama alurnya?**_

 _ **Komplit sudah alasan buat nimpuk author -_-**_

 _ **Maafkan ya. Entah buat apa alasannya. Pokoknya harus dimaafin!**_

 _ **Author kaga post cerita selain di ffn (kagak bisa pakai wattpad)**_

 _ **Buat review yg kagak masuk itu karena server yg error. Kendala kalau update story di pergantian bulan ya kaya gitu. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian reviewnya masuk juga kok.**_

 _ **Thanks buat yg review di chapter kemarin:**_

 **Citra546—Gyuminshan—hlda—ilmah—rostia—ladyelf11—dewileitte—ainadaysmn—sofyanayunita1—Sparkyubum—FitriMY—Kiyuh—Kyulennychan—auliaMRQ—meihwa04—Mmzzaa—Kiyuh—kyuli99—ekhasparkyu—sheehae89—rarangcn—michhazz—Guest—uixalmt—sparkyucho0—ailedachangkyu—erka—Cuttiekyu94—yolyol—diahretno—Awaelfkyu13—mlulaby—ParkRinHyunUchiha—EkaElf—KuroiIlna—annisah563—readlight—sparkyunee13—kyuzet—ainadaysmn—yulianasuka—Songkyurina—Kyurin25**

 _ **Maaf gak bisa bales satu satu. Intinya author mau berterima kasih bgt.**_

 _ **Enaknya Kyuhyun bangun apa kagak di chapter 9?**_

 _ **D-18 loh T—T**_

 _ **Silahkan yang mau mencak mencak karena chapter ini. Gak usah gerakin badan, cukup isi aja kolom reviewnya.**_

 _ **May 7, 2017**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	11. Chapter 9 (Comet)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 9**

 **(Comet)**

 _(now playing: Kyuhyun - Houkiboshi)_

Rasanya baru kemarin wanita itu menggenggam tangan suaminya yang menutup mata di ranjang rumah sakit. Namun hari ini, wanita itu kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja objek yang terlelap di ranjang rumah sakit bukanlah suaminya, melainkan anaknya. Putranya―Kyuhyun.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak―mungkin sepuluh tahun yang lalu, wanita itu kembali merasa tidak ingin kehilangan sosok didepannya. Wanita itu menyadari, titel sayang yang disandangnya untuk membesarkan Kyuhyun telah tertutup dengan ambisi yang menyakiti putranya sendiri.

 _"Aku hidup untuk memenuhi keinginan eomma. Apa yang eomma inginkan maka harus aku lakukan. Apa yang eomma tidak suka maka harus aku jauhi. Bahkan untuk hal yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin jika eomma menginginkannya._

Wanita itu―Heechul lupa memahami keinginan putranya. Ia lupa memahami keinginan putra istimewanya. Heechul telah dibutakan dengan ambisi. Ambisi yang nyatanya membuat wanita itu kehilangan hatinya. Pantas saja Henry sempat mendiamkan bahkan berdebat dengannya saat itu. Mungkin Heechul memang sudah keterlaluan pada putranya sendiri.

Heechul mengarahkan matanya pada tangan kecilnya yang kini mengelus tangan Kyuhyun yang terkulai disamping tubuh. Ada lilitan perban di telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Wanita itu lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan hal ini untuk Kyuhyun. Seingatnya, tangan Kyuhyun dulu masih kecil dan tidak lebih besar dari tangannya. Lalu sejak kapan Kyuhyun tumbuh sebesar ini?

Pandangan Heechul bergeser pada wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah putih bersih itu kini nampak pucat dengan dihiasi lebam kebiruan serta sudut bibir yang sobek. Heechul mengelusnya perlahan, tak ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun dengan gerakan tangannya. Garis wajah Kyuhyun telah menampilkan gurat kedewasaan sosok itu.

"Apa yang eomma lewatkan selama ini?"

Tak akan ada yang membalasnya. Kedua mata yang selalu tersenyum saat menyetujui perintahnya itu tetap tertutup. Heechul merasakan desiran aneh dalam hatinya. Ia ingin melihat kedua mata itu terbuka seperti biasanya. Bahkan jika saat membuka mata nanti Kyuhyun ingin meluapkan kemarahan padanya, Heechul tidak mempermasalahkannya. Heechul hanya ingin kedua mata itu terbuka.

Kyuhyun-nya―bolehkah Heechul menyebutnya seperti itu? Heechul mungkin dengan mudah menyebut Henry dengan panggilan sayang yang biasa seorang ibu gunakan untuk anaknya. Namun berbeda ketika dengan Kyuhyun, Heechul akan merasa―canggung.

Apa selama ini Heechul kurang memperhatikan Kyuhyun?

Tidak. Heechul tahu semua yang Kyuhyun sukai. Heechul tahu segalanya tentang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun suka belajar. Kyuhyun suka nasi goreng buatannya. Kyuhyun senang saat memenangkan perlombaan. Kyuhyun―

 _"Itu semua untuk eomma. Bukankah eomma yang menginginkan semua itu?"_

―Heechul tak dapat mengingat hal yang lain. Heechul tak tahu apa warna kesukaan Kyuhyun. Heechul tak tahu apa cita-cita Kyuhyun. Heechul tak tahu pelajaran favorit Kyuhyun di sekolah. Heechul tak tahu―atau mungkin ia memang tak mau tahu?

Apakah Kyuhyun membenci Heechul?

 _"Aku begitu menyayangi eomma. Aku melakukan hal ini agar tidak membenci eomma."_

Tapi Heechul melakukan hal itu untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menjadi seperti sekarang jika Heechul tidak mendikte Kyuhyun untuk terus belajar. Kyuhyun mungkin akan menjadi bahan olokan orang-orang jika bukan karena Heechul. Heechul tahu yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun.

 _"Eomma, kenapa Kyu selalu ikut les seperti ini?" Heechul tersenyum pada putranya. "Ini supaya Kyuhyun bisa cepat membaca dan menulis. Kyu mau kan bisa membaca dan menulis seperti Changmin?" Kyuhyun mengangguk._

 _"Apa ini namanya yang terbaik? Changmin bilang jika semua orangtua ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Jadi, eomma ingin yang terbaik untuk Kyu. Begitukah?"_

 _Heechul lumayan terkejut dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang sangat logis untuk ukuran anak sepuluh tahun._

 _"Ya, eomma memang ingin yang terbaik untuk Kyu. Karena itu, Kyuhyun tidak boleh mengeluh."_

 _"Baik, eomma. Kyu mengerti."_

Kilasan percakapan dengan Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun lalu tiba-tiba terngiang dalam pikirannya. Wanita itu mengingat dengan jelas, setiap hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan atas kemauan Heechul akan diberi embel-embel yang terbaik . Entah sudah berapa ratus kali kata itu sudah terucap dari bibir Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

 _"Aku lelah terus diatur. Aku lelah terus berjalan di jalur yang eomma buat."_

Wanita itu termangu. Apakah keinginannya salah?

Apakah yang Heechul lakukan selama ini sungguh keterlaluan?

 _"Maafkan kesalahan yang kuperbuat hingga appa jatuh sakit. Aku akan pergi seperti yang eomma inginkan."_

"Jangan!"

Tiba-tiba wanita itu merasakan perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar tidak ingin kehilangan. Heechul tidak ingin kalimat ambigu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan beberapa jam lalu terjadi.

Heechul tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi.

.

.

.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun hyung, appa."

Henry bergegas pergi namun Hangeng segera menarik lengan putra bungsunya. Saat Henry menoleh padanya, Hangeng dengan tegas menggeleng.

"Kenapa, appa?"

"Biarkan eomma bicara dengan kakakmu. Eomma butuh waktu, Henry-ya. Kau temani appa disini."

Hangeng menarik Henry agar duduk di pinggir ranjang rawatnya. Diusapnya rambut Henry dengan sayang. Hangeng mengulas senyumnya.

"Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kita, Henry-ya."

"Aku mengerti, appa." Henry menatap ayahnya, lalu tersenyum. Ia menyamankan duduknya.

"Appa tidak ingin kejadian semacam ini terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup kami―melakukan kesalahan pada Kyuhyun. Appa tidak ingin kau juga mengalaminya." Diakhir kalimatnya, Hangeng menepuk pelan kepala Henry.

"Aku tidak sama seperti Kyuhyun hyung. Kalian―sangat memanjakanku," jawabnya dengan ragu. Henry merasa malu mengakuinya.

Pria yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang itu menatap Henry dengan lekat.

"Yang paling bersalah disini adalah kami sebagai orangtua kalian. Harusnya kami juga mengasuh Kyuhyun dengan baik."

Ada gurat penyesalan dalam wajah pria itu. Andai waktu bisa diputar ulang, maka Hangeng akan memperbanyak waktunya untuk bermain bersama Kyuhyun kecil. Hangeng hampir tidak menemukan momen bersama putra tunggalnya. Hanya bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja.

"Kyuhyun hyung adalah orang yang kuat appa. Dia―bisa bertahan selama ini karena kalian juga. Kyuhyun hyung ingin pertanyaan 'kau mau apa, Kyu?' atau 'apa yang kau inginkan, Kyu?' semacam itu dari appa dan eomma. Hanya itu."

Kedua mata Hangeng terasa memanas. Hanya pertanyaan sederhana yang Kyuhyun ingin dapatkan darinya maupun Heechul. Pada kenyataannya, baik ia maupun Heechul tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin awalnya Hangeng masih sempat berdiri di sisi Kyuhyun. Hangeng masih ada saat Heechul menghukum Kyuhyun. Namun seiring waktu berlalu, Hangeng mulai menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Selain disibukkan karena pekerjaan, Hangeng tidak lagi mendapati Kyuhyun mau berkeluh kesah padanya.

Apa bedanya Hangeng dengan Heechul? Mereka sama-sama memaksakan kehendak pada Kyuhyun. Hangeng―bahkan tidak mampu mengatur istrinya dengan baik. Hal fatal yang menjadikan Heechul tidak menghentikan keinginannya untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun yang tebaik.

"Appa tidak perlu menyesalinya. Kyuhyun hyung bukan orang yang akan menyimpan dendam dengan orang yang disayanginya. Appa―kita hanya perlu memperbaiki pola pikir tentang Kyuhyun hyung. Jangan memaksa Kyuhyun hyung meski ia menyetujuinya. Kyuhyun hyung harus mengutarakan apa yang diinginkannya. Dengan melakukan hal itu, aku yakin Kyuhyun hyung akan merasa bahagia.

Untaian kalimat bijak yang Hangeng tidak sangka mendengarnya dari mulut putra bungsunya. Henry memang ia besarkan dengan balutan kemanjaan, namun putranya tidak sepenuhnya manja. Henry ibarat penengah dalam keluarganya.

Henry memeluk Hangeng. Hangeng membalas pelukan Henry.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menggurui appa. Aku adalah orang terdekat Kyuhyun hyung selama di rumah. Meski tidak sepenuhnya aku mengenali Kyuhyun hyung dengan baik," Henry teringat Kyuhyun yang mengidap disleksia, dan ia tidak mengetahuinya. "Tapi setidaknya aku mengenal Kyuhyun hyung lebih dari kalian."

Kalimat Henry sukses memukul batin Hangeng. Pria itu harus mengakui kebenaran kalimat Henry. Mungkin hanya Henry yang mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik―jika Changmin tidak dihitung.

"Appa mengerti, Henry-ya. Waktu yang telah berlalu tidak dapat diputar kembali. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mencari cara untuk memperbaiki kesalahan agar tidak bertambah parah."

.

.

.

"Dia belum bangun."

Senyum Changmin perlahan luntur. Yunho menyimpan ponselnya diatas meja lalu menepuk bahu anaknya. Apa yang Changmin rasakan sama seperti yang Yunho rasakan saat ini.

"Kenapa? Bukannya dokter bilang jika keadaan Kyuhyun-ah tidak menghawatirkan?" Changmin tanpa sadar meremat rambut belakangnya. "Dokter bilang jika Kyuhyun-ah akan sadar dalam beberapa jam. Lalu kenapa dia belum sadar, appa?" tanya nya sembari menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanya.

Yunho tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dua hari berlalu sejak Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah sakit. Namun, Kyuhyun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

"Appa juga tidak tahu, Min."

Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kasar diatas kursi. Meremat rambutnya lagi, kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sungguh, Changmin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Jika tidak mengingat masalah yang terjadi pada keluarga Kyuhyun, mungkin Changmin akan bersikeras untuk menunggui sahabatnya itu setiap hari.

"Doakan agar Kyuhyun cepat sadar. Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, Min." Yunho duduk disamping Changmin kemudian merangkul bahu anaknya. "Mungkin Kyuhyun memberi waktu pada keluarganya untuk menyesali apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Appa pikir, Kyuhyun ingin mereka merasakan bagaimana arti Kyuhyun bagi mereka."

"Candaanmu tidak menghiburku, appa."

Oh, Changmin mengira omongan Yunho adalah sebuah candaan. Apa anaknya itu berpikir jika kalimat seserius itu adalah sebuah candaan? Apa Jung muda itu kehilangan pendengaran karena terlalu khawatir pada Kyuhyun?

"Kalimat mana yang mengarah pada candaan, Jung Changmin? Kau pikir appa sedang bercanda?"

Changmin tanpa ragu mengangguk. "Appa tidak pernah serius sebelumnya. Yang appa lakukan saat aku kebingungan adalah menghiburku dengan candaan tidak lucumu."

Terkutuklah kau, Jung muda! Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar penuturan Changmin yang blak-blakan soal dirinya. Apa ia memang seperti itu?

"Appa serius, Min." Yunho menepuk bahu Changmin. "Appa yakin, Kyuhyun sedang membuat keluarganya seperti―'kalian tahu kalau aku berharga kan?' semacam itu. Dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Kyuhyun mungkin enggan untuk bangun karena ingin merasakan hal semacam itu sebelumnya."

Dengan perlahan Changmin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap ayahnya. Benar, pria itu berbicara dengan mimik wajah serius. Yunho tidak sedang bercanda dengan Changmin.

"Bagaimana appa bisa seyakin itu?"

"Kyuhyun sedang terluka, Min. Bukan luka fisik, namun perasaannya yang terluka. Kau ingat sendiri kan saat dokter bilang jika Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" Changmin mengangguk, "Alasan utama Kyuhyun belum terbangun adalah karena Kyuhyun belum menginginkannya. Kyuhyun ingin mengobati luka di hatinya. Kyuhyun ingin merasa menjadi seseorang yang berharga. Percayalah, Min, saat semua itu tercapai, Kyuhyun akan bangun."

"Appa yakin?"

Yunho dengan mantap mengangguk, "Seratus persen. Orang semacam Kyuhyun akan kesulitan membagi lukanya pada orang lain. Ia akan memilih berdiam diri untuk kemudian mengobati lukanya sendiri."

"Tapi, appa... Kyuhyun meledakkan kemarahannya pada hari itu. Meski tidak dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, tapi Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang selama ini dia tidak pernah lakukan."

"Dia mencapai batasnya pada hari itu, Min. Semua yang ingin diungkapkan Kyuhyun selama ini, kekecewaannya, keinginannya, Kyuhyun ungkapkan pada hari itu. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan setelah ini."

Changmin menatap appanya. "Maksud appa?"

"Kyuhyun akan bangkit―" Yunho balas menatap Changmin, "―atau justru semakin terpuruk."

.

.

.

Henry menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Remaja berpipi bulat itu melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati ranjang rawat. Saat melihat seseorang tengah merebahkan kepala di pinggir ranjang rawat, Henry tanpa sadar tersenyum. Bukan senyum lebar yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit, melainkan sebuah senyum miris.

"Seandainya eomma percaya padaku. Hal semacam ini tidak akan terjadi. Meski eomma mengatakan seribu kali penyesalan, apa yang dapat eomma lakukan saat hyung bahkan tidak mau membuka mata?"

Jejak airmata terlihat di pipi bulat Henry. Setetes airmata baru saja jatuh, namun Henry dengan cepat menghapusnya.

"Hyung yang selalu melindungiku sebelumnya. Sekarang―aku yang akan melindungi Kyu hyung."

Henry menggapai tangan Kyuhyun yang tertancap infus. Hanya mengelusnya perlahan tanpa berniat menggenggamnya. Jemari Henry bergetar saat bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin.

"Cepat bangun, hyung."

Setetes airmata jatuh. Dua tetes airmata jatuh. Hingga akhirnya banyak tetesan airmata yang berjatuhan. Henry meremat kedua tangannya. "Hyung harus lihat, appa menyesalinya, begitupun eomma. Mereka―menyesalinya, hyung. Kau harus melihat bagaimana mereka ingin memahamimu."

Mengunci mulutnya agar tak menimbulkan isakan, Henry mengatupkan mulut. Harusnya Henry tidak menangis. Hanya ia yang bisa membantu kedua orangtuanya agar bisa memahami apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Henry harus kuat, bahkan harus lebih kuat dari Kyuhyun yang bertahan sendiri selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"Jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk pergi, hyung! Aku disini akan membantumu. Sungguh. Bangunlah..."

Dengan kasar Henry mengusap airmatanya. Remaja itu merasa tangisnya akan kembali pecah. Karena itulah Henry dengan cepat melangkah keluar. Setelah menutup pintu dengan perlahan, Henry menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Secara perlahan tubuh Henry jatuh merosot. Henry menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik lipatan tangan. Melipat kakinya hingga mendekati dada kemudian meletakkan lipatan tangan diatasnya. Bahunya bergerak naik turun.

Henry tidak lebih dari seorang remaja tanggung yang mencoba menyatukan paham keluarganya yang telah rusak. Hanya tugas kecil, tak seberat tugas Kyuhyun yang harus mengikuti alur keinginan kedua orangtuanya selama ini. Henry merasa lemah, tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Kyuhyun yang kuat. Kakaknya adalah orang terkuat menurut Henry. Henry ingin menjadi seperti Kyuhyun. Henry ingin menjadi sekuat Kyuhyun.

Hanya satu hal yang tidak ingin Henry tiru dari kakaknya. Sifat penurut Kyuhyun yang Henry sebut bodoh. Padahal Henry selalu menyebut Kyuhyun jenius. Henry tidak yakin bisa menyebut kakaknya semacam itu. Tapi Henry memang benar, jika Henry menjadi Kyuhyun, Henry tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak, itu yang Henry tahu. Dan Henry tidak suka Kyuhyun selalu menyetujui setiap hal. Henry benci itu. Henry benci karena hal itu membawa petaka untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hei, Henry-ya, ada apa? Kau menangis?"

Kepala Henry mendongak. Saat melihat orang yang menanyainya, Henry sontak menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi. Si penanya hanya bisa tertegun melihat wajah Henry yang berantakan karena airmata.

Tak berselang lama, Henry merasakan pelukan pada tubuhnya. Remaja itu justru terisak semakin kencang ketika punggungnya ditepuk pelan.

"Sssttt... Jangan menangis, Henry-ya."

.

.

.

"Minumlah."

Henry menerima botol air yang disodorkan Changmin. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian menenggak air dalam botol itu dengan cepat.

Changmin memandang Henry dengan lekat. "Kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya setelah Henry meletakkan botol kosong di atas meja kafetaria. Remaja itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Changmin mendesah kesal setelahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin sudah makan hari ini. Memang sekarang sudah malam, hyung?"

Kedua mata sipit Henry beralih mengamati keluar kafetaria yang hanya dibatasi kaca transparan. Henry tanpa sadar memegang perutnya yang mendadak berbunyi. Remaja itu kelaparan.

"Sudah cukup dua orang anggota keluargamu yang masuk rumah sakit, Henry-ya. Kau jangan ikut-ikutan juga." Mendengar ucapan Changmin membuat Henry mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang membelikan."

"Terserah hyung saja."

Changmin mengangguk lalu beranjak dari kursi. Sepeninggal Changmin yang tengah membeli makanan di salah satu warung kafetaria rumah sakit, Henry memilih mengetukkan jemarinya pada meja. Tak berselang lama Changmin kembali dengan membawa sekotak makanan dan sebotol air minum di tangannya.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kau kelaparan."

Tak perlu waktu lama. Setelah Changmin meletakkan makanan di meja, Henry langsung melahap makanannya dengan cepat. Changmin terkikik kecil melihat pipi bulat Henry yang menggembung karena terisi makanan.

"Pelan-pelan saja memakannya, kau bisa tersedak nanti."

Henry tersenyum kecil mendengar nasihat Changmin. Namun remaja itu tidak mengurangi kecepatan makannya. Masih dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanaan, Henry kembali menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Beruntung ia tidak tersedak.

"Enak?"

Dengan semangat Henry mengangguk. Kesedihannya beberapa saat lalu perlahan menghilang.

"Henry-ya..." panggil Changmin. Henry mengalihkan fokusnya dari makanan untuk menatap Changmin. "Kyuhyun belum bangun?"

Pertanyaan Changmin sukses membuat Henry meletakkan sumpitnya. Rasa enak dalam makanan yang dimakannya tak lagi berbekas. Yang ada hanya rasa getir disetiap Henry mencoba menelan sisa makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Belum, hyung."

Changmin bisa melihat kesedihan dalam pancaran mata Henry. Pemuda itu merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Pertanyaanku membuatmu kehilangan selera makan ya? Maaf..."

"Hyung tidak perlu minta maaf. Kyuhyun hyung belum sadar, itulah faktany." Henry menggeser makanannya menjauh. "Aku memang sudah kenyang, hyung. Terima kasih makanannya."

Mungkin Henry memang sudah kenyang. Namun dibalik itu, setiap Henry mendengar nama Kyuhyun, saat itulah Henry seolah tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Henry hanya ingin disamping Kyuhyun, menemaninya, menungguinya.

"Chang hyung mau mengunjungi Kyu hyung?" tanya Henry mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak ingin Changmin ikut terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

"Kalau boleh―aku ingin mengunjungi Kyuhyun." jawab Changmin dengan ragu.

Henry mengulas senyumnya. "Siapa yang tidak memperbolehkan? Ayo biar kuantar kesana." Ajak Henry kemudian beranjak dari kursi.

Changmin menahan lengan Henry sehingga remaja itu beralih menatap Changmin dengan bingung. "Eommamu disana kan? Aku tidak enak jika harus menganggu waktu kalian dengan Kyuhyun."

"Hyung tidak perlu khawatir. Sejak kemarin eomma sudah menunggui Kyuhyun hyung. Eomma pasti tidak akan merasa terganggu. Lagipula eomma juga belum makan. Kurasa aku harus mengajaknya ke kafetaria."

.

.

.

Henry pikir, ia akan dengan mudah mengajak sang eomma untuk beranjak ke kafetaria. Namun, sejak setengah jam lalu usahanya untuk membujuk eommanya belum membuahkan hasil. Heechul dengan kekeuh tetap duduk di kursi disamping ranjang rawat Kyuhyun. Tidak mau beranjak apalagi berpindah tempat.

"Eomma tidak lapar."

Kalimat itu yang sejak tadi keluar dari mulut Heechul. Henry rasa ia mulai kehilangan kata-kata untuk membujuk eommanya.

"Tidak perlu bersikeras, eomma. Hyung tidak akan pergi saat eomma ke kafetaria. Percayalah padaku, eomma."

Heechul yang sedari tadi menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terpejam tiba-tiba menatap Henry dengan mata tajam. Selama sepersekian detik, wanita itu seolah meneliti kebenaran dari ucapan Henry.

"Eomma tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi, Henry-ya..."

Dengan perlahan sepasang mata Heechul terselimuti oleh cairan tipis. Wanita itu menatap Henry sendu, seolah meminta pertolongan. Jika Heechul bisa mengatakannya, wanita itu akan bilang 'Eomma menyayangi Kyuhyun' lewat mulutnya. Namun Henry tahu, Heechul adalah wanita dengan ego tinggi, tidak akan mudah bagi Heechul untuk mengungkapkannya.

Henry mendekati Heechul lalu membawanya dalam pelukan. Diusapnya pungggung Heechul untuk menenangkan eommanya. Henry menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan tidurnya.

 _Hyung, geumanhe. Sudah cukup, hyung. Kau sudah menguji kami terlalu lama. Bangunlah, hyung._

Changmin yang sedari tadi berdiri di pojok ruangan hanya bisa memperhatikan interaksi Henry dan Heechul dari kejauhan. Henry kembali membujuk Heechul untuk mau beranjak ke kafetaria untuk mengisi perutnya, namun wanita itu kembali menolak.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Changmin mendekati ibu dan anak itu. Mungkin ia bisa membantu.

"Hee ahjumma lebih baik makan dulu. Aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun disini."

Heechul menatap Changmin yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri disamping Henry. Wanita itu menatap Changmin lama. Changmin yang ditatap sedemikian rupa sedikit berdehem.

"Ada Chang hyung yang akan menjaga hyung disini. Eomma ikut lah aku ke kafetaria. Kumohon, eomma. Aku takut eomma ikut-ikutan sakit seperti Kyuhyun hyung dan appa."

"Ahjumma tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan beranjak sedikitpun sebelum ahjumma dan Henry kembali dari kafetaria."

Sepertinya kehadiran Changmin membuat Heechul sedikit luluh. Wanita itu beralih menatap wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian menatap wajah Changmin bergantian. Tidak berselang lama, Heechul menganggukkan kepala.

"Tolong―jaga Kyuhyun."

Setelah Henry dan Heechul menghilang dibalik pintu, Changmin memfokuskan diri pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu ingin tersenyum lebar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun.

 _Berhenti tersenyum selebar itu. Kau membuatku takut._

Namun untuk menarik ujung bibirnya saja terasa sangat berat. Changmin akhirnya mengulas senyum getir.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan di alam bawah sadarmu. Namun jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk pergi tanpa pamit pada kami."

Changmin mengeratkan rahangnya.

"Eommamu―kau harus melihat betapa eommamu tersiksa melihatmu yang seperti ini. Kau harus melihat appamu yang mulai menyadarinya. Kau harus membuka matamu, Kyu."

 _"Kyuhyun akan bangkit_ _atau justru semakin terpuruk."_

"Kau harus bangkit, Kyu! Bagaimana pun caranya kau harus bangkit! Lihatlah keluargamu, lihatlah keluargaku, mereka menyayangimu!

Changmin menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Kau berharga untuk keluargamu. Kau bukan kupu-kupu yang lumpuh. Kau adalah kupu-kupu yang mendapatkan sepasang sayap baru yang indah. Bangunlah, Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ada yang merindukan Butterfly?

Oh, rasanya udah lama banget gak update fanfic ini. Pendek ya? Lama ya? Kurang puas ya?

Maaf banget buat kalian yang kecewa karena chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Aku udah coba membangun feel buat lanjutin fanfic ini. Kurasa berhasil sih, tapi gak tahu dengan tulisanku kali ini.

Susah loh, susah banget. Padahal fanfic ini gak banyak konfliknya dibanding Alright, tapi susah banget bangun suasana dalam fanfic ini. Makanya aku kadang update lama buat fanfic ini. Aku takut fanfic ini terasa hampa buat pembaca.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang setia tanya 'kapan butterfly update?' di kolom review ataupun lewat facebook. Kalian yang bikin aku inget kalau ada fanfic yang mangkrak.

Terima kasih juga untuk review, favorite, dan follow dari kalian. Aku sangat berterima kasih banyak sekali #pemborosankata:D Kalian penyemangatku disela waktu nungguin Kyuhyun pulang wamil#cieeeeeee

 ** _July 28, 2017_**

 ** _With Love,_**

 ** _Jung Je Ah_**


	12. Chapter 10 (The Half)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 10**

 **(The Half)**

 **Kyuhyun's POV**

Putih.

Sepanjang jalan yang kususuri semuanya berwarna putih. Bahkan tanah tempatku berpijak juga berwarna putih. Sebenarnya ini dimana? Setahuku semua tanah di bumi berwarna kecoklatan, kecuali yang mengandung kapur. Tapi meski begitu, ini bukan tanah berkapur seperti yang ku ketahui lewat buku ensiklopedia setebal lima senti milik Changmin.

Samar-samar kudengar suara hembusan angin disertai gemerisik daun. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke asal suara. Tak henti aku terheran melihat kakiku yang memijak tanah putih yang menyerupai warna salju itu.

Aneh. Padang rumput putih? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Lagi-lagi sejauh apapun aku memandang, rerumputan yang harusnya berwarna hijau justru berwarna putih bersih. Aku baru menyadari warna pakaianku juga sama putihnya dengan mereka.

Di tengah kebingunganku, aku melihat sosok anak kecil tengah berlarian di kejauhan. Rasa penasaran membawa langkahku mendekati sosok itu. Anak kecil itu juga mengenakan pakaian putih sama sepertiku. Namun anak itu terlihat bersinar dan cerah, tidak seperti pakaianku yang hanya putih biasa saja. Anak itu tertawa lebar sembari berlarian seorang diri.

"Hei...!" kataku sedikit keras. Anak itu menoleh padaku dan berhenti berlarian. "Kenapa sendirian disini?" tanyaku padanya.

Anak laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya saat melihatku. Ada raut heran dalam wajahnya. "Kenapa hyung disini?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku mengernyit. "Aku bertanya lebih dulu. Lagipula aku tidak tahu ini dimana."

Anak laki-laki yang kemungkinan berumur sepuluh tahunan itu berdiri di depanku. Kepalanya mendongak saat aku berbicara. Tiba-tiba ia mendorong tubuhku menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung tidak boleh disini!" ucapnya kembali mendorong tubuhku. Kakiku mundur selangkah saat anak laki-laki itu mendorongku untuk ketiga kalinya. "Kau harus pulang, hyung!"

Aneh. Siapa anak ini yang berani mengusirku pulang? Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini dimana. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang? Lagipula―

 _"Kau bilang tidak janji untuk kembali—"_

— _PLAKK_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau pulang?!"_

Memang aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi saat ini. Tubuhku terasa seringan kapas. Namun rasa perih itu masih terbayang dalam benakku. Tanpa sadar aku memegang pipiku yang menjadi korban tamparan eomma.

"Pergi! Pergi!"

Aku menunduk untuk melihat anak laki-laki yang masih mendorong tubuhku untuk mundur. "Tidak. Aku ingin disini saja." Ucapku membuat kedua mata anak itu membola. Jelas sekali jika anak itu terkejut.

"Ini bukan tempatmu, hyung! Kau harus pulang!" ucapnya dengan keras.

Aku makin tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata anak itu. "Aku mau menemanimu bermain disini. Kulihat kau bermain sendiri sejak tadi." Aku berjongkok untuk menyesuaikan tinggiku dengannya.

Kedua mata anak itu memerah dengan cepat. Aku tertegun melihatnya.

"Aku punya banyak teman," ucapnya sembari menunjuk ke satu arah. Kuikuti kemana arah jarinya. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat jejeran manusia berbaju putih bersinar tengah memandang ke arahku.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Temanku." Kupandang anak itu dengan lekat. Anak itu tersenyum meski kedua matanya memerah. "Hyung, lihatlah ke belakangmu. Pulanglah lewat sana." Perintahnya.

Tanpa sadar aku menengok ke belakang. Disana, dikejauhan bisa kulihat kilatan warna yang kontras dengan tempatku sekarang. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa itu sejenis aurora borealis yang biasa terjadi di atlantik saat musim dingin?

Kualihkan perhatianku pada anak laki-laki itu lagi. Namun anak itu tidak lagi berdiri di depanku, melainkan telah berdiri diantara jejeran manusia berbaju putih bersinar.

"Hyung pulang saja. Tempatku memang disini, sedangkan hyung bukan."

Jejeran manusia itu perlahan menghilang seperti kepulan asap yang terdorong angin.

" _Cepat bangun, hyung."_

" _Hyung harus lihat, appa menyesalinya, begitupun eomma. Mereka_ _―_ _menyesalinya, hyung. Kau harus melihat bagaimana mereka ingin memahamimu."_

" _Jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk pergi, hyung! Aku_ _disini akan membantumu. Sungguh. Bangunlah..."_

Itu suara Henry. Kupandangi sekitarku, namun hanya ada aku sendiri di tengah hamparan putih ini.

" _Eomma tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi, Henry-ya..."_

" _Tolong_ _―_ _jaga Kyuhyun."_

Apa yang terjadi? Itu suara eomma. Kemana aku akan pergi? Kenapa aku harus dijaga?

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan di alam bawah sadarmu. Namun jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk pergi tanpa pamit pada kami."_

" _Eommamu_ _―_ _kau harus melihat betapa eommamu tersiksa melihatmu yang seperti ini. Kau harus melihat appamu yang mulai menyadarinya. Kau harus membuka matamu, Kyu."_

" _Kau harus bangkit, Kyu! Bagaimana pun caranya kau harus bangkit! Lihatlah keluargamu, lihatlah keluargaku, mereka menyayangimu!"_

" _Kau berharga untuk keluargamu. Kau bukan kupu-kupu yang lumpuh. Kau adalah kupu-kupu yang mendapatkan sepasang sayap baru yang indah. Bangunlah, Cho Kyuhyun!"_

Changmin-ah, aku ada dimana? Apa yang terjadi?

Aku tersentak saat tenggorokanku tiba-tiba tercekat. Tubuhku ambruk di tanah. Kulirik arah kilatan cahaya yang entah bagaimana semakin mendekat ke arahku. Seberkas cahaya terang menyinariku. Terlampau silau, aku tidak bisa membuka mata.

Siapapun, tolong selamatkan aku!

 **Kyuhyun's POV end**

.

.

.

"Henry..!"

Remaja yang sedari tadi berjalan menunduk itu lantas menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Minho tengah berlari pelan menghampiri Henry. Dengan kakinya yang panjang, remaja bermata kodok itu tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk sampai di depan Henry.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Ucap Minho.

Henry tak menggubrisnya. Ia kembali melangkah memasuki area sekolah. Ya, hari ini Henry harus masuk ke sekolah. Awalnya Henry menolak, ia ingin masuk sekolah setelah Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi ayahnya memaksanya untuk masuk, alhasil Henry hanya bisa menurut.

Ayahnya sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Henry setidaknya bisa menghela napas lega karena ayahnya sudah dinyatakan sehat―meski bayang-bayang penyakit jantung masih menghantuinya. Ibunya sesekali pulang ke rumah untuk mengecek keadaan ayahnya. Heechul masih belum bisa pergi jauh dari Kyuhyun. Seolah ada benang tak kasat mata yang menarik wanita itu untuk terus disamping putranya. Hari ini pun Henry diantar oleh ibunya. Heechul menolak dengan keras saat Henry akan berangkat menggunakan bus.

"―bagaimana?" Minho memandang Henry yang tak juga membalas pertanyaannya. "Henry? Hei, Mochi...!" serunya dengan keras.

Henry berjengit kemudian menoleh pada Minho. "Mwo?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Minho menghela napasnya. Sepertinya Henry melamun saat ia bicara panjang lebar tadi. "Bagaimana keadaan appa dan hyungmu?" tanya Minho pendek.

Untuk sejenak Minho bisa melihat kilatan sedih dalam tatapan mata Henry. Namun Henry dengan cepat mengulas senyum. "Appa sudah pulang, ia sudah sembuh. Kata dokter, appa hanya perlu istirahat banyak di rumah." Ujar Henry.

"Lalu―Kyu hyungmu?"

"Dia masih belum sadar."

Minho terdiam. Jadi ini penyebab Henry terlihat murung hari ini. Mungkin Minho tidak perlu bertanya lebih soal keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia takut Henry justru bersedih.

"Semoga hyungmu cepat sembuh ya, Mochi. Saat berdoa nanti aku akan menyelipkan nama hyungmu agar cepat sembuh."

Henry bisa melihat ketulusan dalam tatapan mata Minho. Kedua matanya mendadak panas. "Gomawo, Minho-ya," ucapnya seperti berbisik. Jujur saja, Henry tersentuh mendengar ucapan Minho.

Kepala Minho mengangguk pelan. Terulas senyum di bibir Minho. "Jangan bersedih, eoh! Ayo kuantar ke kelasmu!" ucap remaja bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian merangkul Henry.

 _Hyung, ada satu orang lagi yang berharap kau sadar. Tidakkah kau ingin terbangun dari tidurmu?_

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Hangeng pada istrinya yang tengah merapikan kotak makan. Sejak kemarin Heechul selalu membawa banyak makanan dalam kotak makan itu. Saat ditanya untuk siapa, Heechul menjawab untuk Henry dan Changmin.

Heechul menutup kotak makanan berukuran sedang itu kemudian menjinjingnya. "Tentu saja, Han. Aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Kyuhyun." ucapnya kemudian meraih tas di kursi. "Aku berangkat dulu." Sebelum Heechul melangkah, Hangeng dengan cepat mencegat istrinya. Heechul memandangi suaminya dengan bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Changmin baru saja menelponku. Ia sedang menjaga Kyuhyun sejak kau mengantar Henry. Ia libur kuliah hari ini."

"Memang Changmin biasa disana saat ada aku, Han."

Heechul kembali melangkah, namun Hangeng kembali menghalanginya. Kali ini Hangeng mencekal lengan istrinya.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar. Ada hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Ucap Hangeng.

"Tapi, Han―"

"Kim Heechul, aku meminta waktumu!"

Wanita itu tertegun dengan nada bicara Hangeng yang terdengar tegas. Belum lagi Hangeng memanggil nama aslinya, itu artinya Hangeng sungguh-sungguh. Dengan setengah hati Heechul mengangguk. Hangeng berjalan ke arah kamar mereka.

"Ikuti aku, Heenim."

"Baik, Han."

Sebelum mengikuti Hangeng, terlebih dulu Heechul meletakkan kotak makanan dan juga tasnya di atas meja. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju kamar. Saat sampai di kamar, wanita itu mendapati Hangeng tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil memangku sebuah album foto.

Hangeng menoleh pada Heechul. Pria itu tersenyum pada istrinya. "Kemari, duduklah disini." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Heechul menurut kemudian duduk disamping suaminya.

"Ada apa, Han?" tanya Heechul. Ia memperhatikan Hangeng yang tengah tersenyum kecil memandangi foto-foto dalam album itu.

"Kata orang-orang Kyuhyun dan Henry tidak mirip seperti saudara. Kyuhyun lebih mirip denganmu, sedangkan Henry lebih mirip denganku. Terutama pada bagian mata." Hangeng tersenyum kecil memandangi foto dua anak kecil tengah berdiri di depan rumah. Dengan anak yang lebih pendek berada dalam pelukan anak yang lebih tinggi.

"Henry memiliki matamu, sedangkan Kyuhyun memiliki mataku." Heechul menanggapi Hangeng. "Selebihnya mereka adalah perpaduan dari kita, Han."

"Tidak dengan warna kulit. Mereka sepenuhnya menuruni warna kulitmu."

"Kau benar."

Hangeng terus membalik lembar demi lembar album foto itu. Hanya ada foto-foto Henry dan Kyuhyun kecil di dalamnya. Mereka menikmati kegiatan mereka hingga lembar terakhir. Pria itu menutup album foto di tangannya kemudian meletakkannya di atas nakas. Diambilnya album foto lain yang ada di sudut dalam laci.

"Kau yang membuat album khusus untuk Kyuhyun, bukan?" tanya Hangeng sembari mengelus halaman luar album foto itu. Ia memandang Heechul yang kini tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Han. Kyuhyun harus punya album yang khusus untuk foto kemenangannya." Balas Heechul dengan antusias. Heechul mengambil album foto dari tangan Hangeng kemudian mulai membukanya. "Uri Kyuhyun benar-benar hebat, Han!"

Berbeda dengan Heechul yang tersenyum bangga, Hangeng justru terlihat sebaliknya. Pria itu menatap sedih pada foto-foto Kyuhyun dalam album itu.

 _Kau belum sepenuhnya sadar, Heenim._

"Lihatlah, Han! Ini foto pertama Kyuhyun saat memenangkan lomba cerdas cermat saat masih SD."

Heechul menujuk salah satu foto dimana Kyuhyun tengah memegang piala. Hanya Kyuhyun seorang dalam foto itu. Istrinya kembali menunjuk foto lain. Kali ini Kyuhyun diapit olehnya yang menggendong Henry dan Heechul. Hangeng memandangi foto itu masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

Mungkin sekitar dua puluh atau lebih foto yang menampilkan Kyuhyun tengah memegang piala. Heechul terlihat sangat senang sampai halaman terakhir album foto itu. "Heenim..." panggil Hangeng membuat Heechul menoleh.

Wanita itu menutup album foto itu kemudian memangkunya. "Ya? Kau mau bicara apa tadi?" tanya Heechul.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, Hangeng mengambil album foto itu dari istrinya. Dibukanya lagi album foto itu kemudian Hangeng menunjukkan pada istrinya. "Perhatikan foto ini, Heenim." Ucapnya pelan namun dengan nada memerintah.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, Han."

Hangeng tak bergeming. Pria itu terus menyodorkan foto tersebut dihadapan Heechul. Mau tak mau Heechul menuruti Hangeng dan mulai mengamati foto tersebut. Tidak ada yang aneh. Menurut Heechul, Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum seperti biasanya, tengah memegang piala di tangan kanannya.

"Kau menyadarinya?"

"Apa? Tidak ada yang aneh dalam foto ini."

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Hangeng. "Jangan hanya melihat menggunakan mata fisikmu, gunakanlah mata batinmu sebagai ibu." Ucap Hangeng lagi.

Heechul memandang suaminya dengan heran. Jujur saja wanita itu tersinggung dengan ucapan Hangeng. Mata batin seorang ibu katanya? Heechul ingin menyela, namun Hangeng kembali bersuara.

"Perhatikan wajah Kyuhyun, terutama ekspresinya."

Kembali, Heechul memandangi foto itu. Awalnya Heechul bersikeras jika tidak ada yang salah dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kecil masih terlihat tampan dengan senyum lebar dalam foto.

 _Ekspresinya? Memang apa yang salah dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun?_

Heechul mengangkat pandangannya untuk memadang suaminya. Terdapat ekspresi 'berharap' dalam wajah Hangeng. Wanita itu menurunkan pandangannya lagi pada foto Kyuhyun.

Di mata Heechul, Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum dalam foto itu. Bahkan terlihat ekspresi binar dalam wajah Kyuhyun kecil. Apa yang salah?

 _Jangan hanya melihat menggunakan mata fisikmu, gunakanlah mata batinmu sebagai ibu._

Mengingat ucapan Hangeng beberapa saat lalu membuat Heechul perlahan menutup mata. Tak selang beberapa lama kemudian, Heechul membuka matanya lagi. Kedua matanya mengamati foto Kyuhyun.

Dan―

Heechul tertegun.

Kedua bola matanya membola.

Jemarinya mendadak bergetar. Bahkan untuk membalik halaman selanjutnya, Heechul harus menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. Wajah Heechul berubah kaku setelah mendapati kesamaan dengan foto yang sebelumnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Hangeng yang menyiratkan kelegaan.

"Han―" Heechul tercekat.

"Kau menyadarinya?"

 _Di-dimana senyum Kyuhyun? Sebelumnya Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum dalam foto kemenangannya. Bahkan tadi, tadi Kyuhyun masih tersenyum dalam foto ini. Tapi kenapa_ _―_

Bibir Heechul bahkan ikut bergetar. Wanita itu menatap suaminya dengan nanar.

"Ke-kenapa Kyuhyun tidak tersenyum?"

.

.

.

Changmin melirik kalender pada layar ponselnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Untuk kedua puluh kalinya dalam satu jam Changmin menghitung banyaknya hari yang Kyuhyun lewati tanpa membuka matanya. Changmin hapal. Empat hari sudah berlalu. Namun saat melihat kearah kalender, ia tanpa sadar selalu menghitung hari, berharap perhitungannya mungkin saja salah.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Kyuhyun masih terbaring menutup mata. Masing terpasang alat pernapasan yang menutupi sebagian wajah Kyuhyun. Bunyi 'tut' yang konstan menandakan jika Kyuhyun masih betah melalang buana dalam mimpi indahnya. Terkadang Changmin takut jika bunyi 'tut' itu berhenti.

"Kau tidak lelah terus memejamkan mata?"

Changmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Dokter yang memeriksamu bilang jika kau sehat, Kyu. Respon otak dan enam inderamu masih baik. Harusnya kau bangun 'kan?"

Setiap tiga jam sekali, dokter memeriksa Kyuhyun. Dokter selalu memberi jawaban yang sama. _Pasien dalam keadaan sehat._

"Apa yang kau mimpikan disana?" Airmata terjatuh dari sudut mata Changmin. "Lihatlah, Kyu! Kau membuatku menangis!" serunya dengan nada kesal.

Changmin tak menangis saat Kyuhyun tidak terbangun selama dua hari. Ia memantapkan hatinya jika Kyuhyun akan segera terbangun. Namun memasuki hari ketiga dan keempat, ketakutan mulai menyelimuti hati Changmin. Ia akan menangis tiba-tiba seperti saat ini.

"Aku bahkan absen dalam beberapa mata kuliah untuk mengunjungimu. Aku susah tidur karena takut melewatkan hal penting dari kondisimu. Kuharap kau memberi imbalan yang setimpal atas usahaku."

Banyak hal yang ingin Changmin adukan soal empat hari dalam hidupnya yang terasa kosong. Changmin harusnya tahu, ia hanyalah seorang sahabat yang tidak patut berbicara seolah ia adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Masih ada keluarga Kyuhyun yang lebih pantas mengatakannya. Tapi, bukankah keluarga dan sahabat memiliki posisi yang sama penting meski dalam porsi yang berbeda? Changmin berharap Kyuhyun bisa mendengar keluhannya ini.

"Percayalah padaku, Kyu. Mereka tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Appa dan eommamu akan mengerti tentangmu. Kau harus tahu itu."

 _Tut_

 _Tut_

 _Tut_

Lagi-lagi hanya suara elektrokardiograf yang membalas ucapan Changmin. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya. Changmin harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan sahutan dari mesin tersebut. Karena jika mesin itu mengeluarkan bunyi lain seperti―

 _Tiiii_ _t―_

"Kyuhyun!"

―maka sesuatu akan terjadi. Entah itu baik atau buruk.

.

.

.

Heechul memacu langkahnya dengan cepat. Wanita yang nampak berantakan itu mengabaikan Hangeng yang menyuruhnya memelankan langkah.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Tidak ada bentakan bernada keras dalam suara Heechul. Yang terdengar justru getaran dalam suaranya, seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersentak dalam tidurnya. Dia―sedang ditangani oleh dokter."

Changmin merasa kejadian beberapa menit lalu berlangsung sangat cepat. Bunyi 'tut' konstan yang biasa ia dengar mendadak berubah menjadi 'tit' dengan selang waktu acak. Bunyi 'tit' itu masih terngiang dalam kepala Changmin. Termasuk gambaran saat tubuh Kyuhyun berguncang walau dengan mata tertutup.

Dengan menyeret langkahnya, Heechul mendekati pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Wanita itu ingin tahu keadaan Kyuhyun di dalam. Saat Heechul berniat membuka pintu, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Biarkan dokter menangani Kyuhyun. Berdoalah agar tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada putra kita." Hangeng menuntun tubuh Heechul agar duduk di kursi tunggu. Pria itu mendekap tubuh istrinya. "Kau harus yakin jika Kyuhyun akan bangun."

"Ahjussi, aku minta maaf. Aku―"

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Kyuhyun selama ini, Changmin-ah."

Changmin tertegun. Pemuda itu justru ingin menangis setelah mendengar kalimat Hangeng. Changmin tahu, Hangeng adalah orang baik. Tidak mungkin Hangeng akan menyalahkannya atas situasi yang sedang terjadi. Hangeng melirik pintu ruang rawat yang masih tertutup. Kemudian pria itu mengamati istrinya yang memandang lurus pada lantai di bawah kaki.

 _Semoga kita tidak terlambat._

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar ditemani tiga perawat. Wajah dokter paruhbaya itu terlihat sumringah. Hangeng yang melihatnya lantas menghampiri sang dokter. Pria itu berharap ada kabar baik yang ia dapat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

Heechul lebih dulu merangsek mendekati dokter paruhbaya itu. Raut wajah Heechul menengang. Wanita itu tidak menyadari ada seulas senyum di wajah sang dokter.

"Kyuhyun-ssi sudah sadar." Dokter tersenyum lebih lebar lalu menepuk bahu Hangeng. "Putra anda telah kembali."

Airmata Heechul turun meski mulutnya mengembangkan senyum. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Hangeng, bahkan sedikit meremasnya untuk menyalurkan rasa leganya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi sudah boleh dikunjungi."

"Terima kasih, dokter." Ucap Hangeng sebelum dokter melangkah pergi.

Changmin tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya. Ia membungkuk pada dokter yang berjalan melewatinya. Pemuda itu menatap sepasang suami istri di depannya dengan mata memerah.

"Ahjussi, bolehkah aku mengabari Henry soal keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya nya dengan suara tercekat.

Hangeng tanpa ragu mengangguk. "Beritahu Henry, Changmin-ah. Aku dan Heechul akan masuk lebih dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ujar pria itu.

Changmin mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Henry. Terdengar nada tunggu dua kali hingga akhirnya panggilan itu tersambung.

" _Sebentar, chang hyung. Aku akan tiba di rumah sakit dalam waktu lima menit. Kau tidak_ _―_ _"_

"Kyuhyun sudah bangun."

" _M-mwo?"_

"Kakakmu sudah bangun, Henry-ya."

Changmin bisa mendengar suara Henry berubah menjadi gumaman tidak jelas. Pemuda itu bisa memastikan jika Henry tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Cepatlah ke rumah sakit. Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Kyuhyun, bukan?"

" _Hyung_ _―_ _"_

"Aku tahu. Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

Meski Henry tidak mengatakannya, namun Changmin tahu. Changmin tahu jika Henry terlampau bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Tidak ada keinginan Henry yang lebih besar selain melihat Kyuhyun bangun. Changmin tahu itu.

Changmin menyimpan ponselnya setelah panggilan itu berakhir. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan telah basah dengan airmata. Changmin terlalu bahagia hingga airmatanya turun tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

Langit-langit berwarna putih itu menyapa indra penglihatannya setelah berhasil membuka mata. Ia terbangun karena ada suara yang sejak tadi terus memanggil namanya. Lebih tepatnya dua suara berbeda. Saat ia menoleh ke arah lain, ada dua orang yang tengah menatapnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu maksud dari ekspresi kedua orang itu.

"Kyuhyun―kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Kyuhyun diam. Ia bisa mendengar suara wanita yang kini mendekatinya.

"Kau bisa melihat appa?"

Kali ini laki-laki yang berada di samping wanita itu bersuara. Kyuhyun masih enggan membuka mulutnya.

Kedua orang itu menatapnya dengan mata memerah. Bahkan wanita itu sesekali mengusap air mata yang mengalir. Sepertinya kedua orang itu sangat bersedih.

Akan tetapi yang menjadi pertanyaan Kyuhyun sekarang adalah―

"Kalian siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun seolah meruntuhkan dunia Hangeng dan Heechul. Kedua orang yang berstatus sebagai ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun itu saling berrpandangan dengan wajah kaku.

"Kyu―kau tidak mengenali kami?" tanya Heechul dengan suara tercekat. Ia membawa tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya untuk menjauh. Ringisan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun saat selang infusnya sedikit tertarik.

"Kalian siapa?" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ini kami, Kyu. Kami adalah orangtuamu. Appa dan eomma." Heechul mencoba menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun justru mengernyit saat mendengarnya. "Aku tidak mengenal kalian." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Pemuda itu sungguh tidak dapat mengingat siapa kedua orang di depannya. Orang tua? Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak ingat jika mempunyai orangtua. Ia hanya punya Henry sebagai adiknya dan juga Changmin sahabatnya. Tidak ada kata orangtua dalam otak Kyuhyun.

"Mustahil kau tidak mengingat kami. Kyuhyun, lihat eomma!" Heechul dengan kasar menarik Kyuhyun yang berbaring untuk duduk. Wanita itu mengabaikan Hangeng yang memperingatinya dan juga wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Heechul. "Aku eommamu! Kau harus mengingat eomma, Kyu! Gunakan otakmu untuk mengingat wajah eomma!"

"Heechul!"

"Diam, Han! Kyuhyun tidak mungkin lupa tentang kita."

Heechul tidak sedang memarahi Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun mengingatnya. Ia adalah ibu Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun melupakannya.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Heechul yang mencengkeram lengannya. Ia beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh kepala ranjang rawat. Kedua matanya berpaling ke arah lain, tidak berani memandang kedua orang di depannya.

"Pergi."

Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kakinya di depan dada.

"Pergi!"

Kyuhyun memeluk kakinya dengan erat.

"Kyuhyun, kami orangtuamu."

"Pergi!"

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Changmin masuk ke dalam saat mendengar suara teriakan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mengernyit saat mendapati pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Saat tatapan matanya bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba meloncat turun dari ranjang lalu berlari menghampirinya. Changmin dibuat terkejut saat Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya ke depan, sedangkan Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik punggung Changmin.

"Kyu―"

"Selamatkan aku, Changmin-ah. Mereka orang jahat."

Changmin hanya bisa tertegun saat Kyuhyun menarik ujung kemejanya. Pemuda itu berani bersumpah jika Kyuhyun tengah gemetaran saat ini. Ia beralih menatap kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap nanar kearahnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **D-635**_

.

.

.

 _ **August 27, 2017**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	13. Chapter 11 (One More Chance)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 11**

 **(One More Chance)**

 _(now playing: Super Junior – Don't Leave Like The Rain)_

"Kau mengingat siapa dirimu?"

Mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun."

Dokter meletakkan kapas diatas luka yang telah dibersihkan menggunakan antiseptik. Pria itu sesekali tersenyum saat menyadari sepasang mata milik pasiennya itu terus memandanginya. "Apa kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya dokter kemudian mengambil gulungan perban lalu mulai melilitkannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya―bingung, uisa-nim," ucap Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan adanya kebohongan. Kyuhyun memang terlihat kebingungan. "Apa mereka―sungguh orangtuaku, uisa-nim?"

"Kau harusnya tidak bertanya padaku, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kita baru bertemu sekali ini." Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Kyuhyun-ssi," ujar pria berjas putih itu sambil terus melilitkan perban pada tangan Kyuhyun. "Beruntung jarum infus tadi tidak sampai merobek pembuluh darahmu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia melirik lantai rumah sakit yang telah bersih. Beberapa menit yang lalu adalah waktu yang menengangkan baginya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari tangannya telah berlumur darah, bahkan tetesan darah dari tangannya meninggalkan bercak merah di lantai rumah sakit yang putih. Jika bukan karena Henry yang panik padanya, pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan sadar apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun melirik dokter yang telah selesai membalut lukanya.

"Lebih baik kau kembali beristirahat," ujar dokter. "Jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya."

"Uisa-nim..." Dokter yang sedang merapikan peralatan kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun justru terdiam cukup lama. Ia terlihat ragu. "Terima kasih, uisa-nim."

"Sama-sama, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kemudian dokter berlalu. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memperhatikan lilitan perban pada tangannya. Saat dokter membuka pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan, Kyuhyun bisa melihat _mereka_ disana, tengah menghadang langkah sang dokter. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan pada dokter. Hanya sekedar suara samar-samar yang bisa Kyuhyun dengar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada putra kami, uisa-nim? Tolong katakan!"

"Bagaimana dengan lukanya?"

"Dia tidak amnesia, bukan? Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Sang dokter tidak terlihat kaget saat beberapa orang di depannya langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan. "Kyuhyun-ssi tidak apa-apa. Luka akibat jarum infus tidak akan mengakibatkan darahnya mengucur lagi selama Kyuhyun-ssi tidak menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat sesuatu yang berat."

"Lalu mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mengenali kami?"

Heechul meremat kedua tangannya saat dokter beralih memandangnya. Wanita itu dilanda kecemasan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tentu saja Heechul cemas. Eomma mana yang tidak cemas saat anaknya tiba-tiba berubah tidak mengenalinya.

" _Selamatkan aku, Changmin-ah. Mereka orang jahat."_

Kalimat itu seolah terputar tanpa tombol stop dalam pikiran Heechul. Hati wanita itu mencelos mengingatanya.

"Mari ikut ke ruangan saya."

.

.

.

"Hei..."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Ia tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Mungkin..." jawab Kyuhyun tidak yakin.

"Kau mengenaliku, bukan?"

Kyuhyun meliriknya dengan heran. "Tentu saja. Kau Shim Changmin. Aku tidak akan melupakan wajah menyebalkanmu itu!" ucapnya dengan sedikit kesal. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa aku melupakanmu yang hampir setiap hari bersamaku?"

Jawaban yang baru saja dilontarkan Kyuhyun justru membuat Changmin menatapnya dengan nanar. Changmin belum tahu perihal keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia akan menemani Kyuhyun selagi Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Begitupula Henry yang memaksa ikut masuk ke ruangan dokter meski Hangeng sempat melarangnya.

"Changmin-ah..."

"Ya," jawab Changmin. "Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ceritakan semuanya!" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin. "Aku merasa ada yang hilang dalam memoriku. Kenapa aku bisa disini? Apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Dan―siapa mereka?"

Changmin menarik salah satu kursi terdekat kemudian mendudukinya. Ia balik menatap Kyuhyun. "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengenali mereka? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh? Katakan padaku, kenapa kau menyebut mereka orang jahat?"

Terdiam.

"A-aku―aku―tidak tahu. Aku hanya―mereka―membuatku takut..." jawab Kyuhyun terputus-putus. Kyuhyun nampak gelisah. "Aku tidak kenal mereka, Changmin-ah..."

"Kau harusnya tidak menyebut mereka jahat. Perkataanmu mungkin saja melukai hati mereka."

"Mereka memaksaku, Changmin-ah. Bukan salahku jika aku menyebut mereka jahat. Aku tidak suka dipaksa. Terlebih oleh mereka yang tidak ku kenal." Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan mengiba. Changmin tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun melakukannya. "Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Changmin-ah. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dipaksa."

Changmin memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun berucap padanya. Secara tidak sadar Kyuhyun tengah mengutarakan perasaan tertekannya pada Changmin. Meski Changmin tidak yakin apakah Kyuhyun tengah membohonginya atau tidak perihal ingatannya, namun Changmin tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah jujur soal perasaannya.

"Berhenti berpikiran buruk tentang mereka. Pria dan wanita tadi adalah orangtuamu. Cho Hangeng dan cho Heechul."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Changmin mengerti Kyuhyun tidak akan percaya dengan mudah. Oleh karena itu, ia menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak mungkin―Kau sedang melucu, bukan?" Kyuhyun mencoba tertawa, namun terdengar hambar. "Bagaimana bisa―" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Ia menekan sisi kiri kepalanya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenali mereka?"

Changmin yang awalnya hanya diam akhirnya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk kembali berbaring. Ia sadar telah melewati batas sebagai sahabat. Harusnya Changmin tidak perlu menekan Kyuhyun sejauh ini.

"Tidurlah, Kyu. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya."

"Tapi, Changmin-ah―mereka―"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya besok. Kau masih harus beristirahat. Tidurlah."

"Changmin-ah..."

Kyuhyun berkeras untuk bangun, namun Changmin kembali menekan bahu Kyuhyun untuk berbaring. Pemuda itu tidak ingin salah bicara.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk menjelaskan hal ini padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Tunggu sampai orang tuamu yang akan menjelaskannya. Sekarang kau harus tidur! Aku akan menemanimu disini sampai orang tuamu datang."

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Heenim―"

"Tolong jangan bertanya lagi, Han! Setiap pertanyaanmu membuatku merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini karena aku!"

Hangeng hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya saat melihat Heechul kembali menangis. Tidak ada yang Heechul katakan sejak keluar dari ruangan dokter. Istrinya hanya menangis sejak tadi. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun adalah pukulan terbesar bagi mereka, terutama Heechul. Hangeng tahu, Heechul sedang berusaha membagi rasa sayang yang adil untuk kedua putranya. Terutama untuk Kyuhyun, putra istimewa mereka.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kita membesarkan Kyuhyun berdua. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun adalah tanggung jawabku juga, Heenim. Jadi, berhenti berpikiran seperti itu."

Tak ada yang bisa Heechul lakukan selain merasakan bagaimana airmatanya kembali turun.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Han? Kyuhyun―tidak mengenal kita... Bagaimana ini?" Heechul menangis tergugu layaknya anak kecil.

"Heenim..."

Hengeng membawa Heechul dalam pelukannya. Mendekap tubuh wanita yang menjadi pilihan hidupnya dengan erat. Pria itu jarang mendapati Heechul menangis seperti ini. Yang Hangeng tahu adalah, Heechul wanita yang kuat. Heechul hanya akan menangis jika hatinya benar-benar terluka.

" _Ini diluar dugaan kami, Tuan, Nyonya. Kyuhyun-ssi kehilangan sebagian memorinya di masa lalu."_

" _Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, uisa-nim?"_

" _Keadaan yang dialami Kyuhyun-ssi disebut amnesia disosiatif. Seseorang yang menderita amnesia disosiatif tidak mampu mengingat informasi penting, biasanya setelah suatu episode yang penuh stress. Informasi-informasi itu tidak hilang, namun tidak dapat diingat lagi selama episode amnesia. Amnesia disosiatif bisa muncul karena kerusakan otak akibat penyakit ataupun karena masalah psikologis."_

 _Dokter terdiam sejenak untuk melihat respon kedua orang di depannya. Vonis untuk pasien merupakan hal tersulit yang harus dokter sampaikan pada keluarga pasien. Hangeng dan Heechul tidak sanggup untuk berucap. Bahkan untuk sekedar menelan ludah, keduanya merasa ada ganjalan besar pada tenggorokan mereka._

" _Dalam kasus Kyuhyun-ssi, tidak ada benturan yang terjadi pada kepalanya. Kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun-ssi pernah menggalami kejadian yang mengarah pada pengalaman traumatis sehingga Kyuhyun-ssi ingin melupakannya. Saya tidak bisa memastikan berapa lama Kyuhyun-ssi akan kehilangan memorinya. Bisa saja Kyuhyun-ssi akan mengingatnya dalam beberapa hari."_

 _Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa mengingatnya dalam selang waktu itu?"_

" _Karena pada dasarnya Kyuhyun-ssi hanya kehilangan memori dalam periode tertentu saja. Kyuhyun-ssi akan mengingatnya, Tuan, Nyonya, tetapi dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa diprediksi."_

" _Lalu kenapa_ _kami? Kenapa Kyuhyun hanya lupa pada kami?"_

 _Dokter memandang Heechul dan Hangeng dengan pandangan setengah mengiba. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarga ini sehingga menyebabkan Kyuhyun kehilangan sebagian memori akan orangtuanya. Pria berjas putih itu memilih kalimat tersopan agar tidak menyinggung perasaan keduanya._

" _Seperti yang saya jelaskan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun-ssi berkeinginan untuk menghapus pengalaman traumatis dari ingatannya."_

Tarik

Hembuskan

Tarik

Hembuskan

"Hahh..."

Pada akhirnya, Henry hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Remaja itu menggesk-gesekkan alas sepatunya pada lantai parkir rumah sakit. Henry tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Apakah ia harus menemui kakaknya atau hanya berdiam disini? Henry kembali menghela napas.

" _Kyuhyun-ssi boleh pulang besok karena keadaannya sudah membaik. Mengenai ingatannya, saya berharap Tuan dan Nyonya membiarkan Kyuhyun-ssi mengingatnya dengan sendiri. Jika dalam waktu seminggu belum ada perubahan, Kyuhyun-ssi harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan cek up."_

Ini tidak seperti yang Henry harapkan. Jauh berbeda. Henry pikir setelah Kyuhyun puas menguji kedua orangtua mereka, Kyuhyun akan bangun sebagai Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Kakaknya akan bangun meski dengan luka menganga dalam hati. Dengan harapan kedua orang tua mereka akan mengobati luka dalam hati Kyuhyun. Henry pikir Kyuhyun bangun karena telah merasa puas.

Namun―Henry rasa Kyuhyun belum puas menguji kedua orang tua mereka. Penjelasan dari dokter cukup menggambarkan semua yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Henry tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau bersedih. Kyuhyun tidak mengingat tentang kejadian tempo hari termasuk semua luka yang Kyuhyun dapat dari kedua orang tua mereka. Sangat ironis karena Kyuhyun melupakan kedua orang tua mereka sebagai gantinya.

"Jangan lama-lama, hyung... Kau menyiksa kami secara bertubi-tubi."

Henry bilang ia akan melindungi kakaknya. Namun setelah hari ini berakhir, Henry tidak yakin dengan ucapannya tempo hari.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan saat berhadapan denganmu nanti, hyung?"

Tiba-tiba Henry merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia merogoh saku celana dan melihat layar ponselnya.

 _Mata Kodok is calling..._

"Halo..." sapa Henry dengan nada lesu.

"Mochi! Bagaimana keadaan Kyu hyungmu? Sebelum pulang dengan tergesa tadi kau bilang hyungmu sudah sadar, bukan?"

Henry terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Minho. Tidak mungkin Henry bilang; _Oh iya, Minho-ya, kau benar. Kyu hyungku sudah sadar, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingat kedua orang tua kami sama sekali._

"Dia baik-baik saja. Keadaannya sudah membaik. Besok Kyu hyung sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter."

" _Wah... Kyu hyungmu pulih dengan cepat. Semoga Kyu hyungmu sehat selalu setelah ini, ya, Mochi..."_

"Ya. Terima kasih, Minho-ya..."

 _Aku juga berharap demikian._

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu berhak setinggi tujuh sentimeter yang melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu. Langkahnya pelan bahkan hampir tak ada suara yang terdengar. Sepasang kaki itu berhenti di dekat ranjang rawat dimana seorang pemuda tengah terlelap. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengusap helaian rambut coklat yang nampak berantakan.

Dalam sepersekian detik, pemilik sepasang kaki itu merasakan kedua matanya memanas. Disentuhnya luka yang telah mengering pada ujung bibir sang pemuda. Ia masih ingat betul saat tangannya sendiri yang menorehkan luka itu. Andaikan saja luka hati pemuda itu bisa dengan mudah sembuh layaknya luka itu, maka ia akan sangat bersyukur. Sayangnya, semua tidak semudah itu.

Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Kau berniat menghukum eomma dan appa mu, eoh?"

Pemilik sepasang kaki itu, Heechul mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Air matanya turun dengan mudah saat menyadari gurat kedewasaan dalam wajah putranya. Heechul tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menuruni garis wajah suaminya. Garis wajah yang tegas namun menyiratkan kelembutan disaat yang bersamaan. Andaikan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, Heechul yakin ia akan bisa melihat kedua matanya dalam mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat eomma? Begitukah?"

Tidak ada respon. Heechul memang tak berharap Kyuhyun terbangun.

"Permisi..."

Suara seseorang membuat Heechul dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu. "I―ya..." terbelalak, "―Kim Mi Sun-ssi..." Heechul terkejut mendapati gadis yang merupakan putri dari rekan kerjanya itu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Saya datang untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun-ssi. Bolehkah saya masuk?" tanya gadis itu dengan sopan.

"Silahkan Mi Sun-ssi. Kau bisa masuk. Duduklah disini."

Heechul buru-buru menghampiri Mi Sun kemudian menuntunnya ke sudut ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah sofa. Heechul duduk di sofa terlebih dahulu kemudian Mi Sun ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Saya membawa buah untuk Kyuhyun-ssi. Semoga Kyuhyun-ssi cepat pulih."

Gadis itu mengangsurkan keranjang berisi buah pada Heechul.

"Harusnya Mi Sun-ssi tidak perlu repot-repot. Terima kasih untuk buahnya," balas Heechul sembari menerima pemberian Mi Sun kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. "Mi Sun-ssi tahu darimana jika Kyuhyun sedang dirawat disini?"

Mi Sun tersenyum. "Appa dan eomma yang mendapat kabar dari rekan kerjanya. Mereka berniat mengirimkan buah melalui kurir begitu saja karena terlalu sibuk. Menurut saya dibanding melalui kurir, akan lebih sopan jika salah satu dari keluarga kami yang datang. Jadi, saya berinisiatif datang ke sini mewakili appa dan eomma," jelasnya.

Ucapan Mi Sun membuat Heechul tersentuh. Heechul kira setelah makan malam yang berakhir canggung tempo hari, keluarga Kim akan menaruh jarak pada keluarganya. Ternyata justru sebaliknya. Putri Tuan Kim yang secara tidak langsung ditolak oleh Kyuhyun mau dengan repot datang kesini.

"Mi Sun-ssi... kejadian tempo hari―"

"Nyonya Cho, anda tidak perlu membahasnya. Saya sudah tahu jika Kyuhyun-ssi akan menolak saya sejak awal, jadi anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Hal ini tidak akan berdampak apapun pada kerjasama perusahaan Cho dan Kim. Masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan berada dalam ruang yang berbeda. Benar, bukan, Nyonya Cho?" tanya Mi Sun pada Heechul.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat Heechul mengangguk perlahan. "Mi Sun-ssi benar," balas Heechul.

Mi Sun beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan obrolan keduanya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula, Kyuhyun-ssi berhak untuk memilih gadis yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Jika saya memaksa, itu akan terdengar egois."

Jika boleh jujur, Mi Sun suka begitu saja saat pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun. Menurutnya, Kyuhyun itu sempurna. Namun apa boleh buat jika Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak tertarik sama sekali padanya? Mi Sun tidak ingin menjadi gadis yang mengejar-ngejar laki-laki seolah tidak punya rasa malu. Ia mungkin akan mengikhlaskan perasaan tak berbalasnya pada Kyuhyun.

 _"Kau juga harus setuju dengan gadis yang akan menjadi pasanganmu kelak!"_

Heechul seolah tertampar. Ia teringat dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia baru tersadar jika ada luka lain yang ia goreskan pada hati Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Ahjussi tidak mau istirahat terlebih dulu? Aku bisa mengantar pulang jika ahjussi menginginkannya."

Hangeng tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. Ia sedang berada di taman rumah sakit saat Changmin tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Pemuda itu bilang tidak sengaja melihatnya duduk sendirian dari kejauhan. Changmin bilang akan menemaninya selama ia duduk disini.

"Ayolah, ahjussi... Ahjussi belum istirahat sejak tadi, bukan? Kalau ahjussi kambuh bagaimana? Kyuhyun-ah pasti akan memarahiku," Changmin berucap tanpa menyaring kata-katanya.

"Kyuhyun tidak akan memarahimu, Changmin. Ia tidak mengingat siapa itu aku."

Barulah Changmin tersadar akan apa yang dikatakannya setelah mendengar ucapan Hangeng. Pemuda itu memucat saat melihat Hangeng tengah tersenyum getir kearahnya. Mendadak Changmin merasa bersalah dan takut disaat yang bersamaan.

"A―ahjussi―aku tidak bermaksud untuk―"

"Kau belum tahu keadaan Kyuhyun, bukan?" potong Hangeng.

Changmin tak berani menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kyuhyun kehilangan sebagian memorinya dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Dokter menyebut Kyuhyun mengalami amnesia disosiatif. Memori yang hilang hanya yang berkaitan dengan pengalaman traumatis yang pernah dialami oleh Kyuhyun. Ini bukan disebabkan karena benturan atau semacamnya, melainkan keinginan Kyuhyun sendiri."

Ucapan Hangeng disambut keterkejutan dalam wajah Changmin.

"Kyuhyun masih tetap mengingat kebiasaan dan hal yang yang disukai, begitupun tingkat intelegensinya yang masih tetap sama. Hanya saja, beberapa memori yang Kyuhyun rasa sebagai pengalaman traumatis akan menghilang sementara."

Hangeng menarik napasnya.

"Aku dan Heechul adalah salah satu bagian dari pengalaman traumatis bagi Kyuhyun."

Kalimat ini membuat Changmin terbelalak. Meski Changmin sudah mulai menebak-nebak alasan Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengingat orang tuanya, namun setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hangeng, semuanya masih terasa mengejutkan. Changmin tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang tengah terjadi kali ini.

" _Appa yakin, Kyuhyun sedang membuat keluarganya seperti_ _'kalian tahu kalau aku berharga kan?' semacam itu. Dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Kyuhyun mungkin enggan untuk bangun karena ingin merasakan hal semacam itu sebelumnya_

Changmin merasa omongan ayahnya tempo hari memang benar adanya. Kyuhyun mungkin telah merapalkan dalam hati untuk melupakan beberapa memori 'penting'nya saat ia masih terlelap. Bolehkah Changmin bilang jika Kyuhyun kini tengah menguji kedua orang tuanya?

Hangeng nampak begitu lesu. Changmin mengamati Hangeng dalam diam. Seandainya saja... Ya, seandainya saja mereka bisa lebih cepat menyadari, atau setidaknya tidak ada luka baru yang mereka torehkan pada hati Kyuhyun. Pasti yang terjadi tidak akan sepelik ini.

Dilihat dari segi manapun, tidak akan ada yang bisa mempercayai jika seorang anak melupakan sosok kedua orang tuanya begitu saja. Harusnya ada sisa-sisa kenangan yang membuat seorang anak mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Namun, jika hal semacam ini terjadi pada Kyuhyun, apa yang harus Changmin katakan? Changmin yakin, Kyuhyun juga melalui hal yang sulit selama masih berada di alam bawah sadar. Jika memang Kyuhyun memilih jalan ini, tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tersiksa mendapat kenyataan ini, tetapi Changmin juga meyakini, Kyuhyun juga tersiksa menjalaninya. Entah Kyuhyun menyadarinya atau tidak.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya yang mendadak basah. Pemuda itu terheran saat mendapati dirinya menangis tanpa sadar. Padahal Kyuhyun tidak merasa sedih ataupun ingin menangis. Lalu kenapa air matanya turun begitu saja?

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Kyuhyun menggunakan lengan baju rumah sakit yang dipakainya untuk mengusap pipinya. Ia hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya saat air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Ini aneh, batin Kyuhyun. Ditengah kegiatannya mengusap air mata, Kyuhyun mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka. Kyuhyun terdiam saat melihat seseorang masuk.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang itu.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengeratkan kedua tangannya. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun tengah rasakan saat ini. Ia tidak menjawab apapun.

"Kyuhyun, kau masih tidak mengenaliku?"

Heechul bertanya dengan nada memelas. Wanita itu bertekad untuk membuat Kyuhyun teringat akan dirinya dan juga Hangeng, meski bayang-bayang luka dalam hati Kyuhyun akan mengikutinya. Heechul sempat berpikir untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun melupakan dirinya dan Hangeng dan dulu kemudian membuat cerita seolah dirinya adalah orang tua yang baik. Ia akan membuat skenario terbaik agar Kyuhyun merasa bahagia saat mendengarnya.

Namun―

Heechul takut. Ia takut pada skenario lain yang akan Tuhan buat jika ia melakukannya. Mungkin saja Heechul akan menambah luka dalam hati Kyuhyun. Heechul bahkan belum bisa menyembuhkan luka hati Kyuhyun selama ini. Jadi, untuk menambah kebohongan yang justru menyakiti Kyuhyun, Heechul tidak akan sanggup.

"Anda siapa?"

Mencelos.

"Aku Cho Heechul. Eomma mu. Aku bukan orang jahat."

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri memandang wajah wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibunya. Ia menatapnya dalam diam. Kyuhyun hanya terus memandangi wajah Heechul yang nampak pias. Ada butiran air mata yang menggantung dalam kelopak mata wanita itu. Kyuhyun heran, kenapa wanita ini selalu menangis saat menemuinya?

"Permisi... Saatnya makan siang untuk Tuan Cho..." seorang perawat tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Heechul buru-buru mengusap kedua matanya lalu berbalik mengahadap sang perawat. Perawat wanita itu tersenyum saat bertukar pandang dengan Heechul kemudian meletakkan meja makan kecil di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Selamat makan, Tuan Cho. Saya permisi..." Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Terima kasih..." Heechul menambahinya dengan ucapan terima kasih. Perawat itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Kyuhyun mengamati makanan di depannya. Ada nasi, sup, kentang, kimchi, dan beberapa lauk lain. Bau harum dari masakan rumah sakit itu membuat Kyuhyun lapar. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Heechul yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Heechul hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Eomma ada disini."

Rasanya aneh bagi Kyuhyun. Ia merasa asing dengan semuanya. Namun bau harum dari masakan rumah sakit kembali menggelitiknya. Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit di sisi mangkuk nasinya. Saat ia berniat mengambil sejumput nasi, sumpit di tangannya mendadak terjatuh. Kyuhyun meringis kecil saat tersadar tangannya terasa nyeri. Ia berniat mengambil sumpit yang terjatuh saat sebuah tangan mendahului gerakannya.

"Biar eomma yang menyuapimu. Dokter bilang kau mungkin akan kesulitan makan menggunakan tangan kananmu karena luka itu." Heechul duduk di pinggir ranjang rawat, kemudian menyumpit sejumput nasi dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Kyuhyun. "Aaa..." ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun ingin menolak, namun akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. Ia mengecap rasa manis dari nasi yang ia kunyah. "Saya bisa melakukannya sendiri, Nyonya―"

Heechul ingin meraung saat mendengar Kyuhyun bicara seformal itu padanya. Demi Tuhan, Heechul adalah eomma kandung Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa putranya itu seolah tengah berbicara dengan orang asing?

"Eomma akan melakukannya. Kau harus makan disuapi eomma..."

Kyuhyun mau tak mau membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan selanjutnya. Sepasang mata wanita itu memerah dan menatapnya penuh harap. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihatnya.

"Apa enak?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan disela kunyahannya. Ia menerima suapan demi suapan dalam diam.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Heechul sembari menatap Kyuhyun. "Jangan bicara seformal itu pada eomma. Kau membuat eomma sedih mendengarnya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Annyeongg... Lama gak menyapa readers sekalian lewat fanfic ini. Udah berapa bulan sih? Dua bulan lebih, ya? Adakah yang masih rindu aku? #senyap

Aku ngepost Butterfly di wattpad juga lohhh. Mampir ya di et jungjeah0203 -

Lanjut...

Oke. Aku mau minta maaf atas kemangkrakan fanfic ku ini. Gimana ya jelasinnya, pokoknya lagi sibuk ―_―"

Sepertinya efek ketidakhadiran kyuhyun selama beberapa bulan benar-benar menyugesti diriku untuk gak nyentuh fanfic sama sekali. Readers kudu percaya kalau aku baru mulai ngetik saat poto kyuhyun waktu sama ryeowook dan yesung bersliweran di timeline. Satu foto terbaru dari kyuhyun beneran memberi efek besar buat imajinasiku. Aku cukup puas beberapa hari belakangan karena beberapa foto kyuhyun muncul. Saat SJ comeback pun ada beberapa kejutan dari Kyuhyun.

Aku bahagia―walau gak sepenuhnya bahagia.

Aku gak akan nyebut satu-satu karena kalian pasti udah ngerti.

Aku cuma mau bilang.

Aku tetap disini, dibelakang mereka.

Seburuk apapun itu, sehina apapun itu.

Terlepas dari semua kenyataan yang terjadi, aku memilih menutup mata.

Anggap aku tidak pernah melihatnya.

 _Hanya satu kesempatan lagi agar aku bisa melihatmu_ **(Super Junior – Don't Leave Like The Rain)**

.

 _ **November 19, 2017**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	14. note

_**Pertama, aku mau berterima kasih untuk kalian yang masih nungguin fanfiksiku selama ini. Aku sadar masih banyak 'hutang' yang harus kubayar untuk kalian. Dan hal itu tidak akan berkurang kecuali aku mengupdate fanfiksi yang masih mangkrak.**_

 _ **Kedua, aku mau minta maaf. Sebagai author aku merasa tidak profesional dan tidak konsisten—kemarin ngomongnya a sekarang ngomongnya b—aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi maaf beribu maaf. Aku merasa kepercayaan diriku sebagai author mendadak hilang. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk meneruskan kisah Kyuhyun dalam fanfiksi ini. Alasannya—aku masih mencari alasan sehingga pemikiran ini hinggap dikepalaku.**_

 _ **Ketiga, dengan berat hati aku harus hiatus. Aku butuh istirahat. Aku mungkin akan kembali saat waktunya telah tepat dan saat kepercayaan diriku kembali muncul. Aku tidak bisa menentukan berapa lama tapi kurasa bukan dalam waktu yang dekat.**_

 _ **Maaf dan terima kasih untuk dukungan dari kalian semua. Sampai jumpa lagi.**_


	15. Chapter 12 (Don't Forget)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 12**

 **(Don't Forget)**

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Heechul sembari menatap Kyuhyun. "Jangan bicara seformal itu pada eomma. Kau membuat eomma sedih mendengarnya."

Hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik setelah kalimat Heechul meluncur hingga Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah meskipun makanan dalam mulutnya belum tertelan. Kyuhyun lantas menatap Heechul yang nampak sendu. Ia menelan makanan yang tersisa dalam mulutnya kemudian terdiam. Sepasang mata cokelat milik Heechul menatap sepasang mata cokelat yang sama persis seperti miliknya dan Heechul baru menyadarinya kali ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya Heechul baru menyadari hal-hal kecil semacam ini dari putranya. Darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Eomma adalah orang yang egois. Kau harus tahu itu, Kyuhyun. Sebesar apapun kesalahan yang eomma lakukan tak akan membuat eomma merasa bersalah jika bagi eomma hal itu adalah hal yang baik. Kau bisa menghukum eomma atas apa yang telah eomma lakukan padamu selama ini."

Kyuhyun masih menatap Heechul dengan lekat. Tak ada raut ketakutan seperti terakhir kali Heechul menemuinya.

"Kenapa―Anda selalu menatapku dengan mata yang seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelahnya. "Anda menatapku dengan mata yang sedih," lanjutnya lagi.

 _Kau juga harus tahu, Kyuhyun. Eomma meminta pengampunan darimu. Untuk hal yang terjadi kemarin, minggu lalu, bulan lalu, tahun lalu, untuk semuanya._

"Eomma senang kau akhirnya bangun," balas Heechul menuai tanda tanya dalam otak Kyuhyun. _Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku_ , batin Kyuhyun. "Buka mulutmu. Kau harus meneruskan makanmu."

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu sebelumnya hingga membuatku masuk rumah sakit? Anda bilang Anda adalah eommaku. Changmin juga bilang seperti itu sebelumnya. Walaupun aku tak mengingatnya, kurasa kalian tidak sedang membuat lelucon saat mengatakannya."

Heechul tak punya pilihan selain meletakkan sendok ke atas meja. Perempuan itu menatap mata Kyuhyun yang berkilat ingin tahu kemudian beralih mengamati ekspresinya. Dalam jangka waktu seminggu ini Heechul mengetahui hal-hal baru yang tidak ia sadari sebelumnya. Semakin lama ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun, semakin Heechul teringat akan wajah suaminya.

Ingin sekali Heechul mengatakan hal yang terjadi sehingga petaka ini terjadi. Ia akan mengatakan sejujur-jujurnya soal keluarga mereka. Soal dirinya yang egois dengan embel-embel kasih sayang. Soal Hangeng yang sakit. Soal Henry yang tidak punya pilihan selain menjadi penengah keluarga mereka. Serta soal Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah mengutarakan keinginannya. Kalimat-kalimat itu sudah terlintas dalam pikiran Heechul. Namun kalimat-kalimat yang Heechul pikir akan mudah ia katakan, justru terhenti di pangkal tenggorokannya. Perempuan itu tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Apa aku mengalami amnesia sementara?"

Heechul harus ingat jika putranya adalah seorang yang cerdas. Kyuhyun tidak kehilangan tingkat intelegensinya meskipun putranya itu sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang dirinya.

"Sepertinya―aku benar." Kyuhyun mengatakannya tanpa memasang ekspresi. "Apa kepalaku terbentur―" ucapnya sembari menatap Heechul yang terdiam "―atau ada hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati Heechul yang kini tak menatap dirinya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah kita pulang ke rumah."

.

.

.

"Hyung―" panggil Henry dengan suara pelan. Kyuhyun yang tengah mengamati kamarnya―itu yang dikatakan orangtuanya―menoleh pada Henry. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kyuhyun menarik senyuman. "Aku baik, Henry-ya."

"Apa hyung mengingat kamar ini? Dari yang kulihat sepertinya kau seolah baru pertama kali memasuki kamar ini."

"Kurasa aku mengingatnya. Walau tidak sepenuhnya ingat." Kyuhyun melirik jejeran piala yang tertata apik di rak kaca lalu memandanginya lama. "Piala-piala itu―aku mengingat jelas momen itu. Hanya saja―aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain diriku disana."

"Appa dan eomma. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat mereka disana?"

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia berusaha mengingat saat-saat itu. Namun tiap kali ia melihat dirinya di masa lalu―ada beberapa keping ingatannya yang buram. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain dirinya yang tengah memegang piala dengan pandangan yang―sedih. Ia tak tahu alasannya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa tidak bahagia melihatnya.

"Hyung―" panggil Henry lagi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Namun Henry tak melihat itu dari sorot mata sang kakak. Diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun lalu digenggamnya tangan itu. "Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, Hyung. Tapi kumohon―kau bisa berkeluh kesah tentang apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Kau bangun dengan sepotong ingatan yang menghilang. Aku tahu kau bertanya-tanya kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Tolong jangan tanyakan pertanyaan itu, hyung!" ucap Henry begitu melihat Kyuhyun akan membuka mulut untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Mungkin ini tidak adil bagimu. Aku―begitupun eomma dan appa masih bungkam saat kau bertanya soal hal ini. Namun aku justru memintamu untuk bercerita padaku. Aku―kami punya alasan. Kau mungkin tidak mengerti. Tapi sekali lagi aku mohon padamu, hyung―percayalah padaku. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Bolehkah Kyuhyun berkata jika ini terasa aneh. Seingatnya―ia bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah membicarakan perasaannya dan Kyuhyun rasa Henry mengerti itu. Lantas kenapa Henry begitu ingin mendengar ceritanya―perasaannya.

"Untuk sekarang, aku tidak ingin bercerita apapun padamu, Henry-ya. Aku―kurasa aku harus memulihkan ingatanku dulu. Setelah itu―kita bisa bicara."

"Tidak bisakah kau berbagi sedikit saja tentang apa yang kau rasakan saat ini padaku, hyung? Sedikit saja."

Kalimat Henry terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa melihat sudut mata Henry berair. Ini sangat―aneh. Kyuhyun menatap Henry dengan senyuman lalu mengusak kepala Henry pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

"Lebih baik kita diam. Biarkan Kyuhyun mengingatnya perlahan-lahan."

"Tidak, Han. Aku saja. Biarkan aku yang mengatakannya."

"Kau akan mengejutkan putra kita. Berikan dia waktu beberapa hari. Setidaknya sampai Kyuhyun mengenali kita."

Heechul membuang pandangannya kearah jendela kamar. Wanita itu merasa kelenjar airmatanya kembali jebol dengan mudah. "Aku tidak ingin melukainya lagi." Ucapnya lirih.

"Begitupun aku. Kita sama-sama tahu seberapa genting keadaan keluarga kita saat ini. Kita hanya perlu saling terbuka sehingga tak ada yang terluka." Meski kata-kata Hangeng merujuk pada banyak arti, Heechul merasa ialah orang yang paling pantas mendengarnya. "Aku tahu kau sangat ingin memperbaiki keadaan saat ini. Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menunggu, Heenim. Pemaksaan hanya akan mengacaukan segalanya."

Perlahan Hangeng membawa Heechul kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkan hati sang istri yang tanpa sadar ikut terluka akibat kesalahan yang mereka perbuat. Hangeng tidak akan menyangkal jika mereka bersalah. Namun ia tidak menutup mata jika mereka juga mendapat balasan rasa sakit yang tidak tergambarkan.

"Semoga saja ia bisa mengingat siapa kita dalam waktu dekat. Kuharap dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di rumah akan membantu ingatannya sembuh dengan cepat."

"Meski Kyuhyun harus mengingat seberapa mengerikan ibunya." bisik Heechul pelan.

.

.

.

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit siang tadi, Kyuhyun sama sekali belum melangkah keluar kamar. Kakinya seolah terpaku pada kamarnya saja dan menolak untuk berpindah tempat. Belum lagi gaya gravitasi pada kasur seolah menariknya untuk terus merebah disana. Mengabaikan langit senja yang mulai menggelap, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

Belum semenit ia memejamkan mata, Kyuhyun mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Kyuhyun-ah, bolehkah appa masuk?" suara dibalik pintu terdengar.

Kyuhyun buru-buru duduk. "Ne. Masuklah―Appa." Lalu menggeser tubuhnya hingga duduk di pinggir kasur.

Dibalik pintu, Hangeng terdiam beberapa sekon saat kata _Appa_ terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun. Meski suara Kyuhyun sarat akan keraguan, namun pria itu merasa lega. Setidaknya Kyuhyun mencoba. Meskipun kenyataannya Kyuhyun tidak mengingat siapa dirinya.

"Apakah aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu?" tanya Hangeng setelah melangkah masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Saya sudah banyak beristirahat selama di rumah sakit. Appa―duduklah disini." Kyuhyun menepuk ruang kosong disamping tubuhnya dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum. Namun pria di depannya itu justru terdiam. Hangeng memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sedih―sama seperti mata Heechul.

Mata yang memohon pengampunan.

"Apakah Anda juga senang karena saya akhirnya terbangun?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya padaku soal itu, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucapnya kemudian duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Itu terdengar retoris."

"Istri Anda―maksudku eomma juga memandang saya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang Anda lakukan saat ini."

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah laci yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Lebih tepatnya pada sebuah pigura kecil yang membingkai foto keluarga―nya. Ada Heechul dan Hangeng yang berdiri dipinggir. Serta ia sendiri dan Henry yang berdiri ditengah. Sebuket besar bunga berada dalam pelukan Henry. Itu foto kelulusannya saat SMA beberapa tahun lalu.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Hangeng tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Tangannya kanannya terangkat untuk mengusak pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Kedua mata sipit Hangeng kembali menubruk Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohonnya. "Bisakah kau menghilangkan kata Anda dan Saya saat berbicara denganku? Anggaplah aku sebagai orang terdekatmu meskipun kau tidak bisa mengingatku."

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng penuh tanya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat Appa?"

" _Kyuhyun-ssi tidak bisa mengingat kejadian selama tujuh hari terakhir. Menurut Kyuhyun-ssi, ia hanya mengingat terakhir kali saat ia pulang ke rumah setelah bermain di game center dan Changmin-ssi bilang itu sudah seminggu berlalu. Saya menyarankan kepada Hangeng-ssi dan Heechul-ssi untuk tidak memaksa ingatan Kyuhyun-ssi agar kembali . Biarkan mengalir seperti air. Tidak masalah untuk menunjukkan tempat, barang, atau hal yang memicu ingatan Kyuhyun-ssi kembali asalkan tidak ada reaksi pusing atau sakit yang berlebihan darinya."_

Pria itu merasa hatinya teriris sadis. Ia berharap telinganya tuli untuk sesaat. Sampai saat inipun Hangeng masih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri alasan kenapa Kyuhyun melupakannya. Haruskah Hangeng menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun? Ataukah ia harus kembali diam?

"Tuhan sedang menghukum Appa."

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam. "Kenapa?" Lagi. Kata itu terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun. _Kenapa_. Sebesar apa dosa yang ayahnya lakukan sehingga ia harus mengalami hal ini.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Mandi lalu turunlah ke bawah. Kita makan malam bersama."

Hangeng beranjak dengan cepat dari kamar Kyuhyun tanpa membiarkan Kyuhyun menanggapinya. Pria itu tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihat setetes air mata yang jatuh dari kedua matanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap pintu kamarnya yang kembali tertutup dalam diam. Menelan ribuan pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Suasana di meja makan itu terasa kaku. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keempat orang itu. Yang terdengar hanya dentingan garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Keheningan yang terasa tidak biasa bagi Kyuhyun. Ia terbiasa makan berdua dengan Henry―itu yang diingatnya―yang banyak bicara. Namun suasana makan malam saat ini sangatlah bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada dalam ingatannya.

Sepotong telur gulung berpindah ke atas piring makannya. Kyuhyun mendongak dan mendapati Heechul tersenyum kecil padanya. "Makanlah yang banyak. Kau sangat kurus."

Lalu wanita itu juga meletakkan sepotong telur di piring Henry. "Kau juga, Henry-ya. Makanlah yang banyak." Tanpa mengatakan apapun Henry melahap telur tersebut sembari mengangguk kecil.

Berbeda dengan Henry yang nampak biasa saja, Kyuhyun justru menatap sepotong telur gulung di piringnya. Ia menggunakan sumpit untuk mengambilnya kemudian memasukkannya dalam mulut. Dikunyahnya telur tersebut beberapa kali sebelum menelannya. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tertergun.

 _"Wahh... ada telur dadar."_

 _"Aku mau makanan itu, Hyung-ie..."_

 _"T-tapi ini milik hyung, Henry."_

 _"Sudahlah, jangan berdebat. Buatkan satu lagi untuk Henry."_

 _"Itu telur yang terakhir. Di dapur sudah tidak ada telur lagi. Aku lupa membelinya."_

 _"Kyuhyun-ie, kemarikan telurnya."_

" _Jja. Sekarang makanlah. Ini lebih adil."_

 _"Kyuhyun-ie, kenapa tidak dimakan?"_

 _"Aku memakannya_

"Kyuhyun."

Pemuda itu tersadar kemudian menoleh pada Heechul. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata khawatir. Lalu ia menoleh pada Hangeng dan Henry. Mereka menatapnya dengan cara yang sama. Ada kekhawatiran disana.

"Kau menangis. Apa yang sakit? Katakan pada eomma."

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Ia bingung. Kenapa air matanya turun tanpa ia sadari?

"Tak apa, eomma. Aku baik-baik saja." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Masakan eomma sangat enak," kelitnya lalu kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hyung bohong." Henry yang semula hanya menunduk menatap piring makannya kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius. Remaja berpipi bulat itu mengamati dengan jelas ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini. "Matamu nampak gugup, hyung."

"Benarkah itu, Kyu?" Hangeng ikut menimpali. "Katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Siapa tahu kami bisa meringankannya."

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar meremat sumpit di tangannya. Rasanya benar-benar aneh saat orang lain meyuruhnya untuk berterus terang. Ia berusaha keras untuk merangkai apa yang dipikirkannya dalam untaian kalimat, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya justru bertolak belakang.

"Air mataku turun begitu saja tanpa alasan. Aku hanya bingung."

Heechul dan Hangeng tak berkomentar sedangkan Henry masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun tidak berbohong. Memang benar jika ia kebingungan karena air matanya turun begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. Namun bukannya tanpa alasan, ia tidak mengungkapkan perihal sepotong ingatan yang muncul di kepalanya. Biarkan ia meyakinkan diri terlebih dulu. Entah untuk alasan apa.

"Katakan jika kau mengingat sesuatu. Apapun itu, Kyu."

Meski Heechul mengucapkannya dengan nada lembut, namun Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sebuah kemutlakan didalamnya. Seolah apa yang Heechul katakan adalah suatu keharusan yang wajib dilaksanakan.

"Tidak perlu mengatakan semuanya. Katakan apa yang menurutmu ingin kau katakan, Kyu," ucap Hangeng sedikit menyanggah kalimat Heechul.

"Tapi Kyuhyun harus terbuka pada kita, Han."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu?"

"Biarkan mengalir begitu saja. Jangan memaksanya."

"Han―"

"Eomma!" Henry menghentikan Heechul yang hendak meneruskan ucapannya. Mata sipitnya menatap ibu dan ayahnya dengan pandangan memohon _. Hentikan perdebatan kalian saat ini. Kalian membuat Kyu hyung kebingungan._ "Aku sudah selesai. Ayo hyung ke kamar. Aku ingin tidur dengan hyung malam ini."

Kyuhyun tak sempat menjawab karena Henry sudah terlebih dulu menariknya untuk beranjak dari kursi. Tangannya digandeng oleh Henry yang melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah meja makan dan saat bertemu pandang dengan Heechul dan Hangeng, ia sedikit merendahkan kepalanya.

"Hyung tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam eoh. Eomma memang sedikit pemaksa dan appa adalah seorang yang tegas. Mereka tak jarang berdebat seperti tadi. Tapi itu bukan suatu hal yang serius."

Setelah menutup kamar Kyuhyun, Henry kemudian menuntun sang kakak untuk naik ke kasur dan segera beristirahat. Sedangkan ia sendiri pamit sebentar ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku pelajarannya karena ada tugas yang belum ia kerjakan untuk besok. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang Henry katakan.

Begitu Henry meninggalkan kamarnya, Kyuhyun bergidik saat merasakan semilir angin yang terasa lembab. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya yang ternyata masih terbuka. Terlihat tetesan air hujan yang cukup deras di luar. Kyuhyun kembali turun dari kasur kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela.

Langit nampak gelap dengan awan hitam yang menggantung sampai di kejauhan. Sepertinya badai akan terjadi. Kyuhyun menutup jendela kamarnya. Saat ia berniat menutup gorden jendela, ia tidak sengaja mengamati halaman rumahnya yang nampak tersinari sedikit cahaya dari lampu teras. Posisi kamarnya berada di depan dengan jendela kamar yang menghadap ke arah halaman rumah.

 _"Aku pulang..."_

Ringisan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat sebersit ingatan muncul di kepalanya. Ia mencengkeram pucuk rambutnya saat kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Namun sepasang matanya masih menatap ke arah halaman rumah tanpa jeda.

"Disana―aku berdiri disana bersama seseorang." Ucapnya pelan seraya meringis.

 _"Kau bilang tidak janji untuk kembali—"_

— _PLAKK_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau pulang?!"_

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melangkah mundur saat mengingatnya. _Siapa yang menamparku? Kenapa ia menamparku?_ Kepalanya semakin berdenyut dan dengan langkah terseok Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kasur. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disana dan menutup matanya menggunakan lengan kanan. Berjuta pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya. _Apa yang sudah aku lupakan?_

 **TBC**

Anyone miss me? No? Okay. Forget it.

Aku balik yorobun... Gimana hiatusku ga lama kan? Maafkeun aku yaa. Hehe #ditimpuk

Ceritanya aku udah percaya diri lagi nih, udah nemu alasan buat nulis fanfic lagi. Ciee ciee in dong ehehee

Oke abaikan.

So, gimme your review please... review kalian adalah semangat buatku

 ** _June 23, 2018_**

 ** _With Love,_**

 ** _Jung Je Ah_**


	16. Chapter 13 (Walk Slowly)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 13**

 **(Walk Slowly)**

"...ung..."

Terdengar suara erangan pelan diikuti dengan selimut yang ditarik naik sampai menutupi ujung kepalanya. Si pelaku berdecak melihatnya.

"...hyung..."

Tak mau menanggapi suara yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, si korban yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut membalik tubuhnya ke arah lain. Tanpa sadar bergerak menjauhi sumber pengganggu yang sejak tadi terus mencolek pinggangnya berkali-kali.

"...hyung... Kyu hyung bangun..."

Tempat tidur queen size bermotif abstrak hitam putih itu berderit lirih saat mendapat beban lain di atasnya.

"hyuuuuunggg..."

Selimut disibak lalu ditarik begitu saja. Merasa kehangatan yang membungkus tubuhnya menghilang sontak membuat tangannya meraba-raba permukaan kasur untuk mencari sumber kehangatan yang mendadak lenyap. Ia mengerang saat hawa dingin merambat ke kulitnya. Tak menemukan apa yang dicari, ia memilih menggulung tubuhnya. Kedua tangan di depan perut dengan lutut yang nyaris menyatu dengan dahi.

"Kyuhyun hyuuunggg... Jebaaalll... Ireonaaaa..."

Kali ini ada tangan-tangan nakal yang menepuk pipinya. Tidak keras tetapi menganggu. Juga suara rengekan remaja yang terasa familiar di telinganya. Sejujurnya ia ingin bangun namun kasurnya terasa sangat nyaman hingga matanya sulit untuk terbuka.

"Aku mau berangkat ke sekolah, hyung. Setidaknya bangunlah dan sarapan bersamaku pagi ini sebelum aku ke sekolah," Henry merengek. Remaja berpipi tembem itu merengut saat kakaknya hanya bergumam tidak jelas dalam tidurnya.

Dengan wajah tertekuk Henry turun dari kasur. Ia berniat keluar dari kamar kakanya begitu saja namun saat melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin menggelung diri membuat Henry kembali memungut selimut yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kakakmu belum bangun?" Henry terlonjak saat suara Hangeng menyapanya begitu ia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Appa membuatku kaget." Serunya sambil menggusap dada kirinya.

"Maaf."

"Hyung susah sekali dibangunkan. Sepertinya dia masih akan tertidur sampai satu atau dua jam lagi."

"Dia butuh banyak istirahat. Biarkan saja ia bangun sedikit lebih lambat dari biasanya." Hangeng mengusap kepala Henry. "Lebih baik kita sarapan terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu appa akan mengantamu ke sekolah."

Henry mengangguk setengah hati kemudian mengikuti langkah sang ayah yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucapnya sebelum Hangeng masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menahan tangan sang suami yang berniat menutup pintu. Hangeng menatap sang istri yang tengah memandang ke arah Henry. "Belajarlah yang rajin. Jangan khawatir soal Kyuhyun, eomma akan menjaganya."

Henry menatap ibunya selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu Heechul mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Wanita itu mengulas senyum untuk sang suami juga putra bungsunya.

"Aku akan mampir ke perusahaan sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa berkas setelah mengantar Henry. Mungkin dua jam lagi aku akan kembali ke rumah."

Hampir dua minggu Hangeng tidak menginjakkan kaki di perusahaan. Terhitung sejak ia masuk sakit yang disusul Kyuhyun yang juga harus dirawat hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke rumah kemarin. Meski ia sudah menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaan di perusahaan pada orang kepercayaannya, namun ada beberapa yang harus ia tangani sendiri.

"Aku berangkat," ucapnya disambut senyum Heechul. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya saat mobil sang suami mulai melaju di halaman rumah kemudian berbelok ke arah jalan.

"Kenapa diam uhm?"

Suara sang ayah membuat Henry yang sejak tadi menatap ke luar jendela mobil menoleh padanya. "Hanya ingin," balasnya singkat. Sebenarnya ada beribu pemikiran di kepalanya hingga ia tak bisa mengungkapkan dalam kata-kata.

Hangeng terdiam beberapa saat. Putra bungsunya ini sedikit lebih pendiam sejak di meja makan. Ia juga ingat Henry tak menjawab saat istrinya memberi wejangan sebelum berangkat tadi. Henry hanya mengangguk tanpa mengulas senyuman.

"Kau berpikir terlalu keras, Henry-ya. Biarkan semua mengalir begitu saja."

Terdengar helaan napas yang berasal dari mulut Henry. "Appa membaca pikiranku?" keluhnya kemudian. Hangeng tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau menulisnya dengan jelas di sini," ucap Hangeng sambil menyentil pelan dahi Henry. Membuat si empunya mengelus dahinya sembari mengeluh kesal. "Ada Appa dan Eomma bersamamu, begitu pun Kyuhyun. Kita hanya perlu bersabar agar kita bisa melangkah beriringan."

"Aku tak habis pikir." Henry kemudian bersuara. "Kenapa sifatku dan Kyu hyung sangat bertolak belakang?" Hangeng membeku dalam sepersekian detik sebelum ia tersadar jika ia masih menyetir. "Aku sangat ekspresif sedangkan Kyu hyung sangat defensif. Sekuat apapun aku menyembunyikan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku, orang lain akan dengan mudah membacanya. Sedangkan Kyu hyung―aku bahkan tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Kyu hyung itu―terlampau misterius."

"Kakakmu seperti sebuah buku yang tertutup. Tidak ada yang tahu apa isi buku tersebut sebelum kita membukanya terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan kau adalah buku yang terbuka. Siapa saja dapat membacamu."

"Ia terkunci, Appa." Hangeng mengernyit. "Buku yang tertutup itu tidak bisa dibuka begitu saja sebelum menemukan kunci untuk membukanya. Belum lagi isi buku itu―sebagian besar halamannya telah robek dan terkoyak disana-sini. Kita perlu menemukan kunci untuk membukanya. Setelah itu kita juga perlu menemukan robekan halaman yang tercecer di sekelilingnya kemudian merekatkannya kembali dengan plester. Kita baru bisa membaca isi buku dengan jelas setelah melakukannya."

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh menit saat Heechul menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Bukan berkas-berkas perusahaan yang dikerjakannya melainkan pekerjaan rumah seperti menyapu lantai, mencuci piring, dan menjemur pakaian. Wanita itu menaruh keranjang cucian di pojok ruangan.

Sebenarnya ada seorang pembantu yang setiap hari datang untuk membersihkan rumah di pagi dan sore hari. Namun sejak kemarin saat Kyuhyun pulang dari rumah sakit, ia memberi libur pada pembantunya. Heechul rasa orang lain tidak boleh mengetahui apa yang terjadi dalam keluarganya. Biarlah rahasia mereka hanya diketahui oleh mereka sendiri.

Ia berjalan ke dapur karena kehausan. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti ini. Ia hanya sering memasak. Namun untuk urusan kebersihan rumah ia serahkan sepenuhnya pada pembantu. Setelah meneguk segelas air putih, Heechul teringat akan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Ia harus membangunkan Kyuhyun. Putranya itu butuh sarapan dan meminum obat.

Heechul baru meniti anak tangga ketiga saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia lantas turun menuju pintu depan. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ada Jaejoong dan Changmin. Pemuda itu kelewat tinggi hingga Heechul bisa melihatnya walau posisi Changmin berdiri ada dibelakang Jaejoong. Ia mengernyit pada teman sekaligus tetangganya itu. Biasanya keluarga Jung tidak pernah memencet bel rumahnya. Mereka terbiasa keluar masuk rumahnya tanpa permisi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku berniat menjenguk Kyuhyun. Bolehkah aku masuk?" Jaejoong menjawab dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah sedangkan Changmin nampak melongok ke dalam rumah.

"Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Tentu saja kau boleh masuk."

Heechul menyuruh keduanya masuk ke rumah. Saat Changmin melewatinya, ia menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"Kyuhyun masih tidur. Naiklah ke atas dan bangunkan dia. Dia perlu sarapan dan minum obat."

Changmin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan naik ke kamar Kyuhyun," ucapnya lalu bergegas naik.

Heechul mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk sedangkan ia berlalu ke dapur untuk membuat minum. Meski terasa menggelikan, namun ia tetap melayani Jaejoong layaknya seorang tamu yang datang dari jauh.

"Minumlah. Aku tahu kau merindukan kopi buatanku."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. "Gomawo," kemudian menyeruput kopi dalam cangkir. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja. "Dimana suamimu?" tanyanya begitu melihat suasana rumah Heechul yang terlampau sepi. Henry sudah pasti di sekolah sedangkan Kyuhyun masih tertidur.

"Han mengantar Henry ke sekolah tadi. Ia juga sekalian mampir ke perusahaan untuk mengurus beberapa berkas. Ia harusnya sudah pulang, tapi mungkin pekerjaannya lebih banyak dari yang ia bayangkan sehingga ia masih di perusahaan."

Wanita berambut panjang itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak mengobrol berdua dengan Heechul. Mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk dan lebih sering mengobrol lewat pesan singkat. Walaupun rumah mereka hanya dibatasi tembok setinggi tiga meter, namun untuk bisa bercengkrama di rumah bersama Heechul sangat jarang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya disela obrolan ringan mereka.

Heechul tersenyum pada teman yang ia kenal sejak lima belas tahun lalu itu. Namun bagi Jaejoong meski Heechul mengulas senyum, mata wanita cantik itu nampak mengkhianati senyumnya. Ada kesedihan disana.

"Setidaknya dia tidak ketakutan saat melihatku."

"Heenim..." Jaejoong duduk mendekat pada Heechul kemudian menarik temannya itu dalam pelukan. "Kau harus kuat. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Jangan bersedih lagi..."

Air mata jatuh dari kedua manik kecoklatan Heechul.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Jae? Bagaimana caranya agar aku mendapat pengampunan darinya? Tuhan benar-benar menghukumku."

.

.

.

Gorden jendela disibak. Cahaya matahari dengan cepat menyusup lewat kaca jendela. Kamar yang semula redup mendadak terang. Gulungan selimut diatas kasur mulai bergerak pelan. Kyuhyun mengerang lalu mulai mengerjabkan matanya. Langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat biru muda nampak dalam pandangan. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian bersandar pada _headboard_ dibelakangnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengucek sebelah matanya yang masih sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang di dalam kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Uhm..." Kyuhyun menggumam pelan. Ia menguap setelahnya.

"Ugh kau harus segera mandi. Setelah itu kau harus sarapan dan minum obat."

"Uhm..." lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menggumam.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah, buka matamu. Kau mendengarku atau tidak sih?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk rambutnya kemudian menoleh ke asal suara. "Oh Changmin-ah," ucapnya pelan. Ia menguap lagi kemudian mengucek kedua matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda yang masih mengantuk itu menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Changmin yang tengah bersandar di tralis jendela.

"Sudah bangun? Akhirnya..."

"Kenapa kau di kamarku?"

Changmin berdecak kecil. "Kau paling pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Kutanya kenapa kau di kamarku?" ulangnya lagi.

"Ibuku datang menjengukmu dan aku sekalian ikut. Karena kau belum bangun, bibi menyuruhku langsung ke kamarmu untuk membangunkamu sekalian. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu jika kau ingin tahu."

"Oh" responnya kemudian mengangguk. Kyuhyun menyibak selimutnya kemudian beranjak dari kasur.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi."

"Oke sip. Aku menunggumu sambil bermain _Candy Crush_." Changmin menggoyangkan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan aneh. "Hei berhenti memandangku seperti itu. Aku butuh refreshing dari game-game yang masih mangkrak di level dua puluhan." Setelah Changmin mengucapkan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan gelengan kepala.

.

.

.

"Eomma," Jaejoong menoleh pada Changmin yang duduk disampingnya. "Apa yang eomma pikirkan saat melihat mereka?" ucap pemuda itu sembari menunjuk menggunakan dagunya pada dua orang di ruang makan. Kyuhyun nampak duduk dengan tenang di kursi sedangkan Heechul mondar-mandir menyiapkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Jawaban apa yang ingin kau dengar dari eomma?"

Heechul sempat menawari keduanya untuk ikut sarapan bersama Kyuhyun. Namun keduanya menolak karena mereka sudah sarapan sebelum datang kesini. Lagi pula―Jaejoong rasa keduanya akan mengganggu _quality time_ ibu dan anak itu. Jadi, keduanya berakhir duduk di depan televisi yang menayangkan acara _talkshow_ dengan _guest_ grup idola yang tengah merayakan empat belas tahun karirnya di dunia hiburan.

Changmin merangsek ke arah ibunya lalu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari samping―bergelayut manja seperti anak berumur lima tahun. "Aku ingin jawaban yang jujur," jeda. "Tapi jika hal itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan―Eomma tidak perlu mengatakannya."

"Bagaimama aku bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Jung Changmin?"

" _Feeling_ mungkin," jawab Changmin sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Atau telepati?"

Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala Changmin. "Kurangi menonton film _sci-fi_! Kita hidup di dunia nyata, bukan di film!" Jelasnya membuat Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Ya ya ya. Setidaknya _sci-fi_ lebih baik dibanding menonton drama melankolis yang membuatku muak." Kali ini Changmin hanya bisa mengkerut di atas sofa saat ibunya menatapnya dengan mata yang melotot. "Oke, eomma menang kali ini." ucap Changmin disambut senyuman di wajah Jaejoong.

Keduanya beralih fokus pada televisi beberapa saat kemudian. Acara talkshow yang sempat mereka abaikan tadi menayangkan foto-foto lucu dari _guest_ yang merupakan editan dari penggemar mereka sendiri. Tawa Jaejoong menyembur saat foto lain ditampilkan di layar.

"Bagaimana menurut eomma jika aku mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan setelah ini?"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong masih sibuk meredakan tawanya. "Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Kalau bibi Hee menginjinkan Kyuhyun, aku akan menganjaknya jalan-jalan ke taman. Lagipula cuaca hari ini sangat mendukung untuk keluar rumah." Jaejoong menatap Changmin. "Aku tak akan mengajaknya pergi jauh dari rumah. Mungkin―berjalan di sekitar blok rumah. Atau pergi ke taman di ujung jalan sana?"

Jaejoong kini sepenuhnya tersenyum pada sang putra. "Lakukan hal yang menurutmu baik dan benar untuk mereka."

.

.

.

"Kau mau nasi goreng biasa atau mau ditambah sosis dan daging?"

Heechul membuka kulkas lalu mengambil tiga butir telur, daging sapi, sosis, dan beberapa sayuran. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja kemudian mulai memotong-motong bahan.

"Eomma―" suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan Heechul. Wanita itu balas menatap putranya. "Bisakah―eomma membuatkan telur gulung saja untukku?" ucapnya dengan tidak yakin.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sangat menyukai nasi goreng?" Heechul meletakkan pisau ke atas meja kemudian melempar pandangan penuh tanya pada Kyuhyun.

Terlihat Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab. Wajahnya tertunduk pada piring kosong di atas meja. "Aku―hanya saja―" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mengundang Heechul untuk mendekati putranya. "Itu―membuatku sakit perut setelah memakannya."

Langkah kaki Heechul terhenti dua meter dari tempat Kyuhyun duduk. Wanita itu merasa kakinya mendadak tak bisa digerakkan. Begitu juga dengan tenggorokkannya yang terasa tercekat sesaat.

"Apakah―boleh?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Heechul. Sontak Heechul menarik sudut bibirnya.

 _Kyuhyunnya memohon untuk sepiring telur gulung._

"Tentu saja boleh. Tunggu sebentar, eoh?"

Ada binar kebahagiaan dalam tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Heechul bisa melihatnya dengan jelas meski Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum singkat kearahnya. Ia kembali ke tempatnya kemudian mulai memotong-motong bahan yang diperlukan.

Wortel dipotong dadu kecil dan daun bawang yang diiris tipis. Tiga butir telur masuk ke dalam mangkuk diikuti wortel. Tidak lupa Heechul menambahkan garam dan merica secukupnya. Setelah mengocok telur, Heechul memanaskan wajan kemudian ia menuang sedikit minyak diatasnya. Saat wajan telah panas, setengah bagian kocokan telur ia masukkan. Ia menunggu hingga setengah matang lalu memasukkan daun bawang yang telah diiris ke atas permukaan telur yang masih basah. Sebelum bagian atas telur itu matang, Heechul segera menggulungnya hingga padat lalu menyisihkannya di pinggir wajan. Sisa kocokan telur di mangkok ia tuang kembali ke sisi wajan yang kosong. Ia melakukan cara yang sama hingga telur gulung itu matang sepenuhnya.

"Makanlah yang banyak," ucapnya sembari meletakkan sepiring telur gulung dan nasi pada Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata itu berbinar. "Terima kasih, eomma." Heechul merasa hatinya berdesir melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.

"Sama-sama," balas wanita itu dengan suara yang hampir tertelan tangis. Ia menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun lalu duduk di atasnya. Kyuhyun yang akan memasukkan potongan kecil telur dalam mulutnya lantas membawa pandangannya menuju Heechul kemudian terdiam sesaat. "Kau―merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku disini? Aku bisa pergi jika―"

"Animnida. Eomma―disini saja―temani aku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

YEAYYY I'M BACK UWU!

MAAFIN KARENA PENDEK DAN LAMA. NIATNYA SIH BIAR GA BOSEN GITU.

JUGA TOLONG KASIH TAU AKU KALO ADA TYPOS DISANA-DISINI

THANKS A LOT BUAT REVIEW DARI KALIAN BUAT CHAPTER(S) YANG UDAH-UDAH * KUTUNGGU REVIEW KALIAN DI CHAPTER INI YAAA #capslockjebol

 ** _July 20, 2018_**

 ** _With Love,_**

 ** _Jung Je Ah_**


	17. Chapter 14 (Stay With Me)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 14**

 **(Stay With Me)**

"Kalian mau kemana?"

Kaki pria paruh baya yang baru memanjat keluar dari pintu mobil itu melangkah bersahutan. Kedua matanya menatap objek di depannya dengan wajah tegang karena beribu pemikiran buruk hinggap di kepalanya.

"Oh―kau sudah pulang?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Hangeng mengabaikan kalimat Heechul begitu saja. Pria itu justru mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang menatap bingung pada ayahnya. Terlebih melihat rahang ayahnya yang menajam saat menatap wajahnya.

 _Tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun berniat pergi dari rumah?_

"Kami ingin ke taman di ujung jalan, paman Han."

Kalimat Changmin berhasil menghilangkan ekspresi tegang di wajah pria itu. Hangeng menghela napas lega. Pria itu sempat berpikir jika Kyuhyun berniat pergi ke tempat yang jauh karena―Hangeng bahkan tak tahu alasan pemikirannya. Pandangannya beralih pada dua wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau juga disini, Jae," ucap Hangeng. Oh Hangeng bahkan tidak sadar jika ada Jaejoong disini.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat. "Menjenguk Kyuhyun. Sekalian mengobrol dengan Heenim."

Hangeng kemudian menatap istrinya. Ada kilatan berbeda di pandangan mata Heechul. namun pria itu tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan rinci. Heechul membalas tatapan Hangeng. Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum. Selama sepersekian detik Hangeng tertegun ketika melihatnya. Senyuman Heechul―senyuman tertulus yang pernah Hangeng lihat selama hidupnya.

"Mereka akan kembali sebelum makan siang, Han."

Alangkah indah kehidupan mereka jika selamanya seperti ini.

"Kukira kalian ingin pergi kemana," aku Hangeng. "Kau sudah meminum obatmu, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun segera menyahut. "Sudah, appa."

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah di jalan. Jangan terlalu lama diluar. Kau masih butuh banyak istirahat. Ingat untuk pulang sebelum waktu makan siang," titah kepala keluarga Cho itu sembari mengelus bahu putranya. Matanya beralih menatap Changmin yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun namun lewat pandangan matanya cukup membuat Changmin mengerti. Changmin mengangguk pada Hangeng.

"Kami berangkat," Changmin berujar. "Ayo, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Appa, eomma, bibi, kami berangkat."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bertanya padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Jawab saja."

"Bertanyalah dengan jelas."

"Oke aku bertanya lagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "Semua orang meananyakan pertanyaan yang sama sejak kemarin."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," keluh Changmin.

"Baik seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kau belum sembuh."

"Aku merasa sehat."

"Kuanggap kau sembuh setelah bisa mengingat ayah dan ibumu."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin yang masih berjalan sembari mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Changmin yang merasa Kyuhyun tidak lagi berjalan disampingnya lantas menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Changmin kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya.

"Apa kau juga akan menolak saat kutanya alasan aku bisa melupakan mereka?"

Changmin tertegun. "Bukan hakku untuk memberi jawaban," jawabnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalanan yang ramai oleh kendaraan yang lewat.

 _Mana mungkin keluargamu sanggup untuk menyampaikan kenyataan yang telah terjadi kepadamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku yakin mereka masih sibuk menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang telah terjadi. Aku sangat ingin menarikmu pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan menyembunyikanmu hingga kau mengingat apa yang terjadi. Aku ingin kau kembali saat kau benar-benar siap untuk pulang. Aku ingin kau kembali saat semua lukamu sembuh sepenuhnya. Tapi_ _―_ _aku tidak bisa, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak memiliki hak sedikitpun untuk ikut campur._

"Apakah sangat buruk?"

Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang kini menatap ke langit. Ia ikut mendongak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu. Langit begitu biru dengan sedikit goresan awan putih didalamnya. Matanya memang tidak lepas dari langit biru namun telinganya terbuka lebar saat Kyuhyun berucap.

"Kurasa langit secerah ini mungkin akan menghitam dalam hitungan jam karena hujan turun. Aku suka berdiri di bawahnya, tapi hujan yang terlalu deras membuatku sulit melihat keadaan sekitar."

Kyuhyun memutus pandangan dari langit karena merasakan kebas pada bagian leher. Ia menekannya menggunakan tangan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Changmin sedikit tersentak ketika tahu Kyuhyun sudah berjalan terlebih dulu.

"Memang kau tahu jalan ke taman?"

"Aku hanya menderita amnesia disosiatif, Changmin-ah. Aku tidak akan tersesat meski aku bepergian sendiri di kota ini."

"Oh―syukurlah."

Changmin dengan cepat menyusul Kyuhyun kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan. Selama perjalanan tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi. Kyuhyun lebih menikmati suasana jalanan yang dipenuhi guguran daun maple. Sedangkan Changmin―ia terlalu berhati-hati dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ada batasan-batasan topik pembicaraan yang membuatnya lebih banyak diam walau sesekali melirik sahabatnya itu.

Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di taman. Tidak banyak ditemui tanda-tanda kehidupan disana karena kebanyakan orang masih bekerja di jam sekarang. Changmin duduk di salah satu kursi taman diikuti Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Changmin-ah..."

"Uhm kenapa?"

"Kurasa―aku mengingat sesuatu."

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu tertekuk?"

Seorang murid tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. Ia hanya meliriknya sejenak kemudian beralih menatap ke luar jendela. Memilih mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya seseorang itu.

"Henry..."

"Cho..."

"Mochi..."

"Henly-ya..."

"Mengganggu saja! Kelasmu kan bukan disini!"

Si pelaku―Choi Minho justru tersenyum lebar mendengar respon dari Henry. " _Bad mood_ eoh?" tanyanya.

Henry menggembungkan pipinya selama beberapa detik kemudian menghembus napasnya dengan kasar. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya di meja. "Aku tak ingin bicara apapun denganmu."

"Siapa?" minho bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A-KU"

"Yang tanya!"

Sontak Henry mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Minho. Wajah remaja itu sudah memerah karena menahan amarah setelah menyadari Minho menjebaknya. Belum sempat ia mengumpati Minho, remaja bermata kodok itu sudah terlebih dulu mengapit lehernya kemudian menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Kurasa kau butuh udara segar. Ayo kutemani membolos!"

Setelah ajakan yang lebih mengarah pada paksaan Minho kepada Henry, kini keduanya terduduk di atap sekolah. minho duduk sedikit menjauh dari Henry untuk memberi sedikit ruang pada temannya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dan bersiap memejamkan mata. Udara hangat di pagi―menjelang siang ini semakin menambah beban pada kelopak matanya. Belum lagi semilir angin yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya seolah mendukung niatnya untuk tertidur.

Berbeda dengan minho yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk dengan mata yang hampir tertutup sepenuhnya, Henry justru duduk di atas lantai beton dengan pandangan menerawang. Terlihat jelas jika pikiran remaja itu melayang jauh dari raganya yang sedang duduk manis disana. Bahkan jika minho diam-diam meninggalkannya sendiri pasti Henry tidak akan menyadarinya.

Terdengar hembusan napas panjang. Yang jelas bukan minho yang melakukannya karena remaja itu sudah terlelap dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Henry mendesah keras entah karena apa.

 _Haruskah aku memberi tahunya saja? Semakin lama membiarkan Kyu hyung kebingungan dengan sebagian ingatan yang hilang membuatku tidak tega. Kurasa lebih baik memberi tahu apa yang terjadi. Meskipun Kyu hyung mungkin terluka saat mendengarnya tapi setidaknya ia telah mengetahui sebelumnya. Mungkin saja dengan cara itu_ _―_ _beban di hatinya sedikit lebih ringan._

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat senang. Mau berbagi cerita?"

Heechul meletakkan cangkir di depan Hangeng kemudian duduk disamping sang suami. Senyuman yang sejak tadi terlukis di wajahnya tidak berkurang barang sedikit pun. Wanita itu meraih tangan Hangeng kemudian menggenggamnya. Hangeng membalas genggaman tangan Heechul setelahnya.

"Tadi saat membuatkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun, ia meminta dibuatkan telur gulung." Heechul menjawab dengan antusias. "Aku berniat membuatkan nasi goreng, tapi dia menolak," ekspresi Heechul sedikit meredup. "Dia bilang perutnya akan sakit setelah memakannya."

Genggaman tangan Hangeng pada Heechul semakin mengerat. Ia melempar senyum pada sang istri―mencoba menguatkan. Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ingatkan aku, Han. Selama ini aku menganggap nasi goreng sebagai makanan kesukannya. Nyatanya―aku salah."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Heechul. Jemari pria itu dengan sigap menghapusnya kemudian mengelus pipi Heechul perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kita bisa memperbaikinya mulai sekarang. Aku akan mengingatnya dengan jelas di sini," ucapnya sembari menunjuk kepalanya. Ia meraup Heechul kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan menangis lagi."

Dalam pelukan sang suami Heechul mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian ia menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Hangeng. Air matanya telah berhenti mengalir namun masih terdapat jejak basah di pelupuk matanya. Bibir wanita itu menarik senyuman.

"Kyuhyun mulai nyaman bersamaku. Dia yang memintaku untuk menemaninya saat sarapan tadi."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Terima kasih, Heenim. Kau melakukannya dengan baik." Hangeng mengecup dahi Heechul.

"Han..." panggil Heechul.

Hangeng menatap Heechul balik. "Kurasa―aku ingin menjadi Nyonya Cho saja."

.

.

.

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan pandangan aneh. "Kenapa kaget?"

"Kau serius? Seberapa banyak yang kau ingat? Astaga kenapa kau tidak cerita sejak tadi di rumahmu? Apa ayah ibumu tahu soal ini? Eoh tunggu, apa kau sudah mengingat ayah dan ibumu? Apa―apa kau mengingat hal-hal yang―"

Itu hanya sebagian kecil ucapan-ucapan dalam kepala Changmin yang mampu terealisasikan dalam kata-kata sebelum tangan Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dengan tidak sopan. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak terima kemudian berusaha memindahkan tangan Kyuhyun dari mulut seksinya. Oke lupakan kata terkahir. Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya jengah setelah Changmin bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah.

"Hanya sekelebat ingatan yang tidak utuh dan kurasa tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan pada orang lain."

Jawaban Kyuhyun tentu bukan jawaban yang ingin Changmin dengar. Tidak utuh bagaimana yang dimaksud Kyuhyun? Sberapa tidak utuhkah ingatan yang Kyuhyun dapatkan?

"Kau akan terus berdiri di titik yang sama jika hanya berdiam diri. Setidaknya melangkahlah ke arah ayah dan ibumu meskipun selambat mungkin. Atau―kau ingin berlari kearahku seperti biasanya?"

"Tidak ingin."

Kyuhyun membalas dengan cepat tanpa membubuhi nada dalam ucapannya. Hal ini memengaruhi nada bicara Changmin setelahnya.

"Apa gunananya kau pulang ke rumah jika untuk membagi pikiran dengan keluargamu saja masih enggan. Ayah dan ibumu bukanlah orang asing dalam kehidupanmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku berani menjamin itu. Mereka hadir dalam setiap episode kehidupanmu selama dua puluh tahun. Melupakan eksistensi mereka sama dengan melupakan alasan mengapa kau masih hidup hingga saat ini."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan jika sama sekali tidak ada yang kuingat soal mereka?"

Oh... Changmin tidak sanggup menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun secara langsung. Ia memasang tatapan lurus ke depan seolah tidak menyadari tatapan memohon dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Kau harus membuka dirimu pada mereka. Mulailah saling berkomunikasi seolah kalian benar-benar dekat. Biarkan mereka mengetahui isi pikiranmu dan kau juga mengetahui apa yang mereka pikirkan. Semakin kau dekat dengan ayah ibumu―maka sekeping demi sekeping ingatanmu akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu. Tak apa meski memakan waktu yang lama karena semua butuh proses. Komunikasi adalah satu-satunya jalan agar semua ini mendapatkan titik temu."

"Kau memaksaku."

"Ini bukan pemaksaan. Aku menasihatimu. Sebagai seorang sahabat."

Kyuhyun melengos mendengar kalimat Changmin. Ia tidak ingin dinasihati saat ini. Rasanya percuma karena tidak ada yang membuatnya mengerti. Orang-orang disekitarnya hanya memberi sekeping puzle untuknya tanpa menyertakan pasangan puzzle yang sesuai. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Semua ini membuatnya bingung.

"Seberapa besar dosa yang telah mereka lakukan hingga hal ini terjadi. Lalu kenapa aku?"

Sepenggal kalimat lirih itu membuat hati Changmin ngilu. Changmin tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun, termasuk ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun, ataupun Henry. Atau tentang kenyataan Kyuhyun yang sempat kabur―biarlah. Terlalu banyak ketidakberuntungan yang datang untuk sahabatnya. Dimulai dari disleksia, pilihan-pilihan orang tua Kyuhyun, ketidakterbukaan anggota keluarga Kyuhyun soal perasaan mereka, hingga amnesia disosiatif sebagai klimaks dari semua ketidakberuntungan yang dialami Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya―aku tidak harus menemuimu hari ini, besok, ataupun lusa. Bukankah tidak ada gunanya berbicara denganku? Itu sama sekali tidak membantu ingatanmu kembali. Kau hanya butuh berkomunikasi sebanyak mungkin dengan keluargamu. Benar kan?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Changmin yang masih bergeming, terus menatap lurus tanpa berkeinginan untuk memalingkan wajah kearahnya.

"Kau―bercanda?"

"Lagipula aku harus punya jadwal kuliah yang padat akibat terlalu sering mengambil absen untuk menungguimu di rumah sakit. Kau masih cuti sedangkan aku sibuk. Kurasa tidak ada cukup waktu untukku bermain-main denganmu. Perbaiki hubunganmu dengan keluargamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau lari kearahku sebagai pelampiasan rasa kecewamu pada mereka."

Apakah Kyuhyun baru saja mendengar sepenggal penyesalan dari mulut Changmin? Apakah Changmin sedang mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dari kehidupannya?

"Kau―menyesal telah melakukannya untukku?"

"Kurasa. Mau kubeberkan selain yang sudah kukatakan tadi?"

Changmin kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius. Kyuhyun harap Changmin akan menyunggingkan senyum jahil dan tawa kekanakannya. _Bodoh! Aku hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau serius sekali?!_ Itu yang Kyuhyun harapkan. Namun sampai di detik ke enam puluh apa yang Kyuhyun harapak tidak pernah terjadi. Tidak ada senyum jahil ataupun tawa kekanakan dari Changmin. Itu cukup menohok hati Kyuhyun.

"Apa―selama ini aku membebanimu sebagai sahabat?"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau ditelinga Changmin. Mungkin Kyuhyun tengah mati-matian menelan tangis yang hampir menyembur.

"Ucapanku tadi belum cukup jelas di telingamu?!"

 _Hentikan!_

"Baik. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Kau―bukan seperti Changmin yang kukenal. Kau bukan seperti sahabatku."

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya yang mendadak memburu. Rahangnya mengeras. Kedua matanya memerah. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda air mata akan jatuh.

"Kau sahabatku. Satu-satunya yang mengerti aku lebih dari keluargaku. Maafkan aku jika apa yang kupikirkan selama ini berbeda dengan apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Maaf karena membebanimu. Aku―kau sahabat terbaikku."

Di kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri hingga terbatuk beberapa kali. Kedua tangan Changmin yang menggantung di antara kaki mengerat tanpa alasan.

"Kurasa―waktunya aku pulang. Aku permisi, Changmin-ah. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktumu untukku. Kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun berlalu dengan cepat hingga hanya punggung kecil di kejauhan yang bisa Changmin lihat. Pemuda yang masih terduduk di kursi taman itu hanya diam tak berniat menyusul sahabat―mantan sahabat mungkin lebih tepatnya. Tak berselang lama Changmin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar kemudian beranjak menuju arah berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang lebih awal. Apa kau sudah lapar?"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat Hangeng yang tengah duduk di sofa menginterupsinya. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus menanggapi ayahnya.

"Kurasa hujan akan datang. Jadi―kami memutuskan pulang."

 _Kau berbohong, Cho Kyuhyun._

Hangeng mengangguk mengerti. "Changmin tidak mampir kesini? Kukira dia mau ikut makan siang bersama kita."

"Changmin bilang dia ada urusan. Ada kelas tambahan katanya."

 _Skenario yang kelewat bagus. Oh meski tidak sepenuhnya benar, setidaknya itu yang Changmin katakan tadi._

"Duduklah disini. Temani ayah mengobrol."

Kyuhyun dilema. Disatu sisi ia ingin masuk ke kamarnya, mengubur tubuhnya dalam selimut, dan membiarkan air matanya turun. Namun disisi lain ia tidak tega menolak ajakan ayahnya.

" _Perbaiki hubunganmu dengan keluargamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau lari kearahku sebagai pelampiasan rasa kecewamu pada mereka."_

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Ia teringat kalimat Changmin tadi. Jika itu yang Changmin mau, maka Kyuhyun akan melakukannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Apa kau merasa kurang sehat? Jika seperti itu lebih baik―"

"Biarkan aku menemani appa disini. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Tapi aku tidak ingin masuk ke kamar sekarang."

Hangeng terkejut―dan terharu. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Kyuhyun katakan kepadanya. Bahkan saat ia mengajaknya mengobrol kemarin hanya satu dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini―oh inikah kebahagiaan yang sempat dirasakan Heechul? Ini membuat Hangeng tidak bisa menahan lengkungan senyum pada bibirnya.

.

.

.

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, Henry segera naik ke lantai dua. Lebih tepatnya menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Ayahnya tadi bilang jika Kyuhyun sudah tidur sejak pukul satu―setelah makan siang. Itu berarti sudah dua jam lebih karena sekarang jam sudah menunjuk pukul tiga lebih. Henry rasa kakaknya sudah mendapat istirahat cukup dan saatnya Kyuhyun bermain dengannya.

"Hyung mau main PS denganku?"

Masih dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya, Henry merecoki acara tidur sore Kyuhyun. Tas di punggungnya ia lempar begitu saja hingga tergeletak begitu saja di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ia naik ke kasur dan mengguncang gundukan disana. Sepertinya Henry berniat mengulang acara _mari membangunkan Kyuhyun hyung_ yang gagal dilakukannya pagi tadi.

"Hyung... waktunya bangun..."

Henry menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil saat kakaknya terdengar seperti merengek.

"Hyuuunggg... kau harus banguuunnn..."

Dengan setengah tenaganya Henry berhasil menggulingkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang semula memunggunginya agar berubah posisi menjadi terlentang. Ia mencolek-colek pinggang Kyuhyun dan tertawa kecil saat Kyuhyun kembali merengek dalam tidurnya.

"Hyu―"

Mulutnya terkunci tiba-tiba. Ia merasa ada batu besar di tenggorokannya sehingga tidak ada suara yang mampu dikeluarkan. Tangannya yang mendadak gemetar bergerak untuk mengusap sudut mata Kyuhyun, dimana butiran air mata berlomba-lomba untuk jatuh. Henry menajamkan pendengarannya dan kemudian hatinya mencelos. Suara rengekan yang ia pikir sangat lucu beberapa saat lalu kini terasa menyayat hati. Itu bukan rengekan, melainkan isakan.

Kyu hyungnya menangis dalam tidurnya.

Henry membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh sang kakak sekaligus menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menghapus butiran air mata di wajah Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa untaian kalimat-kalimat sederhana yang ia bisikkan di telinga Kyuhyun agar kakaknya itu merasa tenang.

"Hyung―biarkan aku melindungimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **July 26, 2018**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	18. Chapter 15 (Downpour)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 _ ***(chapter ini panjang banget jadi mending duduk yang nyaman, sediakan cemilan, atau siap-siap menajamkan mata saat baca tulisanku)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 15**

 **(Downpour)**

 _ **When this rain falls on my head**_

 _ **I'll get all wet even my heart**_

 _ **Stay with me i'll still can't be**_

 _ **In the rain alone without you**_

Terhitung sudah kali tiga kali matahari terbit sejak terakhir ia melangkah keluar dari pintu rumah. Dan setelah hari itu Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendapati kehadiran Changmin. Sama sekali. Changmin seolah menghilang―atau mungkin jika intuisi Kyuhyun benar, Changmin sedang menghindarinya.

Jendela di seberang kamarnya selalu tertutup. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk terjaga sampai lewat tengah malam seperti yang ia lakukan dua hari belakangan, hasilnya tetap sia-sia. Tidak ada Changmin yang selalu muncul di jendela kamar hanya untuk sekedar merecokinya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Tidak orangtuanya, adiknya, ataupun Changmin. Semuanya masih terasa membingungkan walaupun setiap ia melakukan sesuatu akan hadir sekelebat memori dalam pikirannya. Segalanya terasa familiar namun Kyuhyun tak bisa mengingatnya.

Kyuhyun masih tetaplah Kyuhyun. Ia cukup membuka diri pada keluarnya tentang perasaannya―ia ingin makan ini, ia tidak ingin melakukan itu, ia ingin istirahat dan sebagainya. Kyuhyun memberi apa yang keluarganya inginkan. Namun tidak dengan pemikirannya. Mereka―keluarganya tidak menanyakan perihal ini secara langsung padanya. Mungkin ia harus menggaris bawahi Changmin sebagai pengecualian. Terutama tidak adanya satu pun dari mereka yang mau membuka mulut perihal kenapa ia sampai bisa kehilangan ingatan membuat semakin membuang jauh keinginan untuk membagi pemikirannya.

Sebut saja Kyuhyun keras kepala. Ia masih Kyuhyun yang tidak―akan pernah―bisa membagi pemikirannya pada orang lain. Ada tembok besar yang menghalangi dirinya sehingga setiap pemikiran yang seharusnya terbagi dengan orang lain justru ia telan sendirian. Kyuhyun tetap merasa―ia tidak cukup pantas untuk membaginya dengan orang lain. Mereka tidak perlu tahu.

Siang itu di hari minggu yang dingin ia hanya di rumah berdua dengan Henry. Ayah dan ibunya sedang keluar untuk belanja bulanan―itu yang mereka katakan. Mereka pergi pukul sepuluh dan kemungkinan akan sampai di rumah tidak lama lagi. Ia hanya menggeleng saat ibunya bertanya jika ingin sesuatu untuk dibeli. Berbeda dengan Henry yang menyebutkan beberapa jenis camilan yang disambut naiknya salah satu alis ibunya.

Kyuhyun menutup novel di tangannya kemudian meletakkan buku setebal tiga ratus halaman itu ke atas meja. Satu jam terlewati sejak ia membuka novel yang ia temukan di laci terbawah dalam kamarnya. Dan dalam waktu selama itu, Kyuhyun hanya mampu menyelesaikan tujuh halaman―jika halaman prolog juga dihitung. Kepalanya sakit saat membaca kata per kata yang tercetak di halaman novel bersampul biru muda dengan aksen emas itu. Dan akhirnya ia memilih menyerah. Ia tidak bisa terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan membaca.

"Lebih baik hyung dengarkan ini." Henry tiba-tiba memasangkan earphone ke telinganya. "Lagunya sudah lama dirilis tapi aku baru-baru ini sering mendengarkannya. Kau pasti akan suka, hyung." Ia hanya memandangi Henry yang tengah sibuk menggeser layar ponselnya. Tidak lama kemudian, melodi-melodi bertempo pelan mulai terdengar di telinganya.

Ada lebih dari lima suara perempuan dalam lagu yang tengah ia dengarkan. Henry duduk disampingnya dengan mata yang tidak beralih darinya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada sang adik ketika lagu memasuki refrain kedua. Oh―lagu ini cukup memicu sentimen bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Lagu yang bagus. Terdengar emosional," ucapnya kemudian melepas earphone dari telinganya lalu mengangsurkannya pada Henry.

"Mereka adalah proyek grup yang di kontrak setahun setelah menjalani program survival. Itu adalah lagu terakhir dari mereka sebelum dibubarkan tahun lalu. Tidak heran jika banyak emosi yang tertuang saat mendengar lagunya."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa ber'oh' setelah Henry mengatakannya. Ia tidak terlalu meng-update hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia hiburan terutama grup-grup idola yang baru debut. Hanya segelintir penyanyi ballad dan grup-grup 'tua' yang ia ikuti sejak kecil. Selebihnya ia hanya sekedar tahu saja. Ditambah dengan sebagian memorinya yang masih belum kembali―Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah ia memang benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya. Atau tidak.

"Apa judul lagu ini?"

" _Sonagi_. Dari IOI."

"Aku baru mendengarnya. Sepertinya mereka sangat berbakat."

Setelahnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa saat Henry menceritakan soal acara survival yang berkaitan dengan IOI dan sebagainya. Henry bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu namun sedetik kemudian memasang wajah sedih lalu di detik berikutnya ia tertawa keras. Terutama saat adiknya itu menjelaskan soal betapa ia menyesal tidak mengetahui mereka dari awal. Henry menyesal telah melewatkan saat-saat bisa mendukung mereka dalam sebuah grup yang utuh.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan dunia musik? Bukannya kau lebih suka menghabiskan waktumu dengan bermain basket?"

Henry tertawa lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Kurasa lagu ini membuatku tertarik pada mereka."

Keduanya sibuk mengobrol hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Heechul dengan sekantong belanjaan di tangannya. Kyuhyun buru-buru beranjak dari sofa lalu membantu ibunya membawa kantong belanja ke dapur. Sedangkan Henry tak berniat beranjak dari sofa dan memilih memainkan ponselnya. Mengabaikan tatapan bertanya sang ayah yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah dengan dua tangan yang penuh dengan kantong belanja. Kembali memasang earphone di telinganya lalu memutar _Sonagi_ untuk kesekian kali. Ia memejamkan mata lalu berusaha melupakan kenyataan jika lagu ini pertama didengarnya lewat mp3 player milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

 _ **I'm still young**_

 _ **I'm still a bit scared**_

 _ **Though i know it will stop soon**_

 _ **I'm looking for you**_

"Mau berapa lama lagi kau melarikan diri?"

Suara sang ibu menyapa Changmin kala kakinya memijak anak tangga terbawah. Ia mengeratkan tas selempang di bahunya sembari melangkah melewati ruang tamu. Jaejoong berdiri tidak jauh darinya―sedikit menyandarkan pinggulnya pada bahu sofa dibelakangnya dan tangan dilipat didada. Begitu menyadari Changmin berniat pergi―lagi―Jaejoong segera mencegat Changmin dengan berdiri di depan putra yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Katakan pada eomma kau mau pergi kemana." Changmin melengos namun Jaejoong dengan cepat mencekal lengan sang putra. "Jung Changmin! Jawab pertanyaanku." Kali ini Jaejoong tidak segan untuk membentak Changmin setelah apa yang dilakukan putranya dua hari belakangan―berangkat pagi buta dan baru kembali ke rumah saat hari telah berganti dan jam menunjuk angka dua atau tiga.

Changmin menghela napas lelah mendengar bentakan ibunya sejak kemarin. Ia kira setelah ibunya tidak lagi melontarkan argumen hari itu semuanya akan berjalan sebagai mana mestinya. Ia pikir ibunya telah setuju dan mendukungnya secara penuh namun justru sebaliknya. "Aku harus mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kampus, eomma." Jawabnya enteng.

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Changmin tidak percaya. Apa yang harus ia percayai dari Changmin yang menghabiskan hampir dua puluh jam diluar rumah tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Bahkan di hari Minggu saat pintu perpustaakaan kampus terkunci?"

Oh―harusnya Changmin mencari alibi yang lebih akurat karena ibunya bisa membaca pikiran―ini hanya asumsi Changmin. Seharusnya ia menyebut rumah Jonghyun sebagai tujuannya. Atau kafe. Atau perpustakaan kota. Itu terdengar lebih masuk akal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Min? Kau membohongi eomma bahkan dirimu sendiri."

Melengos. Changmin tak mau memandang wajah ibunya. Jika ibunya ingin membahas soal ini lagi maka Changmin tidak akan buka suara. Ia sudah dua puluh dan dalam masalah seperti ini ibunya tidak perlu ikut campur.

"Aku memang ada tugas, eomma."

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud dalam obrolan ini, Min."

Changmin melepas tangan sang ibu dari lengannya. "Aku pergi, eomma." Ucapnya cepat lalu mencium pipi ibunya dan berlalu begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin ibunya bicara lebih jauh. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya mereka kembali berargumen panjang tanpa ada titik temu dan berakhir dengan ayahnya yang menenangkan ibunya dengan menariknya ke kamar.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas di tempatnya berdiri. Memutar tubuh untuk memandang punggung putranya yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia sudah cukup tahu mengapa Changmin melakukannya. Ia mencerna dengan baik maksud Changmin lewat argumen yang putranya sampaikan hari itu. Namun sebagai ibu―ia merasa hal ini terlalu sulit untuk mereka.

"Biarkan dia menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia mulai. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Usapan lembut di bahunya yang menegang membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih tenang. Ia menyentuh tangan Yunho yang berada di bahunya. Menyalurkan kekhawatiran yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun soal putra mereka. Mengapa Changmin memilih jalan berbatu sempit dengan jalur memutar dibanding melintasi jalanan tercepat dengan permukaan yang halus.

"Tidak bisakah Changmin memilih cara yang lebih aman? Ini terlalu beresiko. Mereka bisa salah paham sampai akhir."

Yunho tertawa kecil. Mengerti akan kekhawatiran istrinya tentang putra mereka. "Anak muda sekarang lebih suka tantangan. Melewati ombak yang tenang tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Mereka perlu sesuatu yang ekstrem seperti melalui ombak besar yang membuatnya terombang-ambing di lautan sebelum akhirnya mencapai daratan."

Jawaban Yunho berhasil membuatnya tenang. Tetapi kekhawatiran masih tinggal di hatinya.

.

.

.

 **It's just a passing downpour**

 **It's how I feel**

 **After I met you**

 **I haven't lost the happy moments to the rain**

 _Demi langit dan bumi Changmin mempunyai alasan. Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya mungkin_ _―_ _sangatlah kasar dan menggores perasaan Kyuhyun. Pun nada bicara dan ekspresi wajah ia kontrol sebaik mungkin agar terlihat serius dihadapan sahabatnya. Terlintas jelas dibenaknya saat kedua mata Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon_ _―_ _dan juga tidak percaya. Mereka sudah kenal lebih lama dari jumlah jari di kedua tangannya dan kali ini adalah saat tersulit bagi Changmin. Atau katakan saja Changmin tengah mempersulit dirinya sendiri._

 _Menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun adalah pilihan Changmin agar Kyuhyun tak melulu berlari kepadanya saat tak ada sandaran ketika sahabatnya itu kesulitan menghadapi keluarganya. Oh_ _―_ _Changmin tak keberatan sama sekali saat Kyuhyun berlari kearahnya. Hanya saja ia mengantisipasi jarak yang mungkin terbentuk antara Kyuhyun dengan keluarganya jika Changmin masih ada dalam lingkaran kehidupan mereka. Terdengar konyol memang namun ini teori yang muncul dalam kepala Changmin._

 _Menendangi kerikil tak bersalah di sepanjang jalanan kecil yang ia lewati menjadi kegiatan lain bagi Changmin selain mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Menggerutu sepanjang jalan adalah nama tengah Changmin yang ia dapat saat SMP_ _―_ _karena ia selalu bergumam tidak jelas tentang kenapa-bahasa-inggris-sangatlah-sulit pada Kyuhyun. Changmin berteriak kesal sembari memukulkan telapak tangannya pada tembok disampingnya. Pejalan kali yang tidak sengaja lewat harus menajamkan mata untuk memastikan jika pemuda itu bukanlah salah satu pasien berpenyakit mental yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa._

 _Changmin mengabaikan buku-buku jari tangan kanannya yang memerah juga setitik darah yang keluar dari sana. Kedua kakinya melangkah bersahutan dengan upaya mencapai jalanan yang lebih besar lebih cepat. Kecepatan berjalannya bukannya berkurang justru semakin bertambah_ _―_ _satu langkah besar kaki Changmin setara dengan dua langkah orang biasa, itu kata ibunya_ _―_ _dan berakhir dengan Changmin yang berlari sepanjang jalan. Jarak yang harusnya ditempuh sepuluh menit hanya menghabiskan sekitar tiga menit dengan berlari. Ingatkan Changmin untuk tidak mengambil jalan memutar setelah ini._

 _Pelipisnya berkeringat disaat suhu disekitar harusnya membuat kulitnya bergidik kedinginan dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang meraup oksigen seakan ia baru saja menahan napas lebih dari lima menit didalam air. Punggungnya membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di lutut. Itu cukup membuktikan jika Changmin sedikit kepayahan setelah berlari tunggang langgang_ _―_ _walaupun sebenarnya agak berlebihan menyebutnya seperti itu. Changmin mengecek arlojinya dan memastikan jika ia tidak terlambat._

 _Semenit berlalu dan sosok yang ditunggunya belum muncul. Menit kedua masih sama. Hingga menit kelima Changmin buru-buru bersembunyi di balik pohon saat orang yang ditunggunya melangkah di sisi jalan yang lain. Langkahnya pelan dan ragu-ragu. Sesekali sosok itu berhenti, terdiam, menunduk, dan menggeleng kemudian berjalan kembali. Lalu setelahnya berhenti lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama setiap sepuluh langkah sekali._

" _Pantas saja lama."_

 _Changmin mulai berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan sembunyi-sembunyi_ _―_ _tidak ingin ketahuan. Terlihat seperti penguntit dimata orang lain namun Changmin yakin jika sosok yang berjalan didepannya sama sekali tidak sadar sedang diikuti. Jika saja bukan ia yang menguntit sosok itu melainkan orang jahat, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk keselamatan sosok itu. Beruntung Changmin bukan orang jahat meski perkataannya tadi sedikit kasar_ _―_ _huh Changmin berani sumpah bukan itu maksudnya!_

 _Terhitung sudah lima menit namun Changmin mengingat sudah dua puluh sekian kali ia terpaksa berhenti karena sosok_ _―_ _yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun_ _―_ _itu tiba-tiba mengehentikan langkah. Ingin rasanya Changmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu hampir menabrak lampu jalan ataupun saat tubuh Kyuhyun terbentur bahu pejalan kaki yang lain. Rasanya lebih menegangkan dibanding ujian masuk universitas setahun lalu._

 _Berbelok ke kiri lalu berjalan seratus meter hingga Kyuhyun sampai ke rumah. Lagi-lagi Changmin hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh karena bahunya menabrak tiang listrik. Jika dalam situasi normal Changmin akan menertawakan Kyuhyun dengan keras lalu mengatainya bodoh berkali-kali dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang memukul kepalanya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Namun situasi yang mereka hadapi adalah negasi dari kata normal maka Changmin hanya bisa memandang punggung Kyuhyun tanpa bisa melakukan apapun._

 _Bahkan saat Kyuhyun melewati rumah Changmin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri tanpa ragu, Changmin hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **When the rain stops**

 **Let's meet again**

 **We will smile again**

 **And be together**

" _Kenapa bengong disitu?"_

 _Suara Jaejoong membuat Changmin menoleh pada ibunya. Ia memandang rumah Kyuhyun lagi_ _―_ _setengah jam Changmin lewati tanpa melakukan apapun_ _―_ _kemudian berjalan melewati ibunya yang berdiri didekat pintu. Wanita itu menatap penuh tanya karena beragam pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya._

" _Kalian tidak pulang bersama."_

 _Oh perlu diketahui jika Jaejoong sedang duduk di ruang tamu saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap siluet Kyuhyun dari jendela rumah. Ketika melangkah keluar, wanita itu mendapati pemandangan yang nampak tidak biasa. Changmin berjalan jauh dibelakang punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah tertelan masuk dalam pintu rumah keluarga Cho. Ditambah menit-menit kosong yang ia lalui dengan sabar_ _―_ _meski kesabarannya berhenti di angka tiga puluh_ _―_ _dan juga kaki yang kebas._

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Changmin terdiam sejenak sebelum berbalik untuk menatap ibunya. Kedua mata bambi itu menatap Jaejoong dengan kilatan sendu, marah, dan menyesal yang bercampur menjadi satu. Perlu beberapa saat bagi wanita itu untuk menyadari apa yang telah terjadi._

" _Oh Min apa yang telah kau lakukan?"_

Lakukan hal yang menurutmu baik dan benar untuk mereka. _Sebaris kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri membuat wanita itu tertegun. Jaejoong hapal betul sifat keras kepala Changmin saat memilih suatu keputusan. Cermat namun terkadang bodoh disaat yang bersamaan._

 _Changmin sama sekali tak mau membuka mulutnya dan memilih mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih nyaman dari biasanya. "Aku hanya memastikan jika dia keluar dari jalur," dahi wanita itu berkerut mendengarnya. Apa maksud putranya ini?_

" _Jalur apa maksudmu?"_

 _Kebingungan nampak jelas di raut wajah Changmin seolah tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Perlu beberapa tarikan dan hembusan napas dari mulut hingga Changmin akhirnya kembali menjawab pertanyaanya._

" _Kyuhyun harus membuka dirinya untuk keluarganya. Jika ia masih dekat-dekat denganku_ _―_ _"_

" _Sebentar apa yang kau katakan?" buru-buru Jaejoong menyela kalimat Changmin namun putranya itu menatap ibunya dengan pandangan memohon. "Oke baiklah teruskan kalimatmu."_

" _Kurasa_ _―_ _eomma tahu sendiri bukan sifat Kyuhyun. Dia lebih sering berlari kearahku ketika Kyuhyun harusnya lebih memilih keluarganya. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa seperti ini_ _―_ _kupikir karena aku juga terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupannya. Hatiku merasa tercubit saat paman Han bilang aku lebih tahu segalanya soal Kyuhyun dibanding mereka orang tuanya. kupikir_ _―_ _" jeda. Changmin menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan seolah tengah mengumpulkan niat. "_ _―aku seharusnya berjalan di jalur yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun perlu memulihkan ingatan tentang orang tuanya dan ia hanya butuh komunikasi intens dari mereka. Kyuhyun tidak butuh aku. Aku bilang pada Kyuhyun jika dia itu―membebaniku."_

 _Begitu Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap putranya tanpa berkedip. "Woaahhh kau mengambil cara yang bodoh, Min. Kau melukai Kyuhyun," Jaejoong ingat dengan jelas ekspresi kosong dalam wajah Kyuhyun meski ia hanya melihatnya sekilas. "Begitupun dirimu sendiri."_

" _Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang, eomma. Perkiraanku tidak pernah meleset. Setidaknya Kyuhyun perlu waktu tanpaku_ _―_ _untuk memulihkan ingatannya. Dengan mendorongnya menjauh dari kehidupanku akan lebih baik untuk kami."_

" _Itu omong kosong. Kenapa kau mencemaskan hal-hal semacam ini? keluarga dan sahabat memiliki posisi yang sama meski dalam porsi yang berbeda. Kyuhyun tetap membutuhkanmu untuk berdiri disampingnya sebagai sahabat. Kau tidak kasihan pada Henry yang berjuang sendiri untuk menjadi penengah keluarga mereka?"_

 _Henry. Changmin lupa mempertimbangkan Henry dalam teorikonyol_ _―_ _menurut ibu_ _―_ _nya. "Tapi eomma tahu sendiri bagaimana gentingnya keluarga Kyuhyun. Henry_ _―_ _dia pasti sanggup. Aku semakin memperburuk waktu mereka jika selalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun."_

" _Oh Tuhan kenapa anakku sangat bodoh. Perlu berapa kali eomma bilang jika_ _―_ _"_

" _Eomma_ _―_ _" Changmin memandang ibunya dengan tatapan sendu seolah ia tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan hal ini. Itu membuat Jaejoong kehilangan kata-kata yang telah tersusun dengan apik di otaknya. "Aku akan menanggung akibatnya. Aku tahu ini sangat melukai Kyuhyun bahkan hatiku juga sakit saat mengatakannya. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain."_

 _Bungkam. Jaejoong tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada putranya yang keras kepala itu. Teringat sifat Kyuhyun yang tidak beda jauh saat menyangkut Changmin menimbulkan denyutan hebat di kepalanya. Wanita itu memilih angkat tangan_ _―_ _ia menyerah dengan usahanya mematahkan teori konyol Changmin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **I'm getting all wet right now**_

 _ **I don't even have the strenghth**_

 _ **To open an umbrella**_

 _ **But we know**_

"Kurasa―masih ada hal yang kita lewatkan. Aku tidak tahu apa namun rasanya Kyuhyun belum jujur pada kita."

Heechul berucap di satu malam saat keduanya bersiap untuk tidur setelah ia menyuruh Hangeng meminum obat. Sebuah hembusan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Hangeng sebagai respon dari kalimat Heechul. Seolah pria itu tengah menghakimi kenyataan yang membuatnya kesulitan bahkan untuk membuang napas.

"Ini sudah lebih baik dari ekspektasiku, Heenim. Kukira Kyuhyun akan benar-benar menutup diri dan menolak berinteraksi dengan kita yang dimata Kyuhyun adalah orang asing. Bantuan dari Henry dan juga Changmin membuat ini sedikit lebih mudah."

Namun sepertinya Heechul tak sependapat dengan apa yang suaminya pikirkan. Meski Kyuhyun tidak mengingat mereka, Kyuhyun tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan hal yang tidak mereka ketahui. Jika Kyuhyun membaginya, segalanya akan menjadi mudah.

"Tapi ingatan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berkembang. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyinggung perihal ingatannya terutama kita sebagai orang tuanya."

Hangeng menahan diri untuk tidak menyuarakan pikirannya dengan nada kasar―meski rasanya ingin. Terkadang ia tidak memahami pendapat Heechul yang sudah hidup dua puluh tahun bersamanya.

"Pantaskah mengharapkan Kyuhyun terbuka begitu saja disaat kita bungkam padanya."

Sebuah retorika yang berhasil mencetak lebam imajiner di permukaan pipi keduanya. Itu sama-sama melukai Hangeng maupun Heechul. Logika mereka berkata untuk menceritakan segalanya pada Kyuhyun sehingga putranya tidak kaget atau ketakutan saat ingatannya kembali. Namun mulut seolah mengkhianati logika yang seharusnya diwujudkan sehingga yang tejadi hanya diam. Mereka takut. Meski tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengakuinya secara gamblang namun itulah jawaban dalam hati mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Suara Heechul kembali menggema setelah hanya kesunyian yang merambat dalam kamar. Heechul bertanya pada Hangeng. Pada udara disekitarnya. Pada dirinya sendiri. "Apakah―ini saatnya?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let me just cry for a moment**_

 _ **As I lean on the rain**_

 _ **So you won't see our sad tears**_

 _ **Now goodbye**_

Ayahnya adalah pebisnis andal dengan perusahaan induk dibawah pengawasannya. Bermacam foto dan plakat mulai dari yang terkecil sampai paling besar yang menggantung di ruang kerja ayahnya cukup menjadi jawaban soal pekerjaan ayahnya. Ibunya mungkin juga seorang pebisnis. Potret Heechul terlihat jelas tengah berdiri di samping ayahnya dalam beberapa foto. Oh atau mungkin ibunya hanya menjadi istri yang baik yang menemani suaminya dalam kunjungan bisnis. Bisa saja.

Setelah makan siang berakhir Hangeng meminta Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang kerjanya karena pria itu ingin bicara pada putranya. Kyuhyun baru tahu jika ruangan di lantai dua paling timur berfungsi sebagai ruang kerja Hangeng. Ruangan itu selalu tertutup dan ia tidak menemui seorang pun pernah masuk kesana―bahkan ayahnya, jadi asumsinya mengatakan ruangan itu tidak terpakai.

Pintu didorong dari luar hingga terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Hangeng yang tengah tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa hanya berdiri? Sofa disini bukan berfungsi sebagai pajangan saja, Kyuhyun-ah." Pria itu merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya duduk di salah satu sofa beludru. Melihat Kyuhyun yang seolah asing dengan suasana dalam ruangan kerjanya membuat Hangeng tanpa sadar menghela napasnya. "Merasa asing saat masuk kesini?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab dan mengamati ruangan lamat-lamat. Membuat Hangeng menunggu jawabannya dengan dada yang berdebar―bukan karena penyakitnya kambuh namun lebih tepat jika disebut _excited_. "Disini terasa nyaman namun aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." Minus potret dirinya yang berdiri dalam ruangan yang terlihat sama persis dalam memori Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum ingat berarti." Hangeng menarik senyum kecil yang nampak seperti ringisan kesakitan di mata Kyuhyun. Ada setitik kekecewaan dalam kalimatnya. "Mau mendengar cerita appa?"

Rasanya tidak ada alasan bagi Kyuhyun untuk menolak sehingga ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Mungkin ini adalah informasi pertama yang akan Kyuhyun dapat setelah seluruh orang terdekatnya memilih diam. Meski asumsinya mengatakan ini bukan poin penting yang seperti harapannya karena tidak mungkin Heechul dan Henry akan absen dalam obrolan penting mereka.

Hangeng terlihat menarik napas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Ruangan ini adalah privasiku―bahkan Heechul jarang masuk ke sini. Saat kau masih berusia sebelas dan Henry delapan kalian bermain petak umpet. Kau yang bersembunyi dan Henry bertugas mencarimu. Saat itu kami sedang di kantor," ada segaris senyum disela kalimatnya. "Henry yang sudah cukup tahu cara menggunakan telepon rumah __tiba-tiba menelpon ke kantor dan berkata jika Kyuhyun hyungnya hilang saat bermain petak umpet."

Tidak ada memori semacam itu dalam kepalanya dan Kyuhyun rasa ia telah melupakannya.

"Kami buru-buru pulang dan mendapati Henry duduk di tangga dengan mata memerah. Selama setengah jam kami mencarimu disekitar rumah namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaanmu. Lalu kami bertanya ke tetangga sekitar dan tidak ada yang melihatmu keluar dari rumah. Saat itu sangat kacau. Tiga jam yang menegangkan dalam hidup appa. Henry menangis, eommamu yang uring-uringan juga hampir menelpon polisi, dan appa yang ketakutan setengah mati jika benar kau hilang."

Kyuhyun diam saat Hangeng kembali menjeda ceritanya. Ia merasakan tangan ayahnya meremat sebelah bahunya dengan lembut. Bukan sebuah emosi kemarahan namun sebaliknya. Ada rasa takut disana.

"Jika dalam beberapa jam kau belum ditemukan mungkin appa akan menuruti Heechul untuk melapor ke polisi. Ya meskipun laporan itu tidak akan diproses karena belum ada dua puluh empat jam kau menghilang. Disaat appa hampir menangis karena tidak bisa menemukanmu, Changmin tiba-tiba menarikku untuk naik ke lantai dua. Dia bersikeras ingin appa mengikutinya. 'Paman ikuti aku tapi diam saja. Jangan berisik ya paman' itu yang Changmin katakan saat itu."

 _Pria itu ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Changmin namun anak itu menoleh padanya dengan senyuman lebar. Menurut pada Changmin untuk tetap diam adalah pilihan yang Hangeng ambil selama tangannya masih ditarik oleh tangan kecil itu. Sampai di depan pintu ruang kerjanya Changmin melepas tangannya dan membuka pintu begitu saja._

" _Min..."_

 _Changmin tak mengatakan apapun dan justru meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di depan mulut. Sedangkan telunjuk kirinya menunjuk ke arah meja kerjanya. Atau lebih tepatnya di bawah kolong meja. Hangeng dengan langkah cepat mendekati meja kerjanya dan berjongkok untuk melihat. Begitu mendapati putra kesayangannya disana, Hangeng lantas tak dapat menutupi rasa harusnya. Diraihnya Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya dan dikecupnya pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Beribu kata syukur terucap dari bibirnya tak pelak membuat putranya itu terusik._

"Itu sangat menakutkan, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau berada sangat dekat namun kami tidak tidak bisa menemukanmu. Jika bukan karena Changmin, kami mungkin akan terus uring-uringan sampai kau akhirnya terbangun dengan sendirinya."

Saat Hangeng membawa Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya dan memindahkannya ke kamar, putranya itu masih tertidur. Dua jam kemudian Kyuhyun baru terbangun dengan Henry yang menerjangnya dalam pelukan dan tangisan. Hangeng bersyukur semuanya baik-baik saja meski Heechul sempat memarahi Kyuhyun karena membuat mereka uring-uringan.

Hangeng terdiam dengan wajah keruh dan alis yang hampir menyatu menandakan jika ayahnya itu tengah berpikir keras akan suatu hal. Ada jeda yang cukup panjang setelah itu dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain ikut diam. Menunggu hingga ayahnya menumpukan pandangan kearahnya dan senyum tipis yang terlukis untuknya.

"Kami―sangat takut kehilanganmu." Hangeng menggenggam tangan putranya. "Appa ingin―kau tidak melakukan itu lagi. Setidaknya berdirilah di tempat yang terang sehingga kami bisa mengawasimu meskipun dari kejauhan. Jangan membaur dengan kegelapan disekitarmu karena itu akan membuat kami kehilangan jejakmu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Will it stop now?**_

 _ **These raindrops, these tears?**_

 _ **I don't want to**_

 _ **Get wet with rain**_

 _ **And tremble with cold**_

Malam itu Kyuhyun berbaring di kasur dengan mata menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Dengan bermacam pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalanya membuat kedua matanya sulit untuk terpejam. Setelah cerita panjang dari ayahnya tadi siang, Henry tiba-tiba menariknya ke kamar untuk bermain playstation. Selama satu jam mereka bermain gila-gilaan dan berakhir menggelepar di lantai kamar yang beralaskan karpet.

"Hyung kau ingin menjadi apa?" Pertanyaan Henry saat itu membuat Kyuhyun tediam sejenak. Merangkai kalimat yang sekiranya muncul dalam pikirannya. "Kalau aku―" Kyuhyun kira Henry sedang menunggu jawabannya. "―akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik dengan kursi kerja appa. Aku pernah mencoba duduk di kursi itu dan rasanya―woahh _amazing_! Membayangkan bekerja dengan setelan kerja setiap hari rasanya pasti mengangumkan. Aku akan terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan."

Senyuman Henry secerah bunga matahari yang mekar di musim semi namun dalam pandangan Kyuhyun ada kilat yang mengkhianati dalam mata sang adik. Kyuhyun melempar senyum pada Henry sebagai respon atas kalimat yang dilontarkan Henry.

"Giliranmu hyung." Henry membenahi posisinya hingga keduanya saling bertatapan. "Kau mau jadi apa nanti?" Kini ada kilatan penuh harap dalam mata Henry yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun sangkal. Henry seolah menyuarakan pikirannya 'aku akan mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan hyung. Katakan padaku. Ayo jangan ragu.' pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin melakukan hal yang kusuka di masa depan. Karena aku menyukainya maka label bekerja tidak akan terasa meski itu menghabiskan seluruh waktuku. Itu terdengar mengada-ada tapi aku ingin melakukannya."

Punggung Kyuhyun menabrak karpet saat Henry dengan tiba-tiba menubrukkan tubuh padanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkaget dengan apa yang dilakukan adiknya saat itu.

"Hen―"

"Kami sangat menyayangimu, hyung. Kalau kau bahagia melakukannya maka begitupun dengan kami."

Setelah itu keduanya tanpa sadar tertidur di karpet dan terbangun saat Heechul menyuruh mereka untuk mandi karena jam makan malam hampir tiba. Henry melangkah ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu―ya karena saat itu mereka di kamar Henry―sedangkan ia mengumpulkan nyawanya kemudian bersiap menuju kamarnya. Namun saat ia berdiri ibunya telah memeluk tangannya terlebih dulu dan menuntunnya menuju kamar. Berulang kali ia berkata jika Heechul tidak perlu melakukannya namun berakhir dengan ia yang pasrah karena ibunya memaksa.

"Apa ingatanmu mulai pulih?" Itu yang ditanyakan Heechul saat Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya. "Eomma ingin tahu sejauh apa kau mengingat kami. Jadi, jangan sembunyikan apapun dari kami, Kyu."

 _Kyu_. Saat ibunya memanggil nama pendeknya, hati Kyuhyun berdesir. Setitik rasa nyaman muncul dengan intensitas yang lebih dari biasanya. Ada rasa hangat yang muncul dalam dadanya dan merambat keseluruh organ tubuh dengan cepat.

"Aku―kurasa ada satu hal yang harus kuingat sebelum bercerita dengan kalian. Bisakah eomma menunggu?"

Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik Heechul mengangguk dengan cepat dan berkali-kali. Kedua matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan warna memerah yang kentara. Kyuhyun ingat ibunya selalu memandangnya sembari menangis.

"Eomma meminta sesuatu padamu." Heechul meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Tolong jangan membenci eomma di masa depan. Eomma―kami menyayangimu. Sangat. Maaf atas ketidakberuntungan yang terjadi padamu selama ini, Kyu." Dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang secara tidak sadar bergerak memeluk ibunya.

Kyuhyun merasa hari ini sangat membingungkan. Biasanya ia merasa familiar atas hal-hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Namun kali ini bahkan dengan semua ucapan kasih sayang yang datang dari seluruh anggota keluarganya, dengan sesuatu yang menurutnya nyaman dan ia sukai―Kyuhyun justru merasa asing.

Seolah ia baru merasakannya untuk pertama kalinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Some day the cold rain**_

 _ **Will become warm tears**_

 _ **And fall down it's alright**_

 _ **It's just a passing downpour**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wooahh halo semuanya~

Balik lagi nih aku dengan chapter panjang yang aku sendiri bingung mau ngomong apa. Sorry kalo banyak yang ga puas. Ini rasanya chapter paling absurd dari semua chapter yang ada. Tuhan... rasanya ga pengen up terus kurombak lagi tapi keinget readers yang udah nunggu (heul emang ada?) jadi gini deh akhirnya. Moga aja kalian suka dan puas (ngarep) :')

Bosen ga sih kalian sama fanfic ini? Apa terlalu berbelit-belit gitu? Apa udah kudu di end gitu? Jawab yaa semuanyaa...

Makasih juga sama yang masih setia nungguin fanfic jamuran ini. Yang udah ingetin buat update lewat review ffn ataupun yang di wattpad makasih banget buat kalian. Yang jadi siders juga makash banget loh:') KALIAN PENYEMANGATKUUUU (pake nadanya ariel noah)

So, kutunggu review dari kalian. Thanks a lot all ^-^

 _ **August 3, 2018**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


	19. Chapter 16 (Only Then)

**Title: Butterfly**

 **Cast: Kyuhyun and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo(s), cerita pasaran, OOC, dll**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jangan dibaca kalau memang tidak mau membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **Chapter 16**

 _ **(Only Then)**_

 _"Eomma tidak menerima penolakan, Kyu. Appamu memerlukan seorang penerus cepat atau lambat. Dan penerus itu adalah kau! Kau putra tertua dari keluarga Cho. Ingat itu!"_

 _"Cho Kyuhyun memang putraku. Dia calon penerus perusahaan kami dimasa depan."_

 _"Aku dengar hyung mendapat nilai terbaik tahun ini. Selamat ya, Hyungie. Kau memang hyung paling hebat yang ku punya."_

 _"Syukurlah, eomma pikir kau masih memikirkan keinginanmu untuk masuk fakultas seni. Kau tahu kan jika ini yang terbaik untukmu?"_

 _"Kyuhyun-ah, appa sudah mendaftarkan namamu di Universitas Seoul. Minggu depan kau tinggal membawa berkas-berkas yang sekiranya diperlukan."_

 _"Kau melalaikan tugasmu, Kyuhyun. Lihat adikmu! Henry pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu karena dipukuli oleh preman saat berjalan sendiri melewati gang. Jika kau menjemput Henry, ini semua tidak akan terjadi."_

 _"Eomma dan appa akan segera berbaikan. Mereka akan berbaikan setelah ini. Orang bilang, pertengkaran adalah bumbu rumah tangga, Henry-ya. Jadi, jangan khawatir."_

 _"Aniyo, hyung tidak perlu meminta maaf. Selama ini hyung telah menjagaku dengan sangat baik. Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf, Hyung. Aku belum bisa menjadi adik yang baik bagimu. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan eomma yang menamparmu tadi. Maaf, Hyung."_

 _"Karena itulah, appa ingin kau mulai mengenal lebih jauh tentang perusahaan. Appa ingin kau masuk ke perusahaan mulai bulan ini."_

 _"Astaga! Bukankah eomma sudah bilang padamu? Eomma sedang sibuk. Eomma harus mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu hari ini. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti, Kyuhyun? Eomma hanya memintamu menjaga Henry sebentar."_

 _"Kau juga harus setuju dengan gadis yang akan menjadi pasanganmu kelak!"_

 _"Changmin-ah, kurasa... aku ingin kabur dari rumah... aku tidak menyukai ini..."_

 _"Aku tidak berjanji akan kembali. Untuk sekarang... maafkan aku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cahaya remang adalah hal pertama yang terekam dalam indera penglihatan Kyuhyun yang terpaksa membuka karena mimpi yang ia dapat sejak beberapa hari belakangan kembali mengusik tidurnya. Terbangun di tiga perempat malam dengan tubuh berpeluh dan nafas memburu agaknya menjadi kegiatan yang mulai Kyuhyun hafal. Memang baru tiga kali dirinya mengalami hal semacam ini (pertama: setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, kedua: kemarin, ketiga: sekarang) dan pikir Kyuhyun ini sebagai satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan. Tertidur suatu hari kemudian terbangun esoknya dengan semua kepingan ingatan yang kembali dalam otaknya seperti sedia kala.

Seharusnya ini berlalu dengan mudah dan tidak perlu ada air mata dan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya setelah terbangun. Kyuhyun tidak butuh rasa sesak yang menggerogoti ulu hati tanpa tahu alasan jelas mengapa ia merasakannya. Seperti sebilah samurai tajam yang menebas tubuhnya tanpa ampun dan tubuhnya ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan keadaan berdarah disana-sini. Ia tidak mati namun untuk sekedar bernapaspun seolah ada batu besar menyumbat kerongkongan. Hanya bisa menebak apa yang tejadi selanjutnya tanpa tahu harus menyalahkan siapa atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan bagian yang terburuk ia terlanjur mati tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Kyuhyun bersyukur dengan ingatan yang muncul di kepalanya setelah ia terbangun dari tidur. Tetapi ia tidak menyukai saat ia harus mengusap permukaan pipinya yang basah menggunakan telapak tangan―sebuah interpretasi dari rasa sesak tak terdefinisikan di ulu hatinya. Seolah potongan _puzzle_ yang semula tersembunyi dalam sudut terdalam memorinya perlahan mulai muncul ke permukaan. Tanpa permisi menggempur ingatannya yang tidak siap untuk menerima kenyataan yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Titik hujan yang menghantam permukaan kaca jendela kamar seolah menjadi _backsound_ yang melankolis. Kyuhyun berharap ia terbangun saat matahari telah tinggi dan sinarnya mulai menembus kamarnya. Bukan saat gelapnya malam dan pekatnya mendung disertai derasnya hujan yang mencium tanah. Atau saat kesunyian menyergap hatinya dan mulai menelannya perlahan. Sungguh bukan sesuatu yang membantu pikirannya agar menjadi jernih. Itu bahan lebih buruk.

Memanggil ayah dan ibunya tanpa canggung termasuk dalam _bucket list_ -nya. Mendapat seluruh ingatannya adalah hal yang ia inginkan. Kembali menjadi Kyuhyun sebelum koma adalah keinginan terbesarnya. Namun rasa takut itu perlahan muncul. Walau hanya setitik kecil tetapi cukup memengaruhi keseimbangan dalam dirinya. Dan kabar buruk baginya karena titik kecil itu perlahan mulai menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Seakan ingin menutup segala hal yang merujuk pada dirinya yang dulu.

Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun yang dulu tidak ingin mengingat segalanya.

Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun yang dulu memang ingin semua ini terjadi.

Akankah akhir dari ceritanya adalah kelegaan.

Atau penyesalan.

.

.

.

"Aku mencarimu selama seminggu tapi kau sama sekali tidak muncul di kelas. Kita satu kelompok untuk tugas mata kuliah ini. _Deadline_ dua hari lagi dan aku baru mengerjakan separuh. Kuharap kau mau menyelesaikan sisanya."

"Oh―maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan selain meminta maaf karena menghilang tanpa kabar hingga teman sekelompoknya harus mengerjakan tugas terlebih dulu tanpanya. Temannya itu mengatakan jika Kyuhyun tidak perlu meminta maaf lagipula _deadline_ tugas belum berakhir. Meski mereka tidak terlalu akrab namun Kyuhyun bersyukur teman sekelompoknya itu mau melempar senyum jenaka saat menceritakan soal dosen mata kuliah yang tersandung saat memasuki kelas.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jung Changmin dari fakultas teknik. Karena aku biasa melihatmu dengannya jadi aku bertanya kau kemana dan kata Changmin-ssi kau masuk rumah sakit. Kau sudah baikan? Changmin-ssi bilang kau kena demam berdarah."

Tipikal Jung Changmin yang Kyuhyun kenal. Rasanya kata-kata Changmin tempo hari tidak lagi memberi efek besar untuk Kyuhyun. Karena jika Changmin menganggap Kyuhyun beban dan menginginkan persahabatan mereka berakhir, Changmin tidak perlu repot menjawab pertanyaan mengenai dirinya. Menjawab tidak tahu adalah opsi paling umum bagi seseorang yang tidak ingin ikut campur dengan kehidupan orang lain tetapi buktinya Changmin mau repot memikirkan alasan kenapa ia absen selama seminggu.

"Aku sudah lebih sehat. Terima kasih telah bertanya dan kau bisa menyerahkan sisanya padaku. Jika sudah selesai nanti akan kukirim salinannya padamu."

Setelah dosen mengakhiri kelas, keduanya berpisah di koridor kampus karena teman sekelompoknya itu tidak memiliki kelas lain dan akan pulang setelahnya. Dua jam lagi kelas kedua sekaligus terakhir Kyuhyun baru akan dimulai dan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk mencicil―atau jika beruntung bisa menyelesaikan tugas sepertinya tidaklah buruk. Ia beberapa kali mendapati teman sekelasnya melempar sapaan padanya dan beberapa menanyai alasannya tidak masuk kelas. Ia beralasan tidak enak badan sehingga harus absen. Saking banyaknya teman yang menyapa dan mengajaknya berbincang, setengah jam berlalu dengan cepat. Ia buru-buru pamit pada temannya.

Sebelum menaiki tangga menuju lantai keempat―perpustakaan fakultas terletak disana, Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak. Sedikit merutuki mengapa gedung fakultasnya tidak memiliki lift seperti di gedung fakultas sebelah. Dan mengapa juga perpustakaan harus terletak di lantai teratas gedung fakultas! Jika bukan karena ia membutuhkan referensi yang lebih lengkap di perpustakaan, Kyuhyun akan mengerjakan tugasnya di taman saja.

Ingatkan Kyuhyun jika orang tuanya bilang jika ia setidaknya harus istirahat seminggu lagi untuk memulihkan kesehatannya. Untuk bisa masuk kuliah hari ini saja Kyuhyun harus memohon pada ayah ibunya dengan dalih agar ingatannya lebih cepat kembali. Meski tergambar jelas ekspresi sendu di wajah mereka namun akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membujuk orang tuanya. Walau ada banyak peringatan seperti: _jangan coba-coba membawa mobil sendiri karena eomma yang akan mengantarmu, langsung pulang setelah kelas terakhir selesai,_ dan _ingat untuk makan bekal buatan eomma._ Mengangguk dengan senyuman adalah hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuk menenangkan orang tuanya.

Seminggu penuh beristirahat―sebelas hari jika masa komanya dihitung―sepertinya belum membantu tubuhnya pulih sepenuhnya. Karena baru mencapai lantai kedua saja nafasnya mulai memburu dan bajunya telah lengket oleh keringat. Kyuhyun merasa ia seolah baru menyelesaikan putaran kesepuluh di lapangan depan fakultas yang luasnya menyamai dua kali lapangan bola. Ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih duduk di anak tangga untuk beristirahat. Mengeluarkan botol air dari dalam tas―yang telah ibunya siapkan―lalu meminumnya hingga hanya tersisa setengah bagian. Mungkin harusnya ia tidak perlu merealisasikan niatnya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan materi yang ia dapat dari pertemuan yang lalu―meskipun hanya terbatas.

Kyuhyun benci saat ia merasa lemah―padahal ia terbiasa naik turun dari lantai satu ke lantai empat sambil berlari. Belum lagi pandangan bertanya dari mahasiswa lain―terutama mahasiswa yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal. Pandangan mata mereka seolah mengatakan, _Oh heol ada apa dengan orang ini sehingga menghalangi jalan dengan duduk di anak tangga?!_ Kyuhyun menghela napas sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya untuk meneruskan langkah. Tidak ingin mendapati lebih banyak pandangan bertanya dari mahasiswa lain.

Dua lantai terakhir terasa lebih sulit dibanding dua lantai sebelumnya. Lututnya terasa diberi beban seratus kilogram hingga untuk melangkah dari satu anak tangga ke anak tangga di atasnya sangatlah berat. Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terhuyung karena gaya gravitasi terasa lebih besar dari biasanya. Genggamannya pada pembatas tangga mengerat saat gerombolan mahasiswa melewati tubuhnya. Bahkan hembusan angin yang melewati tubuhnya seakan mampu membuatnya terjatuh dengan mudah. Lucu sekali.

Ia bersyukur saat kakinya berhasil menjajak lantai empat dengan selamat―minus tenaganya yang terkuras. Oh mungkin terlalu dini untuk bersyukur karena pintu perpustakaan belum berada di depan wajahnya. Pintu coklat setinggi dua meter itu masih berada di ujung lorong lantai empat sekitar lima puluh meter jauhnya dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Haruskah ia merutuki gedung fakultasnya yang terlampau luas? Sepertinya tidak perlu karena Kyuhyun bisa mendengar gerutuan dari dua mahasiswa yang melewatinya soal letak perpustakaan yang _sangat_ _strategis_. Perlu digarismiring, digarisbawahi dan ditulis tebal pada dua kata terakhir.

Begitu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, ia disambut oleh pria paruh baya dengan status penjaga perpustakaan yang berpangku tangan juga pandangan malasnya, keheningan yang berbanding terbalik dengan riuhnya lorong lantai empat, dan bau khas buku yang langsung menyapa indra penciuman. Ia mengeluarkan alat tulis dan beberapa buku yang sekiranya di perlukan lalu meletakkan tasnya di tempat yang disediakan. Langkahnya menyusuri perpustakaan seluas dua puluh lima kali dua puluh meter yang hanya dihuni tidak lebih dari belasan mahasiswa yang tersebar di sudut yang berbeda. Kyuhyun menarik salah satu kursi di bagian paling belakang yang tertutup rak-rak setinggi dua setengah meter lalu meletakkan peralatan tulis di atas meja.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung membuka buku miliknya ataupun mencari buku referensi lain yang berhubungan dengan manajemen bisnis. Ia justru meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menikmati sejuknya pendingin ruangan yang menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Rasa letih membuatnya menutup mata untuk sejenak.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, _Sajangnim_. Bagaimana kabar Anda?"

Perempuan di meja sekretaris menyapanya sebelum ia memasuki ruangan kerja. Hangeng melempar senyum pada sekretaris yang telah bekerja selama tiga tahun di perusahaannya itu. "Selamat siang, Jessica-ssi. Aku merasa sehat hari ini."

Mendengar kalimat Hangeng membuat Jessica lantas memandangnya dengan bersalah. Perempuan berambut hitam itu sempat dibuat kebingungan karena tidak mendapati Hangeng selama hampir dua minggu di kantor padahal ia yakin atasannya itu tidak memiliki kunjungan ke luar negeri. Ia hanya diberi tahu salah satu orang kepercayaan Hangeng bahwa Hangeng sedang ada urusan keluarga. Awalnya ia percaya saja namun dua hari kemudian ia mendengar obrolan staff keuangan yang melihat Hangeng tengah dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Saya dengar _Sajangnim_ masuk ke rumah sakit. Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjenguk _Sajangnim_. Saya berharap _Sajangnim_ selalu sehat dan tidak sakit lagi."

Hangeng tidak bisa menutupi wajah terkejutnya di depan Jessica. Karena pria itu sudah mewanti-wanti bawahannya untuk tidak memberi tahu soal dirinya yang masuk ke rumah sakit pada siapapun, tidak terkecuali pada sekretarisnya. Kehidupan pribadinya tidak perlu diumbar-umbar untuk menghindari gosip yang seringkali menyimpang dengan kenyataan dan juga meminimalisir celah bagi saingan bisnis untuk mengambil kesempatan disaat ia jatuh.

"Tidak masalah. Yang terpenting aku sudah sehat."

Namun ia adalah Cho Hangeng sang direktur utama perusahaan yang mempekerjakan ratusan karyawan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ada satu dari sekian karyawan yang melihatnya di rumah sakit. Karena itu Hangeng menahan diri untuk menyangkal ucapan sekretarisnya. Ia masuk ke ruangan setelah menyuruh Jessica untuk kembali bekerja. Setengah jam kemudian pintu ruangannya diketuk kemudian Jessica muncul diambang pintu. Beberapa berkas di tangan Jessica berpindah ke meja Hangeng dan harus ditanda tangani sekarang juga. Hangeng mempelajari berkas yang diberikan Jessica dan mengangguk singkat kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangan.

"Umm maaf _Sajangnim_ bolehkah saya bertanya?" Jessica bertanya dengan ragu disela kegiatan Hangeng yang tengah mempelajari berkas keduanya. Meski sudah bekerja selama tiga tahun padanya namun Jessica seringkali masih enggan bertanya secara langsung.

"Bertanyalah," balas Hangeng masih fokus pada berkas.

"Saya melihat orang lain di meja _Kwajangnim_. Apa yang terjadi pada Heechul _Kwajangnim_?"

Gerakan tangan Hangeng yang tengah membalik berkas terhenti sejenak. Pria itu mengangkat wajah dari berkas di tangannya kemudian menatap wajah Jessica yang terlihat kaku. Sadar jika apa yang ia lakukan telah membuat tensi dalam ruangannya meningkat membuat Hangeng merubah ekspresi. Sedetik kemudian Hangeng melempar senyum pada sang sekretaris hingga ketegangan dalam wajah sekretarisnya perlahan memudar.

"Dia berhenti. Ada apa?"

Jessica buru-buru menggeleng. "Animnida. Saya hanya penasaran karena Heechul _Kwajangnim_ pernah bilang jika beliau akan berhenti saat umurnya enam puluh," tuturnya. "Saya kira beliau sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya."

" _Bahkan jika kau memaksaku untuk berhenti bekerja, aku tidak akan menurutinya, Han. Aku akan berhenti di usia enam puluh selayaknya pekerja biasa."_

Hangeng mengingat dengan jelas ucapan istrinya tiga tahun lalu saat ia meminta istrinya untuk berhenti bekerja dan mencari kegiatan lain. Ia sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika Heechul mau bekerja tapi seringkali ia tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan staff yang mengatakan jika istrinya itu serakah. Mungkin karena status mereka sebagai suami istri dan dengan kedudukan tinggi yang mereka miliki membuat beberapa pihak tidak menyukainya. Meski ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan rumor semacam itu karena hasil kerja Heechul berhasil membungkam omongan pihak-pihak itu dengan telak.

"Ah―bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun-ssi? Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun-ssi melakukan kunjungan ke perusahaan."

"Dia hanya sedang sibuk kuliah. Tidak ada waktu untuk berkunjung." Hangeng menyerahkan berkas yang telah ia tandatangani. "Kau bisa kembali bekerja."

"Ne, _Sajangnim_. Saya permisi."

Begitu sosok Jessica menghilang dibalik pintu Hangeng menghela napasnya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mengetahui perihal Kyuhyun dan ia merasa bersyukur.

.

.

.

Tiga belas.

Sebanyak itulah usaha usaha Heechul menghubungi Kyuhyun yang seharusnya telah menyelesaikan kelasnya tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Namun setelah lima menit sejak pesan terakhir yang ia kirim tidak ada panggilan atau pesan dari Kyuhyun. Wanita itu bisa saja masuk ke dalam kampus dan menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun pada mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya. Atau langsung menuju ke ruang kelas Kyuhyun yang tertera di jadwal kuliah putranya. Atau mungkin menunggu lebih lama lagi hingga Kyuhyun muncul dan mengetuk jendela mobil.

Opsi pertama dan kedua tidak bisa Heechul lakukan dengan kaos dan celana panjang yang ia kenakan―jangan lupakan sepasang sandal jepit yang terpasang manis di telapak kakinya. Ia terburu-buru melajukan mobilnya setelah menjemur pakaian tanpa sempat mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih pantas. Harga diri seorang Cho Heechul tidak mengizinkannya untuk melangkah keluar dari mobil. Sedangkan untuk opsi ketiga―Heechul tidak cukup sabar untuk menunggu lebih lama. Sampai akhirnya perempuan itu menghubungi nomor Changmin dan dalam dua kali nada tunggu Changmin menjawab panggilannya.

" _Yeobose―"_

"Tolong cari Kyuhyun dan katakan padanya jika aku sudah menunggu di luar kampus."

" _Ne?"_

"Kyuhyun harusnya sudah selesai kelas sejak setengah jam lalu tapi sampai sekarang dia belum muncul. Aku menelponnya berulang-ulang tapi tidak ada jawaban. Bisakah kau mencarinya, Min? Sebentar lagi aku harus menjemput Henry di sekolah kemudian mengantarnya ke tempat les."

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik. Heechul menghela napasnya.

"Bisakah kau memberi Kyuhyun tumpangan untuk pulang? Aku tidak ingin membiarkannya naik kendaraan umum."

Heechul mengetukkan jemarinya di atas pahanya sembari menunggu jawaban Changmin―yang lagi-lagi diselingi keheningan selama beberapa detik.

"Ne, Bibi. Aku akan pulang bersama Kyuhyun."

Helaan napas lega terdengar hingga di seberang panggilan.

"Terima kasih, Min. Aku titip Kyuhyun padamu."

Setelah menutup panggilan, Heechul meletakkan ponselnya di dashboard mobil. Mungkin terrdengar berlebihan dengan menitipkan putranya yang berstatus mahasiswa pada orang lain seakan Kyuhyun adalah anak TK yang perlu diawasi. Namun Heechul merasa kembali ke masa itu―lima belas tahun lalu saat Kyuhyunnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang tua murid yang lain.

Perihal putranya yang _bodoh_.

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Kau terus memandangi ponselmu sejak tadi. Apa―YAK JUNG CHANGMIN AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA DENGANMU! KAU MAU KEMANA EOH?!"

Changmin mengabaikan teriakan Jonghyun yang berhasil memecahkan gendang telinga siapapun yang berada di dekatnya―oke ini terlalu hiperbolis tapi anggap saja begitu. Ia berlari keluar dari area fakultas teknik menuju fakultas ekonomi yang terpisah oleh fakultas seni. Sebut saja Changmin sedang panik karena setelah panggilan dari Heechul berakhir, otaknya dengan lambat memproses apa yang telah dikatakan wanita itu. _Impuls_ yang seharusnya dikirim beberapa menit lalu baru sampai ke otaknya kurang dari semenit terakhir dan berhasil membuatnya berlari tunggang langgang.

 _Kyuhyun sudah masuk kuliah? Bukankah ia harusnya masih absen hingga seminggu lagi? Kenapa dia tidak bisa dihubungi? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun? Apa dia lupa jalan pulang? Apa dia tersesat di kampus? Bagaimana jika hal yang buruk menimpanya? Apa yang harus kulakukan? AARRRGGGGHHHH―_

Mungkin Changmin terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang berada dalam pikirannya hingga tidak sadar orang-orang di sepanjang lorong memandanginya dengan aneh. Terutama saat ia tanpa sadar menyuarakan pikirannya hingga orang-orang yang ia lewati terlonjak kaget. Bahkan dengan segala macam umpatan karena dengan tak bersalahnya menabrak bahu orang lain tidak membuat kesadaran Changmin kembali.

Fakultas teknik―fakultas seni―fakultas ekonomi yang menghabiskan tiga puluh menit waktu dengan berjalan biasa hanya butuh sepuluh menit dengan kaki panjang milik Changmin. Begitu sampai di gedung fakultas ekonomi, kedua matanya mencari-cari sosok Kyuhyun yang mungkin saja berada di antara gerombolan mahasiswa yang berjalan melewatinya. Tak mampu menemukan Kyuhyun dengan cara itu, akhirnya Changmin mencari-cari kelas yang ditempati Kyuhyun. Jangan tanya kenapa Changmin bisa tahu karena Changmin sendiri kaget dengan kemampuannya mengingat jadwal kuliah dan ruang kelas―juga teman sekelas Kyuhyun.

Tanpa permisi Changmin masuk ke dalam kelas―yang sialnya seorang dosen sedang mengajar disana. Matanya menelusuri seluruh penghuni kelas yang menatapnya aneh dan tersadar jika kelas ini bukan kelas yang ditempati Kyuhyun―jelas bukan karena jadwal Kyuhyun sudah berakhir hampir sejam yang lalu. Ketika dosen pria yang sedari tadi memandangnya aneh sembari menurunkan kaca matanya itu bertanya pada Changmin, ia hanya membungkuk dalam dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Changmin-ssi..."

Sontak Changmin menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia masih dengan nafas terengah dan keringat disepanjang pelipisnya pun menjawab, "N-ne?" pada pemuda berambut pirang yang Changmin lupa namanya siapa.

"Apa yang dilakukan mahasiswa fakultas teknik di fakultas ekonomi?"

Changmin ingat wajah orang itu. Ia awalnya mengingat nama orang itu karena Kyuhyun beberapa kali menyebut namanya―namun sekarang ia benar-benar lupa. Tangannya berada di atas lutut dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk. Orang bilang posisi ini paling ampuh untuk mengurangi kelelahan dan Changmin mempercayainya. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Changmin untuk menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku sedang mencari Kyuhyun. Apa kau melihatnya?" jawabnya dengan cepat.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kyuhyun tidak masuk di kelas terakhir tadi. Aku tidak tahu dia kemana. Kau belum bertemu dengannya? Padahal kan kelas sudah berakhir sejak lama."

"Mwo?!" Sontak wajah Changmin memucat begitu mendengar jawaban itu.

Melihat perubahan drastis di warna kulit Changmin membuat pemuda itu terkejut. "Owh tenang _bro_. Kenapa kau mendadak pucat seperti itu?" ucapnya sembari menepuk lengan Changmin seolah mencoba menenangkan. "Coba kau cari Kyuhyun di lantai empat. Temanku bilang ia melihat Kyuhyun disana."

Changmin bergerak dengan cepat menjauhi pemuda itu namun ia membalikkan badannya lagi. "Oh terima kasih banyak―" ia menjeda kalimatnya. "―tuan yang aku lupa siapa namamu. Aku pergi dulu!" Teriaknya sembari berlari mundur. Si pemuda berambut pirang membalas dengan isyarat 'ok' dengan jarinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Changmin berlari di sepanjang anak tangga menuju lantai empat. Tak berselang lama hingga ia mencapai lantai tujuannya. Ia berbelok ke sisi kiri untuk menelusuri wajah mahasiswa yang berada disana. Begitu tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun, Changmin memutar tubuh dan berlari ke arah berlawanan. Langkah kakinya perlahan memelan dan berhenti total saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya tengah berjalan kearahnya sembari mengucek matanya yang tampak mengantuk.

Changmin lega namun ia sangat ingin berkata kasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **August**_ _ **10**_ _ **, 2018**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Jung Je Ah**_


End file.
